


Orange Honey and Blue Berries

by Gamer_Mom



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Action, Bar Fight, Biting, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Depression, Dirty Talk, Drama, Dry Humping, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Face-Sitting, Fancy Ball room drama, Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Fontcest, Heavy Petting, Love Triangle, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Poly Relationship, Praise Kink, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can sing, Reader is Voice Actor, Reader is bi, Sensual Play, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, add more tags as story progress, gets kinda dark in chap 27, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 109,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Mom/pseuds/Gamer_Mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since monster came above ground, currently they just earn there civil rights. You are a budding new rising star in the field of voice acting. Who would've thought switching over to a new acting team could cause such trouble in your life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carl, you dick!

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had at work, writing it on my phone. Enjoy!

**Doki 1**

Voiceless is a company located downtown that was very famous for there voice actors. Many entertainment agencies send bounds of thousands of projects to this quickly growing company.  
You are a budding young star of Voiceless, just hired a month ago and you were already nominated for the Golden Throat award due to the song you sang within a world popular Video Game.

Congratulations was thrown to you that day, even by you stick in the ass supervisor - Carl. The man gave you a good clap on your back with his bear like hands. The man was stout but burly, such force left you staggering.  
"Heheh, forgive me ____, just couldn't believe a young punk like youse coulda get ya selves in the running to get a Goldie, ya do the company proud." His deep smokers voice always made you felt like you were talking to a mob boss.  
"Er, ah, th-thank you, sir." You reply meekly.

Another hardly laugh wheezes itself from Carl as he pulled you to the side, the whole studio was throwing an office party for your nomination.  
"Look, _____, sweetheart, I'm gonna need ya to do me a huge favor." His cheerful tone gone, it was replaced by his normal superior bass.  
You tensed at the sudden change as you fallowed him to his office. "Y-yes, sir?"

Carl's office was just as luxurious just as anyone would think; mini bar in the corner, rich black leather chairs and darken oak desk. Carl stood behind his desk - arms folded behind his back, as his gaze fell upon the wide view of the city below. You closed the door behind you with a soft click,  
"Come, sit."  
You obey and took a sit on the smooth leather chair before his desk, you inwardly winced as your ass squeak with every movement you made in this hellish chair.

A long sigh left Carl as he finally turned to face you, taking a sit behind his desk. His tick fingers ran over his slick back hair, you twiddled your thumbs in nervousness as your supervisor looked right at you.  
"Monsters" he finally rumbled out.

You slightly tilted your head, he spoke the word disdainfully - almost as if it left a bad flavor in his mouth.  
His tone didn't surprise you, its been two years since monsters arrived to the surface - it seems they lived there lives underground for quite some time. It's just been 1 year, this year, that they have gain civil rights; thanks to there young but amazing smart and mature ambassador.  
Many humans, like Carl, still view them as a threat and thus hate blooms.  
"This isn't anything personal, a'right?"  
His deep voice brought you back.  
"There is a new Team being form by Voiceless, this team is welcoming new Talent, both human and monster alike." Carl huffed out as he flipped through some papers on his desk.  
You blinked with risen brows, this is interesting. Voiceless is a company that believe in order, so they divided up workers into teams and give them studios to work in.  
Currently you are part of the VG team, a team that specializes in providing voice talents to any assortments of gaming projects given to the company.

"Sir -" you voiced only to be halted by Carl's exasperated sigh.  
"Look, sweetheart, I'm sorry I have to put ya on a team of monsters and monster lovers" he lean back in his chair, "if it were me, I'd keep ya on my team, but," he shrugs, "order comes from the top."

You cleared your throat, "Um, I really don't mind at all sir, it could be fun." This was truly how you felt. Monsters never really scared you, in fact you found them interesting.... How do they do that-the thing called magic, how do they work?  
Carl looked at your as if you just stated you fucked the pope, he chuckled out a whatever and handed you a vanilla folder.  
"You young ones were always odd to us old schoolers."  
You gave him a shy smile as you took the folder, eagerness made your eyes sparkle.

Upon opening the folder and allowing your eyes to dance across the papers within, you eagerness faded as heat rush to your face.  
You looked up at Carl,  
"I'm joining Team H, THE FUCKING HENTAI TEAM??!"


	2. Dem Muffins Gonna Git Ya Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day, grab a muffin before you clock in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must post before sleep

**Doki 2**

"MmmuughhHhHhH" you sighed out dramatically as you walked down the ever bustling side walk. Car zipped by on the street, some honking as they are caught in morning traffic.  
It's the next day after receiving news from that dick Carl, that you are going to be working in Team H - starting today. 

Making your way downtown, walking side by side with your best friend, Tiffany. She started as a work friend, but soon, finding out she shares the same interests as you - she quickly became a good friend both in and outside of work. The apples of her cheeks were roses color thanks to the cold winds that breezed through the city, her smile and merriment always help you move forward.  
"Come now,_____" she nudged you with her elbow, "is it really that bad, I mean sure monsters are scary bu-"  
"It's not the monsters I'm worried about, dude." Tiff didn't hate monsters she just feared them, "It's hentai Tiff, Hen.Tai! I gotta do all that fucking moaning and dirty talk," you clung to her rather large form, "I can't man, I just can't."

She laughed, quite used to your over acting, she gave you a pet on the head as you whimper.  
"Just think, its not only you, but others are there too who gotta moan and stuff." Tiff was always your voice of reason with that light airy tone in her voice.  
"that's the problem, other people are gonna be there, so embarrassing." You whined as you clung tighter to Tiff.  
"That's what makes it hot." Tiff smirked.  
You gasped and pulled away from her - still overacting.  
"Tiff you're a sinnomin bun?!"  
"You knew this before we got into this relationship."  
You two shared a laugh as you both continue to travel towards your place of work.

It's a journey you've etched into your daily routine; wake up, hurry to the subway, from there you meet up with Tiff and ride the bus downtown where it becomes a mere few blocks to get to work. Since you have to catch the first subway to get to your job on time, you would normally and quite naturally skip breakfast - thus making you the living dead in the office until you get to the godly snack machine.

But today was different.

Walking past the normal buildings and skyscrapers of downtown, you halted in your motion - much to the annoyance of the people walking behind you. Paying no mind to the passing people's narrowed looks, you sniffed the air...  
It's sweet, a sort of scent that's accompany by a home like warmth that made your mouth drool.  
"Muffins." You simply stated.  
Tiff adjusted her glasses and arched a brow, "Yeah I smell it too, I heard there's a new eating place around here."  
"We gotta go, I'm starving." You looked to Tiff with joyous eyes. She paled and shook her head,  
"_____, we're gonna be late."  
"Nu-uh, we got like 5 minutes to spare. Tiff I skipped breakfast; I need food."  
"But you always skip breakfast."  
"Fair point, but Tiff-"  
"Its run by monsters."  
You stood there as Tiff fiddle with her fingers, she looked down at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with you. She knew how you felt about monsters and you knew how badly monsters scares her.

You sighed a bit angry with yourself for almost forcing your friend into a situation that could have ended badly for her.  
"I'm sorry, Tiffany. I.. I didn't mean to" you places a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
She shook her head, long braided hair swinging this way and that.  
"No, I...I'm sorry, I'm always hold you back." She stated in a seldom manner.  
"Ah, no you don't, you're the best writer in Voiceless and I am happy to act out your scenes." 

Tiff looked up at you with such a genuine smile, the apples of her cheek further dusted pink as she lightly blushed, "Thank you, ____" she took in a breath and exhaled it steadily.  
"Let's go get you those muffins."  
"Whoa, you don't have to."  
"I want to... For a friend."

Muffet's Tuffets was an up and coming bar like diner that was owned by the delightful spider monster known to all as Muffet. Her and her spiders help serve customer in a timely and pleasant way. As nice as that sounds, Muffet's costumers have only been her kind: Monsters.  
So it was truly a shocking surprise when she saw you and Tiff enter her establishment. You approached the golden trim oaken counter, there you came eye to eye and eye and eye(?) with what looked like a spider girl.  
"May I...help you, dear girl?" The spider woman had a light new England accent, she spoke so properly.  
"Uh, yes please." You turned on your polite tone, the tension in the bar was thick once you and Tiff entered.

The laughter and cheering you and your companion once heard outside came to a screeching halt as two humans entered. You will not lie, you feel a bit out of place and slightly shaken, poor Tiff she must feel 100 times worst - you want to hurry and get your order before something happens.  
"Well me and my friend here," Tiff was standing close to you trying her best to avoid any type of eye contact, "we were walking by and smelt something fucking fantastic, um, do you serve muffins?"  
The spider monster blushed lightly as she giggled, "Huhuhu, why yes, dear girl, it so happens that I'm trying something new: Baking"  
"That sounds fun, can I have one, I'll pay of course."

The spider monster, whom you are now assuming is the owner of this place, nodded and went off to the back. You gave a fond smile as the slender spider woman disappear into the kitchen.

Oh my this place is quite nice, the counter is so smooth and polished and behind it was a wall of different colored glass bottles all filled with alcoholic drinks - you assumed. The style of this place wasn't too bad either it was almost like a cute gothic bar that tickled your interest just right.... It's just that...  
"__-___" Tiff stuttered your name within a whisper.  
You looked over your shoulder to her and then to the rest of the bar behind you.

Wow, that's... That's a lot of glares directed to you. Swallowing down your bubbling fear you did your best to smile. The bar was filled with monsters and they all looked at you and Tiff as if you two were enemies. Well, that's all but one, towards the corner of the establishment was a lone table and at this table you could see one monster there; head on table and wrapped in what looked to be an orange hoodie, this monster was out cold; sleeping.

The sound of a large fist slamming against the counter near you causes you jump as well as Tiff - with a small yelp. Quickly bring your attention to the fist you slowly drew your eyes up to it's owner. There standing with his barreled muscular chest out was an odd looking monster to you.  
Head of a majestic horse, body of a body builder and fish legs, Aaron sent a dark glare down on you.

You looked up at him with puzzlement, Tiff clung your back - she was lightly trembling.  
"You humans should leave." The horse headed monster stated so coldly.  
"Oh, um me and my friend here will be out, right after we get those muffins." You smiled up at him.  
"No, what I meant to say is monster food isn't for your kind." He leered at you, using his mass to scare you.  
"Oh, does magic infuse food make humans sick, that sucks I really wanted those muffins." You looked to Tiff who was still cowering behind you.  
Aaron let out a frustrated huff, he reached out and grabbed you by the collar of your shirt - Tiffany screamed, the buff monster lifted you up and sneered.  
"What are you, an idiot, fucking leave human!"

"Put her down, Aaron."  
The scent of cigarettes and honey filled your nose.


	3. Smokes and Skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring work is boring

**Doki 3**

Feet dangling in the air and your fingers wrapped around thick wrist, you could do nothing as Tiff screams in fear and Aaron glared death at you. Just as the horse headed monster reared his other fist back - he froze.

"Put down the human, Aaron."

The voice was deep and smooth, a slight rasp to it but yet a charmingly dark vigor to it as well.  
You looked over the hulk of a monster's bulk shoulder to see.... A skeleton.

It was that same monster clad in that orange hoodie - the one that was sleeping away in the corner table. Aaron snorted as he looked back at the rather tall skeleton,  
"Papyrus."  
"E'yup, say why not be a pal and put that human girl down." Spoke Papyrus smoothly, the lit cigarette he clutch between his teeth danced ribbons of smoke around his skull.

Aaron's grip on your shirt collar tighten as he sneered at the skeleton monster, "You seen the news Papyrus, these humans treat us like animals and beasts, they hate us." The buff monster turned his dagger of eyes back to you.

The tall lanky skeleton donned in orange sighed, allowing smoke to escape his mouth.  
"Buddy, these two humans weren't causing any trouble. If anything that one you're about to deck, she was polite and respectful."

He saw all that while sleeping?

Aaron snorted stubbornly and held a hard gaze with you, this caused you to wince.  
"Aaron don't make me-"  
"That will be quite enough!" It was that spider woman again, her voice was stern and demanding.

She walked over, the counter separating her from the situation that was happening.  
"Aaron I would appreciate if you would put the young woman down and leave."  
"Wha, but Muffet!"  
"You have had too much to drink and are now hassling my customers, please leave at once!"  
Muffet's tone left a chill down your back, you swallow thickly as Aaron finally placed you back on the ground. He grumbled something about humans and left the building in a huff. 

Wow...that...that was scary, you could feel a slight tremor in your hands. This was no time to be scared, Tiff - you have to check on Tiff. You looked over your shoulders to her, tears prick the corner of her eyes as she looked at you with worry and fear.  
"H-hey I'm fine, um," you looked towards Muffet whom held a bag within one of her sets of hands, "I'll just take those and go," you try to make light of everything by smiling, "How much?"

Muffet shook her head, cute little pig tails wagging to and fro,  
"On the house, to apologize for one of my regulars acting so boorishly."  
You nodded and took the bag of muffins handed to you.  
"Thank you, er, Ms. Muffet was it?"  
She nodded, "I do hope that - that experience, won't detour you from coming again."  
You opened you mouth to say you would like to come back, but hesitated when you glanced over to Tiff's shaken form.  
"Sorry, but, we'll see." And with that you took Tiff's hand and hurried to the exit.  
But as you left, you glanced towards the tall smoking skeleton - you gave him a nod of thanks, to which he quirked a bone brow at.

Finally back outside, among the bustle and hustle of others whom tread the side walk. You let out a sigh, you turned to Tiff, who was still holding your hand - she was quite the entire time you two walked.  
"Tiff I'm sorry I didn't mean, I... I didn't know..."  
Tiff looked down and away from you.  
"Tiff...." You took a step closer to her and gave her a good look over, "Tiffany, are you okay?"  
"I told you." She jerked her hand out your grip.  
"______, I told you, we wouldn't be safe back there," she looked you right the eyes, her hazel orbs were tear stained.  
"They fucking hate us."  
"Not all of'em." You voiced and Tiff looked slightly offended, "What about Muffet she gave us Muffins for free and that skeleton guy, he really did help us out."  
Tiff huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose, you weakly and softly spoke her name again - trying to reach out to her, she pulled herself away from your outward hand.  
"I'm gonna need a moment." Tiff stiffly spoke as she walked past you, "I'll see you at lunch, ____"

You sighed in a seldom manner as you watched her march of into the crowd of the city. You looked down at the bag of muffins in your hand; you were slightly sadden that you raised Tiff irk against yourself but relived to hear she still wanna eat lunch with you.... She just needed her space.

You reached into the bag and pulled out.... Ah sweet an apple cinnamon muffin; your favorite.  
"Hm, sorry that, all that scared off your little friend."  
Cheeks filled with fluffy sweet delight, you glanced over your shoulder to see that skeleton from before. He was causally leaning against a near by building - wisp of smoke weaving around his form.  
You gave him a muffled, "Oh" and swallowed the muffin.  
"S-sorry" you laughed and turned your attention to him, "its no one's fault but mine." You shrugged.  
The lanky skeletal man hummed and pulled his cig away from his teeth and Exhaled smoke, you watched with fascination as the smoke puff floated away. How is he able to smoke, is the hoodie helping him?  
"Kiddo, you got some place to be?"

You blinked and your face slowly switched to horror,  
"Ah fuck, ah shit, dude!" You pace left and right before stopping, "I'm gonna be late, man!" And like that you race off down the side walk.  
Papyrus watched with mild amusement as you hurried off. That human was different, you were different - you were willing to head into monster territory with a smile don just for some muffins.  
...well, to be honest Muffet's muffins are really good. 

"Heh." hands back into his pockets, within a blink of an eye, he was gone.


	4. There's a Berry in my Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SANS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more before I pass out

**Doki 4**

Goodness today will be a magnificent day, blue starry eyes looked up at the looming skyscrapper that belonged to the powerful voice acting company called Voiceless.  
Sans dressed in a sharp grey suit and was ready to start the day...well... Maybe he was a bit _too_ eager - its 5 in the morning and the only people within the building were the security people. Lucky for Sans he had his work ID on him and he was allowed in.

The stout skeleton was practically bouncing on his heel as he rode the elevator to the basement level. Today was the beginning of Team H, of Team Hentai - whatever hentai means. Sans was just so happy to finally find a good paying job that called for his skills to up lift people's spirits and organization. 

It was around the time he spotted the rusted iron door, spray painted 'Stoodio' 17, this his perceptual grin faltered, just a bit.  
"Oh stars..." Sans worried as he placed a boney hand on the cold door.  
It took nearly all the strength he had in his little body to finally push the door opened.

Once opened the short skeleton was met with a cloud of dust and debris. He coughed and wheeze, tears forming in the corner of his sockets as he waved away the dust in his face.  
The old studio finally settle and Sans jaw dropped (well, not like detached or anything). The studio was fairly large but dust was piled every where, the equipment looked so old - would they even work?  
Not to mention there was this dank mold smell in the air.  
Sans felt his soul sank as his blue orbs darted here and there within the room. He pulled his wrist watch to his face,

It's only 5: 15am.

A nod and determination, the young skeleton loosen his blue tie and smiled brightly.  
"ORGANIZATION SKILL!"

It was around 7:00am, when the studio was looking bright and new. Around 7:25 Sans was back to looking press and clean for his first day.  
It was 7:30 on the dot when Undyne came in, she had a nervous smile on her face, trying her best not to show off her fangs.  
"S-sans." She greeted as she adjusted her glasses.  
"Undyne, I'm so happy they hired you for our sound tech." Sans cheered.

The thin fish woman snorted a giggled as she headed toward the sound prove room. Before her was desk filled with buttons, knobs and tiny levers. A flash of excitement went through her eyes before turning towards the skeleton.  
"Oh, i-I can't wait, th-this is gonna be s-so fun."  
Sans nodded unknown of the deep blue blush that tainted Undyne's cheek. The fish woman couldn't wait to start Recording those hot moans. 

Slowly more and more showed up within the studio. Sans bubbled with excitement and nervousness as he looked down the list of employees he would be managing.

Huh.  
That's odd.  
He counted 6 on the list.  
But there's only 4 here.  
And its almost 8, its time to start.

Well one of the missing workers is his brother and Sans knows that lazy bone is always late... But the other...  
"Um, EXCUSE ME," the 4 monsters looked towards Sans, "ANYONE SEEN _____ _____?"  
There was a collective sound of murmuring and everyone stated no, they haven't seen you. Sans frown slightly at hearing that news,  
"Well, she is human, she probably couldn't handle being in a room filled with monsters she is forced to work with." A haughty voice sounded out of the group of actors.

Sans looked to the monster who spoke and back to the files he had in hand.  
"Fifi...Marmolade?" Questioned the sharply dressed skeleton.  
"That's me, love." Fifi spoke with a slight playful smirk. She was a dog monster, dalmatian. Body curved just right and a skin tight blue dress that showed it off just perfect.

Well that is unfortunate, the small skeleton hope this was not the case, but... In this day and age, it does happen.  
"Well, I guess we should start, with introductions. I'm-"  
The sound of the iron door quickly being creaked opened caused all to look towards the panting form at the door way.

Muffin bag in hand and sweat dripping from your brow, you have arrived.  
"Sorry...Sorry I...Whew. Gonna need a moment" you huffed and puff as you leaned against the arch way of the entrance trying to catch your breath. Damn, might have to go back to jogging.

Sans' sockets looked to you with shock and amazement, you're really going to voice act on his team - you, a human! The short skeleton grin as he ready himself to address you until.  
"sorry I'm late bro, there was-oh" the sudden appearance of Papyrus caused you to jump.

The tall sloughing skeleton gave you a lazed look as you quirked a brow to him.  
"....you seem familiar." Drawled Papyrus rubbing his long chin.  
"Muffet's Tuffets" you reminded him while holding up the bag.  
He snapped his boney finger, " ah, the odd human that almost got decked."  
"How could you forget me that fast?" You honestly asked.

The banter between you two was cut short but the stern clearing of the throat from Sans.  
Both you and the tall skeleton looked towards the suit wearing monster.  
The bright two blue orbs within his socket looked at Papyrus and you with assertive power.

"Ms. _____, I myself had a hard time finding this studio so I will let this tardiness off with a warning. Do not let it become a regular thing."  
You gulpped and nodded.  
Wow, another skeleton monster and it looks like he's the manger of this team, his voice was boyishly charming but right now there was a seriousness with his tone.

Turning away from you, he turned his sockets towards the skeleton monster in the hoodie.  
"I thought I told you not to call me brother on the clock, Papyrus," there was a faint tint of blue on his cheek bones, " and you are late, again a warning for you too. Don't let this happen again." He pointed a boney finger towards the lanky skeleton.  
"Hm, yes, sir." Spoke Papyrus as he join the other group of monsters.  
With a shrug, you wonder over too.

Sans stood in front of his workers, he counted 6 now. Good everyone's here.  
"ALRIGHT, SORRY ABOUT THAT," such energy, "I AM SANS THE SKELETON AND I AM GOING TO BE YOUR MANGER HERE ON TEAM H."  
You glanced around, the studio looked so fresh but the equipment looked so old school.  
"BEFORE WE DIVE INTO OUR FIRST PROJECT, LETS INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO EACH OTHER."


	5. Such Lewdness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and a shocking revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo, work so boring so here's another chap

**Doki 5**

Quite the motley crew you are working with, it seems you are the only human in this group, though. It didn't bother you much, if anything this could be your chance to learn more about monsters - at least that's how you viewed it.  
The team seem nice enough but only a few really stood out to you,

Undyne was basically in the team as a sound technician, it seems she had a stutter problem that would get worse the more she got nervous. She was a thin fish monster girl - she looked kinda nerdy with those glasses and braces on her fangs, it made her cute in your mind.

Fifi Marmolade, she was good even for a monster. You recognized her name from the many web series you watched on your phone and laptop, she's a popular voice actor online. 

Francess 'Frany' Earl IIV, he was a cute little sheep monster, tan skin that gave him quite the exotic look, long golden curly tresses that he let flow around his petite form. His personality bored along bubbly and flirty, but in those black doe eyes he's a sweet boy.

Last, Papyrus the Skeleton, it seems your forgetful savior is brother to Sans. Other than knowing his like to smoke - you... Don't know much about the guy.

Indeed this group is interesting, but you know you'll learn a lot from everyone.

"Ms. _____?"

You blinked and looked towards Sans who was standing before the team.

"You're the last with introductions, why not tell us about yourself." Sans encouraged with a smile.  
You pointed to yourself, questioningly.  
The skeleton manager nodded.

You glanced around nervously; all eyes were on you.

"Uhh, Well, I'm ______. Sup?" You began slowly, "Ah, its my first time working on projects.... Such as these, so um, please bare with me and...uh..uh, hope we can be friends?" You smiled with a shrug.

"______ _____" Spoke Fifi, she spoke your name as if tasting whine.  
You looked over to the spotted dog monster, as did everyone else.  
"The golden girl of Voiceless, heard you were nominated for a Goldie due to your song in La'Rafem." She spoke holding a long look at you, here blue eyes were scrutinizing.

"Oh, ah" before you could say anything, Sans spoke up.  
"WOWIE, really?! That's the world popular game I hear everyone is playing." Stars in socket the small skeleton looked at you in awe.

You blushed out of embarrassment, was it really that big of a deal? La'Rafem was a big project for your old team, VG. It Was also your first time voice acting in a real studio.  
There was a snobbish, "Humph" from Fifi, "Don't let it get to your head, human." She grumbled.

You looked her way, not sure you heard her correctly, she did speak in a low tone... Maybe you misheard her.

"Alright, This," Sans held up a stack of paper and plopped it down on the desk next to him, "Is Team H, first project. It's called Family."  
Sans explain that Family is a story about an adopted boy that came from a very abusive family in Japan, he was adopted but a family in America by a couple unable to have children of there own. The main character now lives with this couple and his other two adoptive siblings who are twins. The story is mainly the main character adjusting to his new life and learning its okay to be his true self...

Aw, this is a good plot, its hard to believe its porn. 

"Now lets see, that's the plot but there are sub text with it stating that the story is held in a world of ... Furries???"  
You flushed, Sans sounded like he didn't know what Furries mean.

"Um," Frany spoke up with his soft voice, "Who is funding this project?"

Sans grin perked up as he heard the question, "It's funded by an online site called www.ecchiinc.com"

No way.  
No fucking way.  
Your first project is going to be a hentai web series for a porn site.  
You sighed deeply at the thought of your career and its growth.

Papyrus' voice drawled out next, "uh, br-I mean boss, do you...do you know what hentai is?"  
Sans innocent blue eyes looked to you and the others, all of you stared a back at him with full on dumbfoundment as you all connected the dots together.

**You're manager knows nothing about hentai and what it is**

There was a visual game of 'not it' that you and your fellow workers played before it feel on your shoulders to inform Sans.  
"Um, Mr. The Skeleton." You began.  
"Please Ms. ____, you guys can call me Sans."  
"R-right, um, why don't you read the first two scenes." You advise him.  
Sans gave you a puzzle look before nodding and picking up a random script from the pile next to him.

You all watched as his blue orbs moved left to right along the text on the paper. Slowly everyone saw how Sans face slowly turned to blue - sockets wide.  
He closed the script and looked up to you guys, you could clearly see deep shame embarrassment in his eyes.

"Um... Sans?" You quietly question.

Sans quickly turn tail and rushed off into his office and slammed the door behind him.  
There was a collective sound of sighs and frustration from the group. You looked towards Sans office door with worry, poor little guy - he must feel so ashamed of himself.

You looked back to your fellow co workers and see there mortal slowly fading away right before your eyes. They chattered amount themselves not sure about joining Team H. This is bad, if this keeps up,  
"Ah, this is too unprofessional for my talent, I'm outta here!" Spoke one of the monsters, with that he left the studio.

Well, it looks like Team H is down one member, that's okay.... He didn't really stand out that much anyway.  
"Uh, Undyne." You called out, snapping attention back on you.  
"Y-yes?" The fish woman looked to you.  
"We all need to get familiar with what we're working with, why not show everyone the sound booth and junk." You smiled, trying your best of this situation.

Undyne nodded and lead then others towards the back of the studio, but one stayed behind... Papyrus.  
The tall skeleton fiddle with a pack of smokes in his pocket, you blinked and looked at him.  
"I...i gotta make sure my bro is okay... Alright?" He spoke almost defensively.  
You chuckled lightly with a smile in your face, no matter what they were really brothers, it was refreshing to see such a relationships as there's.

"Okay." You shrugged and made your way over to Sans office, you could hear light sniffling from within.


	6. Cheer up, Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a sad blue berry, reader go cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a roll!

**Doki 6**

You and Papyrus stood before the pale oaken door that leads into Sans office. Muffled by the wooden door you could hear soft sniffles.  
You looked to the door with worry in your eyes, then you looked over to the tall skeleton next to you - his concern was evident on his face as well.

"So, you didn't tell him what hentai is?" You questioned the skeleton, almost pointing a guilty finger at him.  
He grumbled and ducked a but into his hoodie.  
You dramatically sighed and lightly whapped him on his arms, "You egg, he's your brother you should've known he didn't know."  
"hey, he was so happy when he got the job, I thought he knew, hell I would be happy if I....." Papyrus paused and looked at you chuckling, " Did you just call me a fucking egg?" He laughed.

You huffed as you felt heat stain your cheeks, "Sans, y'alright?" Switching subject you took this chance to knock on the door.  
"I'm fine, I..i'll be out soon, okay." There was a slight crack in his voice, you know he wasn't alright.  
"Ah, come on bro, let us in." Spoke Papyrus.  
"I TOLD YOU DON'T CALL ME BROTHER AT WORK."  
You sighed through your nose and looked down at your hands, you still got that bag with two muffins in it from Muffet's. An idea went off in your head.  
"We come bring food!" You blurted at the door.  
Papyrus gave you an odd look before seeing the bag in your hand,  
"How long are you going to carr- uh, yeah food from Muffet's, they're muffins."

You waited and waited for what felt like forever before a muffled,  
"Okay... Come in." Came from the other side of the door.  
You and Papyrus entered, the office was bare, there was some chairs, filing cabinet and a pale old desk with a desk top. It was here you saw the small skeleton sitting his his swivel chair, arms folded and head down.

You reached into your bag and pulled out.... Oh, blue berry muffin - nice. Walking over to the desk, you placed the muffin down and slowly pushed it to Sans.  
"Toot toot, ready for brunch!" You spoke in a silly voice.  
You could hear Papyrus snicker behind you, Sans groan,  
"Please human, no puns."

You smile as he took the muffin, you smile faded to a face of wonder as you watched Sans nibbled on the muffin - he was opening his mouth.  
Since he talked with his mouth closed you thought he couldn't opened it, wow how is he eating it without a tongue or guts to digest it. Monsters are so amazing!

"They're laughing at me, huh?"

His voice came out so small that you hardly noticed the question.  
"Sans..." You spoke giving him a sadden smile.  
"Its my first day and I'm already seen as a fool by my workers," muffin half eaten he rested his head back on his desk.  
"Hey Hey, its okay." You perked up, Sans brought his baby blue orbs to you.  
"This whole project is embarrassing, I think its everyone's first time doing something like this." You lightly laughed, "But we are all adults here, we are all here to work, after all the laughs we have to get this project done." You shrugged, "But to do that we need our bombtasic manger."

Sans eyes lit up, stars are looking at you.  
"Am I really, bombtasic?"  
You nodded.  
"So...does the make me cool and magnificent?"  
"The coolest and the most extraordinary magnificent." You smile giving him a thumbs up.

The look in his face was almost like watching a neon light slowly light up, big bright eyes and energetic grin returned the small skeleton let out a,  
"MEWHEHEHEHE"

Papyrus chuckled as he stuff his hands in his pockets, other than being odd you're nice too, he's gonna have to keep a socket on you.  
"So, Mr.Sans, you ready to continue this?" Papyrus asked.  
Oh, you almost forgot he was there.  
Sans nodded enthusiastically, the tall skeleton left the office, you were about to follow sooth until,  
"H-Human"  
You stopped and looked to Sans.  
The short skeleton walked over to you, he fiddle with his tie as he looked to the side - it looks like he wanted to ask you something. 

"Um..ah, I'm still so too comfortable with, this hentai thing." He paused as if he was trying to gather the courage to ask you something. "I was wondering...if you...if you could, we could."  
He started to babble.  
"Touch dicks?" You questioned in a joking manner.  
Sans gasped as his cheek bones bloom in a lovely shade of blue, "HUMAN, SO LEWD." He scolded you, a laugh left you as you apologize.

Sans sighed, "I was wondering if you could... Help me understand hentai." The skeleton pouted and crosses his arms.  
You blinked a bit taken back by the request, Sans noticed you hesitation and spoke,  
"I really believe in Team H, its the first human and monster team created by Voiceless. I want it to do good so people can see that humans and monsters can do amazing things together."  
You stared at him with silent awe, Sans might sound and act so innocent but behind it all he was so smart, he really want to bring humans and monsters together.  
"Okay," he looked to you with a growing smile, "I'll help in anyway I can, just.... Lets do this after hours, okay?"

Sans smiled and laughed happily, you and Sans left the office. Its time to start project Family.


	7. Roles of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see who are you voicing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is sleep?

**Doki 7**

"I have already, listen to all of your voice samples," Sans stood before you and the others, in his arms are the scripts. "With the help of the creator of Family, I already made my choice who will voice who."

The sheep monster spoke up, "Wait you sound like you've been on this project long."  
Sans chuckled, " I was hired by Voiceless a week ago, during that week I was informed about the first Hentai Project that Voiceless wished to put time in."

Huh, so that's how that work.

Sans walked up to Papyrus and handed him his script, "Papyrus with your deep voice you'll be perfect to voice mature and mysterious characters. So you have to characters to voice, are you okay with this?"  
"can't make it easy for me, huh, hell yeah I'm gain" purred the lax skeleton.  
"Great, you are voicing Kelvin Hearthron, the main character's adoptive father and Jude Long, one of the main character's friend."  
Papyrus nodded and took the thick packet of paper and began to read over it.

"Fifi." Sans addressed her as he stood before her. She held her head high and proud as she looked down as Sans. "The samples of your voice were sweet, elegant. Its that kinda voice we want Melissa Hearthron to have, mother of the main character." Sans handed her the script and she took his with a smile,  
"Sounds lovely, Darling." She side wise glanced at Papyrus.

The sheep waited eagerly, his tail wagging and bouncing on his heels - Frany might be able to give Sans a run for his enthusiasm. Said skeleton chuckle as he stood before the excited sheep monster.  
"FRANY!" Said sheep cheered, "You're gonna be Lucile, read about her. I feel the emotions you put into your voice, it would be perfect for this character."  
Sans handed the script to Frany and he quickly looked over the packet.

Finally he got to you.

Sans stood before you, he wore a prime smile on his skull as you fiddle with your fingers.  
"So, noticed what characters are left?" He quizzed you.  
You paused in thought, all that's left are the Hearthron Twins and the main character.  
You stared wide eye at him.

No way. NO FUCKING WAY

Sans chuckled, it seems your discovery was clearly shown on your face.  
"Two characters for you as well, one is our main character; Luke. And the other is Riku, the girl twin."  
You squealed, holy shit dude you're acting as the main character. This is great, amazing, su-

"This is bull shit!" Barked Fifi.

You flinched at her words, she stood with hands on her hips.  
"Luke is a boy character, why have the human, who is female, voice act as a boy?"  
Sans looked at her with puzzlement,  
"Same reason why I let Frany act as Lucile a female character. Ms. ____, here has the amazing talent of being able to change pitch and tone of her voice, quite quickly if I may add."  
You lightly blushed, its not that amazing.  
Fifi huffed, blowing one if her stray locks out of her face. She turned away and went off to read over her lines.

Sans, still a bit confused in what just happened, turned back to you and handed you your script. 

"Well since we are one down, I guess I'll do Reaku's role, the boy twin." Spoke Sans with a shrug.

You spent nearly an hour looking over your lines. Papyurs came to you, asking to go over lines with each other - you were happy to.  
You and Papyrus bounced lines off one another, nothing raunchy yet; it seems both of your are nervous about those parts.  
It was about the umpteenth time with a line for Jude that you noticed something.  
"Try using a bit more breath when you do it." You blurted out.  
Papyrus looked up from his script and gave you a puzzles look.  
"When you voice Jude you're not adding anything to his voice, you kinda sounds like the Father."  
Papyrus nodded, "How can I make them sound different."  
You smiled, "Well, Jude is a lot younger than Mr. Hearthron. Raise your pitch more - only by a few notches and try making your voice breathy, by a bit."  
When he met your gaze with confused eye socket you walked over to him.

You were wrapped up in the pure joy you felt when voice acting. You reached out and upward, "You can control the pitch of your voice here." Finger tips brushing neck bone, Papyrus froze to your feathery touch. You trace the groves of each separation within the neck... Oh, that's right skeleton, no throat.  
A bit thrown off you let a hand trace down to his ribs, "Well, maybe your diaphragm, it helps control the amount of breath in your words, other than lungs." You mumbled out loud. Though covered by the hoodie you could still feel his ribs, fingers fanning out you pressed lightly. A monster made up of nothing but bones and magic, how does he work, how can he breath and talk, how can he voice act without these things you need?

Your exploring hand came to a stop as you heard Papyrus' breath hitch. You stared up at him; wide eyes.  
Cheeks stain with orange hue, he let Out a shaken breath as his hoodie sockets look down on you. You could feel a deep blush and a wash of shame hit you all at once.  
You quickly pulled away and let flow apologizes. Papyrus was quick to recover but still just as embarrassed, you two did your best not to look at each other.  
You noticed the clock on the wall of the studio, oh its close to mid noon!  
"Lunch!" You blurted out, "I can't disappoint Tiff, sorry Paps I...uh.. I gotta go." You bound out the studio, knowing sockets were watching as you left.

But unknown to you a second set of sockets watched you as well.


	8. I Wish I had an Hour Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get something for your tum tum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go

**Doki 8**

What the hell was that, Papyus stood outside letting the cold kiss of winter blow through him. There were many down sides of working in a studio that was located in the basement, but there was some good - though few in number, one perk of working in the basement was that one would be much closer to the smoking area, located in the back of the building, near the employees parking lot.

The tall skeleton lean against the white washed brick wall, his ribbons of smoke dance a furiously around him as the chill winds blows. Papyrus allowed his hoodie to bellow in the tantruming winds, drawing a slow drag from his cigarette. 

Though body is there, his mind was far away. He kept remembering what happened just before lunch, the way you reached out so boldly to him - the skeleton was a fool to think that you would be like other humans and halted your advance, but no... You held true to your track record of surprising him and touched him.  
Now!  
This wasn't a simple touch on the face or arm, no no you touched his neck.

Papyrus paused, only just for a second to rub the ridges of his vertebra. He could feel the ghost of your curious fingers, dancing there way down and fanning out across his ribs. He shuddered and exhaled shakenly, for fuck's sakes, you're human. You... You shouldn't be effecting him this way...

Its been a long time, like what, maybe some months for the skeleton. Maybe he just need something to tied him over, get rid if these confusing urges.  
The sound of the door next to him opening brought him back to reality,  
"Ah, there you are." Sang a sweet voice.

Fifi stroll outside, shapely hips swaying. She turned and flashed a smile to the skeleton. Papyrus gave her a nod,  
"Fifi." He simply spoke.  
"Papyrus," spoke the spoted dog monster, she spoke his name with a playful perk to the end, "so this is where you hidden yourself." She mused as she took a spot by the wall next to him.

Her icy blue eyes glanced over to him, she watched as Papyrus took a long inhale from his cig and how slowly he exhale smoke.  
Fifi pushed some of her bangs out of her face, her tresses whipped in the air giving her a wild care free look.  
Upon his second pull of his cig, Papyrus spoke up, "Ya need something?" He drawled as smoke exited his teeth.

Fifi flushed, a sweet light pink upon her spotted cheeks. The skeleton brought his sockets over to her,  
"You got a stick I can bum off you?"  
"You smoke?"  
"One of the many guilty pleasures I allow myself." 

Papyrus hummed in thought as he Fished another cigarette out of his hoodie pocket. He handed it off to the monster beside him, her paw like finger tips brushed his finger bones.  
She spoke a quite thank you as she placed the stick between her lips.

The skeleton looked at his finger tips, Fifi a monster female touched him but... It felt different compare to your touch. There was a tap on his shoulder, looking towards Fifi he was met with her face inches away from his, the cig in her lips touched his.  
She was bumming a light as well.  
But Papyrus finally had a chance to get a good look at her and he had to admit she was a gorgeous monster, but... Her looks, it didn't hit him as hard as they way you smile.  
"Thanks, Darling." Sweetly spoke Fifi with a wink.  
"ah, yeah." Dumbfoundly spoke the skeleton.

Fifi took a short drag and exhale her smoke, hair being whipped and tossed around but the winter's wind. Papyrus took a long look at the dog monster, she was pretty, hot and a monster. Maybe he just needed a distraction, an outlet for all his pin up urges. Monsters are suppose to be with monster, he kept telling himself as he gave Fifi a charming smile.

"You're late!" Tiff stood in the door way of her office, hands on her full hips as she glared at you through her glasses.  
You winced with that smile you always put on when you know you're in trouble.  
"Aw c'mon, Tiff."  
"Humph, I wonder if I should even forgive you" Pouted your friend with crossed arms.  
"M'lady no!" You dramatically clutched her hand, the people of the cubicles near by began to chuckle - used to you and Tiff's antics.  
"Don't you dare give up on our love" you spoke in your prince charming voice, you brought her hand close to your lips.  
"Forever we shall b-"  
"Ahhhh, shut up," Tiff's face was red as a tomato - it was always so fun to tease her, "Get into this office!" She pulled you in and closed the door behind her, your laughter could be heard behind the office door.

Lunch was always much funnier with Tiffany around. Whenever you know that Tiff was going to show up in the office, you made sure to have lunch with her. Today was a chilled and windy day, too cold to eat outside like you two always did. So today is a dine in day, within the ever colorful office of Tiff.  
"So, did you eat all those muffins?"  
You blinked and looked at the crumpled bag within your hand, you smiled as your took out the last muffin.  
Oh, its a chocolate one!

"Yes and no, I gave one away to my manager to cheer him up." You spoke as you nibbled on the soft fluffy goodness.

Tiff gave you a worried look, mouth full of noodles, "You're just gonna eat that?"  
You nodded, "You know I pig out when I get home." You shrugged.

"No, I mean," Tiff pointed at the muffin, "That, aren't you worried, it might have bugs and stuff in it... I mean she was a spider monster."  
You swallow your bite and looked at Tiff with a sadden half smile, no Tiff not you too - monsters aren't all bad and creepy.  
"No bugs yet, but they at an excellent source of protein." You smirked.  
She laughed and went back to her noodles, "Come now, ____, stop teasing. Anyways how is it working with Hentai, moan extra sexy today?" Tiff smirked at you.  
You snorted, "Now whose teasing?!" You shook your head with a smile and sighed, "I just got my script today, its good hentai with plot."  
"Oh!"  
"Yeah, oh listen, I'm gonna be voice acting the main character!"  
"Oh that's tasty!"  
You nodded and things gotten silent, your mind wondered to the Team you are currently with. Everyone seems so nice, Papyrus and Sans, they're sweet....Papyrus....  
"_____"  
"Ah, Shit how long was I out?" You blinked yourself back to reality, looks like you got caught up in a daydream.  
Tiff chuckled, "I was asking, how is it working with monsters, are there any other humans on your team?"  
"Well, I'm kinda the only human there."  
Tiff spat out her noodles.  
"Hey hey its okay, I mean, they're rather nice to me."  
"_____! Didn't you learn anything from this Morning?! Monsters are dangerous!"  
"Tiffany, the company wouldn't hire monsters that hurt humans."  
"They all hurt us,___"  
...  
"Monsters are scary, ____, they can use magic and touch your soul, even rip it out of you....____, you're by yourself down there."  
You places a hand on Tiffany's shaken hand, you knew she had a fear of monsters but, you didn't know it was this bad.  
"Tiffany," you spoke, "I'll be okay, I was nervous too, but spending time with them, they are good guys." You choose to leave out your worries about Fifi, Tiff might not be ready to hear that.  
"______, please be careful. I...i just don't know what I'll do if you are hurt."  
"I'll be careful." You gave her hand a squeeze and she squeeze back.

You quickly change the subject, to that of dream guys and your pet dogs antics. Tiff seem to have clam down, an hour pass quite quickly and it was time to head back to the Stoodio 17.


	9. Frist Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It tastes so sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made art, after you read check it out. It'll be link in the a/n below

**Doki 9**

Bellies filled with yummy food, the team gathered back within the basement studio. Sans has called everyone into the meeting, Undyne was the only one excused since she has to fine tuned the audio equipment.  
You stood out in front of the group, you glanced around the studio - everything still seem so new to you, bring your eyes back into focus you couldn't help but noticed how close Fifi is standing to Papyrus.  
You shrugged it off, none of your concern.

"I hope you all enjoyed your lunch." Smiled Sans as he walked up to the group. There was a collective low murmuring of 'yeah and its was alright's. Sans nodded and looked to everyone,  
"Now I know this type of project is... unconventional, but I have faith in every one of you."  
You smiled.  
"So much faith that I think we can head right on into recording the frist few scenes."  
Your smile faltered.  
It seems you weren't the only one a bit taken back by this, "But we just got our scripts today!" Voiced Fifi.  
"I understand the concern, but think of it this way, this would be a perfect time to get all your nerves out. Tomorrow we can record real scenes, today lets just get all our laughs out."

Again the team murmured among themselves, this could be a good idea. Get all the sillies and embarrassment out before you really get into it... Maybe you can find a better way to fake moan because of this.  
"I think this is a great idea." You spoke up.

Frany was next to agree and then Papyrus, Fifi seemed put off bit hesitantly agreed.  
"Yes, wonderful! Undyne already have the booth set up. Lets go, lets go" enthusiasm back into his spirit, Sans lead the group to the sound proofed room.

This is a fun group, there were many laughs and some mistakes, But Sans was there with encouraging words. During this time you saw how talented everyone really was.  
Frany's character was always so depressed, you wonder how bubbly Frany was going to pull off the voice. It was amazing it was as if he became his character the way he soften his tone and pitch the way he adlibbed some sighs and dry laughs in his scenes.

It was quite enthralling to see someone perform so well at a talent you too have made you want to so better, you were determined.  
Okay, it was close to the last brake of the day and you were doing a scene with Papyrus in the booth.  
"This rain came out no where." Spoke Papyrus, he took your advice with doing Jude's voice. His voice sounds so rich and smooth.  
"I-it did... Yeah" your voice was boysihly deep, but so soft as if speaking at a normal tone would brake you. You shivered as you let out a hum, trying to add effect to the scene.  
It seems Jude and Luke were caught in the rain on there way home from club. Its your normal make out scene....

Wait.

You blinked as you read a head a bit in the script, your eyes were not fooling you, this scene is a make out scene. Oh god. Oh god.  
That means you have to make those moany kissy noises, how the hell???!

"You, uh, seem cold over there." Papyrus slightly hesitated with that line, did he realized what's going to happen in this scene?

You glanced over to Sans, on the other side of the sound proof glass. He gave you a thumbs up and nod, he wanted you to keep going. Damn, and everyone is in the booth with him, every one on the team could see you - a light blush appeared on your face.  
"Being soaked by rain would do that." You reply coldly.  
"Heh, so would that attitude of yours."

You just sighed through your nose as you shivered and hum again.  
"Would ya stop being so stubborn," spoke Papyrus, "Geez, thought it was bull types there you this stubborn."

"R-racist."  
Papyrus let out a rumble of a chuckle that caused you to look over to him. You had to admit, he was rather charming when he smiles that way.

"Just come over here, ya Dumb bunny."  
"Wh-what was that, I'll kick you a-Ah!"  
That yelp you did at the end was real, at that moment Papyrus wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, he almost knocked you out of character - thank god Luke's voice is noted to crack when he get shocked or upset.  
"J-Jude." You spoke I a warning tone.  
"Now now, bet you're already feeling warm."  
Dear god you are, he's too close - you became hyper aware of the bone hand that rested loosely around you was it.  
You huffed through your nose.

There was a pause, you could feel Papyrus slightly stiffen. This was it, after Papyrus' line is the the make out.  
His voice came out as a whisper, giving it a nice husky sound.  
"Hey... Bunny."  
"WHEW OKAY, AND SCENE." You called out, braking role and turning all back to realty. 

You took Papyrus's hand off your waist, and huffed, "Yup good scene, good scene," you looked up towards the room behind the sound proof glass, everyone was pressed against the glass as if watching an intense game.  
"WHAT THE EFF!" You cried out.

You jumpped back a bit, face red and mouth agape.  
"Heh, s-sorry you two, j-just you two did really good in that scene." Spoke the fish sound technician with a smile.  
"I concer," Sans spoke thoughtfully as his eyes brighten up as If he had the best idea,  
"uh-oh" Papyrus was way to familiar with that over zealous look in his brother's sockets.  
"In fact, you two did so good that, you both should try and do the next scene." Sans smiled innocently.  
"The make out scene?" You bluntly asked with heat flaring up in your face.  
Sans nodded, "Bro, I don"  
"Nnope, made up my mind. The others can go to there brakes, you two - no brake till its done."

You and Papyrus stared at the innocently grinning skeleton; jaw dropped and eye/ sockets wide. How can someone that cute be so evil?!  
You and Papyrus watched as Frany and Fifi left on there brake, Fifi looked as if she wanted to stay but left anyway.

It was just you and Papyrus in the microphone booth, while Sans and Undyne stood within the recording room. You fiddle with the script in your hand not sure how to do this; maybe make the noise with your mouth, maybe kiss the back of your hand, wonder how Papyrus felt about all this.

Looking over to him, you saw him stand in his normal lax stance. He reached into his pockets only to hear Sans over the intercom,  
"Pappy no, you know there's no smoking in the Studio!"  
"Fine fine." The tall skeleton's shoulders slumped.

It was long excruciating minutes that went by, you tried all the tricks you knew. Using your mouth to make the sounds, kissing the back of your hand, hell even tried fake moaning. But all of it sounded too fake, just not good enough. You were getting frustrated and tired, a glance over at Papyrus showed he wasn't doing too well either.

Orange beads of sweat formed on his skull. He kept shifting from leaning on one leg and then the other. He was craving for his sticks.  
Papyrus was getting restless, he needed his smokes man, his sockets look over to you. It seems he made some grand decision in his mind,  
"Sorry, kiddo, but" he approached you.  
You looked up at Papyrus with wide and slightly frighten eyes.  
"Ch-Chill out dude."  
He suddenly grabbed your shoulders you let out a yelp.  
"I really need a smoke."

Before you could ask, what the fuck he was talking about, he crushed his teeth against your soft lips. Your body went ridged, not familiar with such act nor with such surprise. You felt something warm and wet softly lap against your lips, you gasped - he's a skeleton, how?

Papyrus seized his opportunity, his slick orange tongue delved into your maw. The sensation of it rubbing along your teeth caused you to shudder, you softly moaned. The grip on your shoulders lessen and Papyrus' hands found themselves upon the back of your head and the other on your hip.  
"Mmmn" he purred, a rumbled deepness that seem to make your mind go hazy.  
The feeling of his smooth tounge running against the roof of your mouth made you let out a shuttered breath.  
You could slowly feel yourself lose to the heated fog in your mind. Eyes hooded you looked into Papyrus' sockets, he held an almost predatory look in those glowing orange orb lf his... Wait, glowing? Orb?

Before this realization could sober you up, you felt Papyrus grip a fist full of hair. You gasped, he pulled your hair back - though lips and teeth were parted, yours and his tounge still tangle in mid air. The look of absolute dominance in his sockets made you shiver all the way to your core.  
"Nnn" you let out a deep long moan.

Braking the kiss, Papyrus release his fist full of your hair. Pulling tongues away, only leaving a trail of saliva betwixt the two of you. You panted, cheeks on fire as you pushed against his chest, one of your hand reached up and wipe the remain drool on your lips.  
Papyrus, just held you there in his arms, ignoring the slight pressure you were putting on his chest - trying to get away from such embarrassment.

It looked as if the skeleton was pondering something as he looked down at you.  
"Pappy?" Came Sans voice over the intercom.

Both you and Papyrus jerked your head towards the sound proof window, it seems that you both forgot where you were. He quickly let go of you, cheek bone a dusted orange. You looked down to the ground, feeling shame and embarrassment, not because his was a monster -oh no no, Sans and Undyne watched all that!  
"i-I'll be on my brake." Papyrus said, making sure to not look at you.

You glanced up slightly, you watched as his broad back - clad in orange, left the microphone booth.  
Dear god, maybe you gotten in over your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Out my art at
> 
> http://gamermother.tumblr.com/post/146130198390/characters-from-my-new-fanfic-orange-honey-and
> 
> thank you


	10. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things should be as is.... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I would love writing a fic I'm just simply writing on my phone. Thank you all for reading 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Doki 10**

Papyrus stormed his way out towards the smoking area outside, his strides were long and hurried - he was trying to run away from his screaming thoughts.

_I just did that for a smoke, I just did that for a smoke, I did the most stupidest fucking thing just so I can suck on a cancer stick!_

He shouted at his thoughts mentally as he finally arrived to the iron doors that separated him from outside. Pushing, not haulting in his pace, he was met by the whipping winds of winter.  
The winds tussled here and there, almost as if it were personifying the storm in his skull.  
He let out a shaken breath, hands fumbling within his hoodie pockets.

Shit where are they.  
He could really use a some right now.  
He just need to take his mind...  
Off of how amazing you taste.

His racing soul seem to steady once he felt that familar box. He sighed through his nose, he could still feel those soft pillowly lips of yours, the way you taste - almost like a forbid fruit, so sinfully sweet and hot. He would gladly be addentoced to this intoxicating drug that is you.

Lighting up the fresh cigarette in his mouth, he inhaled deeply - tobacco and nicotine, washing away your erotic flavor mournfully.  
"You seem like you have alot on your mind."

The voice was curious but smooth, Papyrus looked over his shoulder lazily. Smiling at him was Fifi, you lips quirked into an ever so come hither smile.  
"Just... That scene," he sighed smoke exiting him, "This project is gonna be a tasking one."

Fifi scoffed, "Tell me about it, that human around. Teh, golden girl of Voiceless," Fifi flicked the cig she was smoking - dead ashes fluttered and broke apart on the whirling winds, "She needs to learn to be with her own kind, she doesn't belong here on Team H."

Whoa, tone... Papyrus didn't quite care for the venom she use when she talks about you. But. She does make a point - humans should be with humans, monsters should be with monsters.  
Fifi huffed as she finished her light rant about you, again she flicked her ashes all while smoke escaped her lips.

She jumpped as a bone hand rested on the wall next to her head. Her light blue eyes stared wide eye up at the skeleton that loomed over her.  
"Enough about the human," he spoke, Fifi ears twitched to his tone a pink hue could be seen through the fur on her cheeks, "why not talk about my shoulders," Papyrus let his finger traced up the slender thigh of Fifi, she shuddered, "and these legs." Purred Papyrus with a smirk.

Fifi sucked in some air as she flecked her cig away, without hesitation she pushed her lips onto Papyrus' teeth. The act itself was a surprise, causing the skeleton to freeze up only for a moment.  
His boney hands found a way to her waist and the other on the hack of her head - cradling it.  
This.  
This feels different.

Its not you...

Fifi's hands rested on his broad chest, Papyrus let out a low groan as he felt the dog monster's hand travel low. 

Its not you!

Papyrus' boney hand quickly grab the wondering hand's wrist.   
Fifi pulled away from the kiss ad looked up at him, icy blue eyes showing offence.  
Papyrus was a bit confused by his sudden action, the fuck was he doing, stop thinking about that human.  
"...not here."  
Fifi blinked.  
Papyrus charming smile return, "After work, my brother's gonna be working late. I'll have the whole house to myself."  
Fifi smiled.

The rest of the day went on, Fifi did great narration with her character. It was soon the end of the day, you watched as Fifi and Papyrus were the frist to leave. They seem to be getting really close; huh, that's cute.  
As they left you could have sworn you saw Papyrus gave you a glance, nah... That was probably your eyes playing tricks on you.   
You were pretty tired, today was a long day.

"H-human?"

You turned to see, Sans. The skeleton looked nervous - he's normal bright grin was drawn into a small shy smile, he was fiddling with his tie. You glanced around, oh its just you and him in the studio.  
It seems that Frany and Undyne must have left together. Bring your attention back to Sans you noticed the blue blush that stain his cheek bones.

You gave him a shy chuckle, "Don't worry I didn't forget, Sans." The short skeleton's energetic grin return.  
"Thank you so much, human, I'm... Sorry If this is awkward for you." His blue eyes looked down.  
You walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder,  
"Don't sweat it, Boss-Sans, I'm. Helping you because I strongly believe what you said - humans and monsters can work together."

Bright blue stars looked to you from his sockets, you shrugged and smiled - it was nothing but the truth.  
"So... Got a computer with internet connection 'round here?"

Sans nodded, "Yes, its in my office."

Letting him lead the way, you follow the skeleton to begin his lesson in the way of hentai.


	11. Hentai 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are cute skelly's sensei, enough said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :D

**Doki 11**

The clock within the office ticked away, the passage of time echoed within the space that's so bare. Sans cleared his throat as you two stood in the dimly lit office.  
Wow, now that the time is here, you couldn't help but feel nervous. Glancing over to Sans next to you, it seems he was just as nervous as you are.

You have get this cloud of awkwardness out of this room, yeah its weird as hell - doing this kind of thing with your boss, but damnit you made a promise.  
"So, er, lets start with something soft-core, like um. Vanilla!"

"like cooking?" Questioned the short monster eagerly.

This is gonna be a long evening...

After explaining to Sans that vanilla hentai deals more with romance than straight up fucking. You went to a site online; one you haven't visited in a while. You didn't want to over whelm the sweetness that is Sans so you just choose a short hentai with kissing and heavy petting.

Sans took a seat at his swivel chair and you stood next to him, you reached out ready to start but stopped yourself.  
"Your bother did give you, the talk right?"  
Sans looked offended, cheeks puffed out and arms folded. "Of course, I'm not some baby bones!"  
You chuckled at his cuteness and turned on the computer.

It wasn't long before you found the perfect site to start your lessons, once you brought up the clip Sans skull turned a bright blue,  
"Such lewdness! Why human, why do some enjoy such a thing?"  
The short skeleton turned to you in the chair, fingers nervously twiddling as he seem so lost and embarrassed.

You paused the video, leaning aginst Sans' desk you took a moment to think about the next words you speak.  
"Well, some watch it for.... Well, entertainment, there are some porn out there that are really good."

Sans blue orbs stare at you with puzzlement, "Oh, um, kinda like... Okay, lets get back to that subject later. Most of the time porn is watch because some people need some help to get things going."

"Things get going?"

Jesus Fucking Christ, this is really getting embarrassing.

Your cheeks slightly flushed as you rubbed the back of your neck, avoiding eye contact. "Its kinda like, seeing someone in the act would get you in the act as well."  
Sans hummed thoughtfully.  
"Look, its best not to think to hard about these kinda things. Sex is basically instinct, ya gonna feel it out Sometimes. Go with the flow of your body." 

You brought your eyes back to Sans, he was looking at you with determination and nodded. "Okay, I don't quite understand but okay."  
"At least you're trying. You get points for that." You smiled at him and started the clip again.

It was 30 minutes within the hentai and the main guy was already confessing his feelings to his girl. You watches with one elbow propped on the desk, supporting your head and entire upper body.   
God, you remember the last time you and Tiff did this, normally you and her made comments over the voice acting, plot and drawing style, it was a fun thing to do.

Sans on the other hand, he was enthralled by what was going on in the hentai. It was a simple boy meets girl kind of thing,  
"Sakura please, I love you."  
"Takashi."

The sound of there lips connecting brought you back from your nostalgia trip. You could feel a slight heat in your cheeks as you watched the two characters kiss. It reminded you of what happened early today, you could still slightly taste him - a burning ash that is soon put out by a sort of sweetness... Honey?  
You licked your lips as I'd you were trying to recapture the taste of Papyrus.

Oh.. Oh wowzers, boy howdy those two humans are really going at it. Sans knew his cheeks were flushed but he couldn't tear his sockets away from the computer screen.  
The more he looked at Sakura and Takashi make out, the more he saw two other people - you and his brother.  
He remember quite well of feeling a surge of shock and something else when he saw his brother crush his teeth against your lips.  
But what he remember most vividly were the sounds you made. Each sigh, Each pant and moan you made, it... Spark something, yes spark is a good word, it sparked a warn tingly sensation all over his bones.

Sans enraptured eyes traveled slightly towards you next to him. Wowzers, you seem really into the video, that or deep in thought. It was that moment to where he saw you lick your lips, a simple act none the less but to the little skeleton you damn near caused his soul to kick into overdrive.

What does kissing feel like?

It was a question that popped into his skull, almost like on a whim. Sans was ashamed to admit he never really been romantically involved with anyone. So he never really got the chance to feel a tender touch against his bones, another monster sweetly call his name... The feel Of soft tender lips against his teeth.

"Sans?"

You calling his name caused him to snap his eyes up to you. A soft chuckle let you, this caused Sans soul to shudder - why?  
"You were kinda staring at me hard there, ya gotta a question?"

Sans' mouth felt so dry to him, he swallowed. You watched the way he glanced to the screen and then back to you, the clip was over and you were ready to start one more. Though his skull was dusted blue, you know your cheeks were tinted with color as well.  
You had to admit though the atmosphere was awkward and cringe worthy, Sans is being rather mature about it.

Maybe he could stand to watch a clip with more than kissing in it.

"Hu-Human, wh...what is it like to k-kiss someone?"

Eh?  
You quickly drew your eyes to him, wide and a bit stun. The skeleton looked so ashamed but interested in your answered.  
"Oh."  
Why the hell did this question trigger a flurry of images of when you kissed Papyrus. Your face redden,

"I-I mean, when my brother kissed you, it seems like you, uh, liked it." His bone fingers clicked together in a nervous furry.

"O-oh, well, that's because, um" your brother is good with that tongue of his, is how you wish to finish that, but it seems shyness have taken your ability to talk with some since.

"human...." Sans voice sounded so small. "C-can I have a k-kiss?"

The question was so innocent, it caused you to stand there like a statue, staring at him. A choirs of internal screams went off in your head.  
You must have taken too long to answer, Sans eyes dimmed as his grin grew smaller and smaller then to a small frown.  
"S-sorry this... This is wrong huh, I mean I'm a monster, I... I shouldn't be asking this from a human, I'm sorry."  
"WAIT!"  
You didn't mean to shout that, he jumped and looked at you with confusion. You didn't hesitated because his a monster, no! You hesitated because...you...well, its been a while, like a year while. You sighed through your nose and then looked shyly at Sans,  
"Um, a-are you sure, I mean, I... I might not be the best kisser. What I mean is, um, heh, ah shit this is so embarrassing!" You threw your hands up and ran them over your face, letting out a muffle groan of frustration. 

Sans giggled, he stood up out his chair. He was relived to know he wasn't the only one that felt odd about this.   
"Human."  
You peeked out from behind your hands, Sans was standing before you giving you a shy smile.  
"its okay, do not think to hard about these things, this kind of stuff is based on instincts."  
You gave him a dumb founded look and then began to smile and laugh. That cute little skeleton, that was your lines.

Visibly more relaxed, both of you. Sans joins in on your laughter. When the two of you calm down, you sighed and smiled.  
"alright, close your eyes." You requested of Sans.  
The blue of his cheek bones deepened but he oblige and closed his sockets.  
How?  
You shook your head at the question and approached him, geez what you, I grade school?  
All this was so innocent, so sweet.

Letting your hands rest on both sides of his face you felt him jump to your soft touch. His bones started to rattle but he kept those eyes closed,  
"Shhh, its okay, Sans."  
The skeleton seem to melt at your words. He was so cute, you didn't want to ruin his frist kiss so you opt out and placed you lips so delicately on he forehead.

He gasped, the place your lips touched felt so warm, was this magic, it sure felt like it. You let go of him and when he opened his eyes you could have sworn you saw blue hearts looking at you.  
"W-wowzers, human."  
You giggled and blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kawaii as fuck, y'all


	12. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about the day with dragon and finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and enjoy

**Doki 12**

It wasn't long before you were in the subway home. Today was a long day but yet it was so much fun. The underground train bumped along the rails, though homeward bound your mind escape to your time at work.

You met alot of colorful characters today, but who stuck out the most in your mind was... Those two skeleton brothers.  
Sans was your manager, supervisor, basically your boss but he was so approachable, he didn't try to hold that air of intimidation around him, he was pretty much open to you and the others.  
You smiled as you remember how his perceptual grin seem to have grown twice its size when you left from work.

It wasn't long before your mind travel to the enigma that is Papyrus. He seems so stand offish, but also a really good and cool guy.   
Hm, maybe he was stand offish because you're human. Most monsters seems to try and avoid humans, that you couldn't blame them. There have been hate groups, violence and crimes committed to spite monsters... The world is not as nice as you hope but its the world you live in, sadly. 

Shaking your head away from the negative thought. You vowed that tomorrow you are gonna try hard to be his friend.   
Your stop was next.

Night time in the suburbs were nice compare to the city. In the distance you could hear the honking of horns and car travels - the city never sleeps. But currently right now, walking along the clean sidewalk of this suburban area, the world seem so at peace.  
The sound of late night dogs barking at the moon, caused you to think of your Dragon back home, you knew as soon as you get home you will be greeted by his wet kisses. 

Winter always seem to hit hard here, you could still see frost on the lawns you past, your breath visible by a white fog like cloud. You hummed to yourself as you arrived to you red brick home, surrounded by a white fence. It was small but rent was affordable.   
Key in lock, you could already hear happy paws making there way to the door.  
You laughed, "Who's in there?" You spoke in a vibrant voice.  
The paws on the other side of the door tipped and tapped with happiness.  
"is it, Mom?"  
The paws stopped.  
"how about, my son from the future?"  
There was a light bark.  
"oh, I know that bark, it's" you swung opened the door with a big grin on your face, "Dragon!"

There was a strong bark before you were met by a slobbering wet tounge on your cheek. There standing on his hind legs, draped over you was you husky mastiff hybrid. Your beloved Pet wagged his tail as you laughed - trying to push him off you. Taking the hint Dragon returned to four legs as you closed the door behind you, locking it too.  
"Dragon, I hope your day went well." You smiled at your pulled off your winter wear.  
Your dog gave off a soft 'broof'.  
You chuckled at the response as you headed to the kitchen of your home - Dragon followed.

A good late night meal and shower, you found yourself laying on your soft plush bed. Dragon curled up on the floor next to you, the dog seem ready for sleep but you... Your eyes danced across the spectacled ceiling; relieving the through your head.  
You touched your lips and sighed, turning on your side you spoke.  
"Today was pretty interesting, Pup."  
A yawn from the floor let you know that Dragon was listening.

"Y'know how I was worried about that thing this morning, Team H? Well, I had a blast, most of my co-workers were so cool to me, even though I'm humans..." You smile shrunk, "Well, all but one. Fifi wasn't that nice to me, truth be told, I just don't think she likes me..."

You heard a soft 'roof'.

"No no, its okay, I'm okay. If anything maybe its best to ignore her and give her space." You pause in mid thought, "My new boss is awesome, way better than Carl! Such a cutie pie too." Your smile returns, "I also work with his brother, they are both amazing monsters."

Your happiness soon turn to that of worry and concern, "Hey, Dragon.. Can I tell you something?"  
You heard a soft huff.  
"well, I kissed the older brother, his name is Papyrus... I kinda like the kiss," you blushed, "before I went into work, Tiff and me got into some trouble - thanks to me, and he helped us out."  
Your voice grew small, "he's really nice... But I saw him, with Fifi." You voice took on a slight dull tone, "if they are together now, so be it." You sighed.

"Oh!" Energy returning back into your voice, "The little brother, Sans, he's my new boss, but such a sweetie." You held up a finger as if making a point, "but he does know when he needs to be firm too." You felt heat rush into your cheeks, " he's really cute and so nice to me."

You sighed again, "Ah, geez Dragon, what am I thinking. They're just monsters I work with, besides papyrus and fifi might be a thing and sans is just too pure for this world."

You heard your dog snore.

"But you are right, Dragon. Doesn't mean we can't be good friends. Good talk, big guy, really good."  
Soon you joined Dragon in dream land ,  
Tomorrow is another day.


	13. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a new day, Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day at work, you know what that means! UPDATES

**Doki 13**

It was another day of work, you took your normal route but minus Tiff. Your friend mostly work at home, only coming to the office when there's a change in projects or new ones starring. Travels by yourself were always so uneventful and boring, but you kept going.

Soon you arrived at your place of work, only to make a shocking discovery.  
Sonvabitch! You got here too early!  
The only people in the building are the security people, this always happens when you head to work by yourself - you get here too early.

Oh well, you guess that maybe you can head to the studio and go over lines before the day start. Entering the building, thanks to your worker ID, you made your way down to the basement.  
Struggling to push open the rusted iron door marked as 'stoodio 17', you gave yourself a little cheer when the door finally creek open.

"Human?" 

The voice caused you to jump. There was a chuckle and you spotted Sans. Today's attire in him was black slacks and a white button up dress shirt, accompany by a bright blue tie. It was quite nice on the little skeleton, but the way he had his sleeves rolled up and his tie loose.  
"Hey Sans, you working out or something?" You questioned looking at his somewhat disheveled appearance and then back to his face.

"Oh!" He looked down at himself and laughed lightly, "I always get here early, so I try and clean up before the days starts." He smiled brightly at you.  
Ah, wow, Sans is super nice to do this, but doesn't the janitorial staff clean down here?

At least... They are suppose to.

"Good morning, human."   
His bright morning greeting made you smile and greeted him back the same.   
You watched as he went back to sweeping, you fiddle with your fingers nervously. He seems so in depth of what he's doing; he must really like cleaning.

"I wanna help." You blurt out.

Sans halted in sweeping and brought his sockets over to you. There were blue stars in his sockets at he looked to you - do all monster's eyes change that dramatically?  
"Oh my stars, that'll be so great. Thank you so much." 

He swept while you dust, it was a simple task for early in the morning. There was nothing but silence and the sound of the clock between you two. Sans would often glance over to you - captivated in the way you moved to and fro, he places a hand in his forehead, the place where your lips once graced. 

His cheeks tinted a blue hue as he shook his skull away from such fond memories. He's at work, he had to maintain an appearance of a manager.

Back in control if himself, he stopped sweeping and looked towards you,  
"Ms. _____"  
You whipped your head towards him, eyes as wide as an owls'.  
"Whoa, did I do something wrong?" 

Sans mentally faceplam himself, he didn't mean to sound so authoritive. He cleared his throat,  
"No no, I just... Are you alright with me calling you human, I just thought maybe I, well, should go back to addressing you by your last name" Sans babbled, knowing well he didn't want to talk about this, "It the polite thing to do." 

Your worried stare switched quickly into a clam smile.  
"Its okay Sans, when you say it I can hear the understanding and kindness in your tone. You don't you that term for hate," Sans grin seem to grow again, "So, I think you and me have a scene today, right?" You asked trying to make small talk.

Sans skull turned light blue again, "Yes, about that..um.." He trailed off.  
You noticed how he was blushing, oh, its going to be one of _those_ scenes.  
You felt heat on your face, "Wow, who would've thunk'd this Hentai also had twincest." You mused out loud.  
"Well, human about that, I got an email from the higher ups and- wait, what is this twincest you speak of, human?"

Innocent question directed to you, its answer dripping with sin. You cleared your throat as more heat hit your face, "Another time, but hey speaking of subject change! What was that about an email from the big boss?" You smiled as you lean against a near by desk.  
"OH YEAH, he requested some sound clips of what we've done so far.. And well.." Sans trailed off as he saw the look of embarrassed horror on your face.  
"Sent him the clip of me and Papyrus making out?!"   
Sans winces at your conclusion and smiled with a shrugged.

Oh well that was it, time to move to Alaska - maybe become a hunter? Dragon would make a great hunter hound.  
"He liked it, Human."  
Maybe start an ice farm while you're at it, that could be fu-what the fuck???  
"HE WAT??!"

Sans nodded excitedly as you place your attention back on him.  
"He liked it human, he said he doesn't know how we got it to sound so real, but he wants us to keep up the amazing job."

That's awesome, you were happy To know that the Voiceless figure heads, fave credit when there is real talent, even if the talent is of monster community.  
But then you thought about the way such sounds were captured, you blushed,   
"Um, they don't know that we actually kisses, huh?"  
Sans shook his head.  
"No, I didn't want to get you or my brother in trouble. But I did find out what we can do to keep capturing good audio." Sans grin was bright.

You smiled, "What's your idea?"

Sans shook his head, "You'll hear it once every one gets here." He smiled and wink.  
Curiosity poked, you wonder what Sans have planed while you two clean up the room.


	14. Remember Kids, Consent is Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to hear Sans idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sleepy

**Doki 14**

Its 7:30am and everyone was ready for the day. You and everyone stood ready in the main part of the studio,  
Undyne was the frist to arrive, she gave you a kind good morning and you two small talked while she got the sound booth ready for the day.

Frany was next, the sheep monster's bubbly personality was just the right kick you needed for waking up this morning.

It was close to 7:30 when Papyrus and Fifi finally came in. They came in together - his arm wrapped around her's. But when you came over to wish them a good morning, Papyrus quickly took his arm back; stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets.

That was odd.

Anyway, its finally time to start the day. Sans stood before us, grining in a way that seemed to be between happy and something else.  
"Good news, guys!" Sans energic voice was all the coffee you need today, "The higer ups listen to some of the stuff we did yesterday."

You and Papyrus flusted, Frany held worry in his eyes while Fifi huffed,  
"Did you let them know that, all that stuff was for practice, it doesn't count towards the real project."  
Sans nodded and Fifi gave him a puzzled look, why is he smiling so much?

"He liked it! He wants us to keep going!" 

A look of relieve washed over the faces of Frany and Fifi, but yours and Papyrus' embarrassment seem to deepen - Fifi saw this.  
Good mood all around, Sans cleared his throat. "That's great news for Team H, but he wants us to do the same method we did to get...uh, Papyrus and ____ scene."  
Frany narrowed his deep black eyes and looked from the blue faced Sans to you and Papyrus avoiding eye contact.

Realization hit him in the form of giggles, "Oh my stars, You two had to act out that scene. Ah, Papyrus and ____ made out!"  
Fifi blue eyes widen, "WHAT?"

You and Papyrus began to sputter out any excuses that sounded good in your head. Fifi huffed as she glared death at Papyrus and then you,  
"Fifi, wait" Papyrus began, drawing the dog monster's eyes to himself.  
"That was all work, plus I really needed that smoke."  
Fifi just sucked her teeth and turned her head away from Papyrus as he rubbed the back of his skull.  
Wow...yikes.

Sans called everyone's attentions back to him,  
"Er, yes, for that scene to come out the way it did, Papyrus and _____, had to act out the scene. Though we got great results the method was wrong and against company policy."  
Oh, yeah, that is true but that kiss, meant nothing it was just for the scene - completely platonic.  
"It was platonic, this action was only done for the scene." You voiced.  
Sans looked to you, "are you saying that the kiss is under your consent?"

Wow, Sans really knows his stuff.  
You nodded, "Yes."  
The stout skeleton grin as he brought his attention to his brother, who's skull was being set a blaze by Fifi's glare.  
"Um, Papyrus" said skeleton looked towards his shorter brother, "Is the kiss from that scene under your consent?"  
"Yeah, I agree with ____ it was platonic." Papyrus scratched his cheek while saying this - Sans knew that's his brother's telltale sign of lying. Sans choose to let it go and continue on.

"That's out of the way," you saw Undyne walk back to her sound booth - tape recorder in hand, clever. "its time we get to the main discussion, doing voice acting is weird and embarrassing. It becomes ten times more odd when its both your frist time voice acting and doing hentai."  
There was a collective mumble of agreement from everyone.  
"But we are here because we have the talent. We can do this, we can make amazing audio like the one the higher ups are loving, now to do this we might have to...push the boundaries."  
You gave Sans a puzzled look, was this the idea he was talking about earlier.  
"Now I'm not saying we should have straight out ..er, intimate encounters in the sound both, stars no. But maybe acting out the scene just a bit could be helpful towards the team."

You raised your brow, this was a risky request. But one cannot argue with results....

"This meeting is basically about consent, if you wish not to do this, its okay, nothing will be held against you, you will not be fired and you can keep your same role if you want."

There was soft murmuring among the team, you really don't mind as long as there's no acting out a sex scenes - how would that work.  
"Um, Mr. Sans, how would this work with sex scenes?" It seems Frany was the brave one to ask.  
Sans cheeks flushed and he clear his throat, "well, maybe some form of extremely light touching?" Ponder Sans out loud.

"I give consent." Spoke Papyrus.  
Sans looked at him with a big smile.  
"I do too, I give consent." Chimed in Fifi.  
That's right these two have a scene together, bet those two love birds can't wait.  
"I, totally, give consent. But fuck my life, my character is ace" sighed Frany in defeat.  
"Hey you guys can't leave me behind." You joked, "I content too."

Sans eyes shifted to that of stars as he cheered. Its not fair having a boss this could.  
"Wonderful, I consent as well." Spoke Sans, "Now, it should be close to brake, afterwards we'll start on some scenes."

Oh this is going to make work a lot more fun.  
"Than you, all of you."


	15. Fifi's Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does she dislike you so strongly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another work day, more updates

**Doki 15**

"You fucking kissed her?!" Barked Fifi.  
It was frist brake and Papyrus was at his normal place, outside in the smoking area. He was enjoying a good smoke before Fifi rushed outside and took her anger out on him by saying those for words.

"That's sick, she's a human!" She continue on.  
Papyrus exhaled some smoke, "Hey, not all humans are bad and to my defense, it was so I could hurry and take my brake and I did it before last night."  
Fifi's cheeks were dusted pink, you ears lay down as her posture changed to a feeble one, she rubbed her arm.  
"Did...did last night meant anything?"

The way her voice change to that of a soft tone was vastly different from the haughty strong voice she normally spoke in. This took Papyrus off guard, he took a moment to answer by taking a long drag from his cigarette.  
Shit, he royally fucked up.

He remember last night, quite vividly. He wanted to prove something - something to himself, he wanted to prove that the kiss meant nothing to him, that you were just a simple work friend. Each and every moan he heard from Fifi only made him wonder, do you sound like that, can he make you sound that blissful?  
Each thrust into her, he didn't see Fifi any more, he saw you.  
FUCK...he...he really messed up.

Papyrus didn't know much much he retreated into his mind until he felt a paw like hand on his arm.  
He quickly looked down into a pair of icy blue eyes stain with tears.  
"I love you."  
Papyrus flinched at those words.  
"I just want you to be happy, pappy. I know with that human, you can't get happiness. You seen the news, you seen how they treat us," Papyrus looked to the side, "How they back stab us."

Papyrus down cast his sockets.  
Fifi placed a hand on his face, tenderly. "Let me love you and love me, its safer." Papyrus took her hand in his, he hesitated but put her hand down to her side.  
"I need sometime to think, Fi." With that Papyrus hurried off back into the Studio.

Fifi stood there watching as the tall skeleton rush back inside, she let out a long sigh that turned to a thin fog that disappeared into the chilled air. Her lips quirked into a smile as he let out a low chuckle.  
"It'll work out, she can't have everything handed to her and I'm going to make sure she knows that."

Fifi is a self made monster, she worked hard in getting things she want. Known as LuckyLadyLuke online - she was known throughout the internet as an amazing voice actor, it didn't come easy. She had to make all her fans believe she's human.

When she came to the surface she found a great passion in voice acting - to by the field is very human bias.   
Fifi was reject many of time due to race, she slowly started to see how humans all seem to have a privilege - everything is just handed to them.   
And you were the worst to her, rising star of Voiceless, nominated for a Golden Throat award and always so damn happy and spoil.

The only reason you got all this is because you're human, how many monster's dreams do you carelessly tread upon to get this job at Voiceless. It doesn't matter, Fifi had to call in favors and told some lies but she here now and she's gonna prove that a monster can be better than a human and you are her target.

Back inside you and Sans were going over your lines. You had a scene with Sans today - it seems that the twins have a see relationship, and this scene will evolve into one of _those_ scenes. You were happy that this scene was just heavy petting and that's all. But you still couldn't hide the fluster in your voice. Sans was just as fluster, as you two read over the lines both of you would blush.  
"Are you okay with this?" You suddenly ask.  
Sans looked up from his script, seems he was taken off guard by your question.   
"Y-yes, it might be embarrassing, but its for Team H and for Voiceless."  
You bit your lower lip and fiddle with your fingers, Sans closed his script and gave you his full attention.  
"Well, I know why all this is important, I mean, I also wanna prove that monsters and humans can work together and make awsome things."  
Sans gave you a bright smile.  
"Its just that, well, its gonna be in front of the others...and...i might, um, have to touch you and stuff."  
Sans blue blush deepen, he nodded slowly, "Yeah, I understand that, but we are all adults here, we all agree that we would do these kinda things to make the best audio... But if you're feeling reluctant, human, we don't have to do not have to do this."

You sighed through your nose, Sans was brave. You're already nervous about everyone's eyes being on you and him, but Sans pushed through his nervousness and wants to do the scene. You gave him your famous smiles, "Nope, I'm in this with you, Sans. Just tell me to stop when you feel like you can't take any more, okay?"  
Sans smirked, "Can't take anymore? Human you have such confidence in yourself." Sans chuckled.

You blinked and looked at Sans as if he grew another head. What was that, was this innocent cinnamon roll getting cocky with you?!  
Before you had a chance to confront him about that little quip, brake was over.  
Everyone entered the studio, "Alrighty, lets head to the sound booth." Sans spoke with a somewhat innocent grin.


	16. Brother Sister Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is, your scene with Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its late, but here.  
> Enjoy!

**Doki 16**

All of Team H was huddle in the recoding room, Undyne sat at her system - fiddling with dials and switches. The order went like this;  
You and Sans scene.  
Papyrus and Fifi scene.  
After lunch its Papyrus and Frany scene.

You were hyped, you knew you could do this. Looking over to Sans you saw him remove his tie and roll up his sleeves. Undyne turned from her system to look at everyone,  
"U-um, e-everyone I g-got something, well i-I created it to h-help all of you o-out." Everyone glanced towards the soft spoken fish woman.  
She held up something that looked like an ear piece - almost Bluetooth like. She explane that this device will be the head sets now. Leaving more room in the microphone room so you and the others can act out the scene more.

Wow, you had no idea Undyne was that intelligent. You slip the device in your ear and entered the mic. Room with Sans not far behind you.

The scene was this, its a late night and Reaku(Sans) has just awoken to the sound of Luke having a nigh terror, Riku(you) went to go check on him only to be sent back to her room by there mother. Riku is now comforting Reaku.

"Brother, are you still awake?" You spoke in a low nearly emotionless tone, Riku was a character that was always in control - mainly of her emotions.

"YES, SISTER" Undyne fell out of her chair, nearly everyone in the the recording room could be seen laughing.  
You chuckled as Sans cast confused sockets towards you.

You placed a hand on Sans' shoulder, "Y'nervous?" You asked with a smile.  
Sans lightly blushed and nodded.  
"Its okay," you comforted him softly, "Take a deep breath and slowly let it out."  
Sans did what he was told, it was quite interesting to see his rib cage expand like that.  
"Reaku is the free spirited twin," you explane to Sans, "Think of the twins like this, I am the mind and you are the heart. Become the heart."  
Sans nodded and exhaled.

You looked over to Undyne, her ears were still ringing but a thumbs up shows she was ready again.  
"Brother, are you awake?"  
"Sister," Sans voice for Reaku was energetic like his own but lighter almost younger, "Yeah, I'm still awake, is little brother okay?"  
"Mother is with him.... You seem upset."  
"Night terrors are no fun, sister....was... Was I that loud when used to get them?"  
You gave him silence just as it stated in your script.  
"Sister, I'm sorry" a dry almost depressed laugh escaped Sans lightly, "I really am a useless brother."

This is it, this is where Riku takes her bold step. You hesitated but you remember what Sans told you during brake. Calming your heart you took a step to Sans, he looked up to you with those big blue eyes of his.  
You moved yourself behind Sans and warp your arms around him from behind.

Sans breath hitched, you weren't sure if it was just him or in the script.  
"S-sister, wh-what are you doing?!"  
Sans skull was a light dust of blue.  
"I love you, brother." You whispered into were his ears would be.  
You could feel Sans shivered to your breath, a light rattling of his bones could be heard.  
"Sans, careful with the rattling." You whisper lowly, trying hard to not let your voice be heard.  
"T-trying." He whispered back.

"Sister, I l-love you too, but" you blew lightly on his neck, "nm, we..we're not suppose to do th-this."  
You were a bit surprised, Sans was keeping in character perfectly. But something else was intriguing you - you finally got a chance to explore the skeleton's bones. Though they are covered by his dress shirt and its only his ribs, it didn't stop you from marking this as a victory in your mind.

"why?" You asked, almost in a teasing voice.  
Sans shudder again as you allow your fingers to fan out against his rib cage, his bones are so sturdy and strong; they kind of felt thick.  
Sans fought back the urge to let out a long groan, he panted.  
"Moma and-and Pops, th...m, they said this kind, ah, of love is...is wrong." Sans breathy voice was starting to make you blush and made your touches a bit bolder.  
"But tell me brother," you chuckle darkly, you wonder what would happen if you suddenly grip his ribs?  
"Is THIS wrong?"  
You suddenly squeezed your fingers, some slipping into the gap between rib.  
"Ha-AHN!" Sans arched his back, "Y-yes" Sans whined.

Such a reaction, can they feel with there bones?

"But it feels so good, brother" you softly spoke if not darkly, it was quite fun playing the corrupting sinner, "You always love my touches" you purred as you allowed the fingers between the gaps to rub.  
"Not" Sans sounded out of breath, "Not l-like this-ah, sister!" Sans normal round blue eye shifted to blue hearts as you let your tounge trail over the back of his neck.  
"Mn, brother its okay to let yourself go." You whisper the last bit of your line in a breathless whisper.  
Sans shut his sockets tight trying his best to hold but a strong shudder, to keep his bones from rattling.

The blush on Sans' face was deep, Beads of blue sweats were on his skull, Sans pants were becoming faster and added by mewls and muffled groans. You allowed your fingers to crawl and climb up to his clavicle.  
"S-sister, p..please" begged Sans.  
"As you wish, Brother"

At that moment you raked your fingers down, quick but with enough force to get,  
"MNNAAHHHN" 

"S-Scene!" Called Undyne over the intercom.  
Sans bone began to rattle, you quickly let go of him only to have his flop on the floor.  
"Ah, shit, Sans y'alright?" You somewhat panicked as you try to reach for him only to hesitate fearing that maybe you touched him too much.  
Sans wheezes, "m'okay"  
You gave the shaken skeleton a small smile, heat in your face - almost as much as Sans' blue skull.

It wasn't long before you were back in the recoding room with the others, Sans was already gathered and placed on the couch; cup of ice water in hand. You were surrounded by Undyne and Frany.  
"Oh my stars, ______ I didn't know you had it in you to do that!" Squealed the sheep monster.  
"Th-that was so h-hot!" Undyne giddily laughed.

You modestly nodded and fiddle with your fingers, you shot a worried glanced towards Sans. The small skeleton gave you a steady thumbs up, your worry replaced with relieve and slight guilt. Might have gotten carried away....

That's odd, there something wrong here.  
Two are missing.  
Where's Papyrus, where's Fifi?


	17. Blackmail (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like your scene effected someone

**Doki 17**

Hurried foot steps made its way through the main part of the studio, Papyrus looked so troubled. He turned a corner on one of the many empty desk that liter the studio and came upon the washrooms.  
The tall skeleton stood before the door marked for male washroom. He rested his hand on the door as thought about what triggered him to run like this, flashed in his mind.

He never thought you would be so bold. Yes, Papyrus knew all to well that the consent that everyone on the Team agree to, meant touching like that is allowed... But, damn, just...damn.  
The way you stole his brother's breath, the way your finger tips traced his rib cage. Papyrus seem to pull himself back to realty when he felt an all to familiar heated magic travel down his spine.

Blinking a way the orange wisps of magic that swirled in one socket, Papyrus entered the restroom, locking the door behind him. Unknown to him a pair of blue heeled paw like feet stroll there way after Papyrus - no rush.

Splashing some water on his face, Papyrus lean against the sink - both hand bracing the side.  
Looking back at him, from the mirror was a tired and confused skeleton, orange beads of sweat forming on the top of his skull, bags under the socket and it seems he was sexual frustrated too.  
There in the mirror, just below the belt line was an orange glowing tent. Papyrus let out a frustrated sigh, you shouldn't be effecting him like this. Yes, you are a human - a really nice and pretty one. The way you talk to the others, the way you move and the way you just simply smile at everyone - you didn't care that everyone around you are monsters, you treated everyone equally.

That abdominal spirit of your is what driving Papyrus to you. Something about you, about your soul - it just wants him want to know more about you. He craves your attention, his mind wants to know more of your cute quirks and his body... It hungers for your touches and maybe more.  
Papyrus remembers that one day you touched his, hell his couldn't even I he wanted to, his body wouldn't let him.

Now, seeing your delightful hands wonder on his brother's ribs, though your touches weren't direct, it sparked that hunger again - ten times worse now.  
A shuddered breath left the tall skeleton as one of his hands subconsciously rubbed the glowing lump in his shorts.

Shit, he can't believe he was about to do this, at work none the less!

But he wasn't sure if he could control himself around you without sometime of release. Plus doing a scene with a hard on would be completely Embarrassing.

Closing the lid on the toilet, Papyrus took a seat. Cheek bones already flushed a hue of light orange, he unbutton his shorts - slowly he unzipped his pant, almost as if he was teasing himself.  
But no, he wasn't teasing himself, it was _you_.

In his sockets he saw your hands not his, slowly pulling the zipper down. Your hooded lustful eyes looking up at him, smirking.  
"Oh my" you would playfully gasp as his man hood was unsheath from its kaki binds.

Your fingers would brush past the throbbing orange cock, and find there way to his rib.  
Papyrus breath would hitch as your fingers would explore his sensitive bones, "C'mon kiddo" he would urge you try and touch his member.  
"Shhh, I want to make you feel good." You would whisper back, so teasingly - so naughty.

A heated pant left him as he imagine his wondering fingers to be yours, they were so curious, the way you allow your fingers to slip into the gaps of his ribs - drawing a hushed groan from him, your fingers were so warm and innocent to him but yet they trail fire in there wake.  
Lower your fingers would travel, past his rib and onto his lower spin, each grove you touched would cased his body to twitch and squirm.  
"You like it when I touch you, Pappy?" You question almost too innocently.  
He let out a breathy chuckled, "L-lets just say, you... You really know how to rattle my bones."  
You would giggled as your cheeks would turn the wonderful color when you get fluster.

His lingering gaze upon your beauty was cut short as he let out a blissful hiss, your other hand took hold of his aching erection.   
The hand on his spine took hold, curious fingers no more, they were now bold. Slowly you began to pump his spine,  
"Ki-kiddo" huffed Papyrus as ecstasy like pleasure fogged his skull. It seems you do enjoy playing the innocent sinner, your other hand wrapped its digits around the base of his cock - giving a few teat squeezes.   
"Please, kiddo, oh stars please" he breathed out as orange illuminated socket looked down upon you, begging.

You looked up at him, those tempting lips smiling back at him. Dear stars he wish to ravish those soft forbidden fruit you called your lips. The tall skeleton nearly keen as he felt your hand stroke his shaft, your thumb would swirl over the tip at random moments - it was driving his wild.

Spin long forgotten and abandon, you focus on his wanton manhood. Papyrus Had to place a hand over his mouth, to keep himself from being too loud.

"Hahh, fuck...__-___"

Your hand gripped his tighter as you quicken your pace. You wanted to see him cum, you want to see that blissful face of his as ropes of cum cover your hand.  
You lean upwards, your delicate lips brushing past his teeth to the side of his face, you whisper,  
"Please, Master, I've been a good girl to you, let me have it."

Almost there, sockets screwed shut his hand pumped fast.   
So close  
There  
There!

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Socket shot open and illusion shattered, Papyrus was brought down from his peek.  
He wasn't able to climax.  
"Papyrus, are you in there?"

Its Fifi.

Papyrus let our a frustrated sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face.   
Stars  
Fucking   
Damnit  
Moment lost along with his magic erection, he stood and adjusted himself. Flushing, he headed over to the door and opened it, he peeked out.  
"Yeah, Fi?" He sighed, "What do you want, I gotta wash my hands" he drawl.

Fifi smiled in a sly manner, bouncing on her heel to her toes. Papyrus gave her a look,  
"Look, I understand what you spoke about to me the other day."   
Her ears perked up.  
"I understand your feelings towards me," he lean against the door frame, "But, I don't think I can give you the kind of love you want back...there's, uh..." His sockets looked to the side, "someone else." If anything, what just happened in the bathroom is proof enough.

Fifi smile didn't fade away, if anything it grew. Papyrus narrowed his sockets towards her.

Fifi hummed, "It sure sounded like you were having fun in there."  
Papyrus sockets widen.  
"I mean you were really going at it." She giggled, "thought it was about me, but no" she lightly shook her head and gave Papyrus a deadpanned look, "it was the human."

Papyrus huffed, his left eye glowed as magic crackled around him.  
"Ah ah, its against the law to use your magic out in public."  
Papyrus grit his teeth as his magic dispersed.  
"The fuck you want, Fi?" Papyrus glared at her.

"Now now" she waggled a finger, "all I want is for you to be mine," Papyrus sneered, "and for you to stay the hell away from her."

"Heh, or what, you'll tell everyone I was masterbating in the bathroom, whateve-"  
"I'll tell everyone you were jacking off to the thoughts of that human, and I'll tell her first. But to put icing on this cake," she looked at her nails, "I know a few monsters who are very anti human, now if I go stupid and tell them about my co workers crush on some dumb human, _____. Well who knows what they would do to her." Fifi shrugged and smirked as if she won a jackpot.

Papyrus was silent, he could feel the heat of his rage seethe and surge through his bone just like his magic... But... He doesn't want you to get hurt, just because he couldn't hold off to jerk it at home.  
His shoulders deflates as he closed his socket.

Fifi squealed with delight, "Hurry and wash your hands, we have a scene soon" with that she walked off.


	18. Pep Talk from a Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifi being more of a female dog. You and Frany get a bit closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is love?  
> Baby hurt me, so good! ;D

**Doki 18**

Fifi and Papyrus scene, it was... Intense. You sat in the recoding room, on the couch next to Frany. Sans stood next to Undyne as fiddle with the system.  
You could hear the scene being act out and the tone was heavy - not the scene itself, but between Fifi and Papyrus.

The scene was between Mr and Miss Hearthron: Mother and Father if Luke and the twins. Luke had just fallen back to sleep after his moment with night terrors. Miss. Hearthorn is worried about Luke's adjustment, Mr. Hearthorn thinks joining an after school activities group could help.

"Its a good idea, Dear, really... But, what if Luke shys away from this too." With out the attitude, Fifi's voice was so mature and nurturing - almost like a real mother.

"I understand your worry, but the boy need a chance to get out and enjoy his age."  
You felt yourself blush a bit, Papyrus voice was so deep, so rich, it was as if a comforting darkness was whispering sweet hot nothings in your ear making your mind slowly melt into bliss. You bit your lower lip, Frany noticed this but play dumb to it.

"But how can he 'enjoy his age'" Fifi air quoted, "when he's being haunted by his past."

"Distraction, my lovely sexy snake." 

Huh, that pet name was adlibbed but it did add to Mr.Hearthron personality - he's eccentric and often uses odd but endearing terms.

Fifi let out a frustrated grunt as she folded her arms and turned away from Papyrus. Said skeleton sighed and rolled his sockets, walking over to Fifi he stiffly placed to comforting hands on her shoulders and rubbed her upper arms.  
"Look, its scary suddenly being thrown into a new world when your old world was so broken. Give him time and some healthy options."

Fifi lean into Papyrus behind her, her ass strategically rubbing against the front of his hip bone. The skeleton's grip on her tighten - only for a moment before relaxing.  
Papyrus took a soft breath in, trying his best to keep control of his voice.  
"Look, tomorrow I'll talk with the boy."

Your eyes widen as you saw that Fifi locked eyes with you, the dog monster turned on her heel and pressed her lips against Papyrus teeth.  
Being sensitive from lack of release, Papyrus shiver to the tender touch on his bones.  
Fifi parted, "Thank you, Dear."

"Scene!" Undyne called.

"I need a smoke" drawled Papyrus as he moved away from Fifi.  
Rolling her eyes Fifi left the recoding.  
Room to talk with Undyne. Papyrus was close to the door that lead to the smoking area before he stopped when he heard,  
"Hey, y'alright?" 

Ah, that's a familiar voice.  
Looking over his shoulders he saw you - you gave him a shy smile and little wave.  
He let out a light chuckle as he turned and gave you his full attention.  
He slipped his hands into his hoodie pockets,  
"______"  
You never noticed before, but the way he spoke your name, it made you heart pick up in speed.  
"E'yup, that's me." You flashed him your cheesy smile before mentally kicking yourself how stupid that was, clearing your throat you spoke,  
"Uh, great scene with Fifi back there," you rubbed your neck, "Uh though, there seem to be tension, are...is everything okay?"

You looked up at him with worried eyes, the tall lanky skeleton rased a bone brow, he was impressed by your ability to scene the room. He wanted to talk to you, tell you everything... But...  
"Pappy, there you are!" 

You saw Papyrus visibly wince as Fifi's heels clicked and clacked her way over. She walked past you and wrapped an arm around Papyrus.  
"Ready for lunch?" She purred to him.  
Papyrus looked to her and then to you, smiling you waves him off,  
"Its okay Pap, enjoy your time with your girl."  
With that you turned and left, not wanting to become a third wheel.  
Papyrus watched as you scampered off, his sockets travel over to the smug looking monster next to him.  
"Come Papy lets go enjoy our lunch" Fifi mused as she trailed a hand up his spine. He shivered with a grimace.

Well, it was now lunch time, with no Tiff to past the hour with you opt out to staying here in the studio... Huh, maybe get a jump on your next scene?  
You trotted past Sans office and wonder maybe a nice lunch with him could be nice, maybe even answer his questions if he has anymore about Hentai.  
You were about to knock on that pale oaken door until,  
"____!"  
Turning your head the frist thing you spores were pale golden locks, flowing so long. Blinking you smiled brightly,  
"Frany!"  
The sheep monster's tail wagged as he flashed a bright smile back at you, "Any plans for lunch?" He asked.  
You shrugged and shook your head.  
"Terrific! You're eating with me."

Without giving you time to react, the dark skin sheep boy grabbed one of your hands and dashed off with you in tow.  
You and Frany chose to was the hour away at one of the empty desk of the studio. It was a quite lunch brake - Papyrus was with Fifi for lunch, Undyne is having lunch while editing in the sound booth and Sans seem to be eating in his office. So right now its just you and Frany.

Thinking about it, you mostly been making small talk with him. He seems like such a nice guy, he sat across from you munching away on a daisy sandwich - he offered you a bite, after seeing you had no lunch, you quickly told him no you were on a diet (HAH! Nice dodge).  
He hummed as he chew, tapping away at his phone from time to time - wonder who he's texting?

"_____, I know you get this question alot. But" he gulp down his bite, " Do you really like working with us?"  
You blinked.  
"Of course, I love it actually, Papyrus and Sans are nice, Undyne is so cute and shy-"  
"No no" Frany gently interrupted, "what I mean is as monster, do you like working with monsters? Aren't you scared of us?"  
Oh.  
You shook your head and Frany give you a skeptical look, you sighed and lean again the desk - elbows propped and head in plans.  
"Well, sometimes I am, I mean you guys can do shit with souls, a feat humans can't even comprehend, let alone do." Frany slowed down on eating as his ears lower, "but," your smile returns, "you guys can do amazing shit with souls! How does it feel, can souls effect monsters - ahhh so many questions!"

Frany laughed and looked down at his sandwich, "You seem like the type that rather learn than fear."  
You gave him a curious look.  
He hummed thoughtfully as his deep black eyes looked to the side and then back to you with a smile,  
"So, ever seen a cute monster?"  
"You are." You stared bluntly.

He blushed and then shook his head, "Ah, I should've word that properly, what I meant is, have you seen any monster that you find attractive?"  
You sputtered before it turned into a cough, Frany giggled.  
"Who?"  
You blushed even more, "a-ah well, that is, oh boy..."  
Frany smiles wickedly, "Ohhh, maybe you have it for the scaly types, or maybe you like them bitchy and spoty, maybe fluffy like moi?"Frany was playing with his hair while saying all this, he suddenly stopped and looked at you, "Or maybe you like the _bare bones_ of an interest?"

"Frany, oh my gosh," your face was red, "you're acting really weird." You pouted. The sheep monster chuckled. Your eyes darted to the side as you rubbed your arm.

It..its not like that, one could easily think Sans is the cutest bones in the world and sure Papyrus has this sexy thing Going on. Bu-but its not like you wanna jump those bones...no..no. Friends, that's all you want friendship...right?  
Besides you're human, they probably could never see or even think of you as a romantic interest.

...  
Aw, you made yourself sad...  
But, how? Why?

You glanced up to see Frany tapping away on his phone, a soft smile on his lips. You blinked with a head tilt,  
"Who ya texting?" You blurted out the question.

Frany stopped and looked up at you, a hint of green to his cheeks...huh maybe you were right and most monster blush with odd hues.  
The sheep boy giggled with his phone to his lips, after calming down he breathed.  
"My husband." His voice came out so shy and soft, you blinked and bit surprised. You didn't even know that monsters could get married yet.

"We just got married last month, in New New Home." Frany spoke fondly.

New New Home is the new monster capital, its close by to Mt. Ebbot and about a days drive from here. Most monsters choose to live there since it close to there king and has less of a human population.  
"Congratulations." You smiled at him, it warms your heart to see someone so happy about there relationship.

"You wanna see a picture of him?" Frany suddenly asked, before you could answer he handed you his phone.  
Boy, Frany sure has alot of spirit, you looked down at the phone only to be shocked.

There in the picture was Frany but next to him was a fairly tall and fairly buff... Human. Hair was midnight black, with a single red streak, skin was sun kissed and littered to tattoos, but what took you off guard was how happy he looked, lips turned onto a wide blissful smile his green eyes showed nothing but love and happiness.  
"That's Dillan," you looked up to Frany, his eyes showed a happiness that you once thought was only possible in fairy tales, "The greatest thing that happened in my life."

"You two look so happy and perfect together." You spoke on a serious tone, you handed the phone back.  
"Hee, thank you!" Frany took the phone back with a nod.

Your eyes wonder the desk, lost in thought. You wonder if you could ever be that truly happy... With anyone. But then again, there is more under this smile you perfectly flash everyday...maybe you are not able to be lo-  
"It's okay to love whom ever you want."

Frany took you off guard, pulling you From your spiraling thoughts.  
"Just remember if you want true love, just keep on being your self and take your time." Frany stood, finishing off his sandwich, "take things at your own pace."

But how, you have a hard enough time knowing who you really are, your true self. You placed a hand on your chest, you feel that same painful empty ach. You breath steadily - you've been doing good for weeks, not gonna let it win today.  
"I just..."  
Frany's ears perked up.  
"I just wanna be friends frist and start from there." You shyly played with your fingers.  
Frany smiled and placed a hand on your shoulder,  
"Lunch is over, lets head over to the sound booth." Frany smiled at you.


	19. Another Day Done...maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frany and Papyrus scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma spoil y'alls

**Doki 19**

 

Lunch is over and everyone was back into the sound booth, the recording room was filled with the members of Team H. Sans stood next to Undyne chatting about how the next scene should be edited and the emotions that was trying to be within the act.  
You sat next to Frany on the couch the two of you chatted lightly, you often found your eyes wondering over to the casually business dressed skeleton. Heat tingled your face as you remember the scene you two had with each other… he sounded so cute and desperate.  
Frany’s giggling pulled you away from your gaze towards the stout energetic skeleton, you playfully hushed Frany and glanced back towards Sana only to see him looking over to you two, his smile seem to grow just a little as he took noticed of you.

“You two, what’s so funny over there?” Chuckled Sans lightly.

Why everything he is doing today is so cute.

“Sorry but its girl talk, Sansy” Winked Frany with his tongue stuck out.

Sans shrugged and dart his eyes over towards the door way, at that moment Fifi and Papyrus entered. Fifi choose to stand next to Undyne on her left while Papyrus walked past you towards Sans. Just as the tall lanky skeleton walked past you smelt something, it was Fifi scent – it was heavy enough for you to notice. Frany sighed though his nose, his black eyes looking over towards you.  
You put on your best smile and shrugged.

“So, in this scene it’s going to be your and Frany, okay” Lightly spoke Sans to his brother.

“Uh-huh.” Papyrus let his sockets glance over his script.

Sans paused for a moment, and took a good look at Papyrus. He looked….tired, maybe a bit stress. The small skeleton was quite happy that Papyrus is making effort and sticking with this job – he was impressed really since he was so use to his brother’s lazybones style from the underground.  
Maybe now would be a good time to help relax his brother, today is Friday a nice weekend of relaxation would be prefect.

“Pappy.” Sans whispered.

Papyrus blinked out of his read and looked to Sans – full attention, he was only use to his brother sing this tone of voice when it’s something really important.

“This weekend, do you wish to just hang out? Maybe go to a park?” Sans asked with a bright smile.  
Heh, he wouldn’t be a good older brother if he said no to that face.

“Sure, Bro, that sounds good.” Papyrus smiled tiredly.

“O-Okay, we’re r-r-ready to st-start.” Spoke Undyne.

Frany gave you a pet on your knee before standing up, you gave him a thumbs up as he entered the microphone room, Papyrus wasn’t that far behind him. You chose this time to stand up and stroll over towards the system.  
Undyne look so focus, one hand on her head set and the other hand turning dials. Sans between you and Undyne – his sockets taking a serious tone as he looked past the sound proof glass towards the two actors inside, its his job to take notices, even of the smallest of things to make sure we are emoting properly when you and the others do a scene.  
Fifi was silent as she stood there, left of Undyne her blue eyes laying upon Papyrus as he fixed his ear peace in.

The scene was between Jude (Papyrus) and Lucile (Frany), school day has ended and after school programs have started. But Jude is skipping out on the club he joined with Luke, a club that Luclie is also a part of. It seems that things are getting choppy with Jude and Luke – Jude is having issue with family and throwing the ‘don’t be a homo’ card at him.  
Lucile and confronting Jude about that.

Frany exhale smoothly, the normally bubby smile he wore so proudly faded to that of a serious stupor. Opening his eyes he glanced towards Papyrus – arms folded.

“He’s worried y’know.” It was more of a statement than question, Frany’s voice changed so dynamically – so cold, so absolute and what’s more so sophisticated.

“Ah, geez, shit Lucy, what the hell?” Papyrus quickly looked towards Frany.

“I know in high school it’s statically shown that friendship can change dynamically but for you and Luke to be so close one day,” Frany eyes narrowed, “And then pushing him away and giving him the cold shoulder the next, well… it leaves me to ask one question.” Hands on hips, so smoothly, “What the fuck happened?”

Papyrus hesitated with his answer, he opt to a groan and huff, “So what you’re gonna play Mama bear on me?”

Frany raised a brow.

“New Flash, Lucy, it’s a free country, I can make my own choices.”

“This is true,” Frany marched up to Papyrus and pointed right at his chest, “But if that choice harms someone close to me, its _my_ choice to become ‘Mama Bear’” Frany Hissed.  
Papyrus huffed as he pushed his hand away from his chest, Frany’s voice took on a less hostile tone.

“What’s wrong, I’m asking as a worried friend.”

Papyrus shoulder’s slumped, “Dad, he saw me with Luke and… he blew a fuse, my mom too. They told me if they see me with Luke again they’ll be shipping me off to those anit-gay camps this summer…” The tall skeleton down casted his eyes, “I know what happens there, man, they’ll brain wash me and I’ll end up hurting Luke.”

Frany looked at Papyrus with sadden eyes, “You’re hurting him either way, poor guy is crying right now back at the club room.”

Papyrus let out a long sigh.

“Look, I’m not telling you want to do, but I saw how much you two click. You should at least talk to each other before you make this choice all by yourself.”

“What if… what if he agrees with me and thinks that being a part is better, it’ll hurt too much… it’ll hurt him too much.”

“Sadly that is love, for the good blissful happiness there is also bad painful sadness. You become strong but yet so weak at the same time, thus is love.”

Papyrus scoffed, “This coming from the ace spider girl.”

“Okay, One – Racist, two – I will eat you and three – shut the fuck up.”

Papyrus let out a deep rumble of a chuckle that made your blood run hot.  
Frany rolled his eyes and smiled, “Just remember when you love hard, there will also be pain. But if you love true – the two of you can make it through the pain together.”

“But, I don’t want _her_ to be-“

“C-Cut!” Undyne’s voice shook everyone out of there intense view on the scene. The fish woman shrunk a bit in her chair as all eyes were on her. Papyrus looked towards the sound proof window, he was slightly confused as to why Undyne would called cut.

“Its because you said Her not him” Stated Frany.

Papyrus brought his attention a back to the sheep monster, he chuckled. His deep onyx eyes looked towards the window – to you, and then back to the skeleton.

“Where you thinking of someone?” Frany asked almost too innocently.

Papyrus blinked and fluster as he looked through the script he pulled out from his hoodie pocket. Undyne was busy readjusted the system to record again – damn, old system. Papyrus ran a boney hand over his face, as he looked over his script. His sockets cased a quickly glance to you, a look of worry to him was all he saw from you.  
Switching, he looked over to Fifi, said monster had her arms folded as he glared ice at him. He sighed as he closed his sockets.  
He slowly opened them as he felt a hand on his arm, looking to his right he saw Frany.

“Its okay, y’know.”

He gave the sheep a puzzled look.

“She wants to be friends, I say that’s a good start.”

Papyrus blinked twice, he slowly looked over towards you, and he was meet with one of your famous bright smile and a thumbs up. It looks like you were saying some words of encouragement, but they don’t call it sound proof glass for nothing.  
Papyrus smiled back at you.  
Shoulders relaxing Frany’s tail wagged as Undyne gave the cue to start up the scene again. This take went along smoothly, the rest of the day went on without a hitch – you would often trade a pun with Papyrus, who didn’t seem to stay long in your company for some reason. Sans would often make you smile, while you, Frany and Undyne talked about the upcoming scenes.

It was finally the end of the day, when you gave a big yawn and popped your back. Saying your good byes you headed out – being the first one to leave this time. You stopped yourself when you spotted Sans office door open,  
That’s right you wonder if he still wanted some off the clock tutoring.  
You stroll over to his open office door.


	20. Dem Digitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a realization about you and you just gave your boss your number (aren't you spicy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to see you reading my fic more.  
> Thank you and enjoy

**Doki 20**

The passage of time was mark by familar ticking and tocking of a clock on the somewhat bare wall. Today was a productive day, Sans could proudly state that as he finish hanging his 'Hang in There' poster right under the wall clock.  
With a confident nod he turned and headed towards his desk. Though the day is over for the others of Team H, the stout skeleton still had an hour or two worth of work on his desktop.

Swivel chair squeaked under his weight, he ignored it as he logged in on his computer - phalanxes typing away on the keyboard.  
He had just opened his frist email before his mind began to wonder... Today was nice and on a Friday no less, everyone brought there A game and he was quite happy about that.

You really bought your top game though, Sans could feel heat lap at his skull as he remember that scene. He had no idea what he was getting himself into when he was paired with you - so bold you were. Those touches, those fingers, so warm and soft.  
At this point Sans was now dreamily staring at his computer screen, not seeing what's there but only gazing up you.

Your tender lips caress his vertebrate, your curious digits slowly trailing fires of want down his rib cage. A soft rattle could be heard echoing in the room as the skeleton felt a warmth within the magic that flowed through him - it began to pool at his pubis.

"Oh no," he whimpered, he could feel the wisp of blue magic taking form, "Not now not here, please."  
Though sobered from his wishful daydream, he looked down at his growing erection with hooded sockets. His bones yearn for your touch again.

Sans sighed in aggravating, the glowing bulge in his slacks just answer back with a throb. Stubbornness over powered by carnal want, the short skeleton look to his hand, " I-I think I saw P-Pappy do this once," Sans breath as he placed a hesitated shaken hand on the luminescent lump. A shuddered breath left him, "N-Mmm"

"Boss Sans!" Came your voice as you knocked on the cracked door.  
Sans socket shot open as he pulled his hand away from himself quickly, that was enough to pull him out of his lusty haze. 

Playing it off he sat there at his desk, legs cross to cover his glowing member, sweat slightly forming on his bone brow and a wide smile - trying his best to not look like he was about to jack off.  
"Ah, so you are still here." You smile as you pushed the door open a bit wider.

"Uh, yeah what on ya mind?" Sans voice nearly cracked towards the end of his question.

You gave him an odd look but brushed it off with a chuckle, "Well its after hours, do you, um, need my help?"

_Oh dear stars Human, I really do._

Sans shook off his needy stray thought, clearing his throat, he spoke.  
"I'm fine, I think after that scene today we both could use an early start to the weekend." 

You nodded and smiled, "Welp if you say so i- oh here!" You scampered into the office and placed a strip of paper on his desk.  
Sans blinked and looked at the paper, it had a phone number scrawled upon it.  
Sans blinked and looked up at you,  
"Heh, its my digits, text me, maybe we can hang out sometime, y'know out side of work," you shrugged, "you can let Papyrus have it too."

With that you left the office and was on your way home.

Sans face grew blue in hue as he looked towards the door that you exit from. What was wrong with him, it was just a simple number, given to him by a friend. He shouldn't be feeling like he just won the biggest prize in the world, his soul shouldn't be humming like this, no not because of you.  
You were his employee, for stars sake!

This is just a reaction from such an intense scene, yeah that's has to be it, this whole being enchanted by you, yeah that - that will all past.  
"Please let it pass." Mumbled Sans as he looked down at the paper in his hand.


	21. Its the Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To start any day, Sans must wake up Papyrus

**Doki 21**

Weekend, oh glorious weekend!  
Fuck it to the winds that it only last two days, to the tall lanky skeleton this was his time away from all that work drama.  
Shit, he was too lazy for all of that noise, but...  
He's brother loves the job so much and it warmed his soul to see him enjoy every work day.

So what if there a physical manifestation of a bitch that's forcing him to be her boyfriend, as long as Sans is happy, he can handle it.  
Turn onto his belly, the tall skeleton let out a muffle groan, the thought of Fifi always made his soul drop to the pit of his stomach.

He wanted his mind to go blank, so he can slip back into that blissful sleep among the piles of sheets and covers on his bed. He turned onto his side and let out a deep sigh, his mind still continue to wonder, but not about Fifi, no - it turned to something positive, you.

Yes, it seems that you are able to bring a smile to Papyrus face. He thought about last night, how Sans off handily mentioned he gotten your phone number, the tall skeleton was practically doing a victory dance when Sans shared your number with him.  
Papyrus wanted to text you, but... What should he say, what should he talk about with you?

Maybe the weather?  
Maybe about the current project?  
Maybe about how he wish you could coo his name so sweetly?

"Pappy~" his name was sung so sweetly and fondly.

The tall skeleton sat up suddenly and whipped his skull towards the doorway to his room, were you here?!  
Large blue orbs meet his sockets, is was Sans there to be his alarm clock - even on the weekend.  
When Sans revived a dull look from Papyrus he pouted, the tall skeleton then lay back down.  
"H-HEY, PAPPY ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!" fussed the shorter of the two as he entered the room.

Sans made a yuck face as he stepped over a week old PB&J sandwich, Papyrus room is always a mess, even when they lived in the Underground, Papyrus always kept his room junky.  
"DEAR STARS PAPPY, YOU REALLY NEED TO CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM!" Sans huffed with gloved hands on his hips.

"Ain't that bad, Bro. You can still see the floor."  
"ONLY LIKE SOME OF IT."

When Sans only got a chuckle in return from Papyrus, he huffed and jumpped on top of him. Papyrus raised a bone brow as the small skeleton straddled his hips. Sans looked down at Papyrus and folded his arms in a pout,  
"PAPPY YOU PROMISED"  
"you know I don't do promises, bro."

"WELL WE HAVE PLANS, REMEMBER THE PARK."

Papyrus let out a childish groan and turned to his side, bring a surprised Sans with him. There the tall skeleton lay with his small brother wrapped loosely and oh so lazily in his arms. Sans wanted to get mad, he wanted to pout and throw a fit but... This was suppose to be his brother's day of relaxation, the stout skeleton had seen how much work drain him, not only that he really wanted to as his brother something.

The two just lay there within the confounds of Papyrus' dingy mattress. Sans blue eyes looked forward towards the black t shirt that draped over Papyrus' ribs. Sans watched for a while as Papyrus ribs expanded and collapsed with every breath he took.  
"You know getting out would be good for you, Pappy." Suddenly spoke Sans.

"I know, just... Few more minutes?" Papyrus asked.

Sans just answer with a hum that sounded as if he mumbled an 'alright'. The two lay like this for a few moments, Sans was quite comfortable like this, he would often remember on Papyrus' extremely bad days they would spend times like this....wait... Is Papyrus having another bad day?

Just before the concern skeleton could ask his brother the sound of Papyrus' phone vibrating could be heard. Sans felt one of Papyrus' long arms reach under, one of many, piles of sheets and pull out his cell. Papyrus' sockets glanced at the screen and he sighed, Papyrus slowly sat up - giving Sans enough time to move.

Papyrus tapped away on the screen, it was a text. Once finished Papyrus placed the cell on his bed side table and stood up, he yawned and looked over to Sans. Said skeleton was giving him a puzzled look,   
"Oh uh, that was Fi." Papyrus answered the silent question.  
"DOES SHE NEED YOU RIGHT NOW?"  
Papyrus shook his skull and waved, "Nah."

Papyrus watched as Sans nodded and grew lost in thought, that's odd the taller skeleton thought his brother would be excited to hear they still have the day together.  
"Um, Pappy?"  
Papyrus blinked at the calm tone he was using, "Yeah, bro?"  
"You and Fifi, are you two... Together?"  
Papyrus grimace at the question, he rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to shout no, but... He remembers the threat Fifi holds.  
"Y-yeah? I mean I guess, or something." Papyrus shrugged.

Sans brought his blue eyes towards Papyrus, "what's on your mind, bro?"  
Sans wrung his gloved hands, a blue tint could be seen in his cheek bones. "H-how does one know wh-when to romantically pursue someone?"

Papyrus blinked and then chuckled lightly, "hold up, are you asking me how to get a date?"  
Sans face turned blue, "NO NO I'M ASKING FOR A FRIEND"  
"Who you got the hots for? C'mon tell your big brother," Papyrus grin in a cheeky manner, "can't be Alphyus she has Undyne." The taller skeleton tapped his chin in thought.

"PAPYRUS NOOOO!"

"is it Frany, little guy is cute."

"OH MY GOSH, PAPPY, HE'S MARRIED"

"holy shit, you helping him to cheat, not cool bro."

Sans let out a frustrated 'MWEHHH' witched caused Papyrus to chuckle smoothly. He sometimes gets a kick out of annoying his little brother.  
Pouting and arms folded, Sans sat in the edge of the bed,  
"I just wish to know when do you start to like someone in a romantic way."

Papyrus hummed thoughtfully as he search through his sea of crap on the floor, he was looking for a hoodie to put on. "Its really hard to say, it depends on you and if you are willing to change intense liking into infatuation." Shrugged Papyrus as he pulled a hoodie from his trash cyclone in the corner of the room.

"But what of its already been changed, how would you know if you're in love, how did it start with you and Fifi?"

Again Papyrus grimace, it started by her hearing the skeleton wake off to the thought of a human co worker, the tall skeleton shook his head. He slipped on his attire and looked over to Sans,  
"Lets talk more over breakfast."

"Pappy its almost noon."

"Brunch, then" 

It wasn't long before both brothers made it downstairs, Papyrus munched away as his 'brunch' taco while Sans cleaned up the kitchen abit. Papyrus glanced over at the pink apron donned skeleton - he was deep in thought.   
Damn, who ever this person was that his brother became attracted to, they must be something for him to look so lost.

"Tell me about them." Spoke Papyrus suddenly.  
Sans blinked out of his thought and glanced over at Papyrus.  
The tall skeleton had an earnest look on his face - he really want to know.

"W-well she's cute."  
She, so this mystery crush is a girl.  
"She's really nice to me and when she Smiles, heh, Wowzerz" Sans sighed.

Papyrus chuckled it was cute to see his little brother have a crush on someone.

"But she also reminds me a bit of you Pappy," Papyrus blinked a bit confused by the statement, "Though she smiles bright, only some of them are real. But her real ones they... They make my soul feel so warm and light." Blue dusted his cheeks.

Hm, who could this be?

Sans lost to his thoughts of you continue to wash the dishes. Papyrus was happy as long as he was happy, finishing off his brunch - Papyrus headed into the living room. Switching on the TV the frist thing the skeleton heard was,

"ANTI MONSTER GROUP AT IT AGAIN!" The two brought there attention to the TV.  
"Last night a monster own business was assaulted."  
"Shit is it Muffet's?!" Worried Papyrus  
"The monster, Earl, didn't even know what was happening when a mop of humans dressed in black entered his store."  
A wolf monster sniffles on camera, "I called the cops, but... They took so long getting there."  
"It is rumored that the dispatcher might have been a part of the group. More on this story at 6"

Papyrus turned the TV off, Sans looked to his brother with worried sockets. Papyrus sighed, "Damn, some humans out there really hate us huh?"  
Sans only answered with silence, you're not like that.  
Papyrus seemed to have a heavy air around him.

"Pappy," said tall skeleton looked toward Sans. "Let's head out and enjoy the day."


	22. Rooslvet Park Fateful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the weather outside is chill, the bones around you are so warm

**Doki 22**

 

This is his world, his domain to frolic upon and romp. Thick fur buffering against the chill winds of winter within the city, Dragon was within his own world as you allowed him to have his puppy time within the frost crisp grass of the park. The Mastiff Husky hybrid let out a strong bark as he walked around a bare willow tree.   
It was as if he was showing you something new.

“Dragon, I swear you must like that Tree,” You walked over to him, you thick winter’s coat giving you a slight waddle as you walked, “You show me this tree every time we go to this park.”  
Dragon huffed and wagged his tail, well…. At least he’s enjoying himself.  
Your cute little pup.  
Catching a scent Dragon let out another bark and took off towards the pond, “Ah, HEY!” You called after him as you rushed after your large pup.

Hm, maybe Sans had the right idea, thought Papyrus with a grin on his face. The day when off without a hitch, the two brothers first stopped by Muffets’. It seems the Spider monster was okay but yet she was worried about that Anti- Monster Group, both brothers gave her a comforting conversation and off they go on their day out.  
Winter in the city was always harsh but bearable, it remind them a lot of Snowdin – minus the snow. It was close to holiday time as well. As the two travel downtown they couldn’t help but noticed how some shop were putting up there decoration, Papyrus wonder what he could get his brother for the holidays.

“PAPPY, LOOK THE PARK, LETS GO” The shorter of the two cheered as he tugged on his elder brother’s hand.  
With a chuckle he cross the tree with Sans and headed over to the Roosvelt Park. Winter winds dance across the crisp grass, the park had little next to no one being active – maybe some hard core joggers and other walking through the park as a short cut but not many humans or monsters out in this winter’s day.  
Sans don in his battle armor fear no cold as he bound here and there, this was his first time seeing the park and he was already making summer plans. 

“AH, PAPPY LOOK A POND, WE COULD COME HERE AND FEED THE DUCKS!” Sans pointed and hurried off to the pond side. The small pocket of water was nearly frozen over as the stout skeleton came over, his sockets marvel over his icy reflection within the cool waters.  
Papyrus took his time following Sans, letting his brother burn that eternal energy. Cigarette lit he exhale smoke within the chill air,

“So Sans, you think this place would be good for her?” Papyrus asked off handedly.

Sans blinked and looked out over the pond, his eyes seeing something that couldn’t be seen. 

“I THINK SHE WILL, SHE SEEMS LIKE THE TYPE OF PERSON TO ENJOY ANYTHING AS LONG AS SHE’S AROUND GOOD COMPANY”

“Heh, you’re very observant of her.”

“MWEHHEHEHE” Sans blushed.

Papyrus was still wondering who could it be that caught his brother’s fancy so easy. In the underground no one seem to catch his sockets romantically, he just viewed everyone as a friend. Who was this monster that caught his brother’s attention?

“AH!”

Sans’ surprised yelp caused Papyrus to jerk out of his thoughts, turning he saw a rather large dog slobbering over his brother. The shorter skeleton could do nothing but laughed as he was pinned and licked by the large K-9.

“Whoa Whoa, ease up there pooch.” Papyrus spoke smoothly as the Dog was suddenly lifted up, a wisp of orange magic engulfed the dog.

The large brute of a dog let out a whine as Papyrus hovered him close. Huh, he’s wearing a collar, Papyrus squinted his sockets reading the ID on the collar.

“Dragon?”

Sans huffed and puffed trying to catch his breath, walking over to Papyrus – Dragon wagging his tail. The Stout skeleton wiped the drool off his face,

“THAT WAS VERY RUDE, YOU KNOW.” Scolded Sans as he pointed to the dog.

Dragon let out a bark and wagged his tail – he seemed fond of Sans.

“DRAGON, YOU BAD BOY!” 

Both Sans and Papyrus recognized that voice, both there Skeletal features seem to lighten up as you came waddling over a hill. You stopped with hands on knees, wheezing as you try to catch your breath. You slowly stood straight, vowing with yourself that you must start back up your exercise routine. 

“HUMAN!” Happily cheered Sans as he rushed over to you.

You blinked taken off guard by his voice, “Oh, Boss Sans!” You smiled.

Suddenly feeling a heavy set of bones against you, a laugh left you as you hugged Sans. The two of you smiled and chuckled, 

“HUMAN, IT’S THE WEEKEND, NO NEED TO CALL ME THAT.” He smiled as he let go of you.

“Alright alright,” you waved, “Oh, have you seen a big dog, He’s name is Dra-“

“Gotcha right here.” Papyrus spoke as he walked over, said dog floating next to him.

You greeted Papyrus with a smile and a wave, walked over you gave the dog a scolding look.

“Dragon, Bad boy, I told you not to run off without me.” You waggled a finger at him, Dragon huffed and lowered his ears with a whine.

Sighing you reached up and petted him, “I was worried okay.” Dragon let out a happy bark and he was released upon the earth again. Dragon stood close to you as you looked to the two brothers, it seems like you weren’t the only one that thought today would be a nice day to get out.

“not many out today.” Spoke Papyrus as he took a drag from his cigarette.

You smiled, “Right, I kinda like my days like that.” You shrugged.

Sans watched off to the side as you and his brother talked, Dragon trotted over to keep him company. That’s funny the way you and his brother interacted with each other – it caused something to tighten within his soul. It wasn’t something big but…. It was there.  
Sans allowed on of his gloved hands to rest on Dragon’s head. His large blue orbs watched how Papyrus seem so relax around you, how he spoke one of his awful puns and you would laugh with a slight color in your cheeks. The way you would look up to him with those bright eyes that Sans adore so much – your smile, its not your fake one, it’s the real one that made San’s soul so warm...  
But right now, it was making his soul burn with a feeling he is unfamiliar with and didn’t like at all.

**ARF!**

Sana’s jerked his head over down towards Dragon, the furry pal watched the skeleton to go ahead and scratch his head. Sans sighed and gave his right ear a good scratch, he was entrance by Dragon’s speed of tail wagging until he saw your hand touched the dog’s head as well.  
His hand froze as his eyes dart towards you, kneeling down you were giving Dragon’s a nice good scratch on the left ear, 

“I never seen him take a shine to someone so quick” You smiled and looked up at Sans through your lashes.

The blue cheeked Sans sputtered and used his other hand to adjusted his neckerchief, you’re hand brushed against his other hand in mid scratch and the stout skeleton could swear to the stars he could melt. Why were your touches in passing so jarring to him, he often wonder – this has to be some kinda human magic and he loved it.

“we’re heading to Muffets’ later, wanna join?”

Both you and Sans pulled your gaze up towards the lanky Skeleton, Papyrus had a welcoming smile on his face as smoke exit through his teeth. You blinked and smile brightly – Muffet’s was the place with those kick ass muffins, hecka yeah you’re going to go.

“PAPPY THAT PLACE HAS SUCH UNHEALTHY FOODS.” Pouted Sans.

“Aw c’mon, Bro. Muffet is starting to add more things other than fries and junk.”

Sans puffed out his cheeks more witch made you laugh, both Skeletons seem to just gaze at you – your soul seem to give off an eye catching spark when you laugh like that.

“If I come along, would you join us Sans?” You asked honestly.

Sans fiddle with his glove fingers and nodded shyly, she smiled thanking him.

“Just let me drop off Dragon at my place.”

“want us to wait here for you?” Asked Papyrus.

“Nah, come with me, we can hang out more.” You smiled as Dragon gave off a happy bark.


	23. Second Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture can be a subtle hint or just something you hang on a wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LE GASP WHAT IS THIS, another chap update????

**Doki 23**

 

You and the Skeleton brothers travel to your car, they both seem surprise to see you with a car. You explain to them that you normally take your car since Dragon aren’t allowed on the subway. The city scape past by at a nice speed as all three of you head towards the suburbs around the city, Papyrus took the passage seat and Sans took the back seat – since Dragon dragged him back there with him. 

“Muffet got some new stuff on the menu, I think some things for the holidays” Papyrus small talked away as ribbons of smoke danced out the car’s window.

“Ah man, if she has mint anything I am gonna be all over that.” You spoke as he took a turn to the right.

Sans was quite happy to run into you, this day keeps getting better and better… at least, that’s what he kept telling himself within his skull. Again as he watched you and his brother speak to on another, there was a tightness within his soul, it felt… bad, he didn’t like it, he should be happy that his brother is making friends, getting out of his shell, talking to someone.  
But in the back of his skull, there was a dark whisper….

_**Anyone but her** _

“Here we are!” You chimed as the car came to a stop in your park way.

The quant brick house, lawn lined with white picked fence. It was a nice small home for someone like you, this was the first time both skeleton seen your home – you hoping that maybe you can take the next step in being friend outside of work.   
Sadly Tiff was your only out of work friend, if you were to look at your list of friend… it was, just her. It wasn’t anybody fault but your own, you had a bad habit of pushing people away; though you try to keep your sunshine personality, on days when things get rough, you can’t help but become a bit withdrawn. Shaking that dark thought out of your mind, you jester to the other two to follow,

“Come on in, warm your bones” You smiled towards them.

Papyrus let out a chuckle, while Sans let out a groan like laugh, “OH MY GOSH HUMAN, YOU’RE ABOUT IS BAD AS MY BROTHER.”

“Heee, but you are indeed smiling.” You winked as you unlocked your door.

Door opened, Dragon was the first to rush in – shaking his fur free from the cold outside. You stroll in, giving Dragon a boop on the nose as you headed to the kitchen. Papyrus and Sans were next to enter, there sockets glancing around there new environment.  
“You boys just chill out there, it shouldn’t take me long. I just wanna leave Dragon some food!” You called from the kitchen, the sound of a large kibble bag could be heard, thus causing Dragon to ran off towards the side room.

“TAKE YOU TIME” Called Sans back.

So this is it, the place where you are separated from the outside world. A place you can easily call your world. Papyrus had to said, it fit you well. Wondering into the living room, he noticed the plush off white carpet, large sofa before a decent sized TV – Papyrus took noticed of the game systems you had hooked up, ah so it seems you enjoy video games. One of these days he needs to have a game day with you.   
Sockets still wondering he noticed something on the wall, a frame picture of what looked like a younger you and a woman. Was she your mother?  
Papyrus reached out towards the picture only to hear Sans voice.

“PAPPY, NO, DON’T GET TO NOSY.”

The tall skeleton looked over his shoulder to see, Sans standing in the arch way that lead into the living room. Papyrus scratched the back of his skull with a shy smile, “Sorry, bro, just got a bit curious”

“Really, about what?” You questioned as you walked into the living room.

Both skeletons jumped at your sudden appearance within the living room, you gave them an innocent smile and looked over to Papyrus. Looking post him you saw the frame picture of you and your mother.

“Oh.” You blinked.

Papyrus began to sputter, as sweat build up on his skull. “Ah geez sorry kiddo I should’ve stayed in the foyer with my bro.”

You shook your head, “Naw, its okay, I mean, I did invited you in.”

Sans looked at you with concern sockets, the easy going smile on your face, he could tell it wasn’t real and it pained him slightly. Why was looking at this picture effecting you like this and why are you not letting it out.

“That’s my mom and that’s me when I was 8” You spoke to the two brothers while pointing at the picture.

“She’s pretty, human.” Spoke Sans on a whim.

You nodded, the silence in the living room was thick with a slight awkwardness and something else. You tugged at the scarf around your neck,

“Um, it’s getting hot in here with all this winter gear, ready to head out?” You asked with a smile.

“Oh, yeah, lets book it” Smiled Papyrus as he followed you towards the foyer of the your home.

Sans was silent as he watched you and Papyrus head off, Sans want to know more about you, he wants to know why it’s you that affect him so much – makes his soul feel so good at one moment but then wreck it the next. Sans wanted to get closer to you…

“Sans, you coming, pal?” You asked over your shoulder.

Sans blinked out of his trail of thought and nodded with a smile. He heard over to you and Papyrus,

“UH, DIBS ON FRONT SEAT”

You blinked, “Well okay” You giggled.

Papyrus shrugged, he really didn’t mind sitting in the back. 

“Is the pup gonna be okay, here by himself?”

You nodded, “Yup, I gave him plenty of food and I always love hearing about his day when I come home.” You smiled in a confident way.  
Both Papyrus and Sans gave you a chuckle as they enter your car.  
Next stop Muffet’s Tuffet.


	24. Honey Apple Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon out with the bone broz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS FIC TOO MUCH

**Doki 24**

 

24 texts and 12 missed calls from Fifi, Papyrus sighed and pocketed his cell phone within his hoodie – he didn’t wait to be bother by this, not here and not right now. His tired sockets rested on you, though his smile was tired it came from a happy place as he watch you drive.   
He knew the agreement was to stay far away from you, but what she doesn’t know won’t hurt you. Besides to Papyrus being near you is almost like a breath of fresh air. You made him smile by just doing the simplest things, yet your curiosity is drawing out his nature to teach and explore as well. Just something about you, it’s hard to stay away.  
But something happen today, that further his curiosity about you…  
That picture back at your place, the one of your mother.  
Though you did play it off, quite well, you cannot fool someone who – nearly there whole life, fake happiness. You had this strange feel around your soul when the subject pointed to that picture…  
It made him wonder more about you.  
It made him worry.  
It made him want to give you more true smiles, not those painful fake ones.

Sans seemed to be quite happy in the front seat, he watched as buildings and skyscrapers past. His large orbs fall upon you as he wait at the red light, you face sound a happy eagerness; it seems you were quite happy to be returning to Muffet’s. Though Sans despise the place, he felt like he would give it a chance with you coming along.

“HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT GETTING?”

“Oh, well I am in the mood for cider, I guess.”

“awesome!” Called Papyrus from the back, “Muffet makes the best honey and apple cider, it-“

“PAPPY, THE HUMAN HAS TO DRIVE.”

“Does she have non alcoholic, I don’t really like getting drunk anyways” You questioned, looking in your rear-view to Papyrus.

“I think she can make its special just for you, nyehheheh”

“Perf, bro!” You cheered as you took off again down the street.

Parking a block away, all three of you made it to the dingy brick building. It was until saw the bouncer outside – a buff bunny monster, that you hesitated in your steps. The bone brothers looked back at you with worry in there sockets.

“Um…” you began to fiddle with you gloved fingers, “I saw the news this morning, I’m sorry all that happened to that monster’s shop…so…is it really okay, me a human, to go in there…I…I don’t want to ruin everyone’s good time” You down cast your eyes.

Sans normal grin shrunk as he walked back to you, he took your hand into his gloved on and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“You’re not like those humans” He spoke softly, you looked over at him surprised, his smile grew again, “BESIDES, MUFFET WELCOME ALL, EVEN HUMANS, TO HER PLACE.”

Papyrus nodded, “That’s right and if anyone gives you trouble you have us and Muffet.” Smiled the taller of the brothers as he placed a boney hand on your shoulder.  
You smiled at Papyrus.

“COME ON LETS GO” Called Sans as he pull you forwards, out of Papyrus touch.

You chuckled as you were pulled along behind the stout Skeleton, almost feeling like a kid with their best of friends. You two stopped in front of the bouncer, he grunted towards you and harrowed his beaded eyes.   
You ducked behind Sans.

“Yo, Marco, she’s cool” Spoke Papyrus smoothly as he walked up next to you two.

“Oh shit, Paps here, now it’s a real party” Deeply chuckled the gray furred bouncer.

After exchanging handshakes, he moved aside letting all of you enter.

“Cause no trouble, human” growled the bouncer in passing.

The inside was just like you remember – a English pub like bar with a touch of gothic here and there. You stuck close to the bone brothers making sure not to draw attention to yourself. You did gain some glares from some monsters but other than them you were unnoticed. Finding a booth table you sat down close to the corner and out of everyone’s eye sight, Papyrus was about to sit next to you but Sans slipped in first.  
Shrugging Papyrus took the seat opposite of you.  
You glanced around, you never really sat down and took a good look at this place. It was so nice and cozy, the way the other patrons cheered and chatter amongst themselves, the everyone so nice fake spider webs that hung up above – really added to the gothic look….that is until you saw a round black fuzz ball descent from webs over the table.  
You pressed yourself against the booth seat as a round fuzzy spider landed on the table, Sans and Papyrus looked uneffaced by it – they actually looked rather happy to see it.

“Ah, our waiter is here” spoke Papyrus

Waiter??? A spider???  
The small fuzz ball held up a sign that read

_Do not be alarmed I am friendly and here to serve you, what is it you wish to have?_

“OH WELL, I’LL HAVE A VANILLA SHAKE” Sans ordered.

“Hard Honey for me, please” Papyrus ordered.

“PAPPY, REALLY?”

“It’s just one, I’ll be fine.”

The Spider drew it attention to you – you couldn’t make out where its eyes would be but it seems patient as it stood there.

“U-um, H-Honey Apple Cider, non-alcoholic please” You order, voice shaken.

_Excellent choices, I will be back!_

And like that the Spider was gone again, up into the rafters of the building.

You heard a chuckle from Papyrus, you gave him a pout as you can feel a blush of embarrassment hit you.

“What, Spider’s Rattle your bones, kiddo?”

You stuck out your tongue at him.

“REALLY PAPPY A PUN?”

This just made Papyrus laughed.

“ITS OKAY HUMAN, THE SPIDERS HERE ARE MONSTERS AS WELL, THEY ARE QUITE RESPECTABLE AND NICE.”

Your eyes still gazed upwards, well that one did seem nice, its just… all those legs and they bite and- what the fuck is that coming down now?  
You blinked as a tiny ball of fluff slowly made its way down from the ceiling. It landed right in front of you,

“Ah, that one looks like a kid” Spoke Papyrus eyeing it.

“Nahh, what does it want?” You whimper.

The tiny spider pulled out a sign,

_Hewwo, I am as stiw young, but I am twying, you look pwetty_

Oh dear god you’re heart, and the misspell letter just made you melt more. You reached out and gave the small spider a nice pet. A tiny giggle left it as one of is man legs poked your finger.  
“Okay, this one, this one is cool by me” You smiled as the tiny spider began to shake your finger.

The two skeleton laughed as you made friends with the tiny spider, soon your drinks arrived and you enjoyed the crisp sweetness that was apples and honey blended so well together, plus it was a warm beverage. The taste and heat from the drink filled your soul with warm and care, you had to admit Muffet really got a good thing going here.  
So there you are, small talking and chatting away with the two bone brothers. The atmosphere was perfect and so nice, you could feel a spark within your chest that just made warmth rise to your cheeks.  
But sadly life is cruel.  
The sound a fist slamming into the table caused you to jump, and for Sans to take a protective cover over you.  
All three of you looked towards the offender…  
Aaron was back and he seem to have some friends.

“Heard a human was stupid enough to come back here!” He snorted.


	25. Spilt Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst, one more before I sleep

**Doki 25**

 

The merriment and fun times came to a halt as the sound if fist on wood broke through the bar. Sans glared up at the all to familiar buff monster, behind him were two reptile monsters - eyeing you.

Why the hell can you never have a good time at this place?

The horse headed monster snorted, sneering as you clung a bit to Sans.  
"Saw the news, human?" The rather large monster taunt as he looked down slightly ashamed of your own kind.

"hey Aaron, back the fuck off, she had nothing to do with that." Papyrus spoke up, a dangerous leer in his sockets.

"NOT ALL HUMANS ARE BAD." Voiced Sans.

"Shut up you little traitor, I seen how you're all nice with the humans" Aaron jabbed a finger towards Sans.

That was the last straw for Papyrus, an orange glow could be seen from on of Papyrus' sockets as Aaron was sent flying back. The monsters of the bar panicked and scattered as the two reptile monsters summon fire balls and shot them forth.  
Grabbing your hand, Sans leap out the way along with Papyrus. The booth you two sat at were blasted away - you and Sans landed on the bar while Papyrus landed on the other side of the room; on a table.

"HUMAN STAY CLOSE." You saw over Sans shoulder both the lizard monster faced off with him.  
Papyrus, ready to jump in, until he ducked out of the way of a thrown chair.  
Aaron cracked his knuckles as he glare death at Papyrus.

More balls of flames were shot, Sans bashed them away with his summoned bone club. You were grateful for the protection but behind the bar were walls of flammable liquids - this fight with fire had to be moved.

Papyrus smoothly dodge the onslaught of thrown chairs, by jumping from table to table. Hands in pockets the skeleton knew he could easily best Aaron,  
"How could a smart monster like you, Papyrus, side with them?"

"its because I'm smart enough to be open minded."

"Sans we gotta move, there drinks behind us" you spoke to Sans as he bashed away another flame attack.  
The two lizard monsters seem to work as a duo the way they jump here to there out of Sans bone attacks.  
The stout skeleton agreed with you, this fight have to move outside, some way.

But how, he was pinned by two enemies and he had to protect you, all there attacks were aimed towards you!  
As if figuring out their strategy wasn't Working, they shifted tactics.

One of the reptiles took a deep breath and let loose a continuous pillar of flames towards Sans. The short skeleton twirled his club with great speed - blocking the flames.  
You blinked, where did the other lizard go?

Quickly looking to your right you saw the other lizard, a fang smile on his feature as he inhale deeply.  
Sans grit his teeth, he couldn't move - he was being attacked from different directions.  
Sans watched in horror as the orange flames were exhale, you quickly step out - back to the flames and arms extended. You will protect your friend!

"hheeAAHHHH!! You let out an ear splitting scream as the intense flames lap at your back. You blocked the surprise attack, you took the brunt of the attack for Sans.

"_____!" Sans called out your name as he summoned a wall of bones around you two. Attack blocked on both sides, Sans quickly turned to catch you in mid fall. It seems your thick winter jacket took most of the damage but there was singed skin, it could be seen and smell. Sans looked at you back in shocked horror as he held you in his arms.

You choked on a sob, you could still feel the heated pain of the flesh on your back cooking, the scent of your skin being charred made you want to gag.

"no use in running" spoke a voice above you two.  
Sans quickly looked up only to see the two lizards had climb the wall, they chuckled darkly as they both took in a deep breath.

The sound of your pained scream wasn't lost on Papyrus' ears, sockets wide he whipped his head towards the bar only to see Sans' wall of bones and the two lizard monsters climbing it.  
"sans! ____!" Papyrus called out.

He almost forgot about Aaron until a table nearly hit him, papyrus badly teleported out of the way before the buff monster blocked his path to you and Sans.  
"Your fights with me!"

The room seem to have gone cold, as the lights seem to fade. Sans sockets where blank and hallow as he gripped his bone club.

Papyrus' left socket ignited with an orange flame like wisp,  
" **y o u a r e I n f o r a b a d t I m e** "


	26. A Brave Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can u guess your soul color?

**Doki 26**

The sound of bone cracking ripped through the air like Zeus' wrath. Bones scatter everywhere within the pub as the two lizard monsters were sent flying, standing among the debris of bar and bone fragments was Sans.   
His look was eerie, a thick bone club in gloved hand - a blue wisp like energy covered the weapon. In his other arm his clutched you, form shaken your breath came out labored.

Sans sockets, hollow and empty as his perceptual grin grew eerily as he stare down the two reptile monsters. 

Papyrus moved like a phantom around Aaron, blipping here and there. The horse headed monster could barely believe his eyes - he could have sworn he saw one of his thrown chair go THROUGH the skeleton.  
A wall of bones caused Aaron to stumble back towards the two reptile monsters. The group of offending monster stood together - shaken, as Papyrus and Sans stood opposite of them.

Papyrus cast a side glance to your form within Sans arm. A heat like rage filled him as he saw the scorch mark on your back.   
Bring a glaring socket over to the group of shaken monster, they turned pale as they saw, what look like to them, a dragon skull appearing behind Papyrus.

"THAT WILL BE QUITE ENOUGH!"

millions of tiny spiders fall from above wrapped Aaron and the lizards in a tight silken prison.  
Muffet dropped down from below in front of the two skeletons.  
Papyrus and Sans blinked out of there rage and looked toward the sudden appearance of Muffet.  
"Here let me see her." Spoke Muffet as she hurried to you, all of her eyes took a long look at your wound and you HP.  
It seems your HP drop to 3 then to 2.

Muffet whipped her head toward Aaron and his pals,  
"You and your friends, Ban'd!" She pointed a sharp finger towards them.  
"Muffet, but" argued Aaron.  
"Out of my sight!"

The tiny spiders yank Aarons and his crew up into the darkness of the rafters. Muffet sneered upwards, all of her hands on her tiny hips.  
Dear stars this was all a mess, when she heard from one of her spiders you were back, she was quite happy. Muffet was making muffins for you to add to your order - to surprise you, but now all this happen. You're hurt, the bar need repairs, this is just-

"PAPPY, LOOK" Sans cry brought all eyes on you.

Both Papyrus and Muffet collectively gasp, your HP it now read 4 - it was slowly climbing back up.  
"c-can't... Not yet.." You huffed, as you grit your teeth towards the pain.

"Kiddo, its okay, we're here" Papyrus knelt down, his arms holding you along with Sans.

You wheezed as the color of your iris shifted to an orange hue.  
"Can't fall...not...until...i find her.." You panted as you screwed your eyes shut.

Your HP now read 5 before you went limp in both skeleton's arms. Both of them called out your name in panic, Muffet called there attention.  
"Its okay, she just fainted, but her wounds need to be treated." 

"If two monster took an injured humans to the hospital, they'll point fingers towards us."

"WHAT ABOUT SIR TORIEL?"

"You mean Asgore?" Questioned Muffet.

"Yeah, he knows green magic, hang on." Papyrus took hold of you and Sans. Within a blink of an eye all of you were gone.   
Leaving Muffet to clean.


	27. Dearly Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother's Song
> 
> Dearly Beloved - sung by LeeandLie
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IB1NMf9Qe-Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> I dunno if this chap would need it, but the subject of this chapter does touch on something rather dark.  
> If its a bit too much skip this chapter, i understand and i will not judge.
> 
> thank you and enjoy

**Doki 27**

 

 _One Day you will realize_  
 _The Stars you are chasing shine bright deep inside you_  
 _But will you ever let it shine from within?_  
Someone is singing, it sounds so familiar to you. This voice so soothing and strong almost like – a mother’s touch.   
Wait, This is a mother song!  
Your mother!

_And cast all of your fears aside_   
_You’ll see the light, but until that day comes…_

You can feel yourself falling, deeper and deeper within this abyss. A numbness spread through your mind, slowly the sensation of falling was lost to you. A dull but chilling numbness taking hold of your body. You want to open your eyes but you couldn’t even tell if they were open or close – too much darkness, too much… nothing.  
Is this what you are inside?  
Nothing?  
Is this what you have become?  
Empty?

_My dearly beloved_   
_Be strong, I shall be there_   
_Always here beside you_

“…”

Did you even say anything, you couldn’t even feel you mouth open.  
Just cold.  
But…  
You can’t give up now.  
Mom just said to be strong and she’ll always be there.  
You can’t let her down, right?  
Even if she…

“……mo…”

You heard that – that was your voice, it was weak but it was there.  
You continue to call out to her, each try you could slowly feel sensation coming back to you.

“…mo…”

“mo…m”

“mom”

“moma”

“MOMA!”

_So keep your head held high_   
_The shadows of this world will try to steal you away into their arms_   
_But you belong in mine_

You felt cooling winds lap against your form again, you’re still falling. You noticed that your eyes were still shut – you strain trying to open them only to fail. You huffed as you felt a sharp drop to your stomach. Was this it, were you getting closer to the ground?  
Fear stiffen your body but you will yourself to relax someway, hoping that maybe the rag doll method might help lessen injuries.  
Your breath quicken as you felt your descent increase in speed.  
This is it.  
Impact!

_We are one within a dream_   
_So hold me close and count the count the stars with me_   
_All o u *my* r scattered memories_   
_I *you* will find the pieces, one by one_

 

That…didn’t hurt as much as you thought, in fact, it felt like you landed on something soft. Feeling returned to your eye lids – finally, you flutter them open. At first the world around you was a scramble mess of colors and odd blobs.   
Slowly, ever so, slowly the world around you came into focus. Emerald green fresh grass was under you, so soft and touched by dew. You slowly sat up only to see the field of grass dotted here and there by fireflies – each looking like stars that shine among the ground.   
The sound of the crickets chirping caused your soul and body to feel at ease, you lay back down; on your back. Only to have your eyes widen in pure childlike wonder as you gazed up at the night sky, speckled by dazzling sliver stars that shine like jewels.  
You took in a deep breath only to sit up suddenly.  
You sniffed the air again, there’s a familiar almost welcoming scent in the air.  
Pies.  
Make up.  
Baby Powder.  
And once scent that was just so unique to her.

“Moma!” You quickly turned your head to the right and you saw her.

Clad in a white flowing dress, sitting among the fireflies. She looked the same from the picture, she sat there so peacefully – only a few steps from you, she was humming that same lullaby you always fell asleep to when you were younger.  
You stood up and blinked when you saw I her lap…  
A tiny you, it was 8 year old you.

_Ocean waves drift over me_   
_I’ll keep you in my memory *lie*_

You watched the scene before you, this familiar act that was once your heaven on earth.  
The way mother wrapped her arms around 8 year old you, how she held you so close – singing this song, so soothingly as you slowly drift off to sleep with a smile on your face.  
You choose not to intrude.  
You just held yourself back and watch, wishing and missing this.

_This dream that lives within your eyes_   
_I wish to see it come to life_

You tried your best to keep up your smile.  
That perfect smile that you practice every day within your mirror  
That perfect mask to push others away  
That one thing to keep you sane.

You crumbled with tears in your eyes, as you held back a sob. The more you heard her sing to your younger self the more you wish, no, needed to feel it again – around you now, around the current you.  
Your breath hitch in surprise as you felt warm arms wrap themselves around you from behind.

 _A Thousand blades unto the sky_  
“My Dearly Beloved” Sang her voice from behind you, “Be strong, I shall be there”

 _Reach out and link our worlds, Yours and mine_  
“Always here beside you” She continue so sweetly in your ear, “So keep your head held high”

 _Let the tide rush over you_  
“The shadows of this world,” You snuggled into the warmth behind her, you hugs always felt like the purest form of home and safety, “Will try to steal you away into their arms”

 _And one day I know we shall meet again_  
You could feel her take her other hand and wipe the tear from your left eye, “but you belong in mine” She was always so strong for you, you missed this comfort, you miss her.

_My Dearly Beloved_

Everything went silent – the chirping crickets, the sound of your mother’s song, the secured hug from behind you sudden vanish only leaving you to look at your mother that sat in the grass with 8 year old you.  
You swallowed, trying to push away any other feelings of crying.

“Mom?” you called out meekly, hand reaching out to her before you.

“Where is she?” Your mother spoke in a monotone voice.

You out reached hand froze, the sound of something cracking could be heard. You quickly turned your attention to the sky above only to see a huge crack within the sky. You gasped as you pulled your head back towards your mother.  
She was standing before you, she looked confused and panicked. She seemed to be looking for someone,

“Where is she, where’s my baby?!” Panicked your mother as her head wiped frantically around.

“Mom, I’m right here” You try to explain calmly.

You mother stopped and glared at you as if you made the most offensive joke to her, “NO, MY ____ IS A SWEET LITTLE GIRL!” Scream your mother.

“No mom I grew up, I’m”

“SHUT UP, STOP LYING TO ME” Your mother covered her ears, she was in near hysterics.

“M-mom” You voice wavered.

“____! ____!!______!!! COME BACK TO MOMMY SWEETIE”

“Mom please look at me, I grew up, I’m right here” You plead with your mother.

“STOP SAYING THAT, MY ____ IS 8 YEARS OLD,” she rushed to you, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY, IF YOU HURT HER I’LL KILL YOU!”

You flinched, quickly stepping back.   
But you were her child, you really were…..aren’t you?  
Maybe you’re not, you don’t feel like this little girl that your mother describe, but you look like her. Maybe she’s still here, you just have to find her.  
Your thoughts halt as you felt your mother’s hands around your throat.

“ **GIVE _____ BACK TO ME**!!!”

Eye shooting open in a blind panic you suddenly sat up,

“I’ll find her!” You cried out.

You blinked and blinked one more time, where’s mom, where are you?  
Why the hell is your back sore??  
You reached up to wipe sleep from your eyes, only to notice something. While rubbing your right eye you felt a wetness. Where you crying?

“It’s alright, child, you are safe.”


	28. Slip?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up

**Doki 28**

 

What a lovely shade of crimson you absent-mindedly thought to yourself as you looked over the 10 year old that was clinging to the mammoth goat monster. He was leaning over your, checking the bandage that wrapped around your upper body. 

"Good, it seems to be healing quite nicely, my child." Spoke the huge monster. 

His voice was so deep and powerful, but yet so gentle as if he knew his voice had the power to crush souls. You lean back into the pillows behind you - he had you in an awkward position for a while as he checked your bandages. You had to admit, oddly, you were rather calm for someone who woke up in a strange - but comfortable, bed. Your back was sore, even if you were resting upon soft pillows and your memories of what happen was slightly blur.  
You remember being at Muffet's.  
There was this cute spider monster...  
Sans and Papyrus was there.  
Then there was fire- oh good god above you were in a monster bar fight. 

"It seems you might have remembered what caused you to be in such a state." Spoke the golden-bearded monster. 

You looked up at him, "Papyrus, Sans, are they alright?" You hope they didn't get harmed during the fight, "Ah, crud, they must be super worr- FAACK That hurts" in your distressed state to you tried to get out of bed only for a sharp burning pain to hit your back. 

The giant monster walked over to you, towering over you, he placed a tender claw...er..paw like hand on your shoulder and ushered your to lay back.  
"It is alright child, they are in the other room. Please relax." 

You sighed as you obey, they are in the other room... How long were you out, who is this monster and that child? The large goat monster must have rad your eyes, 

"I am Asgore and this is my child, Chara." 

The bright eye kid gave you a shy wave as they ducked behind Asgore again. A deep mirthful chuckle left his broad chest, you gave them both your best smile.  
"You were out for almost a day, it's Sunday morning." You blinked your eyes, there size owlish. 

It was Saturday in the afternoon when all that shit popped off, it's now the next freaken day?! You sighed with hands cupped over your face. Asgore’s golden brows bend with worry, 

"They told me what happened, you took a hit for Sans." You looked at Asgore through your fingers, his crystals blue eyes gave you a stern scrutinization- like one a father would give a child. 

"Human that was foolish, monsters magical attacks not only do damage physically but attack the soul too. Your soul is very low level, that attack could have ended you." Words were borderline scolding, his baritone voice didn't help either - you winced at his words and looked down. 

That was foolish of you, but Sans was in danger - you couldn't stop yourself. 

"I'm sorry sir, but... Sans was going to get hurt, all because he was protecting me, being friends with me." You let your eyes fall down upon the hands in your lap, you balled your hands into fists, "I'm sorry that I don't feel sorry for my action, I am grateful for their friendship and I will protect them as they protect me." 

Asgore stern eyes held its gaze on you, though looking down you could feel the heat of his eyes. This lasted but for a moment before Chara ran up and gave you a loose hug; careful of your back. You were taken back by the action, you stiffen but hesitatingly pet the top of their chestnut bob. 

"Thank...you" they whispered as you smiled into their hug.  
Asgore sighed, you looked over to him with Chara in your lap now, the rather large monster gave you a smile and a kind look.  
"Yes, thank you for looking after them." You blushed and giggled looking to the side, not used to such kind words. Asgore let out a chuckle again, 

"Such a brave soul, shy as well." 

You try to duck under the cover to hide from the compliments being given to you, Chara laughed. There was a knock on the door and the merry making in the room grew silent, 

"Yes?" Asgore answered turning towards the door in the room. 

The door opened with a soft click, there's a familiar skull - Sans. You smiled brightly as you saw him, this didn't go unnoticed by the crimson eye child in your lap. 

"I... Is she okay?" Sans asked softly. 

Asgore smiled and stepped aside so Sans could see you. You gave him a quick wave and a,

"Hi." You actually saw his normal circular eyes shifted into big stars - it was rather interesting to see.

"HUMAN, YOU'RE OKAY!" Door swinging open, Asgore acted quickly to catch the door before it hit anything. Sans bound towards you, big smile of relief. He stopped at your bedside and folded his arms, 

"TINY HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITHIN HER LAP?" Chara smirked and stuck out a tongue towards Sans, said skeleton gasped deeply giving off an offended look.

"HOW DARE YOU TINY HUMAN, I, SANS THE MAGNIFICENT, REQUEST THAT YOU LEAVE HER LAP, AT ONCE." 

Chara continue to poke fun at Sans, they lay their head on your chest - You stiffen. 

"That's quite enough, child." Asgore, the voice of reason, came in and took Chara into his arms. 

The quirky child folded their arms and pouted, holding the pouty Chara in his arms, Asgore traveled toward the door. 

"Let us take our leave and give them space." With that Asgore and Chara was gone, he closed the door softly behind him. 

You smiled softly towards the door, they were nice, very nice. You cast your eyes towards Sans to your right, he was still pouting from Chara.  
You had to say, "You're cute with your cheeks puffed out like that" you giggled. Sans skulled faintly glow blue as his shoulders relax, he mumbled something under his breath as he tried his best to keep up his pouty mood. 

"Saannns" you sang his name. 

”…Are you really okay, Human?”

You blinked a bit taken back by his sudden low tone – you were so used to his carefree and energetic tone, that you looked towards him with concern laced within your eyes. He kept his body slightly turned from you so you couldn’t see his face,

“If…If I was a better fighter, human, you wouldn’t…I…I’m so sorry” you could hear a waver in his voice.

This wasn’t the sunshine blueberry you knew, he seems so remorseful, so sad. Seeing him like this, seeing him without his ‘everything is okay’ smile. You could feel a tightness in your chest that caused your normally perfect smile to shrink and falter.

“H-hey now,” You spoke reaching for his shoulder, “Please, don’t do that, I choose to take that hit for you” you placed your hand on his shuddering shoulder, “You and Paps both are my irreplaceable friends, I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt.”

“But human I can take hits like that, you-“

“Friends do not let friends get hurt even if they both thick its minor”

Sans looked to your hand that rested on his shoulder, tear stain blue orbs traced its way up your arm and to your face. You could see blue color tears in the corner of his sockets.

“Sorry, to worry ya” You smiled in a hesitant way, withdrawing your hand so it could be fiddled with the other.

Sans sniffled and shook his head, he reached out to you and hugged you. Stiffening but relaxing into his touch you slowly wrapped your arms around his small bony body. Sans hummed happily, you lightly chuckled and placed a hand on his cranium and began to rub it tenderly.

“I love you, human.”

"...What?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa.


	29. What i mean is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait wait lets clear everything up, and by clear everything up I mean let me bull shit ya

**Doki 29**

 

"What?"

"you fucking heard me."

Papyrus passive aggressive tone was so thick that even Fifi felt it through the phone.  
Papyrus had taken a short cut to your home, after finding out from Asgore that you were going to be okay - the tall lanky skeleton teleported to your home to pick up some extra clothing.

Upon arriving he was met with a very pissed off Dragon, after letting the big puppy remember his scent (and naw on his femur), Papyrus filled the dog's food bowl up again - he knew you would worry about the pooch being fed.  
It was upon this glorious moment his cell phone rang for the umpteenth time.

No... No this is good, Papyrus had a few words to give to Fifi about the bar incident. Answering his phone the skeleton put more cold to his tone as he spoke...

"O-oh, did you not hear me?"

"uh, maybe, I dunno, I think I might have missed heard you."

"um, what do you mean?"

"Uh, it sounded like you said...um.. You love me???"

AAAAA, what did he do, what did he do, A WHAT DID HE DO?!!  
Sans mentally kicked himself for letting that slip out.  
Shit, he fucked up, he fucked up, ABORT ABORT!!  
Sirens and screams went off I his blue skull as empty sockets looked towards you.

Well, that's kinda creepy, you were used to his baby blues being within the abysmal darkness that are his sockets. Hm, it seems that Sans might be too embarrassed to speak.

The small skeleton was making this - HhHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, sound. You had to miss heard him, there is so way he could have said that. He's a cool strong monster, while you're a wimpy gross human - right now, a good solid friendship with Sans and Papyrus is all you want.

Boy this bed is soft, your mind farther drift away from the statuses skeleton. This bedroom was so homey, hard wood floors decorated with a green flora patterns - this must be the guest room, you could see another small bed on the opposite side of the room. You glanced out the window, you could hear and see the pitter patter of rain outside.

"I MEANT OUR FRIENDSHIP!"

You nearly jump out of bed with Sans voice came crashing back - you almost forgot he was there. You blinked and looked to him, he was wringing his blue gloved hands, a dust of blue could be seen in his cheek bones as he looked to you.  
"Wh-What I meant was, um, I love our friendship."

Well, that makes since, you did miss heard him - wow, you must be really tired. You smiled and chuckled,  
"Sorry, I probly made things awkward for you there, huh?" You shrugged and rubbed your arm.

Sans laughter sounded a bit forced, geez you must have really embarrassed him and yourself,   
"I-ITS QUITE ALRIGHT HUMAN, YOU ARE TIRED," Sans was was screaming in the back of his skull - no, he really meant it, you didn't hear wrong he.. Loves you, but, he was so scared. 

What would happen if you rejected him?  
What would happen to the friendship already made?  
Would you give him the same love back?  
With all the issues between humans and monsters, would following his feelings- his soul, would that be a wise thing to do?

...

No, it wouldn't.

"GET SOME REST, I'LL BE HERE BY YOUR SIDE, HUMAN." Sans rested a hand on top of yours.  
You felt heat in your cheeks as he gently placed his hands on yours'.

You looked to him, though smiling he seemed so tired. Was he and papyrus waiting for you to wake up this entire time... That's so nice of them...wait...  
"Where's Paps?" 

Sans blinked as if his brother not being there just dawned on him.  
"HE IS AT YOUR PLACE OF RESIDENTS, HE WANTED TO GET YOU SOME FRESH CLOTHING SINCE...ER..WELL"

Sans sockets went blank again as his skull turned blue, it seems it just both of you that currently right now, you are shirtless.  
The fires of embarrassment and shame lap at your face as you noticed the bandage wrapped around your torso was the only thing blocking Sans from seeing full on boobs.  
You quickly pulled your covers around you,  
"OH MY GOD"  
"AHH, OH STARS, I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY" Sans quickly covered his sockets.

"Look, I know it was you that sent Aaron and his assholes after us." Papyrus leaned against the counter of your kitchen, phone to where his ear should be.  
Dragon ate away happily at the food in his bowl, the tall skeleton had to admit he was growing fond of the giant fur ball.

There was silence in the other end, Fifi mouth was agape - she forgotten how smart Papyrus really is, one of the many reasons she had a thing for him.  
"I might have dropped a word or two to some... Friends, about a human hanging out with my boyfriend."

Papyrus slamed a fist onto the counter, Dragon jumpped and looked towards the raging skeleton. An orange wisp flared in one of his sockets,  
"For fuck sakes, she gotten hurt because of you!"

"So I was right, you were with her! PART OF THE AGREEMENT WAS FOR YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

"The hell is your problem with her?!"

"Everything had been given to her, she's a spoil human just like all of them. She can't have you without a fight!"

"You're nuts."

"Am I? Maybe. But remember this, you couldn't protect her. Now, if you don't stay the hell away from her AND I MEAN STAY AWAY, she'll get something worst than a burn."

Papyrus hung up.

He let out a shaken breath as he dropped his phone on the counter and ran his hands over his face.   
What is he going to do, trying to get close to you will only hurt you.  
"That bitich." Groaned Papyrus.

Dragon whined as he looked to Papyrus with worry. The skeleton gave the dog a look and chuckled drily,  
"Not you."


	30. Things are gonna be different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paps run and Sans yearns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this short one, but think of it as a set up for the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy

**Doki 30**

 

Things got so distant, so fast, with Papyrus. He arrived back at Asgore home with your clothing in his arms.  
You vaguely wonder how he got them, when you know that you locked your house up, but then again magic is a thing.

Papyrus looked so happy and relieved to see you, he walked up to you and gave you a hug - careful of your back. Papyrus was about to go down the same road of guilt as Sans but you stopped him.  
You told both of them you didn't regret your actions and they mean a lot to you.

The bone brothers seem to happy to hear that, everything was right and perfect to you at the moment.  
You had them at your side and you felt.... Safe, warm and happy, almost like home.

But...

"Wait I..uh.."

You and Sans looked toward the tall skeleton, his sockets avoided your eyes.  
"BROTHER, WHAT EVER IS WRONG?"   
Papyrus stumbled over his words as his bone fingers fiddle around in his hoodie pocket. The sound of his hard bones tapping against his cell phone made you tilt your head.  
"Papyrus?" You had worry in you voice.

The taller could feel his soul tighten to the sound of your voice, he sighed and slump his shoulders....he couldn't stand himself for letting you get hurt like this, he'll be damned if he let it happen again.  
"Sorry kiddo, I... Have to go" Papyrus spoke in a seldom manner.  
"WHAT? WHATEVER IT IS CAN IT WAIT?" Sans reacted before you even had a chance.

Papyrus downcast his sockets, he looked so torn; it made your chest hurt to see him stress like this.  
"Is it Fifi?" You asked looking right at the lanky skeleton.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but shut it when his saw your questioning gaze. It seems you guested that right... You won't lie, papyrus having to leave was making you feel...lonely, but its not like he's _your_ boyfriend.

No, he's Fifis'.  
Who are you to get in-between two lovers.  
"Its okay, Paps. I understand" you spoke to him giving him one of your famous perfect smiles.  
Papyrus grimace but nodded silently.  
"Thank you for hanging out with me though," you shrugged, "You were right, that honey apple cider was truly the best."

Papyrus appearance seem to brighten, that was another thing about you he   
Admire about you - you never want to leave anything on a sour note.  
"Told ya," he purred, "See ya at work, kiddo. Sans text me when you're ready to go." And like that he was gone within a blink of an eye.

You sighed and slump, Sans huffed with his hand on his hips.  
"I SWEAR RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT, WHY, BROTHER WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU AS WELL, HUMAN" Sans turned his attention to you to only see that fake smile of yours, the shorter of the two skeleton could see in your eyes how you wanted to stay.

You stare out towards the doorway of the room, damnit - you scold yourself, he has a girlfriend, a pretty monster girl.   
Sans watched you in silence, another pang clenched his soul,

Why does my brother effect you that way, human?  
Why can he get you to show your true emotions, it would make him feel so special.

Shaking away his needy thoughts, Sans rested his hand on yours' again. You blinked and looked over at him, a bright smile entered your face.  
"HUMAN?"  
"Its fine, Sans, I'm okay."  
"YES, BUT, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET BACK TO YOUR RESIDENT?"

Ah... That's right, you left your car over at Muffets....

Well, fuck.


	31. Questioning ones self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wonder  
> Sans ponders  
> And Papyrus daps

**Doki 31**

To say Tiff was miffed, well, that would be an understatement. As Sans help you her car she was giving you 'the look' over the rim of her glasses. You gave Sans one last look and a wave before Tiffany pulled away.

Sans stood outside the wooden home, his shoulders slump as he watched Tiffany's car disappear down the dirty road. There the skeleton stood, watching were the car once was before disappearing over the ridge.

"...Sans..." A small voice whispered to him.  
The stout skeleton looked to his right and there stood Chara.  
The brown hair child cast their eyes out towards the direction Sans was looking.  
"TINY HUMAN, YOU MISS HER TOO?" Sans smiled toward the 10 year old.

Chara kept there gaze forward, "I do.... But you.. Miss her more."  
A hue of blue bloom within the cheeks of Sans, his eyes shot to the side as he wrung his gloved hands together; nervously.  
"She...is nice." Chara continued.  
Sans blinked, the fiddling of his hands stopped as a wide smile spread across his face,  
"SHE IS, TINY HUMAN, SHE'S SO CARING TOO - SHE HAS THIS REALLY BIG DOG, OH AND SHE'S AMAZING AT HER JOB, WHY THE OTHER DAY SH-"

"How does... Pap feel....about her...about....your feelings"

Sans grew silent and still, he... He really never thought about that, Sans just been thinking about being around you more.  
What would his brother think if he found out that he like...or maybe love you?  
What does his older brother think about you?

Sure you and Papyrus seem to get along, but there seem to always be a strain - some sort of tension. It made him worry....

"ship it." Stated Chara, a side wise glance towards Sans.

"WHAT?"

"All.. Of you." Chara smirked.

"SHIP???"

 

You gazed out at the passing trees that lined this lone highway. Lost to your thoughts - Tiff's lecture went in one ear and out the other.

"____! Do you even hear me?" Tiff voice finally pushed its way into your mind. You blinked and looked towards her, she let out a loud sigh.

"Why are so scared of them?" You asked almost on a whim.  
Tiff seemed surprised by your sudden question, "What do you mean?" She finally questioned.  
"Monsters, why are you scared of them, some of them are quite nice." It was an honest question, something you always wonder about.

"Well," Tiff began, "my family well more like my ancestors - they fought in the great war against monsters. Through generations there war tales are past down- some of them are really gruesome and so scary, I don't even know how my genes are alive now with those bloody tales. My father told me all those war stories before i Went to bed, giving me nightmares and what not and well.." Tiff shrugged, "I guess that's where my fears stems from, I guess."

You nodded, well that is understandable.

"Why ask, _____?" Tiff counter.

You shrugged yourself, "well, kinda like what I said before. Some of'em are nice, like Sans and Papyrus."

"That skeleton that helped you to the car..."

"Yeah, that's Sans! He's super nice and so fun to be around an-"

"The way he looks at your, he.." Tiff trailed off before she could finish.

You turned your eyes to her, she had a serious look in her greens eyes as they cast there gaze out upon the road.

"Tiff, I'm really sorry if I'm making you worry again." You spoke earnestly to her.

She was quiet as the car slowed, she pulled off to the side and stopped. Placing the car in park she turned fully to you. A look of confused worry on her face,  
"____, those monsters, Sans and Papyrus, you don't...like them do you?"

"Well, yeah I like'em, they are really cool and ni-"

"No, no" she waved her hands, " _like_ like them?"

Oh.

O-oh.

You felt a slight heat tickle your cheeks, do you like them in that way...both of them?!   
Do you have a crush on these two skeletons, you've been wanting nothing but friendship from them, did you over shot and fallen of them.  
Sans makes you smile, not fake smiles, real ones.  
Papyrus makes you feel so relax and open, like its okay to ask him questions that you feared that might get you judged.  
You wonder if maybe you have a brother complex.

"____, you being quiet for this long, is making me wonder."

Tiff's voice, again, pulled you out of your mindscape. You chuckled and gave her one of your perfect fake smiles,  
"Come off it Tiff, I just like to hang out with them."

She nodded taking that answer, "Okay." She simply said before driving back on the road again.  
You sighed through your nose, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Tiff reached over and turned the radio on, your favorite song was playing. Tiff glanced over to you and smiled as you lip sync away.

The next day cometh, a Monday no less. While you dread work day Mondays, you were - how ever, in high spirits. Worrying about your poor car, that is until Tiff dropped you off at your home, there in the park way was your car; in the same condition as you left it.  
One of the Bone Brothers must have done this.... They are so great to you..

Why?

Thanks to Tiff's question yesterday, the thought of having feelings for them linger in your head.  
This was all for the sake of friendship, right?  
You began to question your honest feelings towards them.

Oh well, it was time to start the day.

Tiff was working from home again today, so it seems that you will be arriving to work early. Witch doesn't bother you as much as it used to.  
As you pushed the rusted iron door open that leads within the studio for Team H, you were hit by the reason why.

"Human, good morning" came Sans cheery voice as you entered the wide front space of the area.  
Sans swept away, the sleeves on his dress shirt rolled up as he work, dark gray slacks and a blue tie that matches his eyes - he looked quite spiffy.

"Moring, blue" you sang as you walked in, "I really need to thank you and your brother, how did you get my car home?"  
Sans paused and blinked confusion towards you, suddenly it seems like he realized what you meant,  
"Oh, brother must have done that!"

"Awsome, either way, thanks for a fun weekend."

It had become a new ritual for you, whenever you arrive to work early. You would help Sans clean until the others get there, during this time you and Sans would often chat and joke.  
"uh, human?"  
You answered him with a hum.  
"Your back is it... Are you okay to work today. I would understand."

That's right the burn on your back. Its not as sore as it was yesterday. You can move around fine and besides the bandages, you'd probly forget about the wound.  
"Its healing fine and I feel pretty good. I can act today." You smiled.

Sans nodded, "Wonderful, you have a scene with my bother today."

"A-a normal scene right?" You already know the answer you just wanted so badly for him to say the opposite of what you predict.

Sans blushed and found the action of sweeping, quite interesting.

You sighed as your pitched the ridge of your nose, you could already feel yourself blushing. Today was going to be long


	32. The Sheep Barked back at the Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Frany to help everyone out and Papyrus learns something that embarrassing to you.

**Doki 32**

"Morning," yawned Frany as he arrived right after Undyne- whom is in the sound room after giving you a good morning. The long hair sheep monster was looking really sleep today and you couldn’t help but giggle and give him a slight nudge with your elbow.

"Heh, sorry, ran out of coffee this morning." Frany let out a yawn again. "Aw, poor little lamb" you teased. "Oi, imma sheep, motha fucking bahhh man." He pouted sleepily. You and Frany both giggled like fools, until Sans got on you two about langue - this caused you both to let out a roar of laughter. Sans could do nothing but shake his skull, he was smiling but he hated it, with a defeated sigh he retreated into his office to go throw new email and the script.

"I'll be better after lunch, my bunches of love is coming by with some good eats." Frany smiled lazily as he stretched, his shoulders popped.

"Awww" you coo'd, this caused the sheep boy to giggle and blush that odd green hue. 

It was rather cute to see Frany talk about his husband. You vaguely wonder if you'll ever have someone you could gush over like that - absently-mindedly you draw your eyes towards Sans’ office. Frany's happy hum caused you to dart your eyes towards him. "So, heard you and Papyrus have a scene together, and not just any scene, Luke's gonna be getting his first hand job from Pap's character." The she monster darn near squealed as you felt heat within your cheeks.

"You mean Jude?"

Frany gave you a nod.

"Y-yeah, I hope we can go over the scene with him soon." You rubbed the back of your neck.  
Speak of the devil, walking into the studio with a smiling Fifi wrapped around his arm, was the orange hoodie skeleton himself.  
You smiled brightly as you saw him, you stroll over- a bit of pep in your steps,

"Paps, heard we got a scene today, do you wanna go-" He walked right past you. You blinked, okay that hurt. You turned to watch Papyrus and Fifi head to the sound room. Frany walked up next to you, hands on his hips.

"Um, Rude." 

You rubbed your arm and sighed, "N-nah, it’s okay. He was with Fifi, he might just didn't see me and junk." Frany lowered his ears as he looked to you, "What about going over lines?" You shrugged, "Ah, there are still more hours in the day, I got some time before we have to do our scene... I'll ask him later." With that you turned and walked away. Frany watched you enter Sans office, he huffed and looked towards the sound room. 

It became like that for a few hours, after talking with Sans about what scenes are going to be happening today - one with Papyrus and another with Sans. You were still nervous about the scene with Papyrus, you have to practice with him. But every time you try to approach him; he'll ignore you, maybe he wasn't … But it sure felt like it. It was only an hour before the scene between Luke and Jude and you still haven't be able to go over your lines with Papyrus. Seems like you’re going to have to do this by yourself, you sighed in a seldom manner and sat at one of the many desks that were stored in this studio. Script out in front of you - you let your downcast eyes read. Frany watched you from across the room, he allowed his eyes to dart over to Papyrus and Fifi and they were on the sound room’s sofa. The dog monster was talking away while Papyrus was just there listening with a bored stupor. Frany raised a single brow and walked his way up to them.

"Papyrus" Smiled Frany there was a bounce in his steps. Fifi looked towards the sheep monster, arms crossed. Papyrus raised his bone brow and smiled.

"Yo, sup Fran, you need something?"

Frany nodded, "You and ____ have a scene, she's getting nervous, why not go over lines with her." 

Papyrus opened his mouth about to say something, but

"She's Voiceless' raising star, she'd be okay with a little on the spot acting."

 _Um, I wasn't talking to you!_ Frany snapped in his mind, he keep his innocent smile on – perfect and ever fooling.

"Besides, me and Pappy here have to go over our line, we have a scene coming up soon." Frany shrugged, he turned on is heel – back to them, "Yeah but that scene is gonna happen tomorrow. This is a scene happening now."

Fifi sneered at Frany, "Besides, your name is attached to this project too, you have such strong faith in ____ to nail the scene with no practice?" Frany continue almost too innocently, "I'm gonna have to tell Sans about your strong faith in ____" Fifi huffed, she stood up abruptly and stormed off. Papyrus sighed, his shoulders visibly relax and melting into the couch. Frany popped him on his arm, the skeleton hissed lightly in pain and rubbed his arm and looked to the sheep. Said pouty sheep monster frown his brows at Papyrus and pointed toward the desk where you sat. Papyrus looked towards you and walked off towards you, his steps were quick. 

Frany sighed and wondered lightly what is Fifi up to, she’s gunning after you too hard for it to be just plan rivalry…right? Well, it was last minute but you were grateful to finally go over your lines with the tall skeleton, he sat across the desk from you. Nothing but silence echo off the two of you as you both read the script, Papyrus stopped and let his lax sockets rest on you.  
You were so focus, different from that normal playful attitude you would normally have at work. Abandoning his script to the desk he took this chance to take a good look at you, he watched with mild fascination as your eye could be seen dancing left to right through your lashes. The way your chest expand and decompressed slowly in your relaxed state, the way your neck would lightly flex when you subconsciously swallow.  
Even when you’re just sitting there, you made his soul hum. Papyrus couldn’t fight the light tint of orange that entered his cheek bone.

“Ah, I dunno, Pap, I just.. I’m a little embarrassed by this.” You finally spoke.

You looked up only to see hooded sockets gaze at you in an almost dream like state, you raised a single brow and chuckled. Placing your script down on the desk you propped your head up on a single hand and sighed,

“Papyrus!”

“Whoa, I’m here!”

Papyrus almost jumped away from the desk – only hitting his knee. A curse slip from his teeth that caused you to laugh,

“Y’alright?” you asked through your dying laugh.

“Heh, good to see I can tickle your funny bone, kiddo.” He rubbed a hand over his knee.

You gave him a smile, it quickly faded away as worry enter your mind again. Papyrus gave you a tilted head and concern look.

“I know in this scene we’re doing, um, Luke’s getting …a…well…Handy.” Your cheeks darken as you heard Papyrus muffle chuckle, he thinks its cute you get embarrassed so easily, “Um, how are we gonna act all this out when.. well, I lack the equipment.” You shrugged.

Papyrus blinked, “You’re right, if you did have that it would be quite….handy.”

“oh my god, Pap” You snorted while covering your face.

“Nyeheheh, there are other methods” he nearly purred out, causing your last bout of chuckles to become stuck in your throat.

You swallowed, “Uh…what do you?”

“Tell me Kiddo, got any weakness?”

You gave him the most confused look your eye brows could muster.

“Er, sorry, spots on your body, is what I meant, what are your hot spots?”

“O-oh”

This is still all for the sake of the project and Team H…right?  
Papyrus sat there, waiting for your answers. You bit your bottom lip – you know your face was straight red, right now.

“Um…m-my neck.” You spoke meekly.

Papyrus raised a brow as his sockets locked on to the tender flesh of your neck.

“Ears too.”

“Annnd?”

“You’re enjoying this too much.” You pouted.

“Lil’bit” he chuckled.

“This is only for work, this is all just work, so we can get the best sounds” You said outload with your hands over your face.

“Look Kiddo, you don’t have to tell me anymore, I was just tea-“

“Dirty talk and praises, too” You blurt out.

You two took a long look at each other, you looked down – finding your feet very interesting to look at. Papyrus haven’t stop staring at you, cheeks orange in color.

“F…for real?” That’s all the skeleton spoke to you after a few moments past.

You shook your head stubbornly – nope, you are not going to be the only one getting embarrassed right now. You turned your eyes on him, determination burned within them. Its only fair for you to know his spots now,

“Alright, Paps forget all that, tell me yours.” You demanded.

He opened his mouth to speak only to shut it when Sans called everyone to the sound room, to begin the recording of the first scene of the day. Welp, it seems like its show time now, and that slick skeleton got out of telling you about his spots, but damnit he knew yours.  
He stood up smoothly and you stood up abruptly.

“Ah, w-wait, Paps, you.. god dangit” You stammered as you looked to him.

“Easy there, kiddo” He gave you a wink, “I’m gonna make this a good day for you.”

Your mouth dropped.

Papyrus walked off with a skip to his step.


	33. Touch Me, Pull Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your scene with Papyrus has some surprising results on someone.

**Doki 33**

 

Sans stood next to Undyne, said fish woman was flicking switches and turning knobs on the old recording system. Head set upon her head, she told Sans that she would be ready to record in a few minutes.  
A confirming nod from the stout skeleton was all you saw - you really couldn't hear anything from within the recording room. All you can do right now is watch Sans and Undyne speak with each other through the sound proof glass. Well, there is one other thing - to the left of Undyne stood Fifi she was glaring pure ice towards you. Turning your attention away from her, you looked to the tall orange hoodie skeleton - he shrugged and readjusted the ear piece to his head. Tossing a small smile to him you looked down – how are you going to make all these moans, this scene is the closest to actual sex, it’s the first sex scene for Team H; even though it’s just a Hand Job scene.

“nervous?”

Papyrus’ voice caused you to whip your head upward towards your right, there he stood – slightly looming over you. Opening you mouth you quickly shut it, you were too ashamed and embarrassed to admit that you are – this shouldn’t be rattling you so badly, you done scenes like this before…well, they weren’t as _heavy_ as this one.  
You lower your gaze, eyes looking to the side as you sighed through your nose.

Papyrus nodded and tapped his chin in thought while humming. You felt him slowly lean; his mouth close to your ear so he could whisper something to you – only for your ears.  
“Don’t worry too much Human, you’re too much of a **Good Girl** to be shaken like this.”  
The way his natural deep voice purred heat against the shell of your ear caused you to shiver, you could feel your face explode with heat as you lightly gasped. He smelt of honey and nicotine and for some reason this caused your body to buzz.

“I-I’m a good girl?” you questioned in a meek and weak voice.

He chuckled – so smooth and deep, it rumbled from his chest causing your heart to race.

“Yeah.”

“N-no, I’m not” you quickly whispered with your hands covering your red face.

Another playful chuckle left him as he stood to his full size, he couldn’t help but tease you like that. You first tempted him by telling him about that hot body of yours and now, the cute way you got so flustered.   
Yeah, Papyrus told himself he will have fun with this scene, if he can’t be around you out of work, he know that doing scenes with you will be his loop hole – why not give something Fifi can really bitch about. Sockets glancing over towards the sound proof glass, he spotted the K-9 woman huffing with her arms crossed; eyes narrowed and on him.  
The skeleton shrugged and smirked, _Get Dunked on._

“A-Alright, we-we’re ready.” Undyne spoke over the intercom.

“A-action!”

Deep breath in and out, the scene between Luke and Jude was the simple confrontation on emotions and feelings that most dramas build up to. Luke confronts Jude about his coldness, Jude slowly brakes and confesses.

“So, like, what…stuck together again with the weird boy, huh?” You started in cold joking demeanor, you gave off a tired dry laugh, “Whatever, how the hell does this shit happen?”

“You think I wanted to be locked up in here too, shit, it was supposed to be a simple grab equipment for gym class,” Papyrus let out a dramatic sigh, “But low and behold the perfect student was skipping class.”

“You just wish you can be a bad ass like me and still get good grades.”

“This coming from the kid from Japan.”

“Racist!”

“Whatever,” Papyrus paused and looked over to you, “What are you doing here in the first place, why are you skipping?”

You jabbed a finger into his chest, wow sturdy rib cage, “That’s none of your god damn business!”

Papyrus grabbed your extended hand, you let out a weak growl like grunt, “Let go of me” you try pulling your hand away only to have it gripped tighter by the tall skeleton’s boney fingers. Wow, Paps is strong, for some reason that made the blood rushing through your body to heat up.

“Tell me, you’ve been acting off this whole week” Papyrus demanded as he slowly pulled you to him.

“Fuck off, I’m fine!” You barked back weakly, letting your voice crack a bit for more emotion.

The sound of you trying to pull away – you growling and grunting, was couple by Papyrus’ bored sigh. With a jerk you let out a gasp like yelp and found yourself within the long arms of the hoodie skeleton.

“If you just answer the question I’ll let you go,” He slowly started to intertwine his arms around your form, “are you okay?” His voice soften.

You struggled a bit against his hold, “L-let me go, you have no right to ask me this, it’s none of yo-MPH!” Your protest was interrupted by Papyrus pushing his teeth against your lips. You let out a soft mewl as you felt his thin fingers run along your sides.  
All was silent within the recording room, Undyne was the only one able to hear what was going on. She swallow thickly as she adjusted her glasses only for a moment. Frany and Fifi both watched the scene with unblinking eyes – the act you and Papyrus do, it always leave the room filled with silence, the two of you give scenes that many can’t dare to look away.

But

To a certain stout and sharply dressed skeleton, he was feeling a familiar tight pain within his soul that seem to only get worse as he watched you and Papyrus. He was doing his best to push it aside and not let it show on his face but… the jealousy was bubbling under that grin of his.  
A light whimper left you as you felt that smooth magical tongue of his lap against your soft lips. You sighed into the kiss as you allow the warm appendage entrance within your maw. Slim thin fingers travel all over your body – one up your back casing you to arch and push yourself against his tall solid frame and the other down to your hips. This wasn’t good, Papyrus was too good at this – you had to remind yourself about you speaking the next line. Turning away from the kiss, leaving a broken trail of saliva, you – in a breathless manner, spoke.

“Yo-you stupid boy, how dare you!” You tried to bark back, but there was an underline quiver to your voice.  
With your head turned the orange clad skeleton took his chance!

Your vision went double as you let out a gasp followed by a surprised moan. The sensation of teeth slowly sinking into flesh caused your body to shudder as you grip Papyrus’s hoodie sleeve.

“F-Fuck..” you huffed out weakly, “N-no, not th-there” You weakly spoke between pants.

This was it, this was the scene were Jude had Luke pin and allowed his hands to explore Luke’s body.

“So tensed” Teased Papyrus, his hooded sockets taking – no, _drinking_ up the sight of you slowly unraveling. You trying so hard to focus your hazed eyes and the way your body shivered and squirmed against him. Papyrus wanted to make you sing more, louder, just for him.

 

“Un.Blieveble!” Fifi ire raised to its peak, she turned on her name brand heels and marched out the sound room, not wanting to see any more of this. Frany’s eyes watched her closely, he flipped his hair and looked back at the scene you and Papyrus was enjoying.  
Undyne moved her hands across the system, making sure everything was perfectly capturing your sweet dulcet moans. The fish monster had to admit you and Papyrus have great chemistry when it comes to doing these scenes.   
It seems it’s this chemistry that was causing Sans’ energetic and happy go lucky grin so slowly shrink. He watched so intensely as Papyrus fingers ravaged your body. He knew he shouldn’t feel strongly about all this, he shouldn’t be feeling this…negative towards his older brother – whom he love dearly, it’s just… just… **that’s his human**. Sans closed his sockets and shook his head slightly, wow where’d that come from?

“You okay, Sans?” Frany questioned.

Sans blinked and looked over towards the sheep monster, his grin return.

“Y-yes, I’m quite well.” Was all the skeleton said as he brought his blue eyes back to you and Papyrus.

 

“F-fuck you, J-Juuuannnnn” Your remark was canceled out by the soothing sensation of that orange tongue running along the area you were bitten. So warm and wet, how is he doing that, you care not as he tenderly placed a skeleton’s kiss upon the mark on your neck and moved his heated maw right by your ear again - the one not being occupied by the ear peace,  
“ _i love it when you sing just for me, my good little girl_ ” He whisper in a dark husky voice that caused your mind to go fuzzy. You let out a long groan as his words just seem to hit you within your slowly awakening core. You did it to yourself – you mentally scold yourself, knowing full well you had a since today with him, you talk him one of your kinks.

“P-Please st-ah-op” You tried your best to sound in control, but you couldn’t hide away the want in your voice.

“Sure, after” He nipped your ear causing you to grip his hoodie sleeve again as you let out a gasp and lustful cry, “You tell me why you are skipping” Papyrus was cruel, his large hands on your hips gripped you; keeping you in place while he allowed those fang like teeth to work their magic on you again, his other hand cradling your lulled head.   
Your legs shook, nearly giving out, as he added more pressure to the tender flesh of your neck. A long sinful groan left you as you tried your best to catch your breath after that wave of pleasure. You tried your best to speak your next line but each of his actions nearly had you breaking your role,

“I…” He pulled your hair.

“Nn! I…” His hot tongue trail fire up your neck.

“Oh, g-god, I-I…” He whispered a desperate plea of wanting to fuck you against the wall.

“I WANTED TO SEE YOU” You finally cried out shakenly as you shuddered, you whole body aching. 

Papyrus ready himself to let go of you – to continue his line, but your grip on his sleeve didn’t lessen. He raised a bone brow at you and pulled only a bit away to look at you. Though cheek bones flushed with orange hue his sockets showed light worry,

“Luke?” He questioned as he looked into your hooded eyes.

Lost to the lustful want, you whined, “I wanted to hide in here and just watch you. Dangit, Jude you just suddenly stop talking to me, you basically just disappeared from my life. I…I..” You whimper as you pressed yourself against Papyrus causing him to grunt lightly, “I miss you, I miss the stupid way you made me laugh, I miss it when we hang out, I miss how special you made me feel even though I…I…”

“Th-this is getting r-really good” Spoke Undyne as her yellow silted eyes watched, Frany nodded in agreement as his eyes watched unblinking. Both monsters didn’t noticed the blank sockets of Sans. His empty sockets gazed towards the sight of you looking up towards his brother, so desperately and needy.   
For star’s sake, he could see the bite marks left behind by Papyrus. One of Sans’s boney hands gripped into a tight fist.

“I need you, please” You breathlessly whispered, he pulled you close into the kiss – his orange hue tongue intertwined with your soft hot muscle within his mouth. You could feel the hand on your hip travel lower to the round of your ass.  
You began to beg within the kiss, each parting of the mouth you whine out in a wanton manner, “I need you, I need you, I need you” as hooded sockets looked down upon you. What a beautiful sight you are to the skeleton, a mess of lust wanting to be tamed by him.

“fuck,___” whispered Papyrus lowly as the hand on your bottom squeezed almost possessively.

“Nnn” you groan as he tugged your hair again, forcing you to yield your head back. Your hazed eyes looked up into those hooded sockets to see a spark of predatory lust.   
Papyrus ready himself to dive back into that sweet neck of yours until, 

“CUT!”

You and Papyrus both quickly broke out of your lust fueled trance, both of you looked towards the recording room. Both Undyne and Frany had surprise written all over their faces. There his finger on the intercom button was Sans – sockets empty as blue sweat trickle down his skull.  
Frany was surprise to see such a reaction from Sans, he was always so care – free; even in boss mode. The sheep glanced from Sans to you in the mic room. You pulled yourself away from Papyrus, trying to straighten up you slightly disheveled look. A light green hue entered Frany’s cheeks as he saw the bite marks on your neck.  
Undyne was just plan confused, why did he stop the scene so suddenly like that, you and Papyrus were doing amazing. She swallowed and cleared her throat softly, 

“Uh…S-Sans, yo-you okay?” She asked meekly.

Said skeleton blinked his sockets as those round baby blue return, neon blue filled his cheeks as he just realized what he just did. He stammered a bit before stating,

“Uh, how about an early brake..i…need to check something in my inbox” 

With that he rushed off to his office before anyone could say anything.

You were honestly worry as Sans rushed off, you didn’t hear him – only saw when he blushed and took off. You looked down, your eyes searched the ground as you went over the scene in your head. You kind of lost yourself back there a bit – you wondered if you might have messed up a line?

“You did fine.” Papyrus placed a hand on your shoulder.

You jumped a bit, away from your thoughts, as you looked up to him. You blushed deeply.

He chuckled, “Heh, we both got a bit carried away.” He coughed.

You nodded.

“I could use a smoke, need to cool my jets, y’know.”

You rubbed your arm and chuckled a bit – you might need to do the same as well.

He walked past you, “I’ll see you after brake… my good little girl.” He exited the microphone room.

Leaving you standing there, eyes widen with red in your cheeks. God damnit, why does he always know what to do…to get you so fluster.  
You rubbed your face with both hands and walked out the room.

“HAHAH, NICE BITE HICKIES!” Called Frany as soon as you step out the room.

“HOLY SHIT, REALLY!?” You flustered as he rushed off to the bathroom, covering your neck.

Both Undyne and Frany shared a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh My~


	34. Give Love, Get Love and Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its brake time drama all over again

**Doki 34**

You welcomed winters calming but chilling touch. It was brake and you choose to take a stroll around the building, winter's breath fell upon you as soon as you opened the door. It contrasted your body, witch was still steaming hot.   
The thoughts of Papyrus fang maw flashed in your mind, you subconsciously went to place a hand on your neck, only to be reminded of the scarf you so quickly placed around your neck.

This is so embarrassing.

You maneuver yourself through groups of people as you walked, the sidewalk right outside voiceless was always so busy. You took this moment to glance up at the mammoth building, it towered above all - like most skyscrapers. Its sleek black marble like surface gave off a sophisticated air, the polish windows of the higher floor shined against the morning sun.  
Voiceless is basically a voice acting agency - the best in the fields.   
How did a girl, who loved to watch cartoons a little too much, end up in a swanky joint like this?

"Look, I'm telling you I can't let ya in without an ID."  
You looked towards the entrance of the building, there stood two security officers blocking the way of a rather tall and buff man.  
Tattoos scrawl across his skin, green eyes showing a disinterest to life. His black hair waft in the wind along with a familar red streak.  
"Wait..." You narrowed your eyes as you slowly approached.

"I just wish to drop off, Frany's coffee and lunch. He works for Team H, Fransses Earl?" The tatto'd man spoke in a rather dull and deep voice.

"Get back up." Spoke one of the officer.

"Oh wait!" You spoke up as he ran to the raven hair man's side.  
"This is Dillan, Fransses' husband." You spoke up for him. Now you remember him, Dillan from the photo Frany showed you.

The officers gave you a skeptic look, before one of them seem to noticed something.  
"You're ____ ____" one of the officers pointed out.  
"Um. Yeah?" You gave him a puzzled look.  
The two nodded, "Alright, if he's with you Ms. _____, then please, take the back way in." 

You nodded and told the rather tall Dillan to follow you. It seems the two of you have to enter via the smoking area. You didn't mind really, Frany is a good friend and you are more than happy to help out.  
"Thank you." You heard his voice rumbled next to you.  
You looked over to him and smiled, "No, trouble, you make Frany happy, What kind of friend could I call myself if I just let that happened."  
A ghost of a smile was seen on his stubble face before fading back to his perpetual neutral look.  
"Frany told me all about you, you are as nice as he says."  
You blushed lightly to his compliment, "Heh, Frany talks about you too, the two of you look so cute together. I envy that, really." You shrugged.

There was a pause as the two of you walked, you got a bit worried. He was silent for a long time, you wonder if you offended him.  
"Love is out there for everyone, you just have to open your eyes and not be afraid to work hard towards what you want."  
You blinked and looked towards Dillan as the two of you walked.  
"Our relationship, its been hard establishing it. There's been days were we both thought it would be over... But I didn't give up, I learn to listen to him - words and body, as he did me."   
You looked down and began to ponder about two skeletons, why did your mind drift to them.  
"I learn how to compromise, as he did as well. Love is about two people work hard to get to each other. Marriage is about two people working hard together to achieve happiness in life."  
You nodded slowly, though he was silent and looked so bored with life - he was very wise in this subject.  
"You said hard work alot." You simply stated.  
Dillan nodded, "Because it is, anything you want in life, including love, you are gonna have to fight for. But with love its kinda different. Its not only you that has to push but you lover as well."  
"It takes two to tango!" You added cheerfully.

Dillan dull eyes landed on you as he stopped, you stopped with him. Again he was silent as he looked at you. Ah crud, did you say something wrong?  
He reached out and placed a large hand on your head - giving you a rub.  
"You catch on quick." He drawled out.

You blinked and smiled, removing his hand the raven hair man brought his attention to the front of him.  
"I smell cigarettes." Dillan wrinkle his nose.

Following his emerald gaze you spotted the smoking area of the employees parking. Narrowing your eyes you saw a familiar orange blur, you smiled brightly as you began to lead Dillan over.

Papyrus sighed as he exhaled smoke, sockets hooded his mind was a million miles away. Sans looked so upset when he called for brake, was his sick, his brother looked on the verge of tears.  
"Are you even listening to me?!" Barked Fifi as she stood before the deep In though skeleton.

Papyrus took a drag from his cigarette as he brought his sockets over to Fifi. The dog monster huffed,  
"You were enjoying yourself too much with her!" 

"If I can't enjoy my job then how can I work."

"Damn Papyrus!" Fifi turned away from him, arms folded, "If you want to fall for me you gotta ship up!"

"what if I said I don't want to love ya." Papyrus tone was cold as smoke exit his mouth. Fifi was silent, you tail and wars slump,  
"Its alright," her tone was bitter, " because, if you care for her, you'll learn to love me" her tone was dark as he looked over her shoulder towards the skeleton.  
He remand silent as he took another drag.  
"Humph, you can have your little scenes here at work. But outside of work, you're fucking mine."   
With that Fifi walked off back inside of the building.

Papyrus sighed, his hands were tied. He was regretting having that one night with her, but he wanted you to be safe - he wouldn't know what to do with himself if you get hurt again.  
"Papyrus?" 

Said skeleton's breath hitch as he saw you walked up, shit how much of that did you hear....who the fuck is that behind you?  
You gave a shy wave to the tall skeleton, he nodded to you but he eyed Dillan behind you.  
Who's this guy?  
Why are you with him?  
Why did this anger him?

"Sup pal?" Papyrus spoke smoothly as his sockets rest upon the stranger behind you.  
"Oh, this is Dillan!" You spoke glancing back at the tall buff human behind you. Dillan gave a short wave,  
"Is Frany on his brake?" He asked.  
You nodded, "He should be, he might be inside right now." You headed towards the door that lead back inside.

"Frany?" Questioned Papyrus.  
"Oh, yeah, Dillan here is Frany's husband." With that you slipped back inside.  
Papyrus blushed a deep orange as he looked to the side, he couldn't believe he got so jealous so fast like that.  
Dillan noticed this.

Upon entering the building, Dillan let out a surprise grunt as Frany rushed him and wrapped his arms around him.  
"DILLLAAAN!" Cheered the sheep monster, his tail wagging so fast.  
"Fran" spoke the large man in a dull voice, but his face showed utter bliss.

You watched the two talk and laughed. You smiled, happy for them. Undyne walked up next to you, she smiled as she saw Frany with Dillan.  
"Aww, th-that's adorable."  
"Undyne" you gave her a smile.  
"Hey, _____, Sans told me th-that I'll be In charge o-of you and paps scene."

You smile turned to worry, oh was Sans okay?  
"H-he said n-not to worry." Undyne spoke up as if reading your mind.

"We have a scene later on today, will he be okay to do it?"

Undyne nodded, "y-yeah, so after br-brake, head over to the s-sound booth and we c-can continue." With that Undyne headed back to the recoding room.

Sans is acting off today and it was worrying you.


	35. Are we really that extremely lucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus talk during lunch.

**Doki 35**

This day is getting rough for the poor short skeleton. Sans sat at his desk, computer screen long forgotten, his eyes stare out to  
nothing within his office.  
Sans always held himself high, away from negative emotions or feelings, but today he came face to face with an emotion he himself didn't know exist within his bones.

He honestly gotten jealous over you, and it was some towards his brother, no less. Now, Sans knew that Papyrus wasn't that keen on humans, so he knew he really didn't have to worry.  
But, seeing you look that way with his brother; something snapped within his soul and he had to stop it.

Sans sighed in a seldom manner to himself, tired eye sockets glanced over to the clock - ticking away, on the wall. Brake was over, right now you're doing the rest of that scene with his brother. Sans knew he would stop the scene again - so he let Undyne run the show, the stout skeleton believe in his fishy friend.  
That scene, the scene between Luke and Jude. Sans rubbed his face, he could feel his cheek bone course with heated magic.  
Sans couldn't hear the sweet noises you might have been making with Papyrus, but he saw you and dear Toriel you damn near made his soul stop.  
You were beautiful, the way though normally bright and relax eye were so hazed and hooded with want.   
Your mouth opened to sing those sinful dulcet tones, oh dear stars above Sans could just imagine what you sound like.  
How desperately you held on to his brother, as if each touch was pushing you over the edge. As if losing your grip would have you free falling into your lust.

Sans groan as he rest his head on the cool desk surface, contrasting greatly of the hellish fires of want that rattle his bones. He wanted to be the one to make you feel that way, he wanted you to cling to him so tight, but not only with lust.... With love too.

Sans had to face it, he is now looking at his emotion at its rawest form. Tears formed in the corner of his sockets as he could no longer lie to himself.  
It wasn't a friendship.  
It wasn't a simple crush.  
It wasn't just as simple that you are a good human.

No.

He.. He love you.

Another lonely sigh left Sans as he folded his arms on the desk to use it as a makeshift pillow. Why can he just tell you, the skeleton asked himself.

Fear.

He was afraid of what his brother would think of him, what would you think of him, what his friend would think of him - falling for a human.   
Well... Maybe he shouldn't judge himself so harshly. Frany and Dillan seem so happy...

There was a knock at his office door, Sans jerked his head up, he quickly rubbed his face and sockets free of tears.  
There was another knock, "Bro, ya in there?"

Papyrus.

Sans sighed, trying to steady his voice. He looked towards the door.  
"Told ya not to call me brother at work," Sans reminded, "Come in."

The door opened and the tall skeleton swaggered in. Smile don on his face, "Ah, but dear bro, we are off the clock, its lunch time." He winked as he took a seat on the Desk edge.  
Sans huffed, his grin creeping on his face - he could never pout for long around his brother.  
"Alright," sighed Sans in an extravagant way.  
Papyrus chuckled, he looked over his shoulder and watched as Sans pulled out his lunch box - it looks like Tacos for lunch.

There they munched away, shells cunching in there maw. The bone brothers ate in silence until Sans spoke up,  
"So," he swallow his mouth full of food, "how did the recording go?"  
"Hm," Papyrus gulp down his meal as well, "It went pretty well, the kiddo was amazing" 

Sans nodded slowly, he looked down at the one last taco in the tupawear between them, his eyes darted left then right - he was unsure how to ask this but he will try, Sans looked towards Papyrus.  
"Sooo, Fifi."  
Papyrus stiffen.  
"Is she...well, is she alright with you doing scenes like that?"  
Papyrus grimace, happy that his back was to his brother.

"she was a bit miffed but she knows it all just work and stuff." Papyrus shrugged his shoulder.  
Sans narrowed his sockets, there he goes again - why is he lying?  
"Brother," Papyrus looked over his shoulder to Sans, "Are you... Are you okay with your relationship to her?"

Papyrus was silent for a while before he answered, "I...welll"  
"Papyrus you seemed like.. You were, well, enjoying yourself with the humans and-"  
"Yeah I know, it just..." Papyrus took a deep breath and exhale slowly, "Just a lot is going on between me and Fifi right now, that's all."

Sans nodded, okay that's understandable, but that still didn't was the fear if his brother taking you away from him.

"Brother," Sans spoke up again.  
"Yeah, bro?"  
"Frany and Dillan look quite nice together."  
Papyrus nodded.  
"Could you see yourself like that?"  
Puzzlement enter Papyrus' sockets.  
"I mean, with a human, not married mind you... What I mean is, well, could you see yourself loving a human?"

Papyrus clenched his teeth together, that... That's a good question.   
"Now, Bro c'mon Frany was extremely lucky, he found a good human. Nearly all of them hate us." He shrugged.

Sans eyes dart to the side, "I know but," he looked to Papyrus again, "What if you were extremely lucky and found a good nice human, could you see yourself falling for them?"

Papyrus closed his mouth again, normally hooded sockets were slightly widen. His mind and thoughts suddenly went to you, this startled him. He would admit that, yeah, you are fun to be around - for a human.  
Yeah, you laugh at all his jokes and silliness.  
Yeah, you are kind - so much to his little brother and himself.

The more he thought about a human he could see himself with, the more he picture himself with... Well, you.  
Both of you making each other laugh.  
Both of you playing pranks.  
The both of you just sitting back, together.....ah, shit.

"Brother?" Sans called his brother out of worry, he was talking a long time to answer him.  
Papyrus blinked, pulling himself out of his deep thoughts. She sighed and slowly smiled, "if I am lucky enough... Then yeah, I can see myself with a human." He shrugged in his best natural way.

Sans big blue round eyes shrunk, that wasn't the answer he was expecting. What made him change his feeling towards humans...wait, wait, m-maybe its another human. Sans isn't always around his brother, Papyrus could easily fall for some other humans... Just... Not you.  
"How 'bout you?" Papyrus voice drawled out within the quiet of the room.

Sans blinked, "Huh?"

Papyrus chuckled, "If you are extremely lucky, could you see yourself with a human?"

Sans face turned blue, of course. The short skeleton could easily picture you and him together.  
Holding hands while walking.  
Holding each other during chilled nights.  
You making him laugh.  
Him creating his culinary masterpieces just for you.  
Sans smiled softly as his bone fingers clicked and clacked against each other.  
"Yes, I can."

"Ah, so your secret mystery crush is human."

"WHAT?"

Papyrus tapped his skull, "Oh yeah, I remember. So far I know she's a girl and she's human."

Sans' sockets went blank as Papyrus hummed in thought, "Is she our neighbor, Miss. Harlem?"  
"PAPPY NO, SHE'S 78 YEARS OLD."

"Age ain't nothing but a number."

"Ewwww!"

Papyrus laughed as Sans made a face as if he was about to be ill. After they quoted down, Papyrus sighed - he went silent. Sans looked up at him.

"Brother?"

"Is she ____?"

Sans bone brow raised, how...what  
..no, play it off!  
Sans lightly chuckled, "Brother please, the human and I are merely friends." Sans waved him off.

Papyrus looked at him for a long time.

Please buy it, please buy it, please, please!

"Alright." Shrugged Papyrus as he stood up from the desk.  
Sans slowly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"Lunch is over, time for you and ____ scene." And with that Papyrus left the room.

Sans sat there, hand over his rib cage - his soul was practically buzzing.  
"Yes. Just.... Friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes your just want your pain to be **your** pain


	36. You Pushed Too Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your scene with Sans  
> you might have gotten carried away again....

**Doki 36**

You sat on the couch within the recoding room, legs crossed and eyes roaming over the script as you try your best to cool yourself down - that scene with Papyrus left you quite fluster. Eyes no longer moving you lost yourself the thoughts of the last recording section, the way he nibbled at your neck and trailed that orange smooth tongue of his down to your clavicle. The way his hands roamed you supple form as you tried your best to continue on with your lines.  
Both thankful and remorseful of the somewhat heavy petting you two preformed, you took in a shuddered breath and exhale slowly; closing your eyes. That tall skeleton had a way with those hands of his and those fangs. A shiver of delight radiated through your body as you allowed one of your finger tips to brush against one of many indents Papyrus left upon your sweet tender neck.

"Human!"

You blinked pulling yourself out of your heated remembrance, you looked up away from the script to see a grinning Sans approaching you.  
You flashed a smile right back at him, "Enjoyed your lunch, Boss Sans?"

Sans nodded, "This scene is between me and you right?"

You nodded and explain that this scene deals with the twins getting quite frisky. Riku (you) and Reaku (Sans) are going out shopping to cheer Reaku up after a bad break up. While in the changing room Riku gets handsy and pulls out a confession from Reaku, the real reason why his boyfriend broke up with him. After such Riku gives Reaku a blow job.

"er...blow...job?" Questioned Sans, one bone brow risen.

You blinked and cleared your throat, reminding yourself that Sans is about as sexually experienced as you are with romance. 

“Uh…that’s like…oral, for like, um, guys.” You shrugged with red in your cheeks.

Sans continues to give you a puzzled look.

"O-oh um," you tapped your bottom chin, trying to think of a good way to explain this, "Um it’s when, one partner takes the other partner's... Um, thingie, into their mouth."  
Sans stared at you with blank sockets, blue cheek bones; you were starting to find that look funny rather than creepy - face just as red you barked out a laugh,

"H-hey don't worry, it’s not like we actually have to do it for the scene." You try to act so nonchalant about it. "But human, the noises and, er, other things. How are we going to do all that?" Spoke Sans as his blue pupils blink back onto exists. It was the same issue you had with your scene with Papyrus. It seems Sans was at a lost on how to make the correct moans for this scene.  
You hummed in thought as Sans nervously clacked his finger bones together – in a nervous twiddling of fingers.   
Hm…  
His fingers…  
His hands…….

“Oh!” You snapped your fingers.

Sans’ blue eyes dart to you as his twiddling fingers came to a stop, “Your hands, Sans.” You smiled as if discovering the answer to life’s greatest questions. Sans gave you an odd look and looked to his boney hands,

“Uh, what about them, Human?”

You pointed to his hands, “If its okay with you, can I use you hand, I bet we can do the scene perfect with them.”  
Sans looked down to his hand and blushed deeply- he…he has sensitive hands, he knew he would be dooming himself…but… you looked so happy, and he really want to do this scene perfect with you. Looking to the side and then back to you he sighed.

“O-okay human, we can try y-your plan.”

You raised a brown, he sounded a little unsure.  
You were about to call him on it, that is until Sans noticed the time. It was time to start the scene, Sans called everyone to recording room – Undyne already at the system warming up the equipment. Papyrus sat on the couch along with Fifi close next to him- the two seem strain siting together like that, but you pay it no mind. Frany gave you a thumbs up telling you everything is going to go okay.

In the microphone room, you and Sans took your places. Sans still looked nervous, his eyes darting to you and then the floor. It was cute to see him get so fluster easily, you gave him a playful poke on his cheek – he jumped a bit.  
You pulled your hand way and smiled at him with a light giggle, “It’ll be okay Sans, I believe in the magnificent Sans, just keep breathing.” You winked.  
He nodded and took a deep breath and slowly exhale.

“A-Action.”

“Thanks again, Sister for taking me out like this.” Sans smiled over to you, big blue eyes glancing over to you with a merriment.

“Of course, Brother, you deserve it after…well”

Sans shook his head, “It…It was just a passing romance, sister” there was a slight quiver in his voice as he waved it off.

You turned your head towards Sans – brows wrinkled, “Brother, if you wish to tal-“

“Ah, sister there, let’s go there, I wanna try some clothing on”

You sighed but shrugged.

Sans hummed a cute tune as he rocked from heel to toe, you have to admit the small skeleton does have moments were you just want to brake character and hug him.

“That one.” You spoke.

“Oh it’s cute but…it’s kinda…lace and...” Sans down cased his sockets, “I don’t know”

“Brother, you are a beautiful and skunk, your looks put all these clothing to shame. If anything they are enhanced when don upon your wonderful body.”

Sans blushed, “Sister, please…d-don’t say stuff like that so easily.”

You smirk, “It’s only easy because it’s the truth, dearest brother” you lustfully whispered the last bit of your line.  
Sans swallowed thickly, “U-um, fine, I’ll get it and try it on as well.” A slight bratty undertone to his voice, Sans was doing even better than before with his role as Reaku the male of the twins. His voice, though sometimes childish, had enough youthful vigor to give Reaku a young and playful flare almost aloof in a flirty type of way.

You folded your arms and leaned against the wall of the microphone room, a bored expression on your face as you looked down at your nails.

“Brother, its taking quite a while”

“U-Um, er….” Sans huffed.'

“Are you okay?”

“I’m just having trouble with zipper, ughh, can’t reach” Sans groaned.

You stood from your leaning position and walked over Sans, “Here, let me in and I’ll help you.”  
Sans seemed to fletch at your motion towards him, “A-aright” The skeleton’s soul drummed within his rib cage as you stood behind him – thoughts about the last scene together flowed into his skull. The magic coursing through his bones slowly started to warm.

“Here.” You whispered as you allowed your hands to rest upon Sans’ shoulder blades, you fan your fingers out and trail them around – to the ribs.

“Nahh~” Sans voice became breathy with a hint of surprise, “S-sister, wh-what?”

“Shhh, I’m helping” You spoke lightly as you allow your fingers to explore his rib cage, this was all too familiar – your arms wrapped around him from behind, your fingers yet again found their way into the gaps between his ribs.

“Mmmn, w-we shouldn’t” Breathlessly pleased Sans as his body twitched to each movement of your fingers.

“Oh but we should, dear brother” You mused, you almost forgot how much you enjoy doing this. Shameful - yes, but something about how Sans was trying his best to keep it together and you wrecking him with just your curious touches….it was empowering, intoxicating really.  
You nuzzled the back of his neck, and Sans had to fight the urge of groaning out your name. His dress shirt is so clean – you could pick up the scent of the detergent he uses along with his own natural musk. You could feel your cheeks slightly flare up as you took another whiff.

“Ahn!” cried Sans as he felt you take in his scent, this…this was slowly starting to feel a bit more intense than last time. He should stop it, he is the Boss here…but Dear Toriel, does he love your touch. It’s almost as if you just touching his bones were setting his soul on fire and he loved it.

“Si-sister why?” The skeleton somewhat begged as you allowed your fingers to move and climb up his ribs – soul now buzzing, Sans wonder, no, he hoped you would drag your fingers down his chest again. His body squirmed and shivered against you, maybe it was the scene with Papyrus that unraveled you but now, currently with Sans, you wanted to see him messed up more – you want to mess him up more.

“Just this of this as,” you lets a finger run along his clavicle bone, “A distraction, from Sid.”

Sans gasped shakenly as he felt you curious fingers dipped and rubbed against his chest, he groaned and whine with you touches. You left warm trails along his bones but to him this was just like last time…he wanted more, he wanted more of you.  
But no.  
He had to hold himself back.  
A friend wouldn’t want that.  
Well, he did came to realization that he does have strong feelings for you.  
But now is not the time act upon these strong urges.  
But…  
Dear stars above the way your body pressed into the back of him, it’s all just -

“H-A-AHH” Sans let out a cry as he felt you nails light scratch against his middle section of his ribs, “Sid?” Sans questioned almost dreamily.

“How dare he.”

“S-sister.”

“How dare he hurt you by braking up with you, I knew he wasn’t worthy of you.”

“Nn, Sister p-please”

“You are far too perfect for anyone”

“Sisiter…I…I…oh god, why?” There was a shaken tone to San’s already weak voice.

“Brother?” You hand movement stopped.

Sans caught his breath, “Sister its…it’s not that simple, I…he broke with me because…I…” Sans sniffled and let out a light sob, you almost thought he was really crying. You glanced to his face – other than his blue hue his sockets were shut tight.

“I called out for you, during sex.” Sans confessed as he lowered his head.

“….” You answered with silence as per script.

“I…Somethings wrong with me, isn’t it sister, I…we should be like this…” Sans continue on with his line, “But why…why does it feel so good when I’m with you, think about you?”

“Brother…”

“Is…is it wrong of me…to say and believe that, even though I know it’s wrong…I don’t care. I.. I love you sister.”

You removed one of your hands upon Sans’ ribs and took hold of his hand, you wrapped your fingers around his smooth boney appendage. You held his hand to your lips and gave it a tender peck – Sans gasped and shivered.

“I love you too, brother.”

“Sis-sister, wait what are y-AH-AHHN!” 

Your tongue lazily lap against the back of his hand, a heated breath exited you hot maw as you allow your wet muscle to slowly trail between his fingers. You let your eyes rest upon Sans shaken form as you continue to lick his hand – his palm is so hot, what a strange flavor that you could see yourself enjoying.

“O-Oh, St-sister!” panted Sans his sockets slowly opening to show blissful blue hearts.

“Mmmm” You purred as you wrapped your lips around his pointer and slurped.

Sans let out a full moan as other hand gripped the section of his shirt that was over his chest – his soul burned with desirer. He could feel that all too familiar hot magic pool within his hip bones. The way your tongue wrapped around his single digit was causing the skeleton’s mind to grow foggy, images of your sinful lips wrapped around his ribs, clavicle, just his bones made him groan and whine.

“Wh-whoa” Blushed Undyne as her eyes widen at the show, Frany was impressed as he watched how you made their Boss a shivering mess. The sheep really had to give it to you – you saw your chance and now you are taking it… but, he just worried that maybe you are doing a bit too much?

“What?” Papyrus stood, leaving a huffy Fifi on the couch. He walked over next to Undyne’s side and looked up into the Microphone room, his sockets widen with pure shock. Now, he couldn’t hear anything - but the sight of seeing you hold his brother close to that warm soft body of yours, that sweet mouth of your housing the phalanges of Sans’ and that look of euphoric bliss on his brother’s face.  
Stars above, Papyrus’ face was on fire as he couldn’t tear his sockets away.

You were lost to the beautiful moans and pants of Sans as you continue the menstruations on his hand. Allowing your tongue to run over each ridge of his fingers, enjoying the sweet flavor of his groans and bones. Sans was in no better shape, his body shivered every time you would suck on his finger – his mind, no, body begging you to use that mouth of yours on something other than his fingers.

“Y-Your mouth is…so..hot and…wet” Babbled Sans breathlessly.

Shit, he’s so cute like this, was it just you are was the microphone room getting hotter. You purred again as you slurped,

“nNnnah!” Cried out Sans as he pressed himself into you.

The hand that remained on San’s chest was slowly traveling down – having a mind of its own, your wondering and reached the waist band of his slacks before Sans started to lightly shake his head.

“N-no, wa – ah – ait” He begged with that sweet little voice of his.

You are getting carried away, but you didn’t care you wanted to wreck him with want and lust. Looking him straight in his eyes – your eyes showing a spark of hunger that even you didn’t know you had. It caused Sans to gasped and shudder, he was excited.   
Dear stars above, he wanted this, he wanted more!  
Again your hand traveled down, it was upon your fingertips brushing against something hot and hard, that you were knocked out of whatever lustful trance you had. Your hand froze and curled away from the wanton member under the slacks.

“Um.” You bluntly stated.

“C-CUT!” Cried out Sans.

You quickly let go of Sans, the short skeleton stepped away from you. Both of you were hit with embarrassment and shame. Sans advoiding your eyes - looking down as his back faced the sound proof glass. You looked down at your hands,   
Shit, what did you do?  
Oh god, this was just supposed to be work!  
How could this happen?!  
Fuck, Sans, oh now you might have ruined our friendship all because you got lost in your libido.

“Sans?” You whisper out brokenly, your eyes looked towards the shuddering skeleton.

Sans cringed as you spoke his name again.  
Without giving you a second glance he rushed past you and out the microphone room, Papyrus watched as Sans rushed into his office and slammed the door after himself. Sockets spark with an orange flare of anger directed itself towards you.  
Ah, shit…. You fucked up.


	37. Through Words and Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have a good talk

**Chapter 37**

 

A sadistic joy washed over Fifi as she watched the angered tall skeleton stormed into microphone room, Frany and Undyne looked between each other confused and worried. Frany was the first to ask what happened – Undyne was the only one that could hear what went on in that room.  
The fish woman stammered and fiddle with her webbed fingers, 

“Uh, i-it seemed that…well…. Maybe ____ got a bit carried away.”

Frany let out a loud sigh and faceplamed, “She touched it, didn’t she?”

Undyne blushed and nodded.

“OH MY STARS, REALLY?” Laughed Fifi as she sat up in the couch, she let out a haughty giggle – Frany huffed with hands on his hips.

“Come now, Fifi it was just a mistake.” The sheep spoke on your defense.

“Was it really?” Fifi spoke in a dubious tone.

Frany looked over his shoulder towards the dog monster with narrowed eyes, “I mean, she does hang out with those two a lot, even outside of work. She might be trying something funny just so she can be supervisor favorite.” Fifi shrugged innocently.

Frany turned towards Fifi - offended, “We do not even know the whole story, how dare you, You….You-“

“O-oh, poor ___” Undyne looked towards the Microphone room, she was still able to hear what was going on in the room.

Both Frany and Fifi looked towards Undyne, the fish woman looked sadden as she held a hand over her mouth – a look of worry in her slited yellow eyes. Both Fifi and Frany hurried towards the glass that was the only portal into the room currently.

Papyrus loomed over you, his sockets judgmental and narrowed. You rubbed your arms feeling shame for making Sans run away – there goes your chance at friendship. The tall skeleton sighed and rubbed the bridge of nose, he was trying to calm himself.  
Papyrus wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, if it were anyone else he would have gone into a rage and made sure that person stayed the hell away from his little brother. But… in this situation it was you, the kind human he shared drinks with and laugh…

“What the fuck happened,____?” He asked even toned.

Though his tone was cool, you winced at his words. Your eyes darted across the ground as if searching for the right words to say.

“Human.” Papyrus called you more sternly.

You whip your head up to him, your eyes widen with guilt and shame, “I…I’m such a bad person.” Is all you stated.

Papyrus gave you nothing but silence.

You slowly brought you head down, hand still on your arm as you squeezed, “I…We were doing the scene, I..I kinda gotten a bit too into it and I…um…” You blushed deeply, “T-touched it.”

Papyrus stiffen shoulders slump as orange blossomed within his cheek bones, he withdrew one of his hands from his hoodie pocket and ran his fingers over his face.

“By Toriel’s horns, what?” He sighed.

You screwed your eyes shut and spoke again, “I touched his ding dong, man!”

Papyrus was trying to be the serious one here, trying to stay in protective big brother mode…but… you what you just yelled out made him wheezed lightly with laughter.  
You looked up at him with red in your face.

“Oh my stars, look” Papyrus sighed and looked to you, “That’s funny as hell, but the main point is that my little brother is in his office crying his sockets out,”

You cringed.

“Maybe it would be for the best if you two, just kinda not see each other for the rest of the day.”

“Wait” You spoke up.

Papyrus gave you a look, “No wait, please, i…I wanna make this right, I wanna apologize.” You had to make this right, you can’t just let this awesome friendship end like this.  
Papyrus shifted weight onto one leg as he looked down at you, his sockets glanced across your face and eyes. You looked so desperate to apologize, he couldn’t say no.

“Fine, fine..I just… I really need a smoke, kiddo.”

You smiled as you hurried past him, “Thank you Paps, I’m sorry” And you rushed out the microphone room.

Frany watched as you blot past him, you mind focused on making things right as you hurried towards the pale oaken door of Sans’ office. The Sheep monster turned his head towards Papyrus that was exiting the room,

“So?” Frany addressed Papyrus, he wanted an understanding of what was going on.

Papyrus sighed, “Um, its brake time anyway,” the skeleton drawled, “I’m going for a smoke.” And with that he walked past Frany towards the smoking exit – Fifi on his heels. Frany huffed, what the hell is going on?!  
Undyne placed a hand on his back, “I-Its okay”

There you stood before the faux wooden door of his office – sniffles could be heard from within, you mind remembers a scene just like this. It was around the time Team Hi first got together, that was over a few weeks ago.  
Yeah, it was when Sans first learn what hentai was but at that time you had Papyrus with you. This time it was you by yourself, you were the one that fucked this up and it was you that had to fix this – for the sake of friendship, for the sake of Sans.  
Take a breath to steel your nerves you reached out and knocked the door gently.  
The sniffling and light sobbing inside stopped.

“U-um, Sans?” you questioned softly.

“Human?”

“Um, yeah….look I just…God, I’m so sorry Sans, I really am” You walked a bit closer to the door, “It’s just that I kinda lost myself and I…well there’s no excuse I just..can i…” you rested your forehead against the cool surface of the door, “Can I come in?” You questioned meekly.  
There was a long silence, each second of quiet made you sweat more and more.

“…fine…” Came his voice on the other side.

You blinked as you placed hand on the knock and turned – oh it wasn’t locked, you slowly opened the door and peeked your head in. The room was dim, the lights set low, you heard light shuffle from the desk across the room from you.  
Your eyes looked towards the desk to see Sans sitting there, arms folded into a makeshift pillow as he rested his head into their folds.   
Alright, its makes since that he can’t look at you.  
You slipped in and closed the door behind you. Sans didn’t move from his position, he was silent as you walked towards the desk, you fiddle with your fingers and sighed. You stopped right before his desk and looked down at the skeleton that rested upon the desk.

“Um, Sans..”

“….”

“I’m….I’m really sorry” Your tone serious and tender, “I…I kinda took things too far and, I mean, I’m really sorry.” You voice wavered, trying your best to hold back your tears of remorse – this was about him not you, no time to cry!

You saw Sans’s body jerk as you talk.

“Please, I’m really sorry Sans” you voice cracked – for fuck sakes, no tears please, “I really didn’t m-means to do that, I was… I just lost myself to the scene, I love the way you sound and, oh god I’m a bad person,” You sniffle, “I didn’t mean to touch it!” You finally sobbed out.

Sans quickly lifted up his head, sockets stain with tears, his blue orbs rested on you widen and surprised. He quickly stood from his chair as you let out another sob as you tried to wipe away your tears, 

“Shit, I fuck everything up didn’t I, you don’t wanna be friends with me anymore, huh?” You whimpered through your tears.

You sniffled as you rubbed your face, damnit you couldn’t believe you were crying right now, you had no right. He did tell you to stop during the scene but you kept going. Dear god above you don’t deserve his friendship, your mind and guilt were harsh against you as you whimpered out a sob again.  
But all your sobbing stopped when you felt smooth bone in your hands.  
You gasped and looked to your side to see Sans had taken hold of your hand, you looked down to your two joined hands and then back to him. He gave you a shy smile and you returned it with your quirky half smiles.

“Heh, today was…. Really something, huh human?”

You nodded and sniffed.

Sans reached out with his other hand and wiped a tear that dare to stain your cheek. You blushed lightly to his touch and placed a hand on his outreached hand,

“I’m Sorry, Sans” you spoke looking towards him.

His cheek bones turned blue in color, “Apology accepted, its okay” 

You smiled tenderly to him as he withdrew his hand away from your cheek. It felt like a weight has been lifted off your chest, its great and all that he forgave you but does this mean that you two are still friends. It was around this time you noticed – Sans has not let go of your hand yet.

“Human, I…”

You looked towards him, you gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

“I-I would be lying if I were to say, that I wanted you to stop.” He squeezed back.

You’re eyes slowly widen.

“It…felt really good.” Sans sockets look to the side, too embarrassed to meet your eyes, “And..I was happy..that, you were doing that with me..and…” He mumbled the rest, “not my brother.”  
You blinked, slightly confused – if… if what he’s saying is true, then..

“Sans, it…it sounds like, the scene I had with Papyrus, the way you stormed off and stuff. It sounds like you might have been jealous of Papyrus?” You lightly laughed, thinking that maybe he was joking, he… he had to be, right?  
You chuckling and smile faded to stun realization as Sans brought his eyes to you – face completely serious as his blue eyes looked into yours.

“And, if I were?”

You free hand went over your mouth as your face went red, your eyes searched his eyes – maybe this was a prank going too far, this can’t be real. If that’s the case…. Then, if that’s the case. Sans…he…

“S-Sans?” You question in a timid voice, “are you…do you…i…me…” you began to babble and stammer the hotter your face gotten.

Sans steeled gaze never left your eyes, “Human…____, I love you” 

His words struck straight to your chest, you could feel tears welling up in your eyes again, you hiccupped a breath as waves of emotion hits you all at once.

Happiness  
Fear  
Panic  
Arousal  
Anger at yourself  
Wanting to hug him  
Anxiety

“I..um..BUT WHY?” You finally blurted out.

Sans blinked a bit taken back by the reaction, “Sorry, I mean I’m happy and…oh god” Your eyes dart here to there and then back to him, “Why love me, I mean…we…I know only little of you and I bet you know little of me too.”

Sans grin returns, “Yeah, we kind of don’t know too much about each other but,” His eyes dropped to your chest – seeing something that you can’t, “Something about you, I just…” He trailed off blushing and looking to the side.  
You two were silent, you looked to his hand that still had its fingers lanced with yours, a sigh left you as you smiled and looked up at him.

“I want to get to know you more.”

Sans blinked.

“I mean, I… I can’t honestly say that I love you and return your feelings until then.”

The skeleton’s sockets downcast,

“But, please, i… I would be lying too, if there isn’t a…um, strong feelings towards you.” You blushed and admitted shyly.

Hopes entered his eyes in the forms of stars as he looked at you with a wide grin,

“Heh, so um, is it okay if we can be friends first…. B-before lovers?” You asked.

Sans couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he pulled you into a hug. On reflex your body stiffen, but the warmth of his hug, it made you relax. You ponder how was he able to give such great hugs when he’s just a skeleton?  
Ah, whatever, this was a nice safe feeling. Your arms slowly wrapped around him and turned the tight embraced. You two stayed like that for a while, that is until you two remember that you are both at work. You both broke the hug by backing away from each other quickly.  
You cleared your throat and began to find the ground very interesting, 

“Um, Human, how much time do we have for our brake?” Sans asked suddenly.

“Oh” you looked to the clock on the wall, “Maybe about 3 minutes,” You looked towards Sans only to notice he gotten close to you again.

“S-Sans?” You squeaked only to feel his hands brush against your cheeks as he tenderly placed his teeth against you lips.

It was a kiss.  
A skeleton’s Kiss.  
It was warm and tender - chaste.

The two of you slowly parted, you found it that your breath was taken away. Sans rested his forehead against yours, both your faces were flushed.  
He looked you in the eyes, “Just know that, my feelings for you have not changed human. I love you… I really mean that, but I understand you wish to take it slow, learn more about one another….” He pulled away from you, giving you space.

“I guess what I am trying to say is… I can wait, ___” he smiled once again, his energetic and pure grin has return back onto his face.


	38. Word of Muzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its late, time for the day to end  
> But so much going through your mind.
> 
> Good thing Dragon is such a great conversationalist

**Doki 38**

 

The sound of the electric can opener caused Dragon to huff and danced on his paw, you stood there within your black and white checkered kitchen. It was another day behind you and you being the best and most awesome pet owner ever – chose to treat Dragon to wet food.  
The whirring of the heavenly can opener was music to Dragon’s ears, the over grown pup huffed and delightfully barked as he sat before his empty food dish. You stood there before the opener – body present but mind a thousand miles away.  
The rest of the day, after that talk with Sans, you felt so floaty. As if the rest of life events drifted by you. Sans confessed to you that he have strong emotions to you, that he loves you. You could feel your cheeks heating up as you remember his words and actions. The way he looked deep within your eyes and spoke those words – it was complete opposite of the childish and fun loving Sans you knew, deep down inside he could be mature and at the most right times too.

It made you ponder about your own words, that you spoke to him.  
Getting to know him more.  
Sans wasn’t as always as carefree as he acts  
Deep down he seem to be quite smart  
And aware of things around him…  
That made you wonder about so many thing about that short skeleton.

“BROK!!”

Oh, you blinked and there you were back in your kitchen, your gown like pajamas draped upon your form. You chuckled in embarrassment as you took the opened can – wow you were really far gone. Dragon whined as you pour his meal into his dish,

“Ah, sorry Dragon, today was just… a long day y’know.”

The rather large dog was eating away at his meal

You sighed, “Ya doof, I love ya” You smiled as he wagged his tail.

You watched as Dragon devour his meal down, his tongue lapping his muzzle clean from stray food. You spaced out and wonder about Sans – he’s able to open his mouth, you remember with the muffin, you touched your lips softly; wonder if Sans could summon a tongue like his brother does.  
You shudder to the thought.

“WAIT NO, STOP” You yelled out to no one as your face became red as a beet.

Did you tell him that you wanted to take things slow, friends… just friends first – none of this sexy stuff. You childish pouted as you libido tickled your mind with yet another memory of Sans pointed teeth. You felt heat travel throughout your body as you thought about both Sans and Papyrus teeth sinking into the flesh of you neck.  
A tongue on your finger tip, had you yelping and stepping back a bit.  
Dragon looked up at you with tilted head and wagging tail, you mentally cursed yourself. What’s wrong with you, Sans just confessed his feelings to you and you can’t help but let lust take over your mindscape.

“Ugggghhh, Dragon, I think it’s been too long for me” You groan as you rubbed your face.

“broof” was all the dog softly bark.

“Yeah, you’re right buddy, maybe it’s time for bed.”

Mitch match socks don you skated your way across the smooth kitchen floor and to the stair way to witch you climb – Dragon following you, ever so faithfully. Today was indeed a long day for you, those scenes with the Skeleton Brothers, Sans emotions towards you and now your raging libido that you knew that will haunt your dreams.  
It wasn’t long before you found yourself in front of your plush queen size bed, Dragon already at his spot on the floor next to the bed. You climb into bed – welcoming the warm embraced of the plush and lush comforter. It was become of this comforter that you adore winter so much.  
You lay back, tucked and ready for dream land….but…um….not sleepy, not even tired.  
You turned on your side and sigh.

“Dragon?”

A soft huff let you know he was listening.

“Sorry big guy, I didn’t mean to wake you… its just..” 

“roof”

“No no, I’m fine. I’m just thinking too much about today….” You paused, “Its just, like…well, I found out Sans like me…. Like, _LIKE_ like me”

Another huff could be heard.

“I mean, kinda yeah, I mean…..he’s cute and… he’s so nice and sweet and he treats me so nice. But… what’s his favorite food, his favorite color, what does he like to do in his free time, why is it that he’s really attracted to me?” You sighed and switch to laying on your back, eyes darting across the ceiling as if trying to find the answers to these questions, “ i…. I don’t know a good god damn thing about him!”

.  
.  
.

“I want to though…” you admitted quietly, “I want to because, i…I might feel the same way, I mean… it’s there, I know it is cause I felt it, while we were doing our scene.”

You groan.

“The way those blue hearts look to me so desperate….”

You gasped and turned to your side, a horrified shock on your face, “Oh shit, what if I feel lust not love, oh gosh, oh my gosh, I’m such a bad person.” You nibbled on your bottom lip.

“broof”

You blinked, “R-really, aww, you think so? Heh, I love you too big guy.” You smiled, “You’re right I can’t really label my true feelings towards him till I get to know him better and junk.”  
You switch to laying on your back again, you rested your hands on your mid-section; twiddling your thumbs. “Uh…Dragon….”

….

“Do you think its bad that I also find the brother kinda cute too?”

“arowf”

“I knnoooooow” you rub your reddening face.

“I know, Sans feelings towards me and how I wanna take it slow with him, yada yada… its just that…” subconsciously your hand placed itself on your neck, “Dear gods that skeleton is good.” You let out a shudder breath.  
You still remember how he gripped your body so firmly as if to fight off the urge to rip your clothing off, you sighed as your body flared up with heat.

“Gruff”

“yeah yeah I know, that is straight up lust, my furball. BUT wait, here it is” You turned on your side again, “We have good times together too, like, his makes these bad puns that are so funny, I can’t breath sometimes.” You giggled, “And – and there are time were he get shy when talking to me, and he looks so happy when we laugh together…” you paused, “it makes my heart warm”

Dragon whine.

“Yes, I know, I was gushing about Sans and now I’m gushing about his brother, Papyrus….” You huffed, “Well, he’s taken anyways, Fifi got her claws in’im….but… the way they act, at least the way he acts, the relationship seems kinda strain? I guess that’s a good way of putting it.”

“broof”

“You know I’m not that kinda girl, Dragon. Ain’t gonna touch dem bones since he’s off the market…. Those sturdy, strong bone.”

“awo”

“right right right, its late we should sleep.”

A moment past….  
.  
.  
.

“Dragon”

The dog let out a stern huff.

“Ah, geez, I know but, one more thing. This weekend, Sans invited me over to his place. It seems that him, his bro and couple of good friends are coming over to hang out and play video games.”

“Wuf”

“Shhoooo, heck yeah I’m gonna be there. Its video games m’dwog, you know I gots to be there!”

Dragon let out a whine again.

“Yeah, sorry, I’ll stop talking like that..at least try to. But yeah I’m so gonna be there. It’ll be fun and I can learn even more about Sans.” You hummed happily.  
You yawned and sighed, “Alright, thanks again for listening to me blather on about life Dragon. One of these days y’gotta tell me about your day.”

A soft snoring could be heard from Dragon.

“Heh, good talk big guy, g’night”

With that you turned over on your back and let your eyes flutter close, excited for the weekend to come. Just got to make it through tomorrow – Friday, and the weekend will be here. Another yawn and you were out for the night, dreams of things to come and a stray thought of your mother was all that visit you that night.  
Tomorrow is another day.  
Tomorrow you can learn more about them….


	39. When ever there is fun there WILL be Embressment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little get together is slowly starting, before Undyne and Alphys shows up - how about a game of twister?

**Doki 39**

 

Friday had come and gone, it was now the glorious weekend, yet again. You stood in your kitchen - leaning in the counter, fingers wrapped around a mug of hot coco. You sipped away the winter's chill as Dragon went to town on some food in his dish.

"mn," you swallow a mouth full of coco, "Today's the big day for me, Dragon. That means tonight you have the house all to yourself." You smiled down at him.  
He continue to eat while wagging his tail.

"No wild parties, don't want no bitiches in my house." You spoke with authority in your voice. Dragon looked up to you from his food and gave you a dull look. "Yeah yeah that was a bad joke." You admitted.  
It was around mid-noon when Papyrus appeared in your living room. You smiled as he was greeted first by Dragon, 

"whoa whoa there pup." He chuckled as he gave the large dog a good pet.

"Paps!" You called from the couch, you stood and called the curious dog away from the skeleton.

"Hey _____, ready for some fun?" The tall lanky skeleton grin to you.

"Heck yeah!" You cheered, "You ready to get your boney ass handed to ya via video games?" You smirked with a quirked eyebrow.

Papyrus let out a rumble of laughter from deep within his chest, you noticed that since Sans confession you've became more aware of the two brothers. Shooing away the blush that threaten to spill into your cheeks you walked up to Papyrus - bag in hand. He smiled an arm loosely around your waist.  
You stiffen and looked to the side to hide your heated face. Papyrus sockets glanced over to you and he cleared his throat as orange crept into his cheek bones.

"Ah, y'know, gotta keep close while traveling with me. Hold on, okay?"

You nodded and gripped onto Papyrus' hoodie.  
Within a blink of an eye, you found yourself within a house hold that's not too familiar with you. "Wow that was so- Whoa" you tried to walk but the teleportation left your legs feeling like jelly and you stumbled.  
You braced for impact only to question where has gravity gone. Looking up you saw Papyrus had caught you,

"Either it makes you dizzy or you need a moment to stabilize your legs." He chuckled. You blushed as he pulled you to your legs, he held you until you gave him the okay - you can walk again.

The brother's home was fairly sized, it seemed to be a multi room apartment home. The floors were wooden, giving the home a nice warn old fashion feel. On the off white color walls were pictures and photos. You allowed your eyes to wonder as your feet hollowly thumped against the floor.  
So many knock and knacks placed here and there within the home. You noticed the couch and how it was perfectly before the wide screen TV, under it you could spy a WiiU.

"Really, a Wii?" You questioned looking over to Papyrus.

Said skeleton had already lit a cigarette and held it between his teeth, he shrugged as he exhaled smoke.

"Sans bought it."

You watched at the ribbons if smoke danced around his skull, something about watching him smoke - it entrance you.

The way the smoke exited through his teeth, nasal cavity, you could even see some escape his sockets. It gave him an other worldly appearance.

"Yo, kiddo, you okay? Been staring at me for a while." He purred

You blinked and looked back at the TV, the sound if feet tip tapping from - what you assume, the kitchen area hurried into the living room.

"HUMAN" Cheered Sans as he bound to you.

You welcomed him with open arms as you giggled and smiled, "Blue!"

"GOODNESS, I'M SO DELIGHTED TO SEE YOU HERE, TONIGHT IS GOING TO BE SO FUN" Sans squealed as he looked to you with stars in his sockets.

"Tell me about it, I'm so hype!" You bounced with Sans.

Papyrus couldn't help but laugh at you two.

"Lets play a game, kiddo while we wait for the others."

You looked to Papyrus, "Who else is gonna come?" All you knew is that they are the brother's friends.

"UNDYNE AND HER GIRLFRIEND." Shrugged Sans.

"Alphys" explain Papyrus.

"Ah."  
"BY THE WAY, NO STARTING GAMES TILL THEY GET HERE" Sans spoke out.

"Ah what?!" Both you and Papyrus pouted.

"I PROMISED ALPHYS THAT WE WON'T GET STARTED UNTIL THEY GET HERE."

"Boo"

"PAPPY HUSH, WE CAN PLAY THIS WHILE WE WAIT FOR THEM."

As you took off your coat you saw Sans holding a thin box, it was Twister. You raised your brow to it. Wow, that's an old game, it looked so intact too.

"How long had you two had this game?" You questioned innocently.

Both brothers ponder tour question, Papyrus was the first to answer.

"Since the underground." "YEAH, WHILE IN THE UNDERGROUND, THERE WAS THIS PLACE CALLED THE DUMP. STUFF YOU HUMANS TOSSED AWAY END UP THERE AND WE JUST HAPPENED TO FIND IT ONE DAY." Sans smiled and shrugged.

You gave both of them a slightly sadden smile.

"I'm really glad you both are out of there, all monsters. I'm happy to know you two."

Both brothers looked at you, a bit taken back by your words. You blushed and waved your hands, "Ahh, let’s play this game!"

In no time you and the brothers had the living room cleared and the mat out.

"Dibs on going first!" You called as you skipped out to the center of the mat.

Papyrus and Sans looked to each other,

"I call - wait no!" Both brothers spoke at the same time, you laughed.

"PAPPY, NO I WANNA PLAY AGAINST HER, HERE YOU SPIN"

"What I remember in the underground you love being the spinner."

"I WAS JUST A KID"

"How 'bout you do rock paper scissors?" You suggested. 

The two skeleton looked to you and then each other. You giggled at their game faces and watches them have at it.  
Both called rock, again.  
Both called scissors, again.  
Both called paper, again.  
Both called laser.

"Ah, that's cheating you two!"

Rock  
Paper  
Scissors  
Rock  
They kept matching, it was really impressive. But it soon came to an end,  
Paps called rock and Sans called scissors.

"Nyeheheheh" chuckled Papyrus.

Sans pouted and took the spinner. You twist and stretch ready to give this skeleton a run for his money, he chuckled as he pulled off his orange hoodie.  
You paused in mid-stretch to see the tall skeleton sporting a black tank top that showed off his hip bones so perfectly teasing your libido.  
Sans pointedly clear his throat, you blushed and gave a shy smile to Sans. He gave you a sigh and a spin,

"Ladies first, Left foot red."

Judging bone against supple flesh, it was only a few moments within the game you were already regretting wearing a skirt to this get together – though you opt out and wore black bike shorts under it, it still didn’t help the positon you found yourself in.  
Your hands spread across the mat, along with your legs in a mid-way split. Papyrus found himself over you – his long arms crossed under your mid-section and legs placed in a spit as well. His hip bone was pressed firmly against your present posterior. You swallow as sweat formed on your brow, cheeks flushed you were at a lost at what to say and do, you were trying your best not to move to cause any kind of friction.  
Papyrus seem to have realize the position as well and was in an equal frozen like state. You could feel his breath feather down your neck, you bit your bottom lip. The tall pretzeled skeleton cheek bone flushed a light orange hue as he noticed the quickness of your breath, the tall skeleton couldn’t help himself he blew on your neck causing you to jerk your body – your ever so lump ass rubbing against his clothed hip.  
You felt a tremor within Papyrus arm when your body suddenly move. You’re blush deepen when you felt something throb between the cheeks of your ass – riding up your skirt.  
“UH, GUYS?” Sans called with blue skull.

But before anything could be said the sound of the door slamming open caused you to loose balance and face plant, Papyrus followed along with those sinful hips of his. The next thing that happen you couldn’t hold it against yourself, the force of the fall caused Papyrus to somewhat grind his erection against your ass.

“ **SUP NERDS, WE’RE HERE THE PARTY CAN ST-** ”

“ _Hmmnah!_ ” You involuntary moaned.

You and Papyrus stayed there on the floor – your face to the floor to hide away your embarrassment while Papyrus was with the other, looking directly at you wide eye. Sans stood there mouth agape, what just happened to make you moan like that, even more that loud?  
In the doorway to the apartment was Undyne and a short yellow lizard monster – scars litter her body but just like everyone else she stared at you with widen eye. You just kept your face to the floor wishing to the gods above for it to swallow you up.

“S-sooo, uh, wh-what’s goning on h-here?”


	40. Shoulda put a spin the bottle thing in here somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTY OVER HERE  
> PARTY OVER THERE  
> but not here here, this is just a get together with friends...just...friends

**Doki 40**

"PPFFFFHHAHAHAHAHAH" 

Sitting next to Sans on the couch your face was pure red as the yellow monster from earlier was basically laughing her ass off as Undyne tried her best to stifle her giggles.  
Papyrus sat on the arm rest next to you, hands stuff in his hoodie pocket as his skull seem to glow orange.

"Ahem, um, s-sorry about a-all that its ju-"

"SO GOD DAMN FUNNY, PFTTHAHAHAH"

You sighed as the monster known as Alphys rolled on the floor clutching her belly.

"ALPHYS PLEASE, WE WERE PLAYING TWISTER TO MAKE SURE WE WON'T PLAY VIDEO GAMES LIKE I PROMISED YOU."

Sans huffed from beside you.

Alphys laughter soon died down as she got back up onto her feet, Undyne trying to push past the moment choose this perfect chance to change the subject, 

"Ah, A-Al, hunny, th-this is _____," the fish woman jester towards you. Sinking into the couch with a shy wave was all you could muster.

"Ah, ______, that human you work with at your job, babe?" Questioned Alphys, she started to snicker again, "You talked a lotta good shit about her and our first meeting is...heheh, is her moaning,PAAHHAHAHAHA"

Again Alphys was clutching her belly laughing, you choose this moment to gain some courage and fold your arms.

"Hey at least you get to hear my hot moan for free" you boasted with pure confidence in your tone.

Alphys roar of laughter stop and she seemed to be taken off guard by your comment. She smiled, showing off her row of pointed teeth.

"Hey now, look at the spunk on this one," she snorted, " gotta admit it was pretty hot, but nothing compared to my mermaid's songs." She purred as she glanced over to the now blushing Fish woman.

"OH MY STARS, ALPHYS" Undyne face turn red.

You and the bone brother bust out laughing as Undyne gave her a swift pop on the arm. The moment long and gone Sans stood up from the couch abruptly, you gave him a concern look.

"I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THE TACOS, I HAVE THE MEAT COOKING ON LOW HEAT IN THE KITCHEN."

Oh, Sans can cook?  
You didn't know, well, that's something new your learned about him and it made your chest feel so warm.

"Low heat?!" Alphys perked up, "Haven't you learn anything from my lessons." She spoke with hands on her hips.

Sans shrugged, "I know, high heat means quicker meat. But..." He trailed off and glanced at you, he turned away with a light stain if blue in his cheeks, "The human got here and I really wanted to great her."  
Alphys nudged Undyne and the fish monster giggled like a school girl with a secret. Both brothers and you looked to them oddly, "Ahh, don't worry, runt, your pal Al is here and we can get those tacos ready for our game night in no time!" Just as Sans was walking past Alphys swung an arm around the short skeleton's neck and walked with him to the kitchen.

"You guys got renter's insurance right?"

Alphys asked.

"YEAH"

"Awsome, it'll be just like cooking back in the underground."

"Al, s-sweetie, wait!" Undyne soon chased after them into the kitchen.

You sighed sinking into the couch, you were alone in the living room with Papyrus perched upon the arm rest to your right.

"I know, she can be quite a handful," drawled the tall skeleton as he exhaled smoke. Huh, another cigarette again. "But," Papyrus smiled, "She is Sans first and closest friend. And she makes him happy."

You looked up at Papyrus, the skeleton's smile was censer and soft. It make you smile with warm fuzzies in your heart.

"Y'know you're a pretty cool big bro." You spoke to him.

Papyrus looked down at your, his smile turned into a grin. He shrugged, "maybe." He simply stated. You chuckled but soon it died off, you heard the tall skeleton next to you take a drag from his cigarette. You fiddle with your fingers, your mind traveled back to the most embarrassing moment of your life - you ponder about the actions that triggers that got you into such a situation.

"Um, Paps?" You questioned with a quirk in your tone.

"n'yeah?"

"Um, well, is... Is everything okay between you and Fifi?" You asked meekly.

There was a pause in his motion to bring his cigarette to his teeth, it was a quick freeze but you saw it.

"Why do you ask?" He avoided looking at you.

You felt heat in your cheeks, "Well, I mean, I know you two are together. But um, there are moments when...i...and you..." You take in a breath and exhaled it shakenly, "just god damn, Papyrus." Papyrus felt a plus of pride and want hit him in his soul, the way you breathe that out. He knew he could make you scream his name and for some reason he just wanted to hear that so badly.  
But..

"Papyrus I know that if I can tell what you... No what we're doing is bad, then I know sure as hell you know this too."

Papyrus let out a long sigh, smoke fogging around his form ever so slightly.

"Paps you have Fifi, what about Fifi, this isn't right to her - even though she's a meany butt face."

"What if I don't want to be with her?" Papyrus finally spoke.

You turned your head to him, "then why are you still with her, I would ask." You looked straight to him.  
It looked as if he wanted to say something, as if he's bursting at seams. The hand inside his hoodie pocket clenched along with his teeth, he swallow the urge to tell back and gave you nothing but silence.  
But you are his friend.  
You noticed those little quirks.  
How his teeth clenched, how his movements slightly sputtered and how his sockets did their best to not look towards you.

You narrowed your gaze towards him, "Paps, is she... Forcing you to stay with you?" You guessed in a quiet tone. He spoke not a word just took another drag.

"Papyrus, please talk to me, if she is that's horrible, me and Sans and-"

You halt your words as Papyrus' cell went off in his pocket, he spoke not a word as he reached for it.

"Papyrus." You spoke his name in an assertive tone, this is serious whatever or whoever it is could wait.

Papyrus paused only for a second, but continue to retrieve his phone. He glanced at the screen and grimaced,

"Sorry, kiddo, but... I gotta take this." Slipping off the arm rest and answered the phone with a dull, "Hey."

You sighed out your nose as you watch the skeleton disappeared past the kitchen and down the hall.  
It wasn't long before you were joined again in the living room, Sans had a plate stacked with tacos while Alphys and Undyne were talking about what game to play first.   
Plate placed upon the faux wooden table before the couch, Sans looked to you - his baby blues looking around.

"WHERE HAS BROTHER GONE?"

You gave him a sadden shrug, "He gotten a call and went back to his room.” 

Sans grin shrunk as his sockets looked downcast, you gave him a worried look – his blue eyes looked up at you trying his best to rekindle his smile.

“It’s Fifi, isn’t it?”

You nodded, knowing full well the way Papyrus acted and the voice you somewhat heard before he slipped away,

“Wait, Fifi?” Questioned Alphys as Undyne turned the TV on, “She’s that chick you’ve been telling me about, right babe, the one that’s going out with Paps, right now?” She asked trying to clarify the subject at hand.

Sans nodded.

“Tsk, heard she was a rotten one” Alphys snorted.

You nodded with a deadpan face.

“It’s kinda h-hard to see them t-together,” Spoke Undyne, “I wonder wh-what’s keeping th-them together?”

It wasn’t long before Super Smash was chosen to be the first game of the night, everyone already called for the character of their choice. You are so going to own everyone as Kirby – but just as the opening screen appeared on the TV screen, Papyrus swaggered his way out the hallway,

“Paps, grab a control, we already called Dibs so you’re gonna have to pick from left overs” You smiled cheekily to him as he grabbed a taco from the plate.

“Sorry Kiddo, looks like I’m gonna have to call a rain check for tonight.” Papyus munched on his taco as you and Sans groan in disappointment. He shrugged as he finished off his taco.

“Fifi calln’ ya?” Asked Alphys nonchalantly, as she handed a controller to Undyne – she gave a quiet thank you.

With a deep sigh, “Yup.” was all Papyrus could muster as he headed to the door. You watched in a seldom manner as you watched his orange clad back head to the doorway. The sound of front door closing was all you and Sans heard as Papyrus left for the night. You sighed out your nose as Sans sunk into the couch,

“Um, H-hey, lets g-get started” Smiled Undyne trying her best to cheer the both of you up.

30 mintues, within this short amount of time – Sans was able to knock Undyne off screen with a paper fan, you threw Sans off a ledge and Alphys got you via a power orb that so happen to float along her line of jumping. It wasn’t long before the living room was filled with laughter, cursing and groans of lose. Smash was always a good game to play with others.  
Soon it was just you and Alphys that were left, you stood close to the ledge giggling like a mad woman. Alphys knew for sure what you were lining up to do with Kirby – hell you did it to Undyne and Sans. 

“I swear to fucking lady Toriel, if you suck me up and jump, I’mma hit ya with a pillow!” She threaten her character fearfully slinking its way towards your blue kirdy.

“Come now, Alph, could I possibly be that evil?” you asked innocently while fluttering your eyes to her.

Alphys rushed towards you in game, the sound of you and her clicking and clacking buttons filled the air as Sans and Undyne watched with smiles on their face. You let out an evil laugh as you inhaled her and jumped off the ledge only to spit Alphys out at the last seconded causing her to die before you. 

You won.

“Yup, yes I am that evil” You spoke calmly with a wide grin.

“Fucking troll!” She tossed a pillow at you.

You fell back as the pillow connected, you lay on the floor for a bit before you stated laughing. “I’m still the best Alphys, Mmmm so good” You tease from under the pillow over your face.  
Sans and Undyne howled in laughter and soon Alpyus joined. Tonight was just starting but yet the mirth within the room seem as if it couldn’t be topped. All that was missing was a orange hoodie wearing skeleton….

 

The night went on like that, it was quite fun to see, as the number of tacos went down the enjoyment in the air became more electrified and exciting. Everyone seem to be enjoying themselves – even you, which was good because you were slightly worried about Alphys, she was intense, but she was a good monster and she seem to have welcome you to the group. It was about around time Mario Party was tossed into the Wii, when everything slowed down.  
Sans was already making more tacos, he didn’t want the fun to stop so he insisted that you, Undyne and Alphys play a round on one of the boards.  
It was the ending of the first game and Undyne was already eliminated for not having that many stars, it was now just you and Alphys, again. You had to admit as you and her lean in close to the screen, Alphys is really good with video games.

“WANT IT!” You called out as you watched the stars gather.

“NEED IT!” you called out again as you and Alphys basically pressed your faces against the TV screen.

“HAVE IT!”

You were eliminated.

“NOOAAAAAAA” You flop back as you realized that she won just by one star, you lay there on the floor – defeated.

Alphys let out a roar of laughter, you threw a pillow to her face but she caught it. She waggled her finger and gave you a wink,

“sore looser, eh?”

“lil’bit” you shrugged from the floor.

You let Undyne and Alphys choose the next game, while they were choosing, you slipped away and into the kitchen. You watched as Sans was over the stove - it seems he opt out of creating more tacos and went with making hot coco, that’s a good idea. Leaning against the kitchen arch way you took time to really give a good look at the skeleton.  
He was almost your height, maybe a few centimeters taller, his round body confused you due to him being nothing but bones – hm, must be big bones. Though his seems to have a round figure his movement were quite quickly and calculated. It made you think, there is more to this skeleton than you see on the outside.  
But seeing him humming an innocent tune all while wearing a pink apron did not really help you rise too much wonder about him. Sans was Sans, a skeleton that loves to cook and was super cute. You smiled thinking about the friendship you have with him and how that was all you wanted… at least you think…  
Your gaze fall upon the tile white floor as you thought about the tender words of the skeleton before you.  
Sans love you, in a romantic way.  
You bit your lower lip thinking about the kiss he gave you.  
You had to ask yourself, could you see him the same way?  
There were times where you could honestly answer…yeah.  
But those times were few compare to the many times you spend with him, at first you looked at him as only a friend – someone to talk to and maybe increase your ring of friends, your lonely ring of friends that consent only of Tiff, but now- since he confessed and did that small act, you just couldn’t stop thinking about him…. Speaking of Tiff, you needed to text her, it’s been a while since you two has really talked…

“HUMAN?”

You jumped to the sound of his voice and your eyes dart up to him,  
He blinked his sockets as he looked to you – hands occupied by 4 mugs, he placed them on the counter. You blushed lightly, causing him to smile as he walked over to you.

“YOU WHERE DAYDREAMING DEEP THERE, YOU OKAY?”

You nodded shyly.

“UM, HUMAN.”

You looked to him, only to noticed he gotten close to you again. He reached out and held one of your hand loosely – his bones felt so warm, you yours darted down to his hand and back up to his sockets only to see his hooded sockets looking down at your parted lips.

“______” He spoke your name so softly and low, almost as if a forbbin but sweet word – it caused you to shiver. He eased forwards, his teeth so close to your lips again.  
Wait, this is all happening too fast, what about getting to know each other – learning about each other to see even if the feelings between you two were strong. You stiffen to brace for the kiss…only…nothing.

“Thank you for coming.” You peek your eyes open, not knowing that your eyes were closed. He gave her reasonable space – 4 mugs of coco within his hands. His grin has return to its innocent simply way,  
“I’m happy to see you enjoying yourself and even more so to see everyone enjoying you and seeing how amazing you are, human.”

With that he headed off into the living room, you could hear Undyne and Alphys cheered for the coco.  
You placed a hand to your chest, your heart was racing and your face was on fire. What just happen, did he just teased you…why the hell did you like it? You shook your head stubbornly,

“No I need to get to know him better.” you said more to yourself.

You gave off a defeated sigh as the heat within your cheeks refused to leave. 

“Ugh, this is stupid” you groan rubbing your face.

Shaking it off, you put on your signature smile and headed off back into the living room to have more merriment and mirth added with the warmth of coco and your heart.


	41. Third Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to run away, but at what cost?

**Doki 41**

 

Oof, it’s late...  
It’s dark...  
Man, when did you fall asleep?  
As your body slowly become aware and awake, you couldn't help but noticed the soft snoring and light breathing within the room.  
That's right, you came over to the Bone Brothers home for a night of fun and games. It seems everyone might have fallen asleep though. It warmed your soul to finally be a part of a gathering so fun that it turned into a sleepover. Finally gaining the feeling of your body you silently yawn, hm, there's something hard under your head. Turning your head slightly you saw a form hunched over you - eyes widen you quickly sat up only to see that...

Oh.

You fallen asleep on Sans lap.  
Now you were starting to remember, it was after the seventh game that all of you agreed that the night was still too young to part and choose to watch a movie. You sat on the couch while Undyne and Alphys sat on the floor - closer to the TV.  
Sans came with a blanket and sat next to you, wrapping you both up. You got drowsy and..oh god, you lay down on his lap. You face turned a light shade of pink, it just felt so nice to be close and warm like that - sleep took over your mind.  
You glanced over to Sans, he was still sleeping away. Head propped up by a hand that rested on the arm rest - his posture slouched due to slumbering.

He's so cute.

His features so soft and relax, the steady rise and fall of his chest - does he really need to breath, he's a skeleton. His grin was more relax, if anything it looked blissful - you off handedly wonder why.  
A light thump tore your eyes away from Sans and to Undyne and Alphys - no, that sound didn't come from them, they were still sleeping; holding one another. Slowly bring your eyes up you notice a ghost of a dim light down the hallway.

Oh, Papyrus must have gotten home while everyone was sleeping.... Yeah, you’re just going to give him a bit of space right now and sit here on the couch.  
The darkness of the living room was becoming nonexistent to you as your eyes adjust more. You looked over your shoulder to the window behind the couch.  
The sound of light tapping and rapping made you curious enough to turn towards the window. There your eyes widen to the sight of falling white flakes. Their winter waltz was elegant as they drift along the breeze of chill. The sight of snow made you even more aware that the holidays are coming and realizing this... It filled you with dread.  
But why? This Christmas you won't be shopping just for you and Dragon, this you are quite happy about. But..  
As you watch the snow fall in a seldom manner, you let a sigh escape you as your mind hover over a sadden event that always happen around the holidays.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Eyes darting to your right, there you saw Sans. The skeleton's eyes were upon you - you just stared at him for a moment a bit memorized by the soft glow if his blue eyes. Sans chuckled softly, " You seem sad, human." Sans whisper, making sure not wake the others.

"Oh, uh, Blue did I wake you?" You questioned trying to put on your smile. "Please don't hide it human, I saw you, I saw your soul. That's..." He glanced to your chest and back to your face, "A strong sadness."  
You looked down as your smile shrunk, it was getting hard to put this on in front of Sans. You noticed that the more you got close to the bone brothers, the more your façade becomes taxing... The more you just want to let them in. You shook your head to the thought and to what Sans said,

"Ah I'm just sleepy and junk." You whisper with a shrug trying to make light if the situation. Sans sighed in defeat as you pull your attention away from him and back out the window - snow falling ever so elegantly.  
You had a new position on the couch now, you sat opposite side of Sans - your back resting on the arm rest behind you. Your eyes look out to the snow falling - a haunting somewhat hollow look in your eyes as your mind travels millions miles away.

Sans also watched the snow fall as well, his back against the arm rest in his side of the couch.  
He allowed his eyes to trail away from the window to you. The folds of the blankets wrapped loosely around your form, legs somewhat folded under you - Sans allowed his eyes to wonder.  
How he wish to pepper kisses upon your legs, slowly working his way up to his prize, he wonder how loud would you moan his name once his get there. Hooded sockets travel upwards to your hips, he remember how they slowly grind against his vertebrae during yours and his scene, how he yearn to feel those same hips upon his grinding down in all there glorious sinful beauty.  
Cheek bone warm with magic, he watched the steady rise of your chest and then its fall. What would it be like to see your breath quicken, your chest expanding and compressing faster as you groan out with want.  
Sans was lost to his wanton imagination as his sockets beheld your form, sockets still on their lewd quest he silently gasp as he upon your ever so inviting neck - though covered by your white turtle neck, Sans remember that day, the day his brother left marks upon such tender flesh. Your face how lewd, how hungry and how badly Sans wish to see it again caused by his own hands. By the stars, Sans had no idea he could think of anyone in such a way. But you did, for some reason you always pull out these emotions that he always thought he was too good for, too righteous.  
Everything you do, everything you said it made him wild with want. But yet it wasn't only that...no. The more you stir him, the more he began to look at you and not just at you - at your soul.  
It was upon his first glance at your soul that Sans knew that maybe, it was something stronger than lewd lust, it was something more than carnal want. He want you but not just body anymore, he want you to think about him every day just as he does you.

He want you to smile your true honest smiles and he be the reasons for them. And he want to be there for you always, so he can smile at the sun with you and catch your tears on rainy days.  
Sans, honestly loves you.  
He let out a forlorn sigh, he quickly covered his mouth as you and he both looked to the still sleeping fish and lizard monsters. You placed a finger over your lips and looked towards Sans. He nodded and whispered an apology.  
You smirked and silently giggled, silly bones. Still quiet fill the room again, the sound of slumber and snow falling against the window is all you could hear. You looked towards Sans, who was now watching the snow.  
You smiled at such an innocent look of wonder on his face, but then, there are times where you swear there is more to those baby blues, something...

It made you blush to think about it. "Human, I, um, there's something I really want to ask you."

You turned towards him, eye brow raised.  
His blushing seems to deepen as your eyes rested on him. 

"uh, I know that we're currently trying for friendship and getting to know each other right now, but..um" he took in a shaken breath, "just, there's been something I wanted to do the whole night you've been here and...ah, I know its stepping the friendship line it’s just..I" you watched as he fiddle with his fingers, "Look, human, feel free to say no, but, can I..er or, would you possibly." 

"Sans?" 

"Could I kiss you, again?" 

Your eyes slightly widen to the question, you swallow and licked your lips. Sans eyes darted to your lips and back to you - you know it would be much wiser to refuse but... Right now... You could really use a distraction from your spiraling thoughts and... It’s not like..  
Its not like you absolutely don't want to. You were silent for a while, Sans was ready to withdraw his request that is until he heard you whisper,

"O-okay." Sans pupils shrunk to tiny blue pin pricks within his sockets. He was surprised by your answer - sure that you were refuse and remind him of learning more about each other. 

You shifted a bit on your side, embarrassment lighting up your face.  
You felt the side of your couch dip as Sans move closer to you. Sockets hooded he whispered your name,

"______" so wanton and shaken.

You shivered from the sound of your name dripping with sensuality from his maw, Sans hovered over you, supporting his weight via the arm rest behind you head and the back of the couch close to your head.  
Faces inches away from yours, both of you gaze into each others eyes. Sockets lidded and hungry you knew your eyes showed you gazed lust as well. The kiss was slow and sensual, the way he moved his teeth into your soft lips. He let out soft pants as he worked his teeth against your lips. The two of you only parted for mere seconds before rejoining again, each connection lasting longer and becoming more passionate. He shudder as your tongue lap against his mouth, it was sweet you could taste the hot coco from before. You two slightly parted, heated breaths and saliva mingled in the air as you two looked into each others eyes. This was too good, you wanted more you wanted to run away further,

"Sweet" you spoke breathlessly

"Y-you want more?" he question with his mouth slightly opened. Choosing action, you dove into his mouth. Sans hands moved from the couch to your hip - gripping each side. You could feel how tremors in his bones, he was holding back. The sudden touched caused you to part the kiss to let out a shaken, hushed moan. Sans was the one that dove back into those wanting lips. The sounds of both your heavy breathing and tongues slick against each other was making your mind go numb. You loosely wrapped your arms around his neck as you pull your legs out from under you. Parting them you pull the skeleton closer to your heated body. This was getting serious and so fast, Sans seem to somewhat snap out of this steady growing heat between you two. He pulled back.

"Mm, w-wait" he broke the kiss, causing you to look up at him with questioning hazed eyes. 

You grind against him and felt his grip in your hips tighten, 

"N-no human please, w...mm, we have to stop." He spoke through his pants. This isn't like you, yes, you're bold, but this.. This is wrong, this isn't like you at all and Sans knew this. 

"Bu-but, isn't this what you want?" You asked with a quiver to your voice. 

"Hunnn, star yes, I do" Sans punctuated himself by giving you one good thrust, you gasped as you back slightly arched. Sans swallowed thickly as he willed himself to let go of you. You sighed lightly and looked to the side, you face still flushed - you knew he was right. Sans pulled himself away from you and sat down on the couch, 

"Human..._____" 

You slowly sat up, resting your back against the arm rest as you drew your knees to your chest.

"Please, I understand that what you are feeling is hurting you, I can see it, no matter how good of an actor you are." Sans looked to you.

You rested your head against your knees, "I understand running away seems easy even more so when you get pleasure out of it, but..." Sans eyes downcast, "_____, I love you, please don't use my feelings as a means of escape, if anything please use it as support.. you...you kind of hurt me there, human." You closed your eyes tight trying to fight back your tears, you didn't mean to hurt him.

"Do you even want to get to know each other?" Sans asked earnestly. 

You pull your head up from your knees and looked to Sans with tear stain eyes, you nodded.  
He smiled softly, "I do too." You rubbed your eyes, trying to will away the tears.

"So, please, tell me, what's wrong?" You hugged your legs trying to quell your growing fear, if you burden him - he'll run away, just like everyone in your life. 

"I... I still love you." Spoke Sans as he placed a hand on yours. 

You looked deep into his eyes and your fear seem to have loosen its grip on your throat. 

"...okay..." Your voice was meek and weak, "I'll talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMM  
> I SMELL A FLASHBACK >8D


	42. forget not loneliness, for it has an unbreakable bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . .

**Doki 42**

At an extremely young age you were very observational, you knew that there were two worlds.  
Your world.  
And the world around you.

In your world you could be anything, get anything - the universe was the limit. Sadly, you also knew that your work had no effect on the world around you.  
It was also at this age of innocence is where you noticed the world around you - realty, was a very cruel place. You watched the back of your father as he walked out that door, your mother in tears, shouting.  
It was at this extremely young age that you knew, you'll never see him again.

Growing ever smarter and ever bigger, you slowly began to notice that your mother, while one her good days - was the best mom you could ask for, but on her bad days - you would often come home from school, house torn a sunder, and your mother on the mist of it; hysterical as she ask you where had your father gone to?

It was at this age of growth that you knew your mother was prone to hysterics.

Years go by, you love your mom to give up on her - she was the only person in your life who was close, father that's gone and school friends who used you more than support you.

You were all alone.  
Always so alone.

But...

That's okay, you love mom, you made sure to be the best daughter on her good days and try your best to keep her calm and maintain the house on her bad days.

You learn how to smile, even when you had so much pain inside. At the age of social growth you became an amazing actor.  
But no matter how good you were, you were getting worn, tired, depressed and scared by life - your beloved Aunt saw this. She wanted you for a simple weekend, so you can enjoy being a kid and smile from the heart and soul.

You hesitated, that sounds all and good - fun even, but mother. Surely, you could spend two days and she'll be okay... Right?

"Have fun, _____ and remember I love you."

That is what she spoke when you asked to spend the weekend with your Aunt. Your Aunt Ruby was a great woman, she treated you like one of her children - your cousins treated you like there long-lost sister. Those two days were the best of your life....

You came home to utter trash and chaos, your mother tearing through Each room, looking desperately for you - calling and screaming out your name.

Your ran up to her, trying to comfort her - telling her that you are home from the weekend with Auntie Rudy. Eyes that once looked to you with such love and kindness were cold and deadly.   
She began to rant that you were not her child, the description she gave you was you but at an extremely young age.

You begged and pleaded with your mother. _Please remember me, remember the promise to always love me, I'm _____, your little girl. You are the only one in my life... Please?_

All on deft ears, the more you try to convince her - to help her remember that you are her child. The more angry and hysteric she became....  
The neighbors were the one that called for help, the police arrived just in time to pull your mother's hand away from your throat.

You remember her words.  
"YOU'RE NOT MY BABY"  
"YOU'RE NOT MY ______"  
"WHERE IS SHE?"  
"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY"  
"SHE'S ALL THAT I HAVE"

"I'm right here, mommy"

 

It was at the age of independence, that Auntie Ruby was now your guardian for 4 happy years. Sadly cancer took her from you and your two cousins. After her death they just seem to float away from you... Leaving you alone in life once again.  
Thank goodness for good paying jobs, you slowly earned enough to take care of yourself and soon Dragon joined you.

But every year, around the holidays. You go to see her, at St. Baughman Hospital - hoping and praying that maybe one of your visits you might seem a familiar spark in those lost eyes and the mom you once knew would recognize you and you will have your family back...

.  
.  
.

What time was it, well, you knew it was late close to it being early in the morning. Both you Sans stood in the kitchen - not wanting to wake up Undyne and Alphys with you two talking.  
Sans was silent as he took in everything you said. You lean against the kitchen counter looking into your empty mug, damn did you drink the coffee that fast?

Looking up from the red mug you held, you saw Sans move in for a hug. He held you tight, holding you. You were taken back, not used to telling anyone about your past - it was odd, seeing and feeling this reaction.  
"....I'm okay Sans...." You spoke softly as you pet his back.

"But human...i..i'm sorry that happened to you." Sans sockets showed a sentimental sadness. You put on your smile,  
"Sans please I'm okay, I've been seeing my mom these past 5 years."

"Then this year, you're not alone," you pulled back from you and stars of determination was in his sockets, "me and papyrus are here to give you full support and if you need anything ju-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, there's no need to do that." You stopped him in mid monolonging, "I really don't want to burden you guys, you both are already doing enough shit for me."

Hand on hips, Sans gave you an offended look, "Human we, brother too, are you friends. We don't mind and I love you."

You heard all this before, well not the I love you part, but you heard 'caring friends' say that line all and at the end they are never there, that or they got tired your bullshit.  
You rubbed the back of your neck, "i-I know, Blue"

Sans looked at you with worries sockets, you sighed.  
"Speaking of changing subjects, lets get started on breakfast for the others." You declared.

Sans sighed in defeat, but agreed with you. As you two busy yourselves in the kitchen, around the corner - standing close to the kitchen arch way, was a familiar orange hoodie skeleton. 

He didn't mean to ease drop, he just came out here for a late snack but was feed something that was hard to swallow. Wow, the tall skeleton had no idea you were hiding all that under that smile of yours.

"Shit, kiddo" Papyrus whispered to himself.


	43. Quit being such a bitich, mkay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifi talks and you talk, will there be a fight?

**Doki 43**

 

The morning that came was an enjoyable one, everyone ate the breakfast that you and Sans so lovingly prepared - even Papyrus.   
Undyne and Sans talked about a new anime coming out soon while they ate, Alphys grin and added in her two cents. It was great to see smiling faces at the table from witch you ate upon ... But.. You had the feeling you're being watched.

Glancing over to Papyrus on the other side of the table you caught him staring at you before he quickly went back to eating.  
Hm, odd.

It was soon time to go, you have the rest of Sunday to enjoy with Dragon. With a good bye and a promise to text, Papyrus teleported you home. Greeted by the slobbering kiss of your large dog, you gave him pets.  
"Um, Kiddo..uh"

Papyrus unsure voice caused you to look towards him, he looked nervous. You could hear his one of his hands in his hoodie pocket tapped against his box of cigarettes. His other hand rubbed against his chin as he looked to the side and then to you,  
"Ah, um, Kiddo, you know you're... You're not alone right?"

You raised your brow, surprise and a bit taken back. You slowly stood up from petting Dragon, you looked him straight in the sockets.  
"What do you mean?" Is all you asked.

Orange flared in his cheek bones, "Ah, well," he sighed, "Sans is alot better at this," he grumbled, "Just, me and Sans are here for ya whenever you wanna talk, you are our friend."

You blinked and smiled wide, you have more friends now. "Thank you."   
Papyrus let his shoulders relax a little, he wonder if you took what he said to heart.

 

It was soon another work day, Christmas must be getting close. Throughout all of down town you could see decorations of every color, size and shape. It was upon entering studio 17 that you noticed Sans handing out golden trim envelopes to everyone.

"Oh, human!" Called the short skeleton as you close the studio door behind yourself.  
Sans approached you and handed you one of those fancy envelopes.  
You took it and eyed the paper, "Its the company Christmas party, everyone in the company is going."

You smiled, this'll be your first time going to something like this. You were kind of excited as you smiled,  
Sans blushed a bit as he looked to you, "We are allow to bring..uh, d-dates" he informed you.

Oh.

You blushed along with him, your relationship with Sans had deepened, Even after the get together on Saturday, the two of you spent Sunday texting each other.   
You learn that his favorite food are tacos, that he does like his brothers puns to some extent and how life was for him and his brother underground.

You honestly had to say that Sans really did open up to you as you did to him and it was this these facts that made you nervous around him - shy. If you had to be honest, you were starting to develop deep feelings for the blueberry...

But.

There was this fear - an anxiety, that kept you from taking the final step of becoming an item with him.

Sans rubbed the back of his neck, loosen his tie a bit. His blue orbs looked to you, he saw how blooms of red tinted your cheeks as you bit you lower lip, gosh you're so pretty to the skeleton.  
"u-um..." You hesitated.

"Uh, wait" Sans stopped you - you looked at him with puzzled eyes. The skeleton sighed, "Mweheh, we're at work right now, so no need to rush. We have to keep It professional, human."

You blinked and smiled nodding, "Yes, sir."  
"Oh, you and Papyrus have a scene today and after lunch its him and Fifi."  
You nodded and walked off into the studio - Sans continue to hand out invitations as more of the team showed up.  
The scene coming up with Papyrus was a straight up sex scene, its the second to last scene between Luke and Jude. You have to go over your lines with him, you just hope that Fifi doesn't try and get in the way.

Speak of the devil, looking past the script you held, your eyes roamed over to the hoodie wearing skeleton entering the studio with a Fifi wrapped around his arm.  
He huffed with determination as you made your way over to him. Sans had just finished handing Papyrus and Fifi there invitation to the Holiday Party when you came over.

Fifi eyes narrowed as she looked you up and down. you open your mouth to speak but the dog monster spoke first,  
"Sorry, ____, but I need him today for practice." She smiled smugly at you.

You let out a dry laugh and turned your eyes to her, "Actually Fi, I need to talk to you."

Papyrus and Fifi looked equally surprised, the skeleton was the first to speak though the tention in the air between you and Fifi.  
"Ah, I dunno Kiddo, me and Fi here really should get started."

"No," Fifi let go of Papyrus and placed Her hands in her slender hips.  
"Lets talk, ____"

And like that you lead Fifi over to the other side of the studio, away from everyone. Papyrus watched you go with worry in his sockets.

When you were sure the two of you were out of ear shot of everyone, you turned to face Fifi - wow, she a bit taller than you thought, must be the heels.   
"Look," you started, "Since Team H started it seems like, I dunno, you got some sorta beef with me. Fine whatever, but don't take, whatever issues you have with me, out on my friends."

Fifi looked at her nails, "I have no idea what you mean, human." They way she said that so smug and cocky and she said 'human' a lot different than Sans - hateful venom laces that word.

"You don't, huh?" You looked up to her hands on your full hips, "Its so clear to see he doesn't want to be with you."

Fifi stopped looking at her nails and brought an ice cold glare to you.

"When asked about his relationship with you he always quick to change the subject, and that day, I walked up on you two with Frany's husband. I didn't hear anything but the way you two act, its not love. Why are you doing, why don't you two brake up?"

Fifi huffed, "What so you can have him?!" She barked.

Your eyes widen, "Why - no, I don't"

Fifi interrupted you with a dry amused laugh, "What you thought I didn't noticed, I see the way you look at him. Not only are you after Sans but Papyrus too. Ugh, you humans are so greedy."

You blushed, "No, its not like that, all I want is there friendship!"

Fifi rolled her eyes, "Your innocent stupidity act isn't going to win me over. I see you getting close to Sans and I also see how you 'Accidently'" she did air quotes, "gain attention from Papyrus." 

You looked to her pensively, hands tight into a fist, "Fuck fine, I like them both okay, like like'em..." You sighed and looked to the side rubbing your arm, "but that doesn't mean anything, I'm not after Papyrus, I'm not trying to bone the bone brothers and junk. I'm just trying to work and get friends and enjoying life. Yeah, okay, I might have a crush on Sans and Papyrus but, Paps yours and he seems so unhappy..."

Fifi looked to you, she was taken back by the honesty you threw at her. Maybe you're not bad like other humans... Then again, this seems all to familiar.  
Fifi reared her ears back, "You honestly think I'm that stupid?" 

Her voice was low and had an edge to it.

"What?" You are now thoughly confused.

"Oh here comes another human, trying to play the good guy, trying to be my friend. I bet your great plan in all this is to get close to me and ruin my career." She pointed a finger at you - shaken with growing rage.

You step back, but she followed, "how typical of you humans to always feel so threaten that you have to become underhanded sneaks!" The air around her became like ice, "and what makes it worst its not because of my stars given talent, you feel threaten because I'm a fucking monster!"

You gasped as one of the desk near you became iced over, " Fifi stop you know magic in public is illegal!" You called out to her.  
It seems your voice broke her out her rage, the temperature around you two went back to being normal. She sniffled and looked down, "Its humans like you that made me stop posting..." She rubbed her eyes as her ears dropped.

You looked at her puzzled then realization hit you, that's right she was a popular voice actor online via YouTube, but suddenly she stopped.  
"Fifi, what happened?" You asked softly.

She sniffed again, "I thought he was my friend, my first human friend, we both love doing voices for animators online."

"You mean BoomerBlitz39?"

Fifi looked at you surprised, you nodded with a small smile, "I was a fan of yours, I love hearing the many mature voices you can do."  
Fifi blushed but continued, "we were both discovered by the same underground agency, back then people didn't know that LuckyLadyLuke was a monster.... I wanted to keep it that way."

You sighed, "He told, didn't he?"

Fifi nodded.

This pissed you off, not only about someone who was supposedly close not keeping a scerect but how they reacted - her fans, they all went away.

".....I'm sorry." You spoke.

Fifi looked at you, "I'm really sorry all that bull shit happen, that you were betrayed by everyone you work hard to gain, all just because of what you are."

Fifi looked shocked.  
"I'm just really sorry, Fi."

The dog monster was confused, its nor like none of this was your fault...but... How she been acting towards you, it seemed like she was blaming you.   
"I'm suck a bitich, huh?" Spoke Fifi in a bemused tone, "Here I am blaming you For the bad shit that was done to me because of my race... And I'm doing the same thing to you.."

"Fifi, it-"

"No its not okay..." 

It was silent between you two, Fifi felt a hot shower of shame wash over her and you felt awkward - you didn't know the whole story, but now you do. You wanted to comfort her but it seems she's dealing with enough right now.

With a sigh, Fifi spoke again.  
"Look, I... Like like Papyrus too, but.. I think I might have ruined my chances with him..."

"Ya think?" You quickly covered your mouth, that sass slipped out before you could have stop yourself.

Fifi began to laugh, "No no, I deserve that, but..." She looked to you, "Let me talk to him, I really wanna see if all my chances are gone, if it is, then his yours"

You blushed, "ah, h-hey come on, I..I don't want him like that, geez."

Fifi rolled her eyes before walking off, "Sure fine whatever"

You stood there watching her walk off with confidence in her heel steps, how does she do it- how could she still walk off with her head still held high. You guess its the same reason why you kept smiling... Maybe you and Fifi are slightly more alike than you thought...

Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, I feel like I kinda copped out with her personality at the end, what do u guys think?


	44. Truth between brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems they finally talk, for real to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAH  
> to address the "not getting notification, when i update" issue.
> 
> Reading the FAQ section i found out that whenever i post without preview it DOES NOT send out any type of notification to you guys. I normally do the no preview thing cus i normally post from my phone and when i try to preview with my phone....it always crashes.
> 
> so i'm gonna try sending my finish chaps to my computer at home and when i get off work i'll post'em.  
> i hope i have to patients for it.

**Doki 44**

Okay, so... Maybe you _are_ greedy like most humans - you thought. That talk with Fifi didn't only open her eyes but yours’ as well. It made you think about the relationship you currently have with the bone brothers and what kind of relationship you want from them in the future… it easy to say that you are starting to see that your heart is betraying you.  
Yes, the more you talk with Sans the more you see and feel how cherished you are to him and how that same feeling was growing in your heart. The sudden plan of taking it slow was now not moving fast enough for you. During the day – without you knowing, you find your eyes subconsciously looking for him and when he interacts with you, something just feels so right and perfect about moments with him.  
Then there's Papyrus.....then there's Papyrus....then there's god damn mother fucking, smooth ass, sexy as fuck, cute laugh having Papyrus. Was this lust, was this love – you haven’t really been around him long enough to establish a good solid connection with him. But there is something there…. Something that cause you heart to beat fast just as it would with Sans. He makes you laugh, he makes you smile; just like his younger brother, but he does it in a way that it effects your soul as well, just how Sans tender care effects your soul as well.  
Ugh, you were getting frustrated with yourself - how dare you gain feelings for Papyrus when you made it clear to Sans that you want to go slow with him, that you want to get to know him more as a potential romantic interest – but it was a promise only for him, not his brother too…

It’s not fair to him.

He told you he would wait for you to open your heart to him and what did you do? Fucking fling it open wide enough for not only him but his brother too. You ran your hands over your face as your thoughts seem to spiral out of control, to become nothing more that self-hate and self-loathing. You’ve been so stress as of late – it’s been so hard to keep up this perfect smile that fools all. You began to ponder maybe your thoughts have grown dark due to the fact that maybe its becoming closer to the date of visiting Mother at the hospital…those visits always seem to leave you so lonely, so cold and just so depr-  
"You’re not even reading you notes anymore." Papyrus’ deep smooth rasp of a voice reminded you that said skeleton is sitting right next to you on the couch. The recording room was filled with all of Team H - Sans stood next to Undyne at her system; they seem to be talking about how to capture the best sound. Frany was texting away on his phone and Fifi was listening to what Undyne and Sans was talking about – she seems to be avoiding Papyrus.

Said skeleton looked very concern, script in lap and a white stick held between his teeth.

"Paps you know there's no smoking in the studio." You spoke lazily as you looked up at him.

"Nyeheheh," he chuckled as he pulled out a lollipop from his mouth.

You would have chuckled too, but your eyes went straight to that orange magical tongue hidden away behind his teeth. You swallowed as your mouth felt dry, you tore your eyes away from him and brought them back to the script in your lap.

Popping the lollipop back into his mouth, he cleared his throat. "Fifi seems a bit more thoughtful, she's been asking me questions and giving me space."

You traced an odd formless shape on the script via your index finger. "Is... Is that good?" You asked meekly, not looking at him.

"yeah...” he sighs through his nasal cavity, “thank you"

"Uh, I didn't do anything." You flustered, this was so stupid what were you a teen girl talking to her crush? No, you were a grown woman…talking…to…your crush, dear god above help you.

Papyrus smirked at your shyness, "before you seem frustrated, why?"

The doodling with your index finger stopped, thankful for the subject change but also cursing it as well. You wonder how you could say this, let alone word it correctly – trying to tell the tall skeleton that you not only have feelings for his brother but him as well. He's so protective of his brother - you know and saw this that one time you made Sans run out of the microphone room. You mentally slap yourself for bring that back up. You were taking a long to reply, Papyrus saw the struggle on your face - he hated to see you so stress. He gently placed a skeletal hand on you knee, you jumped at the contact and froze, your widen eyes darting over towards him.

Face flushed you looked to the hand and then to him. Lazed hooded sockets looked down at you, "Hey, it’s okay, you always worry too much when we do these scenes, kiddo." He gave you a comforting squeeze and your breath hitch lightly. Sans nodded to Undyne suggestion of trying to update the sound system. His blue eyes glanced towards you on the couch for a second and smiled he turn his head back to Undyne only to pause himself and look back over to you to see Papyrus having a hand on your leg. A familiar jealous spark entered his soul yet again, he watched as his brother said something - he could hear his brother low murmur of a voice, but nothing else, the room was fairly big. His sockets widen as he saw you suddenly stand up and rush off.

Whoa, what happened?

It seems like Papyrus was just as confused as Sans, his hand still in midair as his lazed sockets- puzzled, watch you rush out of the sound room. The tall skeleton looked down at his hand, and reply how you acted within his skull – you seem a bit on edge and shyer than normal, was it stress or…maybe.. you could… Papyrus slightly shook his head, the thought of you liking him was nice to the skeleton but, it was wishful thinking.

How society is.

How he is.

And how you are.

He knew it as just flights of fancy on his part.

 

What did he say to you?

What going on?

Why is the woman he love, running from his brother?

Sans will get down to the bottom of it, he knows that lately you have a lot on your mind. Sans want to be there for you, even if currently you and he are just friends. Papyrus sighed as he slouched back into the pre-owned couch, hands slipped into his hoodie pocket. His magical tongue ran over the lollipop within his mouth.

"Papyrus."

The tall skeleton wasn't use to having his name called so sternly, he jumped – sitting up straight to see his brother standing there before him. 

"Yeah, Br-er, boss?"

Sans motion for him to follow, "Let’s talk in my office." Papyrus raised his brow to this but followed.

With that the two headed into the only office within the studio. Sans closed the door after himself, he looked up to see Papyrus sitting on his desk - one leg folded over the other.

"Papy, please get off my desk" nagged Sans as he made his way over, “And no smoking.”

“Lollipop”

Sans hum in affirmation.

"Papy? So this talk doesn't have to do with work?" Questioned Papyrus with an arched bone brow.

Sans cleared his throat meekly as he stood before his older brother, "No, but... What did you say to ____?"

Papyrus face showed puzzlement, he was taken back.

"I saw her run off, Pappy" Sans held his gaze with Papyrus, the taller could see determination in his little brother's blue eyes...and something more. Papyrus sighed and placed the lollipop in his mouth to the other side of his jaw.

"So, ya lied to me, huh?" Sans blinked, what was his elder brother talking about?

Papyrus looked right into Sans' socket,

"_____ is the girl you're crushing on." He simply stated.

Sans skull turned blue as his sockets went blank - busted. The shorter of the two sputter, suddenly his determination diminished. Papyrus watched as his little brother physically deflate.

"Sans, she’s human y'know, now a days humans don't care much for us."

"She's different, Papy, you seen her soul. You seen how comfortable she is around us."

"Yeah," papyrus nodded, "she's a good human - amazing really, but I'm talking about other humans."

Sans downcast his sockets as his fingers balled into fists. Sans saw the news this morning - another attack against monsters happen by that anti monster group, this time they cornered three couples and beat them nearly to death.  
The couples were monster and humans, together.

"Sans, there are a lot of dangerous humans out there that would not only hurt you but her as well."

Sans huffed and looked up at Papyrus with his blue eyes, "Well what about you,"

"Sans don't change this on m-"

"You like her too!"

....

Papyrus looked shock as Sans looked up at him expectedly, orange rushed to his cheeks bones as he looked down. As his soul hummed within his chest, okay…maybe his brother is right. Papyrus may have feelings for you, feeling he’s kind of been acting out on you during those scenes and…dear stars above. The tall skeleton mentally kicked himself. 

"See Pappy, you've been lying to me too." Sans spoke in a sadden tone.

"B-bro, its not like. I..."

"Papy, you also don't like your relationship with Fifi either, huh?" Papyrus answered with silence, he looked away from Sans as he his fingers run against the tiny box of smokes in his hoodie pocket.

Sans sighed. "I..Papy, let’s just stop lying and be honest with each other right now."

Papyrus nodded in a seldom manner.

"Papyrus, do you love ______?" Sans finally asked, face straight as he looked up at his brother with serious sockets.

The tall skeleton sighed, "I dunno, really, I mean she is great to be around, she laughs at my puns," Sans rolled his eyes, "she treats you well and he honestly seems like a good person... Not to mention that slamming body of hers."

Sans blinked, does that mean what Papyrus has for you it lust not love?   
Sans felt bad that he felt a since of relieve upon that realization.

"But..." Sans looked straight at his brother.

"If I had time to get to know her, like you did, I could see me being head over heels for the girl." 

Sans fiddle with his fingers, that's what he was afraid of hearing. Papyrus watched how anxious Sans had gotten, "...does knowing this make you jealous?" Papyrus asked. Sans wrung his hands and finally sighed almost as if he given up, "...yes. Brother, it does make me jealous, I... I just want her to be all mine, it’s hard for me to explain" Sans blushed.

Papyrus chuckled, "Naw, it sounds like you really love her...." Sans nodded slowly. 

Papyrus looked to the side, the sound of the lollipop tapping against his teeth could be heard as his tongue rolled over the candy.  
"would you be upset if I, well, I kinda feel the same way too... About her." Papyrus felt too embarrassed to give his brother eye contact.

Sans looked down, "No, I mean, she's amazing after all."

"Tell me about it, the way she smirks when she feel so confident."

"The way her soul shines when she's being strong."

"The way she looks at you... And me, when she thinks we're not looking." Sighed Papyrus as well did Sans.

"Pappy, do... Do you think she might like us both?" Questioned Sans as he tilted his head, he wanted to give this an optimistic angle – he did not want to leave this on a sour note of you choose one of them over the other.

Papyrus looked to Sans and closed his eyes, "If she does, what would you do?"

Sans thought about it, yes, he would be a bit jealous, but it’s his brother. The same lazy bones he grew up with in the underground... And he did have to admit, unlike Fifi, you do seem to… bring peace to his brother's soul... And for that Sans is grateful.

"I...i wouldn't mind it being us... The three of us."

"Wow Sans so greedy."

"AH BROTHER YOU TWO BOTH MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY I..I JUST LOVE YOU BOTH." Sans' skull is blue as he fluster.

"Nyeheheh, teasing bro, just teasing." Sans pouted, "But yeah, depending on what she says, I'm more than happy to in a relationship with all three of us."

Both brothers smiled at the thought, but then thought about how lately you just… just didn’t seem like your old energetic self. You just seem so tired and sadden, even with that perfect smile on your face – the brothers could see past it and see that, you’re being troubled.

“She’s seem so stress as of late and I know why…just…” Sans looked down to his head, “How can I help her fix it.”

“Sans, you can’t always fix everything…. But… maybe a nice distraction would be good for her.” Papyrus hummed in thought.

Sans blinked and looked towards Papyrus with question in his sockets.

Papyrus waved his hand, “You and Me both like her, right?” Sans nodded with a grin, “And we both just wanna put her mind at ease, help her de-stress”

Again, Sans nodded in a hyper manner.

“Well, I have an idea…” Purred Papyrus.


	45. Braking Up Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh...so, you're not doing your scene today???

**Doki 45**

 

Okay... 

Okay... 

Breath, you just need to breath. Deep breath in thought you nose - slowly and exhale that air slowly as well, through your mouth.

This is all starting to be too much, when did you become this weak? You are the girl, whom at a young age, became a perfect actor, you had a perfect smile that can fool all! Why is that smile so damn heavy now? Holidays are coming faster and faster, next week is the visit to dear old Mom...  
You sighed and splash cold water on your face from the sink. The shock of cold was enough to keep your mind from wondering into that deep abysmally darkness. You looked up into the mirror over the sink and slightly wince at the sight of yourself. 

You look so damn tired, light bags coils be seen under your dim eyes. You watched trails of water dripped from your face and into the sink below. Your hair is mess - though tied back, you could see few curl stray strains sticking out of your ponytail, so much tension in your shoulders.  
Augh, what a mess! How could Sans like you so much, you look horrible and you are horrible. Always hiding how your really feel - that makes you a liar, and having feelings for his brother too - that makes you a greedy person. You sigh in a seldom manner, you're just a greedy lair that tries so hard - too hard to not be lonely, to no fall into darkness that you fear so much. A knock at the door caused you to whip your head towards the only entrance within the girl’s bathroom. 

"Um, human are you okay?" It was Sans, his tone carried concern and to that your chest tighten. 

"Yeah, m'fine" you reply, trying your best to recapture your bubbly attitude. There was a pause, as if he was trying to see through your bullshit - at least that's what it felt like to you. 

"Okay, we're about to do a scene." You quickly wipe your face, free of water. "Right, me and Paps scene." You placed a hand on the knob of the door and pull. There standing at the door way was Sans, all dressed up in white dress shirt, black slacks and blue tie. He looked up to you with his normal permanent grin. 

"Ah, human, that scene, well I think maybe we can do that scene at a later time." Sans spoke innocently tapping his chin with his index finger. 

You blink a bit surprised, "Ah, but its this scene and the last one, after those me and Papyrus will be done." You gave Sans an odd look and lean against the arch way of the entree way, "You sure, I mean we're so close to finishing the Family project. Don't wanna slow down the momentum, y’know." 

Sans nodded with that grin of his, "Yup, I am quite sure, human. Currently Papyrus and Fifi are doing there scene, right now." 

"Oh." 

"Do you wish to join?" 

You hesitated but nodded. 

"Yay, let’s go." 

The scene between Fifi and Papyrus was this, Miss. Hearthron (Fifi) is very protective over Luke (You). So when Miss. Hearthron heard about Jude (Papyrus) leaving the states to study aboard, she was quite happy. But Mr. Hearthron (Papyrus) sees how this upsets Luke and thinks that maybe Luke and Jude should have a day together before Jude leaves.  
A dramatic scene between two parents who only want the best for their child. 

You walked into the recording room, it seems the scene has already started.

You stood by Sans as you watched, "I'm just saying, that I'm glad he'll be gone and Luke can stop tormenting himself." Fifi spoke with hands on her hips. 

"And I'm just saying, Luke loved the boy, hell this Jude was his first friend since he arrived here in the US." Papyrus huffed and looked towards Fifi. 

There was a pause, Fifi wrung her hands together, "I know how he feels about the boy, Jude, I see how they look at each other - he we just had Jude over for dinner the other night. Its just..." Fifi swallowed and looked towards Papyrus with a glared, "Do you really want to see a sadden Luke after he leaves, Luke will be so depress. Its best we cut it off now!" 

Papyrus closed his eyes and sighed with a deep rumble in his chest, "Depression is understandable with the relationship they had, that is what we are here - his family. Plus its good for him to get it all out, its part of the closure process." Papyrus voice as Mr. Hearthron was so mature, so sophisticated and just the tone, so deep. 

You could feel heat stirring within you, Sans glanced at you out the corner of his eyes. He saw how each smooth tone of his brother voice seem to make your breath hitch - Sans couldn't fight the urge of widening his grin. 

Fifi seem to hesitate in her movements but she made her way over to Papyrus and placed a hand on his chest, the tall skeleton was a bit surprised by the slow interaction. Fifi lean her body into Papyrus and looked up at him, "Maybe I could _persuade_ you?" She purred. 

You watched with unblinking eyes. 

Papyrus sighed, "Honey, this isn't about who is right," the tall skeleton placed a tender hand on Fifi shoulders and pushed her back a bit - nothing too hard, just to get her out of his bubble. "This is about our son and his feelings." Papyrus continued with a tender tone. 

Fifi looked up towards Papyrus, only to see dull sockets looking at her. The dog monster could only think of all the time when Papyrus was with you - how these dull and board sockets would widen with excitement and enjoyment around you. Fifi shoulders slump as Papyrus let go of her, It’s over. Fifi knew that she had to call this relationship off, no matter how much she likes him she couldn't force him to like her back. With a defeated sigh she turned away from Papyrus with a shrug, 

"...yeah, you're right, dear. But... Luke is going to be hurting so bad." 

"He's not alone anymore, he has us, the twins and his friends." 

You visibly relax, without your knowing, but Sans noticed. 

"He has a family now, a good one." Papyrus continued. 

Fifi nodded. 

"C-cut!" 

Frany and Undyne chatted about how the scene went, you glanced to them but brought your eyes back to Papyrus and Fifi in the mic room - you couldn't hear them, just watch. 

"Papyrus." Fifi stood before him, her tail tucked between her legs as her ears were lower. 

"Yeah?" Drawled the tall skeleton. 

Fifi opened her mouth to say something but she slowly closed it and looked down. This isn't the Fifi he knew, she was brash and always sure of what to say - though Papyrus hated their relationship, he knew it wasn't right to enjoy seeing her like this. He walked over to her, 

"Sup Fi? You got me kinda worry." 

Fifi flinch to his kind words, why everyone so nice... Was it that her head was so far up her own ass that she just didn't realize the kindness? 

"Look, I...." She shook her head, "Lets stop this, I'm tired is all this. Papyrus we should see other people, we're breaking up." She looked him right in his wide sockets. 

"...What about the black mail?" 

Fifi sighed, "Forget it, I'm not gonna say anything. Just go be happy, okay Papyrus." Fifi held her head down. 

Papyrus watched as the normally head held high Fifi was now just a girl trying to hold back tears. 

"...you gonna be okay?" 

Fifi nodded and sniffed, "Yeah, I'll be fine, too strong to let this keep me down" she spoke stubbornly.

Her clear blue eyes glanced over to the sound proof window - Fifi saw the worried look in your eyes and smile softly. 

"I got a good friend." She waved to you. 

You blinked and wave back with a smile. 

Fifi was always the type that knew you have to work hard for what you want - some more than others. She wanted Papyrus, she wanted to try hard, do anything for his love... But, it didn't work. Fifi now know that Love is hard work, but it shouldn't be hard work to get the one for you to love you back. Papyrus looked to you through the window and gave you a warm smile with a lazy wave. Fifi saw this and sighed, he likes you not her. Fifi left the room to take a smoke outside. 

You greeted Papyrus as he was leaving the mic. Room. 

"Good scene" you complimented him with a smile. 

He nodded and fiddle with his pack of cigarettes in his pockets. 

"So I guess it’s you and me after lunch huh?" You shrugged with a smile. 

Papyrus blinked and then chuckled, "Nope, it’s you and Frany."

You gave him a confused look, "Isn't that tomorrow?" 

Papyrus shrugged, "Should go ask Boss" and with that the tall skeleton left to take his smoke. 

What the hell is going on here, you hurried your way to Sans office - lunch was just 5 minutes away. You knocked and entered his office, the short skeleton already had his lunch out, tacos. Sans gave you his same old smile and wave, you questioned him about the scene you and Papyrus were to do. 

Sans just gave a shrug and wave, "Maybe later human." 

That's an odd answer for him, but you have no time to question - you have to go over your lines during lunch. As you turned to leave Sans called you, 

"Oh, Human," 

You stop at the entree way of the office and looked towards Sans. 

"Stay after hours, I wanna talk with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???? about what???


	46. Opening your eyes to more than two ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with mama sheep open your eyes a bit

**Doki 46**

 

You watched as Papyrus enter the office, it seems that the brothers love having lunch together. You shrugged it off and choose to explore the studio for Lunch – you didn’t want to interrupt _brotherly love_ time. Though your exploration of Studio 17, you found out that it use to be a storage space within the basement of the building – that would explain the reason why there were so many dusty old desk located off to the side of the main part of the studio.

Speaking of witch you choose that area to take the rest of your lunch, choosing one desk at random you took a seat. You sighed as you folded your arms and rested it on the old desk before you, you lean your head down and let your mind wonder.  
Right now, you bet Sans and Papyrus are eating there lunch, maybe eating tacos, since Sans love to cook them so much - you smiled fondly to yourself to the thought of the two brothers enjoying their food, smiling and laughing...

You wish you were there...

Ah, dude!

What the hell?!

You felt your cheeks burning with blush.

There you go again, thinking about them. You need to calm the fuck down, you need to control this - friendship first, get to know them. You have to take this slow so you won’t hurt yourself... So you won't hurt them. Sure you told Sans about yourself and sure you learn about the bone brother’s past, it’s just… something just feel.. How to put it, not ready yet. Like you feel that maybe something more needs to happen before you could bravely step up and ask Sans to take this relationship further….

Maybe you need to learn more about Papyrus, you found yourself falling for the tall skeleton just like his brother. But in all honestly, Sans knew more about you, he treats you like a treasure. So far with Papyrus – with the little time you two had one on one time with each other, he treats you fair, he’s a good friend…. Could there be something more?  
You sighed, feeling your warm breath fan out against your face from within the folds of your arm. You were worrying yourself into a circle yet again. You have feelings for both brothers, Sans treat you so well and Papyrus; there is something there, you know it is, but you haven’t had time to let it develop.   
Time, its all about time, you want to take it slow but yet your actions show how fast you really want it. AHHH, this is all so confusion and frustrating.

The scent of fresh cut grass was enough to knock you off your trail of thought, why do you smell grass?  
It’s the middle of winter, inside a building.  
Lifting you head - confusion marring your features, you saw someone took a seat across from you.

Frany!

You blinked as you saw him munching away on his lunch - it looks like a sandwich. The sheep monster's dark eyes glanced at you and his swallowed his mouth full of food.

"Want some, its grass sandwich, my love muffin made it for me." The happy sheep offered, holding it out for you to take a bite. 

You cringed slightly and declined politely, with a shrug and took a bite out of his odd sandwich – he seem to really enjoy it. Well, he is a sheep after all.

"So," Frany started, "Ready for our scene together?"

You looked up at him and blinked, "Yeah.” You simply stated, you didn’t mean for it to sound so short sided but currently you have a lot on your mind.   
Frany raised a brow, "Whoa, whoa there, don't get too excited." He joked as he gave you an odd look.

You chuckled tiredly and shrugged, “Sorry, Frany, I really am hyped for our scene together, its just that…” You trailed off with a sigh.

The sheep monster brows winkled in concern as he stopped in mid meal, he directed his attention towards your form. He noticed the tension in your shoulder, he noticed how tired you look and what’s more he noticed how your lively orange energy around your soul seem to be wavering.

“____, you seem troubled, girl.” You looked towards Frany and paused, you were tired of the endless spinning within your head and maybe right now talking could do you good, you nodded slowly.

“Uh-huh, why not talk to your sheep Mama.” He lean forward and nudged one of your arms with his index finger.

You giggled, “Well,” You started, you could see how Frany’s ears perked up – it was cute, “It’s…um,” You blushed as you bit your lower lip.

Frany blinked and smirked with an all knowing look, “Your crush on Sans?”

You dove back into the darkness of your folded arms, blushing and sputtering. Frany giggled and smiled, seeing you like this reminded him so much of how his and Dillan first encounter and first feeling of love. He was about to tease you until he spotted the look in your eyes – guilt.

“Its alright to have more feelings for Sans, y’know, I know you wanna take it slow, but...” Frany shrugged, “You really can’t help who you fall for.”

Those words hit you deep and guilt pulled at your soul, “What if… and this is a big if, I mean… ugh, I mean… What if its not only Sans… I might have feelings for.”

Frany’s eyes widen, “Who?” He asked.

“Um…. Maybe..” You looked down and grumbled a bit, “Papyrus” you spoke his name quickly, but Frany heard it. The sheep bounced in his seat trying to fight back the excited squeal that threaten to exit his throat.  
“Oh my stars, both brothers?” He smiled at you.

At this point your face felt like hell fire, you mushed your face back into the folds of your arms and nodded.

Frany giggled, “You go girl!” He smiled and looked at you oddly, “Why do you seem disappointed?”

“I’m disappointed in myself, Fran.” You blurt out, finally unraveling your arms, letting them splay out on the desk before you. “I mean after I told Sans I wanna take it slow and get to know him before we become a thing, I start to fall for his brother, what is wrong with me.” You began to let it all out, all the negative thoughts towards yourself.

“I mean, I feel so bad. I feel like I’m betraying Sans and he’s been nothing but a penitent angel to me. Then there’s this thought in the back of my mind, why not have both of them, oh my god how greedy am I. I couldn’t do that to them, agh, I’m the fucking worst, Fran.” You ran your hand over your face and sighed deeply – well, you still felt like a shitty person but it felt good to get some of that out of your head.

Frany, who now has his elbows placed on the deck and head propped up by his hands looked at you with puzzlement, “Why _not_ have them both?”

You paused and looked at him with a dead pan face, “C’mon Franz, I can’t do that, I means not everyone is into Poly relationships and also in all honesty, Sans and me have gotten rather close - he know things about me and I do him. Papyrus, well, I only know him to be counted as a good friend.”

Frany rolled his onyx eyes and gave you a look, “You human and your labels, man, it’s the reason why y’alls got problems with identity and stuff. Multi-relationships are okay within monster cultures, it was quite common within the underground.” 

Oh…!

“It’s just gotta be okay with everyone in the relationship, there are some monsters that want one mate and that’s okay – it makes them happy. But there are also some monster that fall for more than one monsters and the same vice versa. It’s just about happiness.” Frany continued.

You rubbed your chin in deep thought as you looked to the Sheep as if he were an all knowing teacher.  
Frany chuckled lightly and sighed, “I don’t think you humans realize just how hard true happiness is so hard to obtain. Why make it harder by giving the way to true happiness, obstacles and hardship. If the kinda love you have makes the one you truly care for happy, then that’s awesome, if not then that’s okay as well - that person isn’t your way to true happiness.” Frany paused and looked as if he was second guessing himself.

“Hah, I gone on a bit of a lecture, but, does that make since?” He looked to you.

You slowly nodded, “It does, but… a part of me is still scared.”

The sheep monster giggled almost sounding like a bleat, “That’s the part of you that is still in denial”

You made a face at Frany and he stuck his tongue out at you, it was nice to have someone who can match your bratty nature sometimes. But what Frany said, it rang out in your head.   
Where you just keeping yourself away from your true happiness, with the bone brother out of fear?  
Fear that maybe, they will reject it or maybe a fear that you will get to comfortable and it will all get snatched away. A image of your mother smiling caused you to gasp lightly.

“___, you okay?” Questioned Frany as he placed a hand on your hand.

You nodded and cleared your throat, “Uh, yeah, heh, Lunch is over, isn’t it?”

Frany looked to his phone, and nodded.  
It was time to head to the recording room, it was time for the scene between you and Frany to begin.

The scene was a simple one, Lucile (Frany) is comforting Luke (You) after Jude’s departure. It was all very emotional, you were even able to muster up some tears during the scene to give Luke more emption as he talked and confessed to Lucile that Jude was really special to him and helped opened him up not only to himself but to his family as well.  
It was a short scene but it was good.  
As you walked out of the microphone room, you were greeted by a tissue from Fifi and a pet on the back from Frany. Undyne told you how well the scene went and you were a bit flatter and proud all at the same time. It was the end of the day and you bid everyone a good night.

Frany left when Dillan came to pick him up.

Undyne left when she was surprised to find a smiling Alphys waiting for her at the main lobby.

Fifi left when she confronted you and ask for your friendship, you had to giggle – it was the first time someone asked you for friendship, instead of the other way around. You accept and traded number.

Soon it was just you in the studio, well you’re not totally alone. Sans is here, he’s the reason why you are here after hours – he wanted to talk to you about something, maybe about the scene you and Papyrus have to do tomorrow?  
Speaking of which, Papyrus have not left yet… has he?  
He could just easily teleport himself home, you ponder about this as you approached Sans office. Shrugging off the thought you opened the door only to see something that took you by surprise.  
Sitting on the edge desk was and orange hooded tall lanky skeleton, 

“Paps?” You called as you closed the office door behind you.

The tall skeleton spoke not a word, but his sockets watched you, this brought heat to your face. The sound of the swivel chair behind the desk could be heard turning. Eyes leaving the silent Papyrus you saw Sans – sitting behind his desk.

“Human, thank you so much for staying after.” He greeted you with that permanent grin on his face.

You stood there, the door behind you as you look from Sans to Papyrus and then back to Sans. There was some sort of tension in the air that caused a jolt of fear mixed excitement to travel up your spine.  
Swallowing you finally asked.

“Uh…so...so um, what’s going on here, guys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER, HAH *shot*
> 
> Sorry for being such a tease guys. Its just that i want the WHOLE chapter dedicated to the whole love making. Anyways, you guys know what's gonna happen next. *smile and winks*
> 
> y'all excited?


	47. Of Blue Tounges and Orange Lips (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for your scene with Papyrus, the sex scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 god flipping pages  
> OMG, i am sooo sorry it took this long!
> 
> There were some things that slowed me down,  
> One, the position i was going for, kept coming out awkward as i wrote it  
> two, i kept feeling i could do better, even now i don't know if i did this chapter justice.  
> and three, i got mY PS3 UP AND RUNNING, YASSS
> 
> anyways, enjoy and keep on staying beautiful  
> and thank you all so much for waiting.

**Doki 47**

 

Each passing second marked by ticking became louder within your mind, the tension on the air made you swallow thickly as you watched the two skeletons from across the office room. You let your eyes travel back and forth between the two brothers.  
Why are they so quite?

They seem like their normal selves, but…  
There’s this air of….. You really couldn’t place a word on it, but it made your spin quiver.

A smirk became visible on Papyrus as Sans just sat in his swiveled chair with that same old permanent grin, you gave an unsure look towards the two skeleton brothers – you have gotten quite use to monster, even more so to the bone brothers but this, right now, this was just eerie – why was this exciting you?  
Sans was the first to speak up,

“Human, brother and I have been noticing some things about you.”

You blinked and quirked a brow, “Oh?”

Sans nodded.

“You’ve seem so tensed and stress lately” Finally spoke Papyrus smoothly, “really wind up” He added.

The ticking of the clock became deafening to you, why was everything so tense – it made you close to running away, and why not the door was right behind you. The two brothers must have spotted your quick glance towards your only exit. The clearing of Papyrus throat brought you back to reality from your panic thoughts of flight.  
What were you thinking - these are the Bone brothers you are talking to, one has a crush on you and the other is a good friend – your felt awful that you let your fear take hold of you that easy…maybe you were getting tired and stressed out.  
But… you can handle this on your own – you have been for years, you didn’t want to burden them. You do not wish to see any more friends run away due to the fact you have little control over your downward spiral of emotions and life. 

“I’m fine just, need to go to bed early is all” If not noted on your face, stubbornness was dripping from your words as you refused to look at them – finding your shoes quite interesting.  
Papyrus chuckled, “Told ya.” He sighed and closed his eyes.

Sans hummed tiredly in confirmation, “Alright human, but we do need to talk, please come in.” He smile softly to you.

With one last glance to the door behind you – you slowly step forwards into the office. You felt Papyrus’ sockets upon you, he was watching you so intensely. You only spare him a glance, you could have sworn you saw something like a warm orange spark within one of his eyes.  
You felt a shiver that radiate up your spine, but you fought against it and brought your attention to the all too innocently smiling skeleton within his swivel chair. 

Okay, enough was enough!

“You two are acting kinda strange, what the heck is going on, dudes?” You question giving them both an unsure looks, hands on your hips you disperse the heavy air with your determination and bravery – these two have something plan, that’s for sure and what it was you had no clue but you will find out.

Sans was no stranger to your brave face, but you blunt question towards subject left him a bit embarrassed as he looked to the side – cheeks tinted with blue.  
“Well, er, me…and…uh…okay me and brother, were wondering, ah..” The more Sans spoke the more blue his skull became, you could see sweat beading on his brow as he looked at everything within the room besides you.

You waited patiently, but you could tell that Sans was losing his nerve. You directed your steel gaze towards the silent tall skeleton that sat upon the desk.  
As if waiting for his turn he acknowledged your attention via rising a bone brow and stood from his slightly perched spot on the edge of the desk.

“Right” spoke Papyrus, hands in hoodie pocket – Sans babbling came to stop, “So our sex scene is happening quite soon, it’s an important part within the Family story” Spoke the tall skeleton all too smoothly, he was now strolling ever so leisurely around you.

“Yeah?” You agree slightly unnerved was your voice as you watched the swaggering skeleton circle you.

“Now, human” He stopped, “why fake the scene with mere touches,” you felt a brush against the back of your neck, “And bites” He voice purred heavily in your ear, you let out a shuddered breath as you felt him trail his teeth down to the crook of your neck.

Smooth mother fucker got behind you and so close too - you could smell the nicotine that waft off that old hoodie of his. From the first time you two had a scene together there was something about his scent that would make your mind so light, as if you were getting high or drunk off of him.  
You felt a heat in your cheeks as you try to brush off his advances by look opposite of him, unintentionally giving him more access to your neck.

“I’d love to hear you make _real_ moans for me.” He breath against you sensitive neck, it was almost as if he was breathing in your scent.

“PAPPY!” The clatter of the swivel being pushed back as Sans stood at full attention broke you out of whatever trance Papyrus was putting you into. Both you and the skeleton behind you looked towards Sans – whom was walking out from behind his desk.

“Sans?” you spoke his name in a dreamy like tone, the shorter of the two noticed your daze like expression and he took hold of your hands and brought them to his skull – inches away from his teeth.

“Human, please, the request is for my brother and I to spoil you a bit.” The short skeleton asked so boldly, as he gazed to you – his hand hold yours. You blinked a bit surprised but the sudden courage the shorter of the skeleton now emitted. He pressed his teeth upon your hand so tenderly, as if wooing a princess.

“We just want to see your happy again, ____” He voice was sweet and tender but there was an underline appetite within that sentence. It was something that tickled your libido to answer there proposal quite quickly.

“O-okay”

 

How did they talk you into this?  
Why did you let them talk you into this?  
Well, you do know why.

As you followed Sans and Papyrus towards the microphone room you watched the two skeletons before you. You knew quite well, why.  
Sans skull was still a slight tint of blue as he entered the room - he seems nervous and excited all at the same time, he was so cute the way his blue eyes formed into stars.  
Papyrus seem to stroll into the room like it was an everyday thing, though you did noticed a skip in his step - even though his does try to hide it with his cool persona, he was a lovable dork.  
You enter the room after them and let the door shut behind you. You looked around – fingers busy fiddling with themselves as you looked at the egg carton like walls, this room had always excited you every day before a scene but as of right now you were quite nervous... Were you really brave enough to go through with this?

Hell, it’s been a while for you – a long while since you’ve been intimate with someone and now you're about to jump pussy first into a threesome with two brothers.... Well, heck, that ain't bad.  
But, that's beside the point, you were starting to second guess yourself, this was all happening so fast to you- heck, you’re just, right now, starting to see you have physical attraction to them, let alone emotional attraction. Dear god, maybe you guys should talk a bit more before going at it, maybe go at it another day – boy howdy is it hot in here?!

Sans was the first to noticed how you just stood there in the door way, the shorter of the two saw how you held your head down, your eyes darted quickly here to there – oh dear, it seems you’re lost in your panic thoughts. Papyrus watched as Sans walked over to you,

"Human” Sans called to you with a soft and comforting tone.

You looked to Sans with color in your cheek, you fiddle with the hem of your shirt. This is stupid, why are you so skittish, it’s just Sans and Papyrus but that is also the reason as well – it’s because it is Sans and Papyrus, they make your heart race, they give you the warm fuzzies just by smiling and they gotten close, closer than anyone, even more so than Tiff.

"Wh- I.... I'm just nervous." You softly stated.

Sans gave you a confident smile, trying to boost your spirits up, he was happy that you were being honest with him.

"It’s alright, human, we'll be going slow and no need to worry - this is just for the scene, no string attach." 

For some reason him reminding you this, caused you to become less tense – you were still nervous but not near panic inducing as before. You nodded, yeah, just for the scene. Not like these two are your crush or anything - sweet Christ help you.

Papyrus finally made his way over, you looked from Sans up to him. The tall skeleton gazed down at you, you felt his sensual stare hit you in your heart - it began to race, you tensed up as your face became even more heated.  
He let out deep rumble of a chuckle that made you shiver, "Relax, kiddo." He purred, you gasped as you felt Sans take one of your hands into his and gave it a tender skeleton kiss.

"You're thinking too much." That was the last thing Papyrus spoke before pressing his teeth against your lips.  
Papyrus kisses were quick at first, slowly they became deep as his orange tongue soon join. It was so smooth, so warm and just so dexterous. You let out a shuddered light moan as you felt his tongue run along the top of your mouth.

Your head was slowly becoming heavy with a warm fuzzy fog of want and need. As Papyrus distract you with kisses, Sans maneuvered himself behind you, his boney hands travel over your form, he admired the softness of your skin and the way you muscles would twitch when his touches became feathery light.  
His boney hands continue their conquest upon your form, you could feel him grip and rubbed you flesh - you had no idea Sans moved under your shirt so quickly, but you welcomed the attention with a sigh into Papyrus' kisses.

You broke the kiss with a gasp, "S-sans" you whimpered his name. You heard a chuckle from him - he had taken a hand full of your breast and given them a good squeeze through your bra.   
The way you squirmed under his playful touches, the way your body tensed and relax on his command via the firmest grip of delicate caress - it made him hungry for your supple flesh, Sans wanted more of you. He watched your every embarrassing expressions with hooded sockets.  
Papyrus had to admit, seeing his brother get this way with you was pretty hot. That desperate want in his blue orbs and the way you try to keep a straight face though Sans ministration on your body. He could feel the magic warm up in his bones.

"Alright you two, remember we are here for business." Reminded Papyrus, Sans let out a groan of annoyances as he allowed his blue smooth hot tongue to trail from your exposed shoulder to your neck. You shuddered to the action and whined when Sans released you from his hold from the back of you.

You watched Sans walked off – unbuttoning his shirt, only to have your gaze side tracked by Papyrus taking off his hoodie. Your jaw dropped as you spotted the hip bone that peeked so teasingly from his khaki shorts. You never knew the tall skeleton was so attractive with his hoodie off as well.  
Tossing the warm colored wear to the side you gazed in sinful want at the sight before you. Papyrus stood in a black tank top that fit his form just perfectly - you had no idea that bare bones could look so damn buff.

The lanky lean skeleton caught your intense gaze towards him and smirked with a cockiness.  
He stepped over to you, looming his height over you. You swallow back the urge to yank him down into another deep kiss.

"You remember your lines?" He spoke with that deep slightly raspy rumble of a voice.

You visibly shivered as his voice washed over you, the skeleton had to remember that his voice has that effect on you.

But he did say something?  
lines...?  
Lines...  
What lines?

Somewhat pulling your mind from the fog like high of lust you remember the reason why you are here. Voice act, yeah, that's right.  
This was a platonic agreement, to have platonic sex with them both, so the scene could have good sound and good acting... All this is platonic, you reminded yourself of this.  
Sure you might have a crush on both of them, and Papyrus is so damn sexy with that hoodie off and Sans is… you look over towards Sans - said skeleton was behind Papyrus trying to take off his tie, it looks like he was struggling a bit.

"Uh," you glanced to Papyrus and then to Sans as if you were gesturing to Papyrus that his brother might need his help, "Y'alright, Sans?" You questioned.

Taking the hint Papyrus looked over his shoulder to see a frustrated Sans looking at his knotted tie as if it were the evilest thing in the world. Papyrus let out a chuckle as he turned away from you and made his way over to his younger brother.

"Told ya to take it off before we did this" he spoke as he knelt down to aid his brother.

"Yes, I know brother." Pouted Sans as he let his brother help.

You watched them with unblinking eyes, as Papyrus smoothly undo Sans’ tie and the shorter of the two stood there cheeks blue and puffed out in a mild pout as he gazed at his brother.

They look cute together... 

As if sensing your eyes upon him and his brother, Papyrus spare a glance in your directions. You were staring pretty hard and that gave him a wonderful idea.  
Sans blink in surprise as Papyrus gripped the blue hue tie,

"Aw c'mon you ain't gonna pout the entire time I do this," he tugged the tie, forcing Sans to stumble a bit towards his elder brother. There he looked wide socket up to him as Papyrus inched his face close to his.  
"Where's my good boy?" He whispered the question in a husky voice that made you and Sans shudder. "P-Pappy, no, not here" begged the blue skull Sans as Papyrus cups his cheek all while pulling him closer via his tie, "The human is here" weakly reminded Sans as both brother shared a skeletons kiss.

You watched with wide eyes as odd hue tongues join the kiss between brothers. Your heart raced as Sans let out pants and mewls as Papyrus expert tongue danced and tangled with Sans, all the while your eyes didn't look away - this kind of action happening before you was slowly awakening you dripping core.   
You swallowed as Papyrus long fingers got to work with unbuttoning Sans’ dress shirt, Sans wrapped his arms loosely around Papyrus' neck as the tall skeleton allowed one of his hand to slide up Sans' ribs.

"Mmnn" purred Sans to the touch.

The two skeletons work there drool maws against each other, each clack and click of teeth made your sopping walls twitch with jealous want. You watched with a heated gaze as Papyrus finally removed Sans shirt and then went to his pants.

"P-Pappy, no wait, I.." Sans broke away from the heated kiss as he felt Papyrus finger brush against his hip bone.

Sans was too embarrassed to continue, you saw him and his brother share an intimate kiss - you must think wrong of this, heck you might even be turned off by this. Sans spare you a hesitated glance as he wipe some of his and Papyrus drool off the bottom of his chin.

_No, no don't stop_ , your inner self pleaded. You saw the way Sans glanced at you - oh dear that's right, up here on the surface having that kind of relationship with one's sibling is looked down upon and for good reasons too, but what you just saw, you wanted to see more.

Papyrus looked down at his brother - worried, he saw the embarrassment and shame on his brother's face as he looked away from you. Papyrus thinks that maybe he pushed a little too far,

"Sans" your voiced caused both skeletons to jump. Sans looked at you with blue in his cheeks, "Human, ______, looks I know that was gross but... Please we don't do that often."  
You began to walk you way over to him slowly at Sans continue to rant out an explanation.

"I-its something we do to..to help each other. Human, please I still love you, oh stars you must think me and my brother are so gross and-"

You leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his teeth - hmm, you can still taste Papyrus on them.  
You pulled away and smiled at his speechless face,

"You done?" You questioned. He wordlessly nodded.

"That was the hottest thing I ever seen, please don't stop because of me." You spoke your voice becoming soft and shy towards the end. Both brother’s gazed at you in silent awe, there sould buzzed with excitement and warmth as the same thought crossed in there skulls.

_I am in love with this human_

Your hands made their way to Sans' black slacks, said skeleton jumped to your sudden intrusion.

"Ah," you stopped yourself, "Papyrus, if you would continue?" You spoke winking at him. An eager spark within his sockets, the taller skeleton clashed his teeth with his younger brother.

Both of them purring into each others' maw - the sounds they make together, you just love it. But this time you'll be damned if you're left out of the fun.  
Sans broke the kiss with a gasp as his bones began to rattle, Papyrus glanced down to see the palm of your hand on the soft glowing bugle within Sans' slacks.  
You began to slowly message the growing erection, "Mmm, h-human" groaned the short skeleton as his hips shifted.

Papyrus dove back into his brother drooling mouth, enjoying the sweet sloppy noise there tongues make when slicking and intertwining with each other.  
Each of Sans moans that you help produced were devoured by Papyrus deep kisses. Sans felt so hot under your touch, his bucking hips was a que to you that he wanted more contact. You took in one last look of contorted bliss as you stroke his bound member one more time before moving to undo and remove his slacks.

It did not take long before everyone within the microphone room found themselves without clothing. Ah, geez, there goes those butterflies against in the pit of your stomach – you isolated yourself away from the brothers, you stood bare body on the other side of the room; using your arms and hands to cover your body.  
You never really were one to have confidence within your body, it wasn’t that you were too fat or just too thin, you just think that maybe your body was too plan. Glancing over towards the brother, you were amazed by their bodies. Yes, all they had were bones – them being skeleton and all, but something about their frame just enticed you.

The way they move, walk and do normal movement. Seeing there boney body bare before you – you noticed the detail of each brother.

Sans bones look thick and sturdy, he was short but his frame look strong. Not to mention the glowing blue erection he was sporting – he certainly had some girth.

Then there was Papyrus, his bones wasn’t as thick as Sans, but for some reason they look tone and lean. Does he work out, you had the hardest time trying to picture Papyrus lifting anything but a bottle of honey. But before you – you saw him stand with a frame that somehow just tickle your arousal. But unlike San he wasn’t sporting a cock – there was an orange glow within his hips and that about it.  
Monsters are so amazing, you looked down at your average body. Why were they so attracted to this boring body of yours…?

Papyrus wad the one to notice how standoffish you had become this time. Papyrus walked over to you, silently you marveled at his movements. He knelt down to you, "Feeling a bit nervous again?"  
You nodded silently. 

Papyrus nodded with you and scratched the bottom of his chin in thought. "You know how Sans feel about ya, right?"

You blushed deeply and nodded.

"its almost the same for me, y'know."

You blinked and slowly looked up at him, he was looking to the side as orange stain his cheeks. Was he serious, was he really confessing while standing stark naked in front of you? You began to smile – trying to hold back your laughter, you didn’t want to be rude but what made Papyrus think that now would be a good time to drop this? Papyrus looked to you and smiled himself - he always felt like he won at life every time he made you smile.

"This whole thing is basically for work, but just know, right now to us"

You blinked looking up to him, his hand traced the side of your face as he gazed down at you,  
"You're breath taking" Your face felt like it was on fire, you knew it was red right now. Papyrus gave a hardy laugh as you felt something placed in your ear.

You reached up to feel it was the recording device, it was time to start the scene. In the back of your head you wonder how is this going to work. You saw papyrus gesturing toward Sans, who was sitting on the floor - skull as blue as his upright cock.

"Alright, ____, gonna need ya to sit on my brother's face for this to work." 

"Wat?!"

"OH MY GOD PAPPY"

Papyrus let out another mirthful laugh, he was enjoying this too much.

"Pappy, for stars sake, stop playing around, we have to do this scene." Spoke the blue faced Sans as he lay back.

"Sorry sorry, just, how many times in my life am I gonna have a chance to say that." Papyrus wipe a fake tear from his sockets.

"Maybe everyday if we all hook up" you spoke before you mind could filter, you quickly put your hands over your mouth and looked to Sans and Papyrus.

Both skeleton looked to you, mouth agape and sockets wide.

"Fo.. For reals?" Inquired Papyrus voice full of curiosity. 

You marched passed him to Sans, your face just as red as a tomato. "So, uh, just take a seat huh?" You asked to Sans, changing the subject.

Sans nodded silently as he lay back, you both felt hot embarrassment on your back. You stood over Sans face, the skeleton's socket were admiring the view. Slowly you lowered yourself onto his face until you were seated, you had to admit - there was a rush of erotic excitement as you sat there. You felt each bump of his teeth pressed up against your inner lip, you never done something like this before.  
You looked up to see a bare tall Papyrus standing there over Sans twitching member, you watched with stun silence as magic gather within Papyrus' hip bone. The orange wisp curled and coiled at the junction of his pubic bone - slowly it grew solid and risible something you know.

"A pussy?" You spoke more intrigued than shocked.

Papyrus shrugged and chuckled, you gazed at the odd hue opening – it looks so wet and ready you swallow thickly as you wonder how it taste upon your exploring and prodding tongue. He turned on his recording devise as did you. 

It was time to start the scene, it’s the night before Jude (Papyrus) Flight, Luke (You) had snuck into his room that night to say the last good bye – both my mouth and body.

"Uh, so.. Going back to China tomorrow, huh?" You started, Luke voice was heavy and unsure.

“Yeah, it looks like no matter what I say,” Papyrus sighed, “Mom and Dad made their minds up about this”

You nodded and watched as Papyrus lower himself, he was leaning forward – his magical pussy has yet to contact Sans’ awaiting member. Papyrus inched his face close to yours, you sniffled trying to sound as if you were holding back a sob.

“G..gonna miss ya.” You spoke in a trembling voice, Luke was always the time to hold back emotions - no matter what.

“Luke..” Whispered Papyrus as he placed his teeth tenderly on your lips.

You whimpered as you felt Sans’ blue tongue lap against your wet slit – it was as if he was testing your sensitivity to his prodding conjured muscle. The kiss between you two was broke, as Papyrus positioned himself – slowly he allowed San’s cock to fill him, you watched in sinful wonderment.

Papyrus grunted as Sans member stretch him out, "hah shit, Luke," he breathed out a heated and shaken breath, "t-tight fit"

Your eyes gaze in erotic awe as Papyrus fully sheathed Sans within his orange opening. Your mouth went dry as you look at the blissful stupor upon Papyrus' face - he looked so enraptured within his pleasure.  
You almost forgot it was your turned to speak that us until Sans' lapping tongue thrust its way past your drooling lips, "A-AH!" You cried out suddenly arching your back, Sans grip your thighs as he began to thrust in Papyrus.

"J-Jude" you moaned out as Papyrus groans soon turned into full moans. Sans tongue felt amazing within you, the way I seem to dive deeper within your wet fold caused you to grind against his face. The conjured muscle just felt so smooth, warm and wet as it lap against your inner walls.

Your rolling hips did nothing but fuel the hungry skeleton you sat upon, he wanted more of you - he wish it was your warmth that wrapped so tightly around his blue manhood, and he wanted your lewd moan to be the cause of his cock not his tongue.  
He let out a growl against your core as his thrusting went deeper and harder into Papyrus.

"H-Hhoo, fuuu-ck, Luke" cried out the tall skeleton between pants. Fuck, he didn't know his brother could be so enthusiastic without heat fueling him. 

Your nectar spills upon fang maw below you, Sans had no idea you would taste this good and the sounds, dear stars above you were driving the normal pure and innocent skeleton into a sinful craze.  
You did your best to focus on the task at hand; you still had lines to delivered, but his tongue was basically fucking you at this point and dear gods above you love every dexterous plunge of it.

"Mm, J-Jude I..i'm going to miss so muu-ah-Ch" You spoke between gasp and wanton moans, you hips continue to roll as you felt Sans bony fingers grip your fleshy thighs almost possessively. 

Papyrus moaned and panted as he watched those lewd hazed eyes of yours lock onto his sockets - he shuddered at the lewd expressions that contorted so blissfully on your face, stars be damn he wanted to hear you cry out his name, you looks so beautiful to the tall skeleton.

"Me too, hah, Luke" Papyrus was able to choke out through his sinful moans and pants.

Sans wouldn't lie, he love having this type of control over both of you, he just wished so badly that he could hear you or Papyrus moan his name. He love the feeling of your soft supple thighs upon his face – how they would tense up and relax with every movement of his tongue. He was relishing within the tightness of his brother’s soaking walls – he knew it was because Papyrus had full view out your face, just the thought of seeing those eyes of yours lost within pure pleasure and your sweet perfect lips parted it made a muffled groan left Sans. Your gasped as your grinding allowing your engorged clit to rub against Sans’ bottom teeth, your walls tighten around his plunging tongue. "C-cum, gonna, hah fuck” you breathlessly moan as Sans’ phalanges grip your thighs even more - you knew there will be bruising but that just added more to your pleasure.

You lean forward, resting your hands upon Sans rib cage – you couldn’t control your hips, somewhat lost to the coiling lust in the pit of your belly, you began to ride Sans’s face. Papyrus watched your desperate movements. You couldn’t come yet – there were still more lines to, but you looks so sexy when your eyes hazed over like that, looking up at him. Your soft lips were parted as you cried out again of your slowly escalating climax.

Papyrus capture you into another deep kiss – tongue and lack luster drool mingling together within both maw. You and he parted with heavy breaths, Papyrus placed his forehead to yours hooded sockets and dusted orange cheeks, 

"N-not yet, cum to-together." Spoke Papyrus though his panted breaths, shit so close and that seep stare into his sockets – Papyrus summoned womanhood tighten around Sans’ length. This sudden tightness made the disk within Sans’ spike shivered, soon rolling hips turn to a jackhammer thrusting pace, 

Papyrus gasp, "Sssss-nnnn" it was near impossible but he held back on crying out his brother’s name. 

Dear gods Papyrus looked like a blissful mess as you watched sweat build up on his skull, hushed curse words could be heard by you as his hips rolled to meet Sans. Papyrus looked so needy, his orange tongue lulled out of his drooling maw as each of Sans thrust caused his bones to rattle.

"too fast" panted Papyrus, "gonna cum, gonna cum, c-cuming!" Desperately cried out the tall skeleton as you felt Sans move his lower jaw against your bundle of nerves. Sans did not let up on his merciless thrusting, you and Papyrus were there at the precipice of climaxing. Screwing your eyes shut you move your hips, they sputtered in there movements becoming more focus braking the coil within your belly.  
After a few more grinding and thrusting of your hips, you were the first one to come – eyes wide as you grips Sans’ rib cage.

"MMmMmNnaahh!" You cried out as your body convulsed.

"Ah, ahhh FUUuckk" Papyrus was next with one finally shift of his hips, the tall skeleton arched his back as he came.

Sans was last, you could hear a muffled full groan from between your lush thighs as you watched with haze eyes as blue spurts rocket itself within Papyrus orange pussy.  
Spent, both you and Papyrus lay next to Sans on the floor, the room was silent save for all three of you have breaths. You looked over to Sans - his face was glistening with your juices. 

Amazing... 

"So" Papyrus voice broke through the silence - both you and Sans looked over to him.  
"We might have to do that scene over again."

You let out a long sigh and purred a bit, "I'm okay with this."


	48. Author Notes # 1 (I'll erase this a bit later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got an important question for all you amazing people out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could really use your input guys, i just want this Fic to be awsome for you.

* _Story is paused as i walked into frame_ *

GDI i was hoping for this one to be A/N free * _dust self off_ *

Alright my lovely and quite attractive readers, its your foxy mama - GM, here! * _wink and gives y'alls a peace sign_ *

So, i am here to ask you guys a question, it was something i was struggling with till i was hit with the idea to ask your guys, i mean hell you are the one reading this (and i thank you so much for that, so really you guys are too beautiful for the this world)

ahem, the question is

**Do you guys want the next chapter to be the DO OVER scene or would you like for me to continue with plot?**

I am really okay with either one or the other, i always love writing scenes and watching you guys squirm and get turned on just from my words (teeheehee) and i am okay with plot progression too, the next bit of plot will be a emotional one for sure.

Either way, the choice is your - yours to make!

Please put your answers in the comments below and always remember to keep your dreams strong and going

If its your birthday today, then happy freakn birthday  
Stay the wonderful person that you are and again thank you so much

Byyeeee!

 

....  
* _Looks over to frozen in time Papyrus and smirks*_ Teheeehee * _Walks out of frame with Orange Hoodie_ * muhHAHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS.   
> if you guys do choose for the next chapter to be sin, i promise you it won't take forever to put up - i really don't have to do that much build up since they are, like, already there.
> 
> * _Is wearing Orange Hoodie_ *


	49. Take 2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *giggles and the burst into laughter* Y'ALL THIRSTY MOTHER FUCKERS, GOD I LOVE ALL YOU SO MUCH
> 
> don't worry while posting this i am also working on the next chap, enjoy guys

**Doki 48**

 

After a moment of gathering one's self and some water giving to you so lovingly by the skeleton brothers, you found yourself in the recording room - upon the couch as Papyrus sat next to you chatting with his brother. Sans, bright eyed as ever, sat as the recording system - fiddling with the machine as he held the head set to his skull.  
Looking at your empty cup of water you felt heat rise to your face as you ponder about what happened just moments ago.

Dear gods above, you cannot believe you did that, felt that and even seen that and it was all amazing - you found yourself inwardly smiling as your mind flash back to the shared intimate moment you three had.

"Oh goodness, this won't do." Sans disappointed tone brought you back to reality as you look up from your empty cup.

Both you and Papyrus looked to the short skeleton with slight worry.

"Sup, bro?" Inquired Papyrus.

Sans sockets showed a hint of sadness as he looked towards you and his brother. He rubbed the back of his neck,

"So, the audio and sound are really good, just... Well, your lines, you two were doing well. That is until..well" Sans trailed off with blue entering his skull.

"Nyeheh, till you got a bit carried away?" Papyrus finished the sentence for him and Sans just nodded silently. 

"Ah, hey, its okay" you spoke up, "I mean, I sorta, kinda, got carried away too." You admitted with rose in your cheeks.

"I'll say, you were grinding so hard on my bro's face I thought he was gonna drown" Papyrus teased as you hid your face behind hands.

"Pappy, you were riding me, pretty hard too." Accused Sans.

"After you started to thrust into me like it was the last pussy on earth." Retorted the sassy tall skeleton. Sans huffed and was ready to nag Papyrus into next week, but he stopped himself when he heard you say,

"Why not try again?"

Your voice was meek and on the shy soft side. Both brothers looked to you, "Human, are you sure," he looked towards the digital clock that hung high on the wall.

"Its almost 10 pm." Sans brought his sockets back to you.

"I mean, I really don't mind, if anything," you looked to the tall skeleton that sat next to you, "Paps could you give me a ride home afterwards?"

"Yeah, sure."

"See, and we're already dressed for the scene" you added.

This was true, donned in nothing but your underwear the brothers were in the same boat as you - Papyrus with his boxers that had the words bonezone on it and Sans in a set of boxer with the galaxy print on it.

"W-well, if you are so sure human, we could try for a take 2" Sans smiled shyly.

You nodded and smiled, "Great, but, um, I got a few things we should try differently." 

"Oh, that's fair enough, sure" Sans could hide the puzzlement in his voice, what do you have plan.

"Awsome, Sans I'm gonna need your tie."

Both Papyrus and Sans gave you an odd look.

Back into a familiar room of microphones and sound proof glass. You smirked, pleased with yourself as you finished the last knot - there sitting on the floor, looking quite miffed, was Papyrus.  
He sat there in his bonezone boxers and nothing else, hand bound behind him via the blue tie Sans love to wear.  
You pulled a bit back from his and straddle his lap. You had a mischief spark in your hooded eyes that just seem to drive not only Papyrus but Sans wild as well.

"Ah, c'mon kiddo, why can't I touch you during our scene."

"Oh I dunno, Sassy bones." You spoke with a quirked brown, you locked eyes to socket with Papyrus, "Maybe I'm cruel, like that" your tone was dark but with a hint of innocence, "Or maybe" you looped your arms around his neck loosely as you lean in - face a mere inches away from his, "I just _love_ your desperation."

With that you gave Papyrus a tender kiss, the sweet kiss soon turn to passion as Papyrus orange tongue ventured into your mouth.  
Sans watched this, standing off to the side, he could already feel his magic returning ten folds within his as a hungry warmth rattle his bones.  
Dear stars, he didn't know that you could do this - you voice, the way you took control over his brother and the way you're kissing him.  
Goodness, Sans hope he wouldn't be left out of this for too long - he subconsciously rubbed the glowing bulge within his boxers. 

"Mm, Say, mmmn, your lines, mph, and you get, Mmm, a treat" you spoke between kisses, Papyrus groaned into the kiss - you could feel his tugging against the binds around his wrist. Pulling away from eager teeth - you watched as the trail of saliva between you two brake.  
You looked over your shoulder to Sans, the shorter skeleton was watching you with an intense lustful look in his sockets. You lifted your hips up and presented yourself to the awaiting skeleton.

A look of disbelief and then joy flashed through Sans face before he walked over. 

Papyrus watched with hooded sockets as Sans made his way over to you. The tall skeleton watched how Sans so delicately rolled your soaking panties off those lush hips of yours. He also watched, with heavy breaths, how Sans hands took hold of your plump ass - the short skeleton was in heaven as he fondle and grope you backside, in turn caused you to let out light whimpers.  
Papyrus tugged as his wrist again as you saw you glanced up to him - you were on all fours, still over his lap. You gave him a cocky smirk as Sans began to slowly take off his boxers.

"A-ah, c'mon, this ain't fair" huffed Papyrus.

"Its not, really" spoke Sans as his blue member was freed from the confines of his boxers.

"But you love it" you whisper darkly ad you run a finger over the orange glowing tent forming within Papyrus' boxers.

Sans was wide, he knew this, so when he pressed against your wet inviting entrance, he had to will himself to go slow.  
You gasp deeply as the blue tip made it past your hungry lips, a long deep purr left you as Sans slowly rock his hips - allowing for a slow penetration.

"Sh-shit" breathed Papyrus as he watched this. This was too sexy, he wanted to participate, he wanted to feel the heat from your body, but alas hands bound behind his back - all he could be was watch and groan.

You let out a full moan as Sans was fully inside you, the pleasurable twitching of his member against your walls - it nearly made you forget the reason why you guys were really doing this for.  
But the tight grip Sans had on your hip made you remember, you looked to Papyrus - you could see the lust in his sockets as he watched your face.

"H-hah, oh Jude!" You moaned out as Sans began to roll his hips. 

"Hn, ffuu - Luke" Papyrus groaned as his bones rattle.

"MMmnn" you gave the tall skeleton a slow lick up his sternum.

"A-ahh, Ki-Luke" you almost knocked him out of character with the action, it gave you a surge of power that caused your core to quiver.

Sans huffed as his rolling hips became quick thrusts, dear gods your flower felt amazing on his cock. You wrapped so tight and hot around his engorged manhood that sweat build up on his brow as he try to keep himself from thrusting away.

"Mnn, fuck, so good, so big!" You cried out as you grip Papyrus femurs. Sans thrusts were so long and deep, he was enjoying each and every sound you made as he plunged back into your sopping womanhood.  
You hazed eyes spotted the twitching tent within Papyrus boxers, you could see that his underwear was damping due to pre cum.  
Glancing up you saw the desperate look within his glowing orange socket. His hips jerked - aw, he wanted attention.

"L-Luke please!" Papyrus begged you.

Ah, his begging was like music to your ears, you wanted him to be more lustful, not yet - not going to give him what he want yet.  
Your hips began to roll to meat with Sans, the shorter skeleton let out a stifle groan as he lean over you. His hips began to thrust faster into you. You let out a quivering moan as you felt Sans heated breaths in your ear.

"J-Jude, ah, gonna miss you, mNn, FUCK, so much!" You tried your best to look up into Papyrus eyes but your vision was growing blurred - hazing over with lust.

"I know, Luke, mm, I know!" Breath short and full of lustful hunger, your body shudder to his voice. You felt Sans trail skeleton kisses down the back of your neck and between you shoulder blades. Sans hips became frantic as did you moans and cries, blue eyes occupy his shocked as he looked down upon you thrusting desperate for climax.

"Ah, ah, JUde, Mmm I..I love you!" You called out through your sinful moans.

"Hah, shit, I..I love you too!" Papyrus tone was near begging as his hips shudder.

Aw, he's been a good skelly, maybe he should get a treat. You urged his quivering member out of his boxers, Papyrus sockets were glued onto you.  
Without hesitation you gulp down his crying cock, Papyrus let out a low growl like moan to the sudden wet warmth around his cock.   
Holy shit, that might have been too much for you, noticing now you felt how much Papyrus topped Sans when it came to length - your throat slightly bulge.

"Huuuuu, so close" panted Papyrus as he began to rock his hips, welcoming the pleasurable sensation of your throat gripping his cock. Sans had yet to stop his speed of plunging into you, now with jackhammer like pace - you could feel that the short skeleton was close, his stifled whimpers and groans were so cute to you.

You mind fogged heavy with the pure bliss of being filled by your pussy and mouth was too much, on one of Sans deep thrust in your walls clamped tight around Sans conjured member as your let out long muffled moan around the orange cock in your mouth.

Sans heart shape eyes screw shut as he last few thrust since him over the edge. You felt his teeth upon you shoulder - Sans had bitten you to keep himself from moaning out.   
Papyrus was the last, the vibration of your climaxing moan caused him to let out a guttery lewd moan.  
Being filled with heat from both ends and the pain of being bitten - it all swirled and mix so well to create that wonderful cocktail of pain and pleasure.  
Your body continue its convulsions and then twitches and then limp within the tall skeleton's lap. Sans pulled out and release his jaw, tenderly his licked at the bite mark that was right next to Papyrus' mark.   
You relax your throat enough for Papyrus to pull out as well.

"Oh my goodness, human, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I-" his frantic apology halted as you giggled contently.

Papyrus sighed, "That was amazing... Anyone gonna untie me?"

Sans did the uniting since you were still riding cloud nine of climaxing. A thanks was shared and Papyrus went off to retrieve his hoodie.  
Sans walked back over to you and sat down next to you. Looking up you gave him a tired smile, he returned your smile with one of his own as he brushed the stains of stray hair out of your face.

"I love you, ____" he spoke so tenderly.

At that moment you soul and heart buzzed, at that moment you could honestly say...

"I...I lo-"

"AY YO, WHERE MY HOODIE GO?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sleeping in orange hoodie on bed* zzzz....zzzhehe mine...zzzz.zz


	50. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _I'm tied up and gagged as Papyrus stands before me in his recovered Hoodie, he looks over his shoulder towards you_ *
> 
> Nyeheheh,enjoy the story.

**Doki 49**

 

Gray clouds hung heavy in the skies above, the winter's chill had become a pure wind of ice - sapping away your body heat as it went through you. It was a perfect day to visit your mother.  
The road the cut across the country side was long and wide, nothing but a black paved road and a sea of farm fields on either side of you as you drove.   
St. Burgham Hospital was an asylum that is located within the country side close to the city - a 2 hour drive for you but you didn't mind, the drive that slowly turned from bustling metropolis to deep southern nature was quite soothing to you.

It gave you time to think as you drove down this long stretch of country road.  
You thought about many things; what to talk about with your mom, you need to tell her that you were nominated for the golden throat award, you also need to tell her that you are enjoying working at Voiceless.  
Thoughts about your job soon went to your coworkers and thoughts about coworkers slowly became that of two coworkers in particular...  
You felt your face heat up at the fond remembrance of what happened just some days ago - 3 days, to be precise.  
You thought about how dominate Sans was with your body, it made your spine shudder as you remember how his teeth sunk into the back or your shoulder.

"Mmh." You sighed hoping that maybe some kind of sound within this quite car might pull your mind out the gutter.

A nice sensation of warmth spread throughout your body as you remember the tint of orange Papyrus' Skull had become when you made him so desperate.  
Slowing to turn off the long stretch of road you sigh to yourself in a seldom manner,

"I really am just the worst, thinking all about that before seeing mom" you belittle yourself as the smooth road soon turned rocky as your tires trek up a hill side.

There looming with all its ye olde brick glory was the hospital, it look truly intimidating with the gray winters sky behind it and the icy touch of the wind did nothing to quell the foreboding you felt within the pit of your soul.  
The atrocious sound of that loud buzzer letting you in through the gated entrance made you hair stand on end, you questioned yourself - after so many years of visiting why does this place always effect you in such a negative way?  
The rusted iron gates opened with a rather ear splitting creak, you walked forwards into the white and sterile environment.  
You gazed around, hugging your winters coat close to your form - is it colder inside than it is outside or maybe it was just your mind.

"Who are you?" Spoke a gruff voice through, what sounded like, an intercom.

Glancing around you spotted off to your right a window - thick clouded glass but you could see the silhouette of someone on the other side.

"Oh, um," you walked over to the window and saw a grate, you lean towards it and spoke.

"I'm ____ _____, I'm here to visit my mother." 

"Mhn, _____ ____, ya have an appointment?"

"I should, I always visit her on this date, every year."

"Hmm, I don't see your name in the computer."

You felt a spark of anger tickle you senses and huffed, you willed yourself to speak calmly, "Look, I've been coming here for years, on this date to see my mom, with no problem, why this all of a sudden?"

"Look lady, we had to up security since some of the crazies from that anti monster group are being sent here,"

You blinked a bit taken back by that, oh, that's right this morning on the news you remember something being said about some members being capture.

"You'd be surprised how many monsters and people alike are trying to get in here and shit."

Your anger grew - tipping towards rage.

"Look, where is Dr. Drew?! He knows that I am here."

"Look, lady, the Doctor is a very busy man he-"

At that moment, a door within the office the rude man sat in slammed - you saw the black silhouette behind the window turned as another black outline of a person approached him.

"What are you doing?!"

"O-oh ah, Dr. Drew, sir."

"That woman out there is here to see one of my patient, let her through."

"y-yes sir, yes sir."

_Heh, serves him right, the pleb._ You nodded with a huff as the sound of the other figure leaving could be heard. You walked your way into the main lobby - everything is so white.  
The large throw rug in the middle of the room, the walls - though they are decorated by many inspirational posters, the furniture, everything.  
You sighed as your eyes traveled the lobby, you stopped your eyes on an old worn man in a wheel chair - he just sat there unmoving, tried dull green eyes staring out at nothing. You felt a twinge of pity for the man, so far gone that he's not even here anymore.

"Mrs._____"

The round male voice caused your head to whip towards its owner. There standing behind you was Dr. Drew, you gave him a kind smile as you greeted him.  
Dr. Drew had been an important figure within your life ever since you first found your mother again in this hospital. He was kind but a strong figure head in this hospital - he was almost like a second father to you how he treated you quite well and kept you updated on your mother's progress.

"Dr. Drew, so good to see you." You gave him a smile.

The doctor gave his bushy gray moustache a wiggle before giving you a wide smile, "I swear you and my children get bigger every time I see you."

You gave him a soft chuckle, old but prideful of his kids - the doctor always did love to small talk with you about his family, you didn't mind, it made you happy that he was comfortable enough to share with you.  
He adjusted his thick lens glasses upon his round face, his round nose was a bright red thanks to the icy chill outside.

"So, about your mother" he brought up his thick brows bending upwards with a seldom look.

You blinked as concern enter your eyes, "Is she okay? Does she remember that I'm her daughter?" Hope was laced thickly in your voice.

Dr. Drew sighed though his round nose, one of his wrinkle hands ran over his smooth bald head.

"Maybe it’s better for you to see, come" he began to lead the way, but then he paused, "Oh" he looked to you, "let me take your coat." He held out his hand.

"Thank you, Doctor" you smiled and slipped the winter wear off and handed it to the man in doctor attire.

He gladly took your coat, maybe to place it in a coat room when you two pass it, but his sight on you linger - his glasses were reflecting the light right now, it was hard to tell why his eyes lingered on you.  
Maybe it was your clothes - looking down at yourself you saw your black turtle neck with matching hue jeans, black boots join this attire as well...... Maybe too much black?  
As if sensing that his stare was too long he cleared his throat and gestured for you to follow him - you obeyed.

Walking through the white halls of the establishment never really settle you right, you could hear distant moans and wails of those in the intense unit. Nearby mumbling of gibberish of those pacing there cell like rooms.... You hate that your mother is kept here but.. Its for her own good and Dr. Drew has been doing quite well with fixing her mind.  
You're now able to talk with her and have normal conversations without her trying to kill you or beg you to tell her where you - her child, are.

"Mrs. _____, how are you enjoying your life as a voice actor?"

The doctors question made you glance up from looking down, your eyes rest on his back as his white lab coat flowed behind him.

"Oh, it’s great, I'm working with an awesome team filled with monsters, I love it."

"Oh, you're working with monster? Wonderful, the world could use young ones like you, right now."

You smiled as your soul felt warm, it’s good to know that there are some people out there that is all for monster and humans working together.

"I bet your mother cannot wait to hear about this...er, now" he stopped in front of a white oaken door with golden numbers on it - 107.

"you do remember the, uh, rules for speaking with her?" He turned to look at you.

You nodded, "Yeah, no mentioning I am her child - it could cause relapse and no mention of monsters."

"Glorious!" Smiled the doctor before resting his hand upon the faux golden door knob, he paused.

You gave him a puzzled look as you visibly saw him take in a breath and sighed, "______, you do know you can talk to me, about anything?" The old doctor looked back at you.

You gave him a quizzical look and smiled, "Of course I know, I mean you are a psychologist"

"Yes, but to you I can be something more, I think of you almost like one if my daughters, I am here for you if you need an ear and a shoul-"

"Dr. Drew, please, I'm fine" you lied, not only to him but yourself as well.

He sighed again through his big round red nose and nodded, the sound of the door handle turning could be heard as he opened the door.  
You could never really forget her scent, it waft on the fresh air that rushed out of the opening door, you heard her voice first before seeing her - she was humming that song she used to sing to you when you were little.

"Miss. _____, you have a visitor" spoke the Doctor.

"Oh?"

The humming stopped as you peered over the doctor's shoulder.  
The doctor gave you enough room to enter, you walked passed him into a room of white and colorful stuff animals.  
There sitting on the edge of the bed was your mother, she still looked just how you remember her - just a few more gray in her hair and some showing of crow’s feet.  
Her eyes looked towards you and a bright smile enter her features,

"______, has it already been a year, come in, come in!"

She waved you to come into her room more. 

You smiled softly, "Heya Miss. _____, been missing ya." You willfully walked in with a nod the doctor closed the door letting you two have some privacy.

Mom's room was of white like the others but thanks to the kind nursing staff they slowly been helping your mother decorate by giving you plushies and stuff animals. It was quite nice in here - so different from the normal white sterile look that the hospital has.  
You looked towards your mother who petted the side of the bed - she wanted you to sit down next to her.   
You sat down and both of you exchanged eager smiles,

"I have wonderful news to tell you - oh!" You both talked at the same time, both you and your mother shared a laugh.

"I'm sorry, you go ahead." You sighed from your laughter.

"Oh no no, please, you go, please tell me about your life - I do hope you found work in your passion, what was it?" She hummed in thought, "Oh voice acting"

You nodded and began to tell her about your employment at Voiceless, how your first job was within the team VG and how you became the voice of a now famous character of La'Raflem due to a song you sang in the game. She gave you a proud warm hug upon hearing this, it made you smile but hurt at the same time.  
You switched gears and told her about the new team you are now a part of, Team H. With red face you explain what you now do - leaving out the detail that your coworkers are monsters.

"Oh my, that's...wow" you mother seemed embarrassed for you.

You meekly chuckled and twiddled your fingers, she placed a hand on your shoulder and looked you right in the eyes, "Its okay, ______, at the end of a day you successfully earn enough to make a living and then some, that's something most cannot brag about, I am proud of you and I know your mother and father would be too."

Yeah....mother and....father... There was a tightness in your chest as you look her right in the eyes, tears stung your eyes but you swallow them back, "Thank you, Mo- er, Miss. _____"

You want to change the subject, she said she had good new too.

You cleared your throat, "So, um, Miss. ______, you have good news too?"

She blinked but then smiled as she remembered, "Oh, that's right!" She clapped her hands together, "Now, you know I've been looking desperately for my little girl, right?" You nodded a bit confused but hopeful.

"Well, I finally found her!"

Your eyes brighten and you smiled wide, did she finally remember you?

"She's in this room right now"

Your mother was ever the one to build things up, she must be talking about you, she finally remembers. That means you can take her home and be a family again, now with Dragon, it'll be so great to not be alone any mor-

....

Oh...

Being held out right in front of you so tenderly was a raggedy Ann doll - one of her button eyes were missing, you looked to your mother to see such a happy smile on her face.

...oh no... 

"______, this is ______, my baby girl," she cradled the old doll in her arms like a baby, "It’s still blows my mind that you two share the same name." 

Dear gods above... Why do you do this...? 

You grew silent as you watch your mother rock and coo the doll. You wanted to be mad, you wanted to smack that doll out her hand, shake her and make her realize she is your mother...but all you felt was a ripping sadness that spread from your heart and to your soul.  
Your mother hummed happily as she brushed some of the yarn hair out the face of the doll,

"I'm so happy to finally have her back I..._____, you're crying."

You blinked and looked to your mothers face, you didn't even feel the tears rolling down your cheeks, and you didn't even see it as it cloud your vision. All you saw was her and a sinking question that only you were able to hear,

**Will you ever remember me, will I ever be your child again?**

"_____?"

"I'm happy for you two." Your voice was soft, broken and weak.

Mother gave you a worried look and reached to you, "You don't look too happy, dear."

At that moment the door opened, Dr. Drew peeked in, "Miss and Mrs. _____ How are you two fai- oh dear." The Doctor fully step inside and looked between the two of you, his glasses rested on you. 

You sniffled trying to straighten yourself up – quickly trying to rub your eyes free of tears. Mother looked from you to the good Doctor,

“Doctor, ____, seems upset.”

“Ah, yes, Miss. _____, she probably need some air, ____ why not come with me, we can get a soda from the nearby machine.” He waved for you to follow.

You spoke not a word and stood up, you made your way to the door way and looked over your shoulder to your mother – she was humming and rocking the doll, she treated the doll almost like a real baby how she held it so tenderly and so lovingly.

“I-I’m sorry” You whispered.

Mother looked up at your and gave you a comforting smile, “Its quite alright, go take time for yourself. It’s close to her nap time anyways”

And like that you left the room and followed the Doctor a couple doors down the hallway before he turn to you, 

“I am so sorry, you had to see that.” He spoke, voice deepen with sorrow on your behalf.

He knew just how hopeful you’ve been towards your mother’s recovery, how you wanted her back so badly… He knew seeing that doll, being cared for by someone’s affections you wanted so badly, he knew you were hurting. 

But

You didn’t let it show, rather you couldn’t, just like the tears you just couldn’t feel tears or anything right now- just your mind going so fast over all the setbacks. How long is it going to take to get her back now, is she ever going to be coming back…she got what she wanted.

“You have not been replace.”

The Doctor statement was strong and forward, your eyes widen looked towards him as you hugged yourself.

“Please, ____, you have to remember, she is not well. You have not been replaced.” You could see his tired eyes looking to you, serious and focus.

“Y-yeah, I….I know, I…I’m not replaced.” You swallowed back the painful lump in your throat, you took a breath as you still hugged yourself, “How…how much of this is a setback.”

The doctor’s withered old hands reached up and rubbed his eyes, he sighed as his glasses fell back upon his nose,

“She gotten her goal, so… its… quite the set back.”

You closed your eyes.

“But.”

You opened your eyes and looked to the Doctor,  
“You are her power of attorney, if you wish we will take the doll away, it might create distrust with us and resentment but maybe we can push her to remember her…?”  
He sounded almost as lost as you, the Doctor has been trying so hard for you.  
…Take the doll away from her, but she seemed so happy and so at peace. You haven’t seen her like this for a while, and painful as it may be, seeing her so content after seeing her so much of a mess….what…how…

_What were you suppose to do?_

You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out, your eyes glanced down at the white title hall – darting here and there as if searching for the answer down there.

“_____, with that doll and her thinking that it’s you, her recovery will take even more time and worse it might be near impossible for me.”

You screw your eyes shut, “Doc, imma have to think about it.”

There was a long pause between the two of you, the Doctor knew this was a hard choice for you. If anything he see it every time you spoke with your mother, you dearly love her. He didn’t want to place pressure on you, choices like this always take family members time… but…  
The way your frame was shaking, the way you hugged yourself tight, the way you were so wearily and desperately trying hold back your emotions – you really needed to talk it out, you just need to let out and the Doctor was more than willing to be that person for you.

“____, please, let head back to my office and talk more about this.” He placed a hand on your trembling shoulder.

You jumped at the contact – and nudged his hand off you.

“Nothing to talk about, i…just need more time to think,” You spoke dully rubbing your head – you were getting a headache, “I’m sorry to cut this visit short but, I should go, I need to go” You spoke.

“_____”

“Dr. Drew, please, I just wanna be alone right now.”

There you are, doing it again, closing yourself up and everyone out. Dr. Drew couldn’t do anything if you refused so he did the only thing he could do,

“I’ll go get your coat”

It wasn’t long before the Doctor lead you back to the entrance of the hospital, coat donned, you were ready to head to your car and back home. The Doctor soon next to the button that opened the front entrance. He looked over to you as you adjust the collar of your coat,

“You’re mother still loves you, very dearly.”

“….I know, Doctor.”

A press of the button and the door was opened, the winter winds whipped around you as it stormed its way inside.

“Please call me, it doesn’t even have to be about your decision, jus-“

“I’ll call you soon, Dr. Drew, next week, with my choice”

With that you marched off into the cold, the good Doctor watched as you headed to your car – his mind heavy with concern for you and the events that have been taken place.   
You stood there in front of the car door on the driver’s side, eyes unfocused and looking down – trying to will yourself not to burst into tears.

She’s not healthy.  
She’s not well.  
She still loves you.  
No matter what you are still her child.

You scream these things at yourself, but in the pit of your belly, the pit of your tormenting thoughts something whispered, something slithered its way around your neck slowly choking you away from knowledge.

**You have been replaced**

You breathed out a shaken breath, you watched as it turn to fog before you and floated upwards. As you looked up at the gray skies about you felt something pop, twist, broke inside you and all you felt was the cold, the numbing cold as a single flake of snow landed upon your tear stain cheek.

It’s snowing….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, he took his hoodie back *pouts*


	51. Find me and walk beside me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where could you have gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bad bout with depression, but now i'm kinda backish.  
> I dunno, just been feeling like i suck at writing lately... sorry  
> Anyways, enjoy and keep on dreaming

**Doki 50**

**What day is it?  
What time is it?  
…It…It doesn’t really matter.  
Why should it?**

Where were you?

It was the million dollar question the short skeleton asked himself since yesterday. Today is Friday, and it’d been four days since you had that encounter with Sans and his Brother – just the thought of that heated night made his vertebrae quiver with fond remembrance.

But sadly, it also been nearly two days since he last heard from you. The last bit of contact from you was a text you had sent to him right as you were heading out the door to visit your mother.

 

_Wednesday 7:00AM Amazing Human  
Heya Boss Sans, I know you already got the memo of me not being there today, going outta town sorta to visit mom. I'll be back tomorrow. Ttyl, byeeee_

 

The short well-dressed skeleton sat there within his office, watching as his cellphone screen slowly go dim and then to darkness. It was lunch time – the day is halfway over and yet you had not answered his texts or calls. With dull sockets that normally held such energetic blues, he looked over his homemade tacos that were placed before him. They were untouched…. And Sans didn’t have that much of an appetite – his mind was far too full.

 

Now, concern would be putting it weakly about how Sans felt right now, because the guy is downright worried. He noticed how stressed you had been acting – and he had noticed that night with him and Papyrus seem to have relaxed you; he was quite happy to have had a hand at that. But, he also knew it was just a distraction – it was only a Band-Aid placed upon the more deeper and serious wound within your soul.

So, the skeleton had spent time planning, and after your visit with your mother he would offer to be your shoulder, your ear. He wanted to be there for you, but… you’ve yet to return from your visit, nor answering any of his calls or messages to you.

 

Sans groan as many worrisome questions buzzed within his skull– what are you doing? Why are you not answering him? Did you get lost within your travels? And most of all, did something happen with you… with your mother?

 

All this has been making Sans so restless at home. Sans had become so quiet at home; he cooked and clean but he was silent as he continue to question and plead with his phone to ring with you on the other end. Papyrus had taken notice of this; he had noticed how off his brother has been and even more he noticed how there was a lack of your appearance these two days.

Shit, not even a smoke could cure his worry. Although Papyrus is a master of keeping cool on the outside, on the inside – he was torn, two of the people he loved the most were troubled. One, being his brother, that you seem to be stressing him out badly and two, being you... he had no idea what was going on – you had straight up went MIA on him.

 

There was a knock on the office door, and Sans eyes darted to the door; his sockets slightly widen with a spark of hope – maybe it’s you, even, hopefully, smiling and joking cause you were late.

“Y-yes?” Sans voice slightly wavered, muted, but he had answered loud enough to be heard.

 

The door open to a Papyrus that swaggered in, reeking of cigarettes. Sans let a disappointed sigh left his nose. Papyrus noticed this and closed the door behind him, carefully.

 

"Whoa, don't get too excited to see me." The tall skeleton joked to his brother, treading to Sans’ desk. His tired sockets rested on equally tired eyes of Sans.

 

"Oh, I apologize brother, just...." One of his hands rested on the pocket of his slacks that contain his phone, Papyrus noticed this.

 

"It’s ______ huh?” Papyrus commented, more than asked. “You worried about her too?"

Sans just let his eyes drift to the uneaten tacos before him, folding up his arms, lean against his desk, folded arms creating a mock pillow for his heavy skull as he rested. He nodded slowly, not really needing to see the concern on his elder brother’s face he knew was there.

 

It wasn’t anything new to Sans. The shorter of the two understood how both him and his brother felt about you. Sans wonder if he should just spill the beans for the reason of his worry and the subject of why you’re gone, but then again the short skeleton did make a promise to never tell anyone about the issues you had been having with your estranged mother.

 

“Say how about this, when she get back, why don’t you and me take the human to the Christmas party; it’s happening sometime next week, during the week long holiday we’re all getting.”

 

Sans blinked and looked up to Papyrus whom stood before his desk, that was a very good idea…Sans really did want to ask you to the party.. kind of like a date – maybe this could be good atmosphere for both him and his brother to confess how they feel about you.

 

The thoughts and daydreams of romance came to a halt as his finally remember why Papyrus was trying to cheer him up….you were missing.

 

“That sounds like a great idea, brother, but… we are missing the key to this amazing night out with the three of us….____, the human…” Sans lowered his head into his folded arms, “Where is she?”

 

Papyrus sighed as he looked down at his downtrodden brother and rubbed his long chin in thought.

 

“I take it that the visit with her mother, probably didn’t go too well.”

 

”I guess so, since she…wait..” Sans looked up from his arms and to Papyrus, "Pappy, how did-?"

"Er well, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just wanted some water that night and..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I kinda sorta heard you two."

 

Mixed emotions fluttered within his rib cage, he was a bit put off – he could admit in a childish way that this thing about your past was just supposed to be between you and him; special. And yet, it felt so good to have someone else to worry with; misery loves company – he supposed.

 

“I see.” He slowly nodded his head, “I fear that might be the case, poor human, she dearly loves her mother and it seems her mother isn’t well at all… I fear the worse.” spoke Sans solemnly. It felt good to finally at least get that much out of his mind – huh, his headache had went away.

 

Papyrus let out a deep sigh through his nasal cavity, “I gotta agree with ya there, bro.” The taller of the two took a moment to ponder, “Y’think Frany might know something? I mean I know it’s a long shot but, she does hang out with the guy. Maybe she texted him something” The hoodie wearing skeleton shrugged.

 

The two were grasping at threads now, and it slowly dawned upon them both that they know next to almost nothing about your personal life – save for the few time they hung out with you. 

 

Do you have friends outside work? Do you keep in contact with them more than the brothers – and they wouldn’t be too hurt upon learning this, at the moment. Currently right now they just wanted some leads.

 

Something that will tell them that you are okay…

 

Sans sat up straight in his chair, his sockets glanced to the clock and then back to his brother.

 

“Hm, maybe…” spoke Sans.

 

**Who am I?  
I cannot be who I once was  
If I were, mother would have known I am hers’  
I must not be her child  
I am too useless to be her child  
Too much of nothing  
I’m sorry. **

 

It was another Friday for the sweet sheep monster, as he sat within the sound room. Lunch was over and the next part was just simple scene between Papyrus and Fifi – a basic wrap up scene for the ending of the series. 

Franny had to admit, though this was the team’s first hentai – everyone did a pretty good job, and everyone had even had fun. Comparing with how everyone was when they first started and to now, everyone seem to have grown as individuals.

 

By far Franny felt that he grown the most, though he didn’t show it – the sheep monster hadn’t trusted any humans, save for his Dillan. Because of the racist treatment he received not only from his own kind, but also humans as well, he felt that Dillan was the only being in the world that he could trust… that was until he met you.

 

There was just something about you, maybe your soul; it was bright and warm – it was nice too. He didn’t feel that burning hate that most humans had shown when he was around them. So he was tickled pink when you opened up to him, became his friend and allowed him to gush about his hubby and also help you out when you were feeling down…

Though…

Franny couldn’t help but noticed that sometimes there was a wall you put up that he couldn’t get through. He understood that some monsters and people tend to do this, even with the closest of people – trust issues, he could only guess. Yet, he could not help but to worry, he noticed how drained you been looking these past days and now you’re basically a no show for two days…

As Franny sat there on the couch that was shared by all in the sound room, he ponder about what on earth could have happen to you. Stars knows he tried to ask what gotten you so shaken, but you would always smile and tell him it was nothing and swiftly switch subjects.  
Franny is your friend; he didn’t want to push, but you not being here… maybe he should have pushed?

 

“Franny.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The sheep monster blinked his large dark eyes and looked up through his blonde bushy bangs to see Sans standing before him. Lips curling into a smile Franny patted the empty section of the couch next to him, the skeleton took the hint and the offered welcome to sit down.

 

“Boss Sans, the days seem to be rather long for me, without ____ being here.”

 

Sans nodded, “I understand that.”

 

“Good thing is she no longer has any more scenes, so it's lucky for us that we’ll be done with the Family Project today, and then next week will be free for us to relax and get ready for the Christmas party.” Franny ears perked up as he imagine having a nice evening out with his Dillan.

Sans nodded again and cleared his nonexistent throat, “Uh, Franny, have you-“

 

“Sans, oh sorry to interrupt but, have you heard anything from _____? I mean, even from the beginning of the project, she rarely missed any days,” Spoke Franny with a hint of worry in his eyes, he looked towards Sans.

 

Said skeleton was a bit taken back by Franny question, “So, you haven’t heard anything from her?”

Franny slowly shook his head.

 

“Wait, where you going to ask me about her?” Franny was sharp and very perceptive, he noticed how stiff Sans gotten, the sheep monster nodded, “Uh-huh, now I am officially worried, that darn girl, I really wish she had opened up to me more. Goodness, all I know is how she looked pretty stressed the last time I saw her…” 

 

Franny leaned into the couch more as he crossed his arms – bring one hand to his mouth to bite on his nails.

 

“I was hoping that maybe she kept in contact with you more than me. I’ve been texting her and everything and no answer.” confessed Sans after a long pause.

 

“Contact with me more than you, Hah” The sheep scoffed, “Love, she closer to you than she is to me, heh one might even say…..” Franny trailed off to Sans dismay, the sheep brought his attention to Sans and gave him a skeptical look, “But I do have to ask.. what are your feelings towards ____? I mean I can see there is something but… I just wanna hear it straight from you.”

 

Sans fiddled with his tie as a blue tint rushed through his cheek bones. Well, this is embarrassing. But Franny had every right to ask – a boss asking so many questions about one of his workers, it's creepy, he gets that…. But…

“I love her,” spoke Sans softly.

**Nobody cares, that’s how the world is**  
“I worry for her and about her when she’s not around.”

**I’m so worthless**  
“She means alot to me and I just… I just want to know if she’s safe.”

**At the end of the day I’m always gonna be by myself, why can I not get this through my head, why do I continue to call out, reach out for help – only to be hurt when no one reaches back or even calls out back.**  
“For all I know she could be in a bad place, I have to be there for her, at least give my darndest to try and be there for her.”

 

Franny blinked, so his guesses and instinct were right – Sans loves you and you love him too, but…

 

“What about your brother… Papyrus?” Inquired Franny with a raised brow, “I mean since you feel so strong about her, I’m sure you noticed how your brother acts around her – what if he feels the same way about her as you do?”

 

Sans smiled, “Then, that’s okay, honestly me and Pappy already talked about this.” Franny nodded, “And well, we both agreed that if the human is okay with it, maybe… we can all be, er, well, together.”

 

It took every ounce of Franny’s willpower to not jump off the couch and squeal; he was so happy for you! The sheep knew that one of the many thing that worried you was the fact of choosing between the two skeleton brothers – now you wouldn’t have to!

“She really needs to hear this,” spoke simply Franny, with a sigh.

 

Sans looked at Franny with hopeful sockets, “Wh-why, do you know something, d-did she say something about dating me and my brother?” The skeleton was damn near jumping off the seat, this is wonderful! Maybe there is hope in this wonderful world!

 

“Ah, heh, not my place to say, love, but right now - currently, we gotta make sure she’s okay… I’ve got a bad feeling.” Franny nibbled on his nails again.

“O-okay…” Sans sunk back into the couch, disappointedly. Well this was a bust, but who else could he talk to about your home life? It was now becoming clear that Sans that your ring of friends was quite small - Other than himself and his brother, all he knew was that you would hang out with Frany, this worried Sans, he never really thought that you were this socially closed off.. Was this on purpose?

 

“Oh, have you try talking to Tiffany?” 

 

The sheep’s question seem to snap Sans out of his thoughts, he gave Franny an odd look. Said monster let out a giggle.

“I sometimes hear _____, talk about her. It seems that this Tiffany is another human, she’s a friend to _____, both inside and outside of work. Maybe she might have heard something?” Franny shrugged, just like Sans he was grasping at any kind of information that could lead to your whereabouts.

 

Sans blinked, he was happy to have a renewed lead maybe this one won't result in a dead end, he couldn’t just sit and let this happen. With a thank you given to Franny, the skeleton bound off to his office - maybe checking the employee directory he could get an idea of who this Tiffany is. Franny gave him a wave as the determined monster hurried off, but as he left out the sound room a thought popped into Franny’s golden lock head.

“Wait, why doesn’t he know where _____ live, so...why is he running around like this?”

**This will pass  
It always pass  
Just have to wait it out  
Wait until i can smile so perfectly again  
Wait until i can be the perfect actor again  
...why is it not passing  
Why is it getting heavier…  
Why am i still here?**

Tiffany’s office was always colorful, one could even say it had a childish touch to it - a small pile of stuff animals and cartoon characters in one corner, posters of inspiration from famous animated TV icons decorated the wall.  
Even on her desk you could see action figures stand tall as she typed away at her desktop. Her office was silent save for the ticking of the wall clock and her _tik taking_ away at her keyboard.

Today was just a normal office day for her - she came in to clear out her inbox and learn about the new project Team W is task with, Tiff hope in the back of her head that you would voice act her main character.

Lunch had come and gone for her and she was busy sending new information to her computer back at home, so she could continue her new project even after hours. It was a labor of love for her and she did it with a smile on her painted ruby lips.

- _blip, you have mail_ -

Her green eyes darted to the notification that appeared within the bottom right corner of her screen, adjusting her glasses she moved the mouse cursor over the notification and gave it a click. Maybe it was some last minute changes to the new project - the mangure of her Team is famous for doing this.

Oh, it's an email from… the manager of Team H.

Whoa, wait, that's the new Team that has monster working in it. Tiffany visibly shudder, as she ready herself to just delete the damn email, but the subject of the email kept her from clicking that red X.  
The subject read your name and the question; have you seen her?

Tiffany arched her eyebrows as puzzlement enter her face. Normally on days she would come into the office she would would meet you in the subway station and travel with you to work and have lunch with you, but today she wasn’t greeted by your warm bright smile this morning - she was by herself.  
So, it made sense that she texted you while riding the subway - She asked the age old question all good friends asked one another when one is acting off,

‘ _Are you okay?_ ’

Her worries did not seem to have eased itself since all she gotten back was an,

‘ _im fine_ ’

No, Tiffany has been your best friend since you’ve started working for Voiceless, though your perfect smile can fool everyone around you - even her sometime. She knew something was up with that reply and now an email from your manager.  
Maybe she should pay you a visit, after hours…  
Tapping her chin in thought, her emerald eyes rested upon the email that occupied her computer screen. She wonder if she should answer it, she remember the conversation you and her had about your work environment…  
You’re manager is a monster, she didn’t want anything to do with monster…. But, this is pertaining to you and maybe your manager was doing the concern-boss-thing and trying to check up on you.

Hesitating, Tiffany replied to the email.

_No, I haven’t seen _____ ____, at all today._

There, that was short and to the point. Tiffany sent the email and exited out of company email program and when back to work on the file being sent to her home computer. She spent only a few minutes, 30 mins top, typing and pondering about what she would do when she visit you today.  
There was a light knocking at her door.

She lifted her head, pulling her eyes away from the screen of her computer and let them rest upon the wooden door of her office.

“Er, yes, please come in.” She spoke loud enough to be heard through the entrance.

Again she dove back down into her work as the sound of the door slowly opening could be heard. Her fingers work like a blur over her keyboard as she continue being the busy worker bee that she is,

“Listen, if you’re from Mr. Tie’s office, I’m already sending the projects notes to my home computer.” Spoke Tiff with her eyes down.

“Um, i’m not.” Spoke a very unfamiliar voice. 

Tiffany’s fast fingers suddenly stop, who was this - this was a male’s voice, couldn’t be Tim from accounting, the voice was too deep. Slowly, Tiffany lifted her gaze only to jump in her seat and press herself back into the pleather chair she was occupying, eyes wide and showing fear she let out a whimper as a short skeleton stood in her office before her desk.

Sans gave a shy wave with matching smile, 

“Um, Hi, you’re Tiffany right? Friend to ____ ___?” He asked.

Tiffany only answered with a shaken nod.

“A-ah, i got your reply back and i understand that you have not seen her today, but...um… have you received any text or calls from her?” Sans rubbed the back of his neck, “I mean, I hope i’m not being creepy being her boss and everything, it's just that… she’s been out for two days now, and last i saw her she was, well, not in a good place, i’m just slightly worried about her well being.”

Tiffany’s eyes were unblinking as she watched Sans so closely, how is he doing that, how is he moving?!  
He’s a fucking skeleton, without muscle system he should not move!  
Oh god, Oh god, did this monster came to take her soul?  
Should she scream?  
Oh no oh no, Tiff wished so badly that you were here…  
Wait…  
This monster mentioned something about you not being in a good place, what’s going on?

Tiffany swallow thickly as her voice squeaked out,

“Wh-what do you mean, she was...w-was in a bad place?”

Sans blinked and smiled, it seems he was relieved to hear the frightened girl speak - at least he wasn’t making her that uncomfortable that she resort to being silent. He nodded as sadden sockets looked to her,

“Well, I’m not too sure how much you known of ____, but she was, uh, about to visit someone special in her life and-”

“Wait, you mean her mother?” Tiffany blurted this question out, the fear in her eyes replaced with concern.

Sans nodded.

“And you said she was gone for about two day with no contact?” 

“A-ah, yes, please tell me, have you heard anything from her?”

Tiffany grew silent, this is bad, normally after a visit to your mom it would leave you depressed, Tiffany remembered last year - she found you laying on your couch, haven’t eaten anything for a whole day as you just sat there, eyes so dull and numb.  
The chestnut color hair woman jumped when she saw how close Sans had gotten to her desk.

“Please, Mrs. Tiffany, I understand that you are not the biggest fan of my kind, but anything you know, it would greatly ease my mind.” Sans was nearly pleading for some information on you.

Tiffany pressed herself against her chair and gave the skeleton a distrusting look, why was he so worried - this is dealing with something personal, a manger/ boss shouldn’t get this emotional over a worker.

“Thank you for being a good boss and caring about _____, but right now she is dealing with something on a personal level, something that she would need a friend - like me, to be there for her.”

“Wh- but”

“N-now, if you will, so kindly, leave my office I have to hurry and finish this information transfer so I can hurry over to ___’s place”

Sans stood there a bit dumbfounded, Tiffany offered him no other words - just a point to her door and her hands going back to the keyboard of her computer. Sans was silent as he watched Tiffany looked to her computer screen, typing away. How could she just sit there and work away, not once thinking that you are in trouble...no.. no she knows that you are in trouble, the skeleton could tell by the way she reacted to his questions.

His fears was coming to life, something was going on, something bad must have happened when you visited your mother at the hospital. If that’s the case, there was no way in hell he was gonna go back to work if you needed someone right now - he cares for you far too much to let this go.

Sans gripped his hands into fist, tyring his best to act civil. 

“Mrs. Tiffany, while I understand you are close to ____, please understand that if you know anything that might cause her to act erratically, would be of great help to me.”

Tiffany scoffed, “Well, i hope you understand, that currently right now, _____ needs a friend right now, not someone from the job to remind her how many projects and work she has to do - you will be doing nothing but adding pressure and stress to her.”

“I would like for you to know, that not only am I her boss, but also I am….uh, she is…. She’s someone dear to me, outside of work too.”

Tiffany stopped her typing again and her eyes darted a glare up to Sans, she blinked in confusion as she saw the stain of blue in his cheekbone… ew, was he blushing…

“What do you mean ‘she dear to you’? Look, I have been her friend since she first started working here. Its cute that you two became friends so fast… but what she is dealing with right now, she needs a friend, a human friend.” 

Sans at this point was seething on the inside but yet he kept himself cool on the outside, how on earth were you friends with this human - she seemed so… mean.

“Besides!” Tiffany continued to Sans dismay.

“You are her manager, you have her files, you have her address, why are you wasting time grilling me?”

Sans rage broke into a hot wash of embarrassment, that’s right he did have your information and he did know where you lived - hell, he’s been to your house many of times. He mentally slapped himself for being so swept away with worry that he forgotten he could easily gone straight to the source…  
But maybe, in all truth, the skeleton just wanted some sign that you were okay, so much so he forgot the logical and easy conclusion to all this mess.

He slowly nodded, “This is true” He simply spoke and with that he turn to leave, just as he reached out for the knob he glanced over his shoulder towards Tiffany,  
“Thank you.”

“Wait.”

Sans was surprised to hear that come from her, Tiff bit her lower lip and then sighed, she looked Sans straight in his sockets,

“You and _____, seem to have a relationship that is more that a Boss and employee...what is she to you?”

Sans blushed and then gave her a soft smile, “I already told you, she is someone dear and important to me” and with that he left the room, closing the door behind him softly.

Tiffany sat there, glasses only reflecting the light of her computer screen.

“She’s dear to me too.” 

 

**I’m just being selfish i know  
Being stuck here  
Not being able to move  
I wish i wasn’t so alone  
No, it's better to be alone  
This would have hurt a lot worst if this was caused by a betrayal…  
I miss them  
I know i shouldn’t depend on them  
But  
I can’t help it  
I want to  
I want it to be them…  
I’m just so fucking pathetic..**

**How long has it been since I fed Dragon?**

Thats right, even though you’re a worthless piece of shit, you still have Dragon. He still needs someone to at least feed him, heck you could at least do that. The pile of blankets on your bed quaked and spewed everywhere on the rubbished covered floor of your bedroom - you emerged from your blanket cocoon.  
You sat up with a yawn as you rubbed your eyes…

You honestly had no idea what day it was, nor the time.

What does it matter, time, date, events, all these things means nothing to you - it was too tiresome to think of, it was just all too much. The idea of crawling back into your blanket cocoon was seeming like a good idea until you heard a familiar whine.  
Looking towards the foot of your bed you saw the muzzle of Dragon, the rather large dog let out a weak bark followed by a whine - it sounds like he was more worried that hungry.

“Dragon…” your voice was hoarse - rusted from lack of use, “Heh, sorry you have such a useless owner, boy.” You laughed in a dry manner. You joints and bone popped and creaked as you stepped out of your dingy bed - hair a skew and clothing wrinkle and reeking of BO, yeah, you’ve seen better days…  
But what does it matter...what does anything matter?

The sensation of a cold wet nose against your thigh caused you to glanced down with your tired dull eyes. Dragon was nuzzling your leg, as if trying to comfort you.  
You let your fingers run over his head and scratched behind his ear, his tail wagged.

“Come on, i might not deserve food but you do.” you gave off a dry laugh again.

The house was in bad shape, it seems that you let pretty much everything go to shit in your home. Dirty clothing sprawl out upon the floor and stairs, some of your potted plants were knocked over from your fit of rage when you first got home. You entered the kitchen only to glanced across the foyer and into the living room - the picture of your mother was pulled off the wall and were now on the floor.   
You gave out a tired sigh and searched amongst the dirty dishes and old half eaten food to locate the bag of kibble within the sink.. Huh, how’d that get there?

Shrugging you grabbed the food and pour it within Dragon’s bowl that sat upon the - needing to be mopped, floor. Your dog wolfed down his meal, you watched with faded interest as he ate his meal.  
How selfish and worthless - you are the worst owner ever, you could at least feed your damn dog.

Your grip on the kibble bag tighten as you felt a swarrow fuel rage fill you.   
Why were you like this?  
You can’t even do the simplest thing on your own, you always have to act everything out, you always have to be not yourself.  
Why can’t you be happy for real?  
Why can’t you find your happiness?  
Why can’t you do something that is so simple to ever and live your life?!

Why can’t you just be normal?!!

The bag of kibble was thrown through the air, lucky for the magnificent Sans his training within the underground has allowed his reflexes to become next to god level. He swiftly ducked out the way of the bagged dog food, Papyrus winced as the bag collided with a nearby wall - causing a loud crash only to be followed by the sound of kibble being spewed upon the hard wood floor of the foyer.

“Shit, that was close” Spoke Papyrus.

Sans only nodded as his sockets traveled to the entrance of the kitchen, the bag was launched from that direction. The taller of the skeleton placed a hand onto Sans’ shoulder, said shorter of the two looked to his brother.

“Sans, look around, this place.”

Sans glanced around and saw how poor your home looked, 

“We have to find her, okay”

Upon entering the Kitchen the two brothers’ sockets widen, there leaning against the counter of the kitchen was you - wearing a dark gray disheveled shirt, hair messed, fresh hot tears rolling down you cheeks and tried eyes showing shock as they look upon the brothers.

“Sans?....Papyrus?” You meekly questioned.

“Kiddo.”  
“Human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special thanks to Gelz for editing the first half of this chapter, SO MUCH LOVE TO HER.


	52. I'm here. We're here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pappy draws you a bath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for reading - sorry if this chap is short

**Doki 51**

 

Well, this is embarrassing, not only did you lose track of time for two days but it seems that the two skeletal brothers have found you at your lowest; wallowing in your self pity.

Though, you are confused... Like, extremely confused.

They found you in the slightly filthy kitchen, eyes widen - you were at a lost, as you stood there in nothing but your dingy dark gray over shirt.  
Your mouth opened only to let silence out,

You were scared.  
You were anxious.  
You were ashamed of yourself.

But yet...

You were so damn grateful.  
So happy. They found you.

Eyes as big a dinner plates, you looked to the two skeletons that stood there within your kitchen archway.  
Your fear took control, over shadowing your happiness.

They finally saw how much of a pathetic creature you're really are, they see who you really are and surely this will drive them away.  
They have seen how much issues you have, how troublesome you are and if your track record shows any proof - they won't be able to deal, they'll go away and you'll be all alone again.

It's okay, isn't?  
You’re use to this.  
Maybe, it would be better this way.

You backed up only for your backside to softly collide with the counter behind you - you glanced back and then to the skeletons again only to get the surprise of your life. Sans rushed to you and wrapped his arms around you tight, almost as if he feared you would disappear before him.. Papyrus was next, his long arms seem to envelop both you and Sans, he held the both of you.   
It was silent within the kitchen, save for Dragon’s heavy panting.

You were at a lost how to react to such a warm contact, what were you supposed to do, how…. How does a normal person react to this?  
What do you do?  
What do you do?

“Thank goodness” Finally spoke Sans, his grip loosened a bit, but his arms still remain around you.  
You looked to him, confusion and a slight panic still evident within your eyes.  
“Human, we were so worried, I thought…” He trailed off as his large blue eyes looked into yours. He saw the odd look within your eyes and moved back - Papyrus took the cue and released his hold on you and his brother.  
The two skeletons step back and gotten a good look at you.

“Human, what happened, is everything okay?” Sans asked his sockets heavy with concern.

You only answer with silence as you avoided eye contact, you felt so vulnerable - you just wanted to shut down. This was new to you, having someone suddenly care, even more two, this was all happening too fast - you basically shut yourself down so your mind could catch up.

Papyrus sockets never left your form, he saw how you fidgets and shuffle. It was as if you gotten caught doing something you were suppose to do - the way you look and act, it was almost as if he was seeing a younger version of himself. 

Yes, this is new, everything that they are doing is... Different. After the reunion within the kitchen, Sans gave you his signature grin - trying yo give you some sort of comfort. Papyrus placed a supportive hand on your shoulder.  
The tall lanky skeleton asked you when was the last time you ate. All you gave them was silence, you kept you guilt ridden eyes down to the ground.  
The brothers looked between themselves, worry laced within their sockets.

"Hey, it's okay human," Sans spoke so softly, almost as if fearing his voice would break you, "The magnificent Sans is here now." he choose to leave the questions for later, right now he wanted to make you feel better.

"You got me too, Kiddo."

Sans nodded, "Mm-Hm, why not take a nice hot bath and I'll get started on cleaning around her."

You looked to Sans, you wanted to tell him he didn't have to, but currently right now - words were lost to you.  
Sans held up a glove hand, "Now now human, I do not mind at all, I love you, it will be a labor of love, mewheheheh"

Again these gestures were so sweet of him, of both of them really. But it didn't ease the guilt you felt - you felt so worthless right now - so raw.

Papyrus clearing his throat caused you to look up at him.

"C'mon, kiddo, I'll help get your bath started."

It wasn't long before Papyrus was standing in your poorly kept room, you blushed as shame caused you to softly apologized to the skeleton.  
He let out a whistle as he stood next to you in the doorway.

"Heh, reminds me a lot of my room" he chuckled.

You offered him a weak smile, "s'that the way to your bathroom?" He pointed to another door that is located by your tall dresser draw. 

You nodded and made your way through your room.  
You watched him closely from you stand at the bathroom doorway, the sound of rushing water being let into the tub caused your mind to ease - if only for a little bit.

Papyrus was knelt down, over the white porcelain tub. Hoodie sleeves rolled up, you watched his long arms test the temperature of the soothing waters. Papyrus seem to not be too offended by your sudden vow of silence - since the bone brothers arrival you haven't spoke not a word, you were too fearful of what you should do next, the many times you've been in this state - it always ended with you losing a friend or someone close.

You glanced over your shoulder as you suddenly heard some shuffling behind you, thinking it was Dragon sniffling around, you blinked in mild surprise as you saw Sans gathering your clothing off the floor and tossing them into a basket located near the doorway of your room. The small skeleton hummed happily to himself. For some reason, this made you smile, it felt like a while since you had enough warm fuzzy in your heart - it was enough to make you smile softly as the blue frilled apron wearing skeleton continue his mission to help clean your home.

He looked up, this caught you off guard. He smiled and gave you a tiny wave before gathering the last of your clothes and walking out the room, Dragon following close behind him. You rubbed your arm as you looked towards the portal he left through.

Sans is so kind....

"Its ready."

You quickly whip your head towards Papyrus, said skeleton was standing before you - an amused smile on his face as he used a towel to dry his hands.  
"Nyeheheh, sorry kiddo, didn't mean to give ya a start like that." He slipped his hands back into his hoodie pocket... But you saw something along his forearm before they disappeared within those vast hoodie pockets.

"don't worry, I'll let you have your privacy." And like that he walked past you, out the bathroom. Leaving you there within the off white tilted room.

Did you really saw, what you think you saw on Papyrus' forearms?

The waters of the bath was perfect - hot enough to melt away the tension in your body but not too hot that you were being cooked. Though these past two days you were lost within your downtrodden mind, finally having a bath was something greatly welcomed. As you let yourself sink - allowing the water to come up to you, neck high.  
You wonder if such indulgence is good for you right now, you basically went missing for two days all because you were feeling sorry for yourself.  
You had no right to enjoy this bath, no right to have those two wonderful monsters in your life.

You let out a long sigh as you thoughts began to attack you.

The sound of a candy wrapper rustling brought your thoughts back to reality. You quickly glanced around the bathroom - covering yourself within the waters of the bath.  
Huh, odd you were by yourself in here.

You eyes finally rest on the door of the bathroom, you could see a shadow under the door.

"Papyrus?" You meekly called.

You saw the shadow move around, and the sound of someone taking a seat on the floor could be heard. There was a sigh, "Depression sucks, huh kiddo?"

You let out a dry chuckle, "and the sky Is blue, Papyrus."

"alright, okay, yeah I deserve that sass."

There was a long pause, "why didn't you call us, kiddo?" His voice sound almost hurt.

"...."

"Yeah, I get it, sometime when one find themselves lost to the wolves of their mind they're too weak and hurt to cry out."

You shift yourself within your bath, hugging your knees to your chest.

"The guys on the team miss you, me and Sans miss you too. Heh, we all got pretty worry."

There was a pause before Papyrus spoke again,

"Sans was kept looking to his phone, wondering when you were gonna text him back. Heh, Sans really care for you kiddo."

You smiled but in a sad manner.

"...i do too.." His voice went small.

Sitting there upon the wooden floor of your bedroom, back against the bathroom door, Papyrus worn a light tint of orange upon his cheeks as he rolled the lollipop within his mouth.

"Everytime I look at ya kiddo, I kinda see a piece of myself. Mostly of how I was back in the underground..." He went silent as he pulled one of his arms from his pockets and looked at the tiny scorch marks that litter his forearm.

"Those were some dark days for me, kiddo." He spoke with a bitter tone.

"I-is that why... On your arms, I.. Saw" you spoke through the door.

Papyrus leans his head back, letting the back of his skull rest on the white oaken door. He put his arms back into his hoodie,

"Yeah... Sorry you had to see them."

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." You blurted back.

"Kiddo, its o-"

"No it's not, everyone has issues, problems, I have no right to be acting like this - to be feeling like this. I... I work so hard to keep smiling, not just for me, but for everyone around me... For you and Sans."

"Kiddo, it's okay, it really is. Yeah sure everyone has their problem, but it doesn't mean yours aren't valid. If something is making you sad, then cry. If something is making you mad, shit, punch something - yell, it's okay."

"Papyrus."

"Just... Just promise me one thing, kiddo."

You shifted in the bath so you could hear him better.

"Just, after all of that is done, don't try to take all of it on by yourself. I understand you're use to being alone and doing things by yourself. So... I hope I don't sound too much of a fantastic ass, but..."

Papyrus drew his hoodie up, over his head - he always get so embarrassed when it comes to showing his true emotions.

"please let us in, me and Sans are here for ya, Kiddo. We ain't going anywhere, we love you too much, he loves you too much...I.. Love you too much. And even if you don't feel the same, that's okay too, we still wanna be apart of your life, even if we're just friends."

The door behind Papyrus suddenly opened, causing him to fall back - he let out a yelp. He winced a bit as his skull connected with the white tile, he looked up to see you standing over him, wrapped in nothing but a towel - water still dripping from your form.

Papyrus scrambled to sit up quickly, though his head was covered by his hoodie you could still see the faint glow of blush on his face.

"bah, uh, k-kiddo?"

You spoke not a word as you walked over to him and collapsed into a hug, within his lap.  
Papyrus was slightly taken off guard by your sudden movement, but the sensation of your arms embracing him caused his stiffness to fade away.

He slowly pulled you into a proper hug, you buried your face into the warm folds of the orange hoodie - his scent was so nice and soothing to you, it was of cigarettes dulled by sweets and something that was unique to him. You let out a shaken breath as you felt hot tears pour from your eyes.  
The sob you choked out only cued Papyrus to hold you tighter as you cry and let it all out.

Papyrus spoke not a word, he was just happy he was there to catch your tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes just being there, waiting while the shields slowly go down, waiting there with open arms...its enough...


	53. Here Comes A Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song can always heal the soul, good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is called
> 
> Here comes a Thought - By Rebeca Sugars from the CN Show, Steven Universe (check it out, its really good)
> 
> Her can see the song here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHg50mdODFM
> 
> thank you for reading, more good stuff is to come.

**Doki 52**

  
  


The scent of earthy spices fill the air of your home, upstairs in your room you were silent as you dried your hair - a tint of blush in your cheeks as you allow your hands to rub through your damp hair.

 

Your eyes kept themselves downward, the clutter of your room was taken care of thanks to Sans and the clutter in your heart was taken care of by Papyrus.

He amazed you by how well he took care of you as you cried your eyes out.

 

He just held you, so close as your body shook from your sobs and tears. When you felt like your couldn't cry anymore he still held you.

You finally apologized and he just brushed it off with that signature smirk like smile of his - telling you not to worry about it.

 

As of right now, both brothers are downstairs while you put on some fresher clothing. You will not lie, the scent of tacos from the kitchen was tickling you hunger - you haven't felt hunger since you left mother.

 

....

Mom...

...

 

It still blew your mind that the two just came in and took care of you, not pushing for answer from you, they were giving you time to open up on your terms and for that you were so thankful.

Your heart felt warm as your blush deepen.

 

They really do love you, so much.

  
  


Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, Sans hum to himself as he stood over the stove - taco meat sizzling away. His sockets case down at the slowly browning meat.

You looked so lost, so scared when him and his brother appeared - Sans felt like he should apologize to you for suddenly appearing like that with his brother.

 

Though you weren't in the best condition, he was still quite overjoyed to see you there. Sans will not lie, seeing you like this and how you behaved before you went missing, It reminded him so much of how his brother once was...

Pappy still have his depressive moments but it's not as bad as it once was since coming to the surface.

Sans worried that you would have done something drastic, like what Pappy almost did....

 

"I'm back." Papyrus drawl tone caused Sans to whip his head towards the entrance of the kitchen. Papyrus chuckled as he greeted Dragon with a scratch behind the ears.

"Man, seems like I'm sneaking up on everyone today."

 

Sans sighed and greeted his brother with his normal permanent grin. "Brother, I swear, getting your hoodie so soak from just running a bath, were you playing around?"

 

"Yup" Spoke Papyrus not missing a beat as he lean against a kitchen counter - adjacent from Sans.

 

Sans rolled his eyes and went back to cooking, he was chopping up some peppers close to the stove. The sound of the knife upon the cutting board was partnered by the sizzling of meat. It was silent between the two brothers as Papyrus watched Sans, the taller of the two knew that Sans was keeping himself busy as not to bum rush you with questions.

Papyrus also knew that his brother was keeping himself busy so he can keep himself in positive spirits.

 

The older of the two really did envy his brother for being so strong and cool in this situation.

 

Chop, chop, chop goes the knife.

Sizzle, sizzle went the food as Sans added the pepper. 

The shorter of the two slowly stirred in the newly added ingredient.

 

Suddenly there was an odd sound, wait... What  is  that?

Sans turn to Papyrus with puzzlement on his face, the light sound of strings being plucked caused Sans to ask the obvious question.

"Pappy, is that a ukulele?" Sans pointed with his wooden spoon to the small instrument in his brother's hands.

 

There leaning against the counter across from him, Papyrus looked too lay back as he strum the string of the odd tiny guitar.

"Yup, I found it when I went back home to get a new hoodie."

 

Sans wanted to nag his brother a bit - this whole thing was so unusual, but he chuckled and welcomed the fond light playing of such a carefree sound. Turning back to the food cooking, Sans hummed along with Papyrus playing.

 

"Mweh, here comes a thought." Spoke Sans in almost an aloof manner.

 

You wore a nice white tee with black yoga pants. You made your way down stairs - following your nose more than anything else. You were close to the entrance of the kitchen tell you heards something.

 

Is that a fucking ukulele?

 

**_Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust._ **

 

**_Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust._ **

 

You stop your advances and pull yourself back and pressed against the wall close to the archway of the kitchen. It looks like they didn’t see you, that was Sans’ voice, you didn't know he could sing.

 

**_Here comes a thought, that might alarm you._ **

 

**_What someone said, and how it harmed you_ **

 

Sans sounded as if he were moving around in the kitchen, he was still cooking while he sang. You could clearly picture the lax Papyrus playfully playing as Sans buzzed about the kitchen with a song in his heart - it warmed your soul.

 

**_Something you did, that failed to be charming._ **

 

**_Things that you said, are suddenly swarming._ **

 

**_And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch._ **

**_All these little things seem to matter so much_ **

**_That they confuse you._ **

**_That I might lose you..._ **

 

Papyrus looked up from his strumming to see the shoulders of his younger brother slump, he looked sadden, from behind. Sans stood there for a while, as he watched the meal slowly cooked.

He shook his head as if to snap himself out of his trail of thought and took a breath as Papyrus continued to play.

 

**_Take a moment, remind yourself to_ **

**_Take a moment and find yourself_ **

**_Take a moment to ask yourself_ **

**_If this is how we fall apart._ **

 

You hugged yourself and looked down, normally it is.. Isn't it?

 

**_But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it not._ **

 

You lifted your head, you could hear the smile in his voice.

 

**_Its okay, its okay, its okay, its okay, its okay._ **

 

**_You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear._ **

 

**_I'm here,_ **

 

"and I'm here" added Papyrus.

 

**_We're here._ **

 

The two brothers shared a chuckle with each other as Sans turned off the stove to prep the tacos.

 

**_Here comes a thought_ **

 

They both pause as they looked at each other, that was your voice - you were singing. Sans face turned blue, how long were you hiding, you heard him sing; oh stars how embarrassing!

 

**_That might alarm me_ **

 

**_What someone said, and how it harmed me_ **

 

You thought about that moment your mother showed you the doll, how sure she was, how she claimed it to be you - her child. You thought about all your questions about yourself, who you are, could you keep going,could you keep trying to help her remember. .

 

**_Something I did, that failed to be charming._ **

 

**_Things that I said, are suddenly swarming._ **

 

You thought about your reaction to Dr. Drew, he was just trying to tell you your options and be there for you, you felt so bad pushing him away and walking off like that - he was always there for you and your.mother.

 

**_And, oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch._ **

**_All these little things seem to matter so much._ **

 

You hugged yourself.

 

**_That they confuse me_ **

**_That I might lose me._ **

 

You took a breath to calm yourself.

 

**_Take a moment, remind yourself to_ **

**_Take a moment and find yourself_ **

**_Take a moment ask yourself_ **

**_If this is how we fall apart._ **

 

You felt a light tug on your shirt sleeve, you looked to you left and saw a blue gloved hand. Following the hand to the arm and so on, you see a worried Sans leaning around the corner looking at you with those big baby blues of his.

 

You smiled and he smiled with you.

 

**_But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not._ **

 

You walked into the kitchen, Sans bounced giddily as he went to the cupboards to pull out three plates.

 

**_Its okay, its okay, its okay, its okay, its okay._ **

 

You looked over towards Papyrus whom looked quite lax against the counter, plucking away at his ukulele - Dragon was laying at his feet.

 

**_I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear._ **

 

**_I'm here_ **

 

"I'm here!" Cheered Sans.

 

"And I'm here." Spoke Papyrus.

 

Dragon let out a strong bark.

 

_ And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought. _

 

This was good, this is what you needed. You laughed for the first time in two days as you and Sans worked in the kitchen to make a lovely meal of tacos. All the while Papyrus cracked puns and plucked away at his ukulele.

 

_ Its okay, its okay, its okay, its okay, its okay _

 

You and Papyrus went back and forth with puns - to Sans’ dismay, as you two set the dining table in the living room. You were excited to finally eat with someone and the brothers seem to share your excitement.

 

_ we can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by _

 

The tacos were delicious, you even asked for more. Sans was beside himself with joy as he happily bound off to make you another plate. You and the brothers talked, you felt better, you felt confident enough - not only with yourself bit with them as well, with what was going on with your mother.

 

_ From here, from here, from here _

 

Sans held you while Papyrus apologized for your situation, both of them let you.have your time with sadness before building you back up again.

 

_ Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust. _

 

_ Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust. _

 

Not once did they ever made you feel weak or try to encourage you to ignore your feelings. If anything they allow you to let it all out and took your hands to help you build yourself back up. You felt there love - it was calming, it was soothing, it was so warm.

And in the back of your mind you hope and pray for this to never end.

 

You had open up to them and they love what they saw, they care for what they saw.

  
You love each other so much, but yet so shy to say it. Oh well maybe another day, today... Tonight, it was a great night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *watches as a butterfly flutters by*


	54. After Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should be feeling better, how about getting back in contact with Tiff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, lol, no the story ain't dead. Just...  
> well, i should start off with sorry that i've been lackadaisical with updating  
> but there's a good reason, check out the A/N at the end to know more.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Doki 53**

It’s dark, so dark... Are you blind folded?

You went to move your hands - trying to see what was obstructing you sight, only to find out in a slight panic that.. You can't move. Your arms feel heavy and limp, your legs did not respond at all to your panicked will. You felt no bounds are anything tying you down, just.. You cannot move your limbs or body at all.

 

You let out a pathetic whimper, what’s going on, how did this happen – what where you doing before this happened? You remember the great night you had with the bone brothers, you all sat on the couch – Papyrus played a video game while you and Sans talked and Papyrus join in on the conversations and…. Shit, what happened next?

Again you let out another whimper, this time a bit more breathy as you your breathing quicken to your panic. You suddenly freeze when you heard a smooth and playful chuckle.

 

Sans?

 

You felt hands upon your back, they were so warm.  There hard surface grope you lower back, making heat spread up your neck and throughout your face.

 

"Are you scared human?" He questioned close to your left ear, it caused you to shiver within his hold.

 

Again you let out a whimper, you felt his hands travel up the curve of your back and to you shoulders he began a slow and methodical message. His fingers gripped and grope everyone along your shoulder blade casing you to melt as your breath began to slow. Relaxation soon turn to that of lustful heat as his roaming hands soon move lower to your side – he would often grip and place presser on your hips, your breath quickens yet again but not of panic, but of pleasure.

Your whimpers soon become that of need as you lightly began to whine.

 

"Shhhh, it’s okay." Sans natural tone seem to weave around your mind, making your body heat up. His voice is so deep and so inviting.

"I got you" he continued as his explorative hands continue to caress and grope your form. Slow in there movement they began to move to the front of your hips – towards there aching prize, between your thighs.

Sans placed a skeleton kiss upon your left shoulder blade as one of his hands gave a gentle squeeze to your belly. His hands rested upon your thighs, you could feel the tip of his fingers rubbing teasingly within your inner thigh - you had no idea you were squeezing them together until Sans slowly pry them apart.

 

"Let us in, please human" Sans spoke as if he were almost begging.

 

Let us in, wait... us?

As if on cue upon this realization you felt a kiss within your inner thigh. You gasp lightly and then felt a large rough hand take one of yours.

 

"Heh, I get that reaction a lot, kiddo."

 

Papyrus!

 

You wish so badly you could see, but this blind fold it was nothing but darkness and sensation for you, your breath hitched as you felt Sans hand roamed upward on your form, you could feel each of his fingers rub against your ribs as you inhale shakenly. Sans let out a rubble of a purr as he cupping your breasts. You felt Papyrus gave your hand a fond squeeze as his kisses within your thigh went further and deeper.

 

"Let us in, kiddo" papyrus voice whispered in a low husky way, you felt his smooth warm tongue so close to your flower.

 

What do they mean?

 

"Let us in, human" whispered Sans within your ear again, as if pleading.

 

Your heart was racing, Papyrus was getting so close to your eager core and Sans folding of your chest caused your body to shudder and heat up.

 

"Let us in."

 

You were getting so confused and so lost within the sensual pleasure. You could only let out another whimper as Sans pitched one of your nipples. Too much, this was getting too much, you felt as if you were drowning in there urges and yours mingling.

Finally reaching his goal, Papyrus dove into you awaiting folds causing you to let out a deep gasp as you arch your back.

 

Eyes flinging opened your body slightly jerk from its slumber. You had to catch your breath - what kind of dream was that?!

You could feel heat rise to your cheeks as images of the two skeleton’s ministration flowed into your memory as you remember your heated dream.

 

"Mph, waz up, bad dream?" Yawned a deep groggy voice, rusted by sleep. You glanced upward and spotted a sleepy Papyrus looking down at you, one socket barely opened. He was seated deep within the couch – partly leaning on you.

 

Oh that's right, looking down you saw – boney arms wrapped around you, loosely, they belong to the slumbering Sans. That night after the lovely taco meal, you and the bone brothers sat on the couch – playing video games and talking, everyone must have fallen asleep out here on the couch. You couldn’t help but let a warm smile grow on your face.

You glanced back up at the drowsy tall skeleton you were rested upon and shook your head. He gave you a tired smile,

 

"Good, it’s hard to beat up bad dreams that's messes with my humans." He drawled as you chuckled, he shifted a bit under you - trying to find a conferrable position, and with another yawn he fell back to sleep.

 

 

Though you were squished on the sofa between two skeletons, you had to admit this was the best sleep you had in a while. It made your soul so warm to feel these two around you and it made you inwardly chuckle to know that you all were so comfortable around each other, glancing to the clock on the wall you saw that the time read 6:18am.

Wow, all three of you slept on this couch all night. You heard a steady pant and saw that Dragon was awake and curled up on the floor before the couch - his tail wagged lazily. Seems like Dragon got lonely during the night and joined you guys in the Livingroom.

You gave the dog a smile and ponder to yourself what to do next. The skeleton brothers have been so kind with you - you just have to pay them back. Maybe a nice surprise breakfast could do it, with the grace of a drunk ninja, somehow, you manage to make it off the couch and to the kitchen - Dragon following you all the way.

 

Bacon and Eggs sound like a perfect meal for your hero's. You approached the stove whilst cracking your back with a wide smile on your face, it still blew your mind how they pulled you from your depression, even more how kind they were to you.

As the bacon sizzled, your mind drifted to the dream you had just moments ago - they kept asking to be let in...

It’s not like you don’t want to…

You want to, you really do, it’s just, there was still that sliver of fear. But each time you spend with them, each time they make you smile and each time they let their gaze linger on you - you could feel that fear melting away and the want to be closer to them seem to grow.

 

A sleepy " _Mweh_ " caused you to look over your shoulder. Rubbing his sleepy sockets was Sans - he stood in the archway of the kitchen, he looked quite cute standing there with droopy sockets. You giggled when he let out a big yawn, showing his dull pointed k-9s.

 

"Oh, human" he smiled as he made his way into the kitchen, "you and me had the same idea."

 

You smiled as you flipped the bacon, "Great minds think alike, though this was supposed to be a surprise." You shrugged, "Oh well y'all still gonna eat it." The smile on your face felt so natural, it still amaze you how this was so easy to do around Sans and Papyrus.

 

You were so focused on cooking that you didn't noticed when Sans gotten behind you, that is until you felt him wrap his arms around your waist in a loose embraces, he rested his skull upon the back of your neck. You stiffen buy relaxed as he let out a pleased sigh – he let out a content hum which made you heart flutter a bit.

 

"I'm happy, you seems to be in a better mood, human."

 

You felt your cheeks flushed as he nuzzled the back of your neck - your dream flashed within your mind, your heart suddenly began to race as a subtle warmth spread from your core to throughout your body.

 

"Heh, Blue are you still sleepy?" You asked trying to distract your currently lewd mind.

 

Another sleepy _'mweh'_ and nod was your answer, you chuckled - he was adorable right now.

 

"I'll cook, go wash your face to wake up." You smiled, letting a hand rest upon his gloved one.

 

With a drowsy agreeance the sleepy skeleton wonder his way to the guess bathroom – after you gave him some directions to it.

 

 

Cool water splished and slashed upon his skull, droopy sockets now brimmed with life as bright blue orbs smiled back at the reflection Sans. Though the human was in a bad place he was over joyed to know that he was able to help and even more he had fun with you.

But there was something that kind of worried him, nothing big..just...

 

"M'bro, when are we gonna ask her?

 

Sans' skull whip to the right of him, there standing in the door way - more like leaning against it, was a half-awake Papyrus.

 

"Pappy, I swear, you teleporting everywhere is going to make my soul stop!" Huffed the shorter of the two with gloved hands on his hips.

 

Papyrus let out a snarky but drowsy chuckle along with his signature smirk, Sans just rolled his blue orbs and moved to the side so his brother could wash his face.

 

"____, sent me in here to wash my face, apparently I'm a bit to friendly when I'm still sleepy" yawned the tall lanky skeleton as he turned the faucet on, water rush out into the sink below – Papyrus allowed his hands to feel the cool crispy waters.

 

Sans chuckled, "I'll say, I remember that one night we had a sleep over in my room, woke up to you stroking my spine."

 

A splash of water greeted Papyrus' skull, "pffft, you didn't say stop."

 

Sans blushed and whapped at his arm.

 

"Nyehehehe" Papyrus dried his face with the long sleeve of his hoodie and then turned to his brother - he felt a bit more alert now.

 

"Bro, my question still stands, we haven't asked her about the company's Christmas Party."

 

Sans blue cheek bones deepen, that's right, other than checking on you, him and Papyrus wanted to ask you to the party - not as friends, but as a date. He and his brother was hoping that they could use that moment to confess together and wanted to let you know they hope for a poly relationship...

He just wanted it to be romantic!

 

"Why done we ask her over breakfast?" Sans questioned more than proposed.

 

Papyrus nodded, "I'm fine with that, just done chicken out or it'll be just me dating her." The tall Skelton teased with a wink.

 

"Papy! I swear to the stars!" Sans stopped with blue skull.

 

 

Breakfast wad simple but great, the brothers simply gushed about the morning meal you created - each of them thanking you, causing you to blush and smile. It was silent as all three of you ate, you were okay with this - it was just nice to have their company.

Blue ate slowly, pondering on how to bring up the subject of the party. The small scarfed skeleton could feel his skull heating up. Should he be blunt, should he just create a conversation that lead to it, dear stars above why is it so hard to be romantic?!

"Ah, hey don't do that."

 

Your voice, in a lightly scolding in tone, caused Sans to look up from his plate. He saw Papyrus caught red handed trying to feed Dragon a strip of bacon. Sans worried that maybe you read his face,

 

"No fair Paps I was gonna do that." You pouted.

 

Papyrus chuckled as he withdrew the bacon away – to Dragon dismay, "Since I can't really throw him a bone this is the next best thing, y’know?" You and Papyrus shared a laugh, Dragon was over joyed as he was present again with the strip of bacon along with yours as well.

 

"Um, human?"

 

You brought your eyes to Sans and gave him an earnest smile.

 

"Yeah, Sans what's up?"

 

The short skeleton locked eyes with you and began to sputter and stutter - cheeks tinted blue. You gave him a puzzled look along with tilted head as he continue his incoherent tangent. Gosh darnit, why are you so cute – beautiful even, just looking into your perfect eyes makes the short skeleton’s bones rattle. Sans couldn’t help but let his mind turn towards dumb foundation as you tilted your head so cutely.

 

"Um," Papyrus subtle voice caused you to turn to him, though Sans continue on with his babbling.

 

"Y'know about the party the job is throwing, right kiddo?"

 

"oh, yeah, the Christmas party." You nodded.

 

Papyrus nodded as orange began to dust his cheeks, "well, me and Sans were wondering-" He stopped to clear his throat, upon opening his mouth Sans finally spoke via standing from his chair causing you to whip your head towards him.

 

"WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH US?!" Sans finally blurted out.

 

Your eyes widen, "A-ah, I mean, we mean like as a date, for the party, nyeh, yeah." Papyrus added, you could see nervousness laced within his sockets.

 

You felt your face heat up as both sockets of the brothers were on you. Your mouth felt dry as your heart race. They...they.. Oh gosh, o-oh geez, they're asking you out, and not as friends or a get together. Oh good god no, as a date.

A fucking date with both of them!

You mind raced as you thought of all the times you been with them, all the good times, all the bad times and all the times there were genially good monsters to you. You could feel your face heat up even more, would you be stupid to refuse?

Do you want them near?

Do you want to let them in?

 

"Oh." you spoke in stupidly, you suddenly remember your dream and swallowed. You fiddle with your fingers and smiled.

 

"Y-yes!"

 

Sans gasped as his eyes formed into stars, he cheered an enthusiastic “YES!”

As Papyrus just smiled and drawled out an, "awesome"

 

Your heart and belly were all a flutter, you could hardly eat anymore breakfast due to your excitement, which was good since you were already done with your plate. The party will be on Christmas Eve, that's 3 days from now.

Goodness, your hair, your nails, make up, oh gosh you need a nice lovely dress - so much to do, so little time.

 

"I'm so excited" you smirked as you stood from the table.

 

The bone brothers smiled between themselves.

 

"I got get so much done though, I gotta get me a slamming dress."

 

Sans smiled, as you started to gather the dishes, "Oh, want us to come with you, human?"

 

You shook your head, "No, no, I want this dress to be a surprise for you two,” you blushed, "plus it’s been awhile since I had a shopping day, maybe I can go out with Tiff, make it a girl's day out."

 

"Aw, but that means no hanging out today." Pouted Papyrus.

 

You giggled lightly, "Silly bones, you and Sans have done more than enough for me." You smiled wide, "Besides don't you two have to find suits and stuff."

 

"Hn, I was going to wear my suit shirt with some black jeans" Shrugged the taller of the two.

 

"Pappy, no, don't be lazy," chided Sans with a slight pout, “we can go out suit shopping today, I know Grillby will help us."

 

"Grillby?" Papyrus gave him a questioning look.

 

"Yeah, that shy flame monster that lived in hot land, he tailored nearly all monsters of all types."

 

 

You left the two to their discussions as you entered the kitchen with soiled dishes you hummed a cheerful tune to yourself. You reached over to the left of the sink and brought your phone to your face. Speed dialed as number 3, you began to call Tiff. It’s been a while since you talked to Tiff even more hung out with her, this could be a good time to catch up.

The uptown part of the city was known for those who have expensive living. The neighborhoods are high class along with a lack of monsters on the streets compare to the human population that occupy such a lovely section of the city.

There within her studio apartment was Tiffany Pennysworth.

 

After a long night of editing and shit ton more editing, she was passed out behind her computer.

She hummed your name within her slumber as the slowly blinking light of her desk top illuminated her face every minute.

The sound of her phone vibrating caused her to stir, then came the loud anime opening music.

She snorted to a start as her hand were quicker than her slowly waking mind.

Upon finding her cell phone - buried under a pile of red inked papers, she quickly tapped to answer and held the device to her ear, not looking at the screen.

 

"Ahem, yes. Hello? This is Tiffany." Her voice wavered still heavy from sleep.

 

"Another late night, Tiff?"

 

Your voice caused her squinted eyes to widen – shock suddenly causing her to fully awake, she jumped up only for her knee to collide with the desk. She let out a yelp that causes her phone and glasses to slip away from her.

The sound of the phone hitting the floor caused you to wince on the other end.

 

"Er, uh, Tiff?....Tiffany?"

 

You could hear the distant sounds of her frazzled voice and search for her glasses and phone.

 

"oh dear... Oh dear... Gosh, where are they....damnit."

 

You inwardly chuckled, heh, she's cute when she does these things.

 

Tiffany was finally able to gather her glasses and phone off the wooden floor she cleared her throat before she spoke again,

 

"Hah, sorry, ____, you took me by surprise. How are you, are you okay, you had me worried."

 

"Ah, I'm fine, Tiff. Better than before."

 

Tiff lips curled into a smile upon hearing the vigor within your tone, she always admire that about you - how you seem to always rise like a phoenix from your ashes. Her heart fluttered.

 

"So, Tiff, about that Christmas party."

 

Her eyes widen as her features became flushed, her fluttering heart began to race.

 

"y-yeah?" Tiff questioned meekly.

 

"I need to get a new dress for it, you wanna go dress shopping with me?"

 

Tiff seem to deflate visibly. "Ah, shopping."

 

"Yeah, c'mon it’s been forever since it’s been just you and me, kinda miss that."

 

Tiff smiled softly and hummed, "Alright, heh, I need a new dress too for the party. Let’s meet downtown at around noon."

 

"Sweet, see ya then."

 

And like that the line went dead, Tiffany sighed as she looked down at the phone. She placed her cell back on the clutter she called her desk.

 

"It’s a date." She whisper with a fond smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, not much happen in this chapter but something is a brewing.
> 
> but to switch subjects, you guys reminded me why i love to write
> 
> so, currently i'm working on some original works.  
> My original Novel is called Lucky Clover: Magic 101
> 
> If you wanna know more about it check out this link here
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/2pu3awp8
> 
> now i am taking donations, to help me fund the novel getting published. I even have a sample chapter for you guys to read - check out the link above. If you like it, please don't be shy to donate, any amount helps.
> 
> and if you cannot donate, that is okay and understandable. Just please shared the link, on tumblr or fb or whatever - if you can.
> 
> Though i am working on this, i am also still working on my other fanfics - Triangle Reminds me of pizza, Voiceless and this one. I am still gonna post.
> 
> thank you and please keep on dreaming.


	55. Why Didn't You Notices Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress Shopping with Tiff turns out is a bit more complicated than you thought....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody!

**Doki 54**

Ah, the uptown mall, what a glorious place to shop your cares away. What a perfect place to blow all your money on those pair of shoes you just have to have or put yourself in bankruptcy just because you desperately want the latest game system. The people passing by in their journey of shop wore smiles of pure death knowing soon as they get home there account would read much lower than they estimated.

 

What a lovely place to find your perfect dress for the Christmas Party!

 

Oh, what fun.

 

Oh, what joy.

 

You are going to make sure you can find the best dress for your boney boyfriends!

 

Oh, what's this?

 

Boyfriends??

 

You blushed deeply as you stood before the large decorative fountain in front of the mall. Though the weather outside is chilled by winter's embrace your body was warm and positively buzzed with the thought of those two.

You really could not say they were your Boyfriends yet, you haven't even said anything about your feelings towards them. This was a date... A simple romantic date.... A romantic party date with two most amazing and handsome skeletons and oh dear god, you face feels like it’s on fire. You placed your gloved hands on the side of your face trying to calm down your racing thoughts – you just felt so happy and giddy.

 

"_____, heh, there you are."

 

Pulled away from your embarrassing thoughts you looked up to see Tiff among the sea people. She smiled as she made her way over to you, she had a nice flora coat that seem so fuzzy and warm.

"Hey there pretty lady!“ You smiled as you gave her a smile and hug, pulling away you noticed something, "Oh whoa, are you wearing your hair out?" You questioned giving her a look - up and down.

 

Her cheeks colored rose as she ran her fingers through her long wavy chestnut hair. Glossed lips curled upwards into a shy smiled she nodded which caused you to giggle. This was good, it’s been a long time since you girl’d out with someone and this was perfect – you were starting to feel like your old self again.

 

"It looks good on ya." You complimented as you nudge her with your elbow.

 

"Geez, ______, stop teasing!" she flustered as she whapped your arm, you chuckled and began to lead the way into Uptown Shopping Mall.

  
  


Glassed lined double doors parted as you and Tiff enter, the mall was alive with buzzes of adults, teens and children. This place is huge and so pristine, looking up dangling from the high ceiling were a couple of chandeliers– giving this mall an expensive and classy looked. Goodness, will you even be able to afford the dress from any of these shops?

It felt odd being in this part of the city, so many classy people - you could tell they were born with a silver spoon in their mouths. The Mall was vast and huge and filled with these people, it was almost intimidating.

There was a tender grasp of your hand, looking to your right you see Tiff, she gave you a smile as the both of your push your way through the crowd of the mall.

That's right, Tiff call this place home, it seems that being an editor and writer for Voiceless pay quite well. She could afford to get a place where the monster population is next to nothing…

 

"Hey ______ let's go upstairs, there are some new places up there!" Tiff called out to you above the noise of endless chatter.

 

You nodded and rode the escalator upward with her, the many different delectable scents wafting from the food court reminded you that lunch time was near – maybe some nice Chinese with Tiff would be the perfect ending of a girl’s day out?

When you and Tiffany arrived to the second floor you glanced around and yet again noticed how there were no monsters here in this mall. The uptown district of the city always had little monster population, you understood why; you really didn't blame Tiff for her fear of monsters, after she explain her reasons - it’s just that, sometimes you wish she would push past her fears, Monsters are quite nice, at least the good ones are.

It wasn't long before you and Tiff found yourself in one of the many shops of the mall - the name of the store was called  _ Dress Weather _ . It was a nice store, small, but an almost nice selection. Tiff was a little miffed since it seems that there plus size dresses were limited. You hated that most stores in the mall were like this. Few offer big size selection, and the ones that do - their selections were poor at best, tacky designs, off putting designs; it was easily seen that the stores cater to what they assume what females should look like rather than what women are - a different collections of sizes and beauty.

You were starting to become offended as Tiffany let out another seldom sigh as she spotted another plan beige dress in her size, though Tiffany was on the big side, she’s beautiful. Her curves were more pounced and her face was round, almost baby like – it gave her such a cute look. Tiff is a very attractive woman, and her shyness just seems to make her more adorable in your eyes.

 

"Mm, yeah, here's another my size but," Tiffany deflated in her stance, "the dress design is really tacky."

 

Tiff grew silent, throughout your few years of knowing her, you knew she had poor self esteem - more directed to her body. You huffed as you placed the dress you were eyeing back on the rack before you. Turning towards Tiffany abruptly - she jumped slightly and blinked to you sudden movement, you spoke loud, making sure those that work at the store could hear you.

 

"Well that does it!" You stomped your foot, "Obviously, this store isn't sexy enough for you, they need to catch up with the times" you spoke in a haughty manner.

  
  


Tiff blinked as you slipped your arms around her, "M'lady this pitiful store is not worthy of you, come let us take our time and money else where." With that you marched Tiff out the store.

 

The crowd of the mall enveloped you and Tiff once again as you two enter the bustling of the Uptown Mall. You stopped and let out one last huff - this was suppose to be a good day, a day where you and Tiff enjoy and catch up, you are not gonna let some bigot store sour your mood. You finally turned to Tiff, who was behind you and gave her a smile.

  
  


"Where to next?" You asked simply.

Your long hair friend slowly began to smile and that smile became a giggle then laughter, "Oh my gosh, I can _ not _ believe you did that."

 

You laughed with her, "But what I said is true!" You told her with a bump of your hip, "You're beautiful, Tiffany, don't you forget that." With a wink you took the lead again, Tiff watched as you walked forward her heart raced as she blushed.

 

You called her beautiful, she couldn't believe it.

  
  


This time the two of your happened upon a very new store called  _ NTT Brands _ . The store looked so lavished, so many hues of blue and sliver along with some trims of black here and there. But that wasn’t the only thing that caught your eye - the store seem to have an wide selections of style and size. This was amazing, but there was something odd about this place,there was hardly anyone in the store - why is nobody in here?!

Oh well, more of a chance for you and Tiff to find the perfect dress. Upon entering the store your ears were caressed by the smooth sounds of electronic jazz, it was an embrace of warmth wrapped in the relaxing feel of futuristic sounds - it was an odd but welcoming sound.

 

"The music here is different." Stated Tiffany as she wandered the store.

 

"I know, it's awesome!" You sang as she located a rack to look through.

 

"Oh, this store's music is created by its owner, Nappstaton." A flamboyant but someone deep voice sounded next to you.

 

Tiffany let out a yelp like scream as you quickly looked to your right to see, standing with a wide smile, a flame monster. You eyes wide by his sudden appearance - you just stood there and stared for a moment as Tiffany rushes to your side and hugged your left arms, she was visibly shaken.

 

"Oh bother, really didn't mean to scare you." The fire monster spoke. He lessen his tone to that of a soft one as his flaming brows folded that of concern.

"O-oh no, no, it's okay" you spoke - trying to gather back your composure, he took you off guard, "Um, you work here?" you had to question, his loud plaid suit looked a bit too out of the style that this store has.

 

The elemental monster nodded and let out a deep chuckle - his worry melting away to a somewhat proud and boastful smile, "Why yes, I am Grillby, I made nearly all this outfits you see out here - with Nappstaton's endorsement."

 

Wait, Grillby?

 

"Ah, you know Sans." You blurted out, what a small world.

 

Grillby seem to brighten upon hearing that name, "Oh my yes, you know of Sansy, he's a dear friend of mine."

 

You were about to start a conversation with him until,

 

"Mmm, __-____, please" Tiffany quivering voice reminded you that you were not the only one there.

 

This in turn caused Grillby to looked towards her with worry, oh dear, he does hope he didn’t scare away another human with his enthusiasm.

  
  


"Ah, sorry, um” you took a quick glance to Tiff and then brought your eyes back to Grillby, “ we could use your help, me and my friend here are going to a Christmas party at work, it's gonna be fancy, we kinda wanna knock'em dead."

 

Excitement flashed in Grillby's eyes, you think - his large round frame glasses were so thick,he clapped his hands.

  
  


"Well my dear wonderful ladies, you came to the right place. Here at NTT we are going to make you two shine like stars!" He waved a hand in the air as if gesturing to stars.

 

His excitement was infectious, you began to bounce on your heels as a wide smile spread across your face - you are going to look so good for Sans and Papyrus. Tiff continue to hug close to you but you didn't mind, you watched Grillby rush here and there through the store gathering dresses for both you and Tiff. You watched with mild amusement as The flame monster danced and pranced his way around the store - you could tell he really love doing this job.

Tiff on the only hand watched Grillby quite earnestly, after that mishap at Muffet's - Tiff is having a hard time believing that monsters that are nice are harmless. It seems the chaos that started you getting to know the skeleton brothers only increased Tiffany’s fear and anxiety towards Monster Kind.

 

"Bon oui, my fair ladies" Grillby approached you with stacks of dresses in his arms. It seems he was rather proud of his findings  and cannot wait for you to try them on. 

 

"Uh...whoa" you wobbled as he dumped them into your arms, okay maybe Grillby can be a bit too enthusiastic - dear lord are you and Tiff going to have enough time to try them all?

 

"The fitting rooms are in the back, please tell me what dresses you like even if the sizes seems off - I can fix that dress up, special, for you two." Grillby spoke with a wink.

 

"Ah, yeah, thanks!" You began to shuffle your way to the back, "come on, Tiff."

  
  
  


The fitting room was quite nice, fancy if one will. White lace doilies decorated the powder blue walls and pale oaken shelves. You placed the stacks of dresses on some shelves and ranks - taking time to divide them between you and Tiffany.

You guys spent about a good hour trying on dresses, showing them off to one another - posing, spinning and cat calling each other as you both try to make the choice of what dress to wear to the party.

It was your turn in the changing area and Tiff was sitting to the side, her deep green eyes glanced over to the stack of dress you all have tried on and then over to the stack you two have yet to try on - goodness, only halfway there. With a sigh she ponder about why you are taking so long this time, that is  until you shyly poke your head from behind the door and blushed,

  
  


"Um, Tiff I need a bit of help,” You voice was soft due to embarrassment, “I can't reached the zipper."

 

Tiffany being the good friend that she is was more than happy to help you, she stood and made her way into the changing room -  might be a small zipper on the shoulder or something, she thought to herself. Upon entering the changing room and closing the door behind her, she took one look at you and felt her face heat up.

You had your back to her, the dress was quite form fitting, but what took her breath away was that the dress zipped up in the back - her eye quickly locked onto your exposed back. That wonderful slope of your back before curving off into that perfect ass of yours.

Damn, someone just opened the floodgates.

Tiffany hesitated as she approached you, her hands tremble as fantasies upon fantasies ripple through her mind, she bit her lower lip.

You look so relax with her.

The way your shoulders just seem to hold no tension at all.

The long hair brunette steady her breathing as the urge to let her tongue travel down the line of your back became almost overwhelming.

But just to do that, to finally taste your sweet supple skin, dear god the sounds you could make... The sounds she, Tiff, could make you make.

Tiff heart raced as she felt her core awaken.

 

"Tiffany?" You questioned, she was taking so long, was she okay?

 

Your voice and the way you inquired her name, it made her hum with want.

 

"Hmm,ah, ahem I'm h-here, sorry" Tiffany willed away her urges and took hold of the zipper located just about your backside.

 

Quickly she zipped you up and you laughed; she did it so fast - you hoped that you did not make her uncomfortable. You spun around in your 20th dress, it was a bit loose around the hips but other than that, it looked amazing in your eyes; you love the way the rhinestones long the black fabrice glimmered in the light. 

  
  


You looked up at Tiff with a big smile, "So, how do I look?"

 

The bright stones against the dark fabric made it look as if you were wearing the night sky itself,

the dress was long and form fitting, showing all those gorgeous curves that you normally kept hidden with baggy clothing.

You were breath taken to Tiffany, the tall woman smiled softly to you.

  
  


"Wow, you look amazing, ____"

You squeal out a giggle and looked at yourself in the full length mirror next to you. Oh this dress is perfect, you wonder if Sans and Papyrus are going to love this as much as you do.

 

"Uh, __-___?"

 

"Yeah, Tiff?"

 

"Um, a-about the pa-party, I...um"

 

You turn to look at her with eyes filled with concern, "What's wrong, hun, you seem kinda fluster." You raised a brow.

 

Tiffany was looking down as she played with a strand of her hair. Her cheeks red as she gather her courage,

  
  


"____, I.. Um, are you, ah, going to the party with anyone?"

  
  


You blinked and then suddenly remember, oh dear you didn't tell Tiffany about Sans and Papyrus asking you to the party - she would be so excited to hear.

 

"Oh, I am" you bounced happily, you were so excited that you didn't see how Tiffany suddenly became so silent, "Oh goodness, my crushes asked me out and I said yes, and, holy shit Tiff, it's a date a real date!"

 

"... .... I...am happy for you."

 

You hummed happily and looked towards Tiff, your smile shunk as you looked to her. Tiffany’s face seem devoid of any emotions. You slightly panicked in the back of your head as you watched her, oh dear you wonder if she's put off by the idea of you going out with multiple people - Tiff was a traditional kinda woman.

 

"Hey, Tiffany you okay, you seem-"

 

"I'm fine, I just, um, I just remember,” She swallowed back her emotions, “I made some orders for dresses the beginning of the week, so looks like we came all out here just for you, heh, sorry."

 

You blinked and gave her a kind smile, "It's okay, thanks for keeping me company, if you want let's stop by the food court before we go."

 

"No! Um no, I got some food waiting for me at home."

 

You gave her an odd look but nodded, you found the dress you wanted and paid for it up front. You mentioned to Grillby how loose it was around the hips and he assured you that he would make sure the dress fit you like a glove by time of the party.

"Thank you for shopping with us!" He waved to you.

  
  


You smiled and nodded to Grillby, and walked out into the mall with Tiffany, the weekend crowd still just as loud and thick as normal. You hummed to yourself, quite happy that you were able to afford the dress you wanted. You looked over to your left, thinking you would see Tiffany, but she wasn’t there. Looking back you see that she was trailing behind you - she's oddly quite.

 

This was raising a lot of flags to you, worry was within your eyes as Tiffany finally caught up to you. Maybe you should ask her what's wrong, but you tired earlier and she avoided it. You didn't want to pressure her to talk about what's going on, at least not in public, when you get her home you're gonna ask her-

 

"Is it... Is it that skeleton monster?"

 

Tiffany voice was so soft, almost lost within the chaos of mall, it was a good thing you were close to her. You stood there a bit taken off guard, how did she know about your relationship with Sans, let alone Papyrus.

  
  


"Ah, h-how-"

 

"I've seen him around you a couple of times, that one time when I had to pick you up and then that other time at work - he was asking questions about you, during those two days of you disappearing."

 

You bit your lower lip and looked to the side, guilt was there on your face - it was clear that she was talking about Sans.

 

"____, is your date with that skeleton monster?"

 

You sighed, she's your friend - a real good one, you have to be honest with her.

  
  


"Yes...him and his brother - Sans and Papyrus."

 

Tiff went silent.

 

"Ah c'mon Tiff they are really good and kind and so wonderful. They aren't scary or creepy."

 

"Yes they are! They are monsters, all of them are!"

 

"Tiffany."

"No, how dare they, how dare they take you away from me!!"

 

You and Tiff looked at each other with widen eyes; You had a look of stun confusion and she had a look of shock as if she couldn't believe she said that - outloud.

Tears slowly began to roll down her cheek,

  
  


"Tiff" you reached out to her only to have your hand smacked away by her.

 

"I-I going home." And with that she walked off.

 

You stood there holding your dress, watching as Tiffany disappears into the crowd of the mall.

You were so confused, what just happened?!

Why wasn't she just happy for you like any should be?

Why do you feel so guilty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i hope you enjoy that drama.
> 
> I'm still chugging along trying to see if i can get one of my own original works published. Please visit the God Fund Me page of The Publishing of Lucky Clover
> 
> here's a link: https://www.gofundme.com/2pu3awp8
> 
> you can check out a sample chapter of the story, just check under updates there's a link to that sample there.
> 
> Thank you and keep on dreaming


	56. I got a Feeling, That Tonights Gonna Be A Good Night...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That tonight's gonna be a good good night, got a feeling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't like this chapter is kinda filler-ish.
> 
> Thats why i was trying hard for some funny in this chapter, do not worry things will pick up once you get to the party.

**Doki 55**

“Human, you’ve been so quiet this evening.”

 

The statement pulled you away from your swirling thoughts – fingers that were left on auto pilot suddenly felt clumsy upon your game controller, only for a moment, before your in game character ducked behind a turned over car for cover. A nice game of Halo was the choice of the evening for you – something to distract your thoughts.

You glance over to your laptop that was placed to the left of you on the couch. Signed into the normal chat room you made for just you and the skeleton brothers – you felt a comfort wash over you upon hearing San’s voice. Its began as a habit - if not, a natural ritual for you and the brothers to talk to each other over voice chat in the evenings. It was nice to get your daily dose of Sans and Papyrus even during the week long holiday vacation, that was ever so kindly given to everyone who worked in Voiceless.

 

"I'm fine Blue, just.." You paused as Tiffany heart broken face flashed before your eyes, "ah, excited about tomorrow." You slightly lied.

 

"Ah, ______, stop camping near the sniper gun!" Called Papyrus in the background.

 

"Make me, pappers" you teased with a smirk as you located the sniper rifle yet again within the game.

 

Sans chuckled, "I can understand the excitement, the party is tomorrow night!"

 

The yearly Christmas Party that Voiceless is famous for throwing is going to be thrown tomorrow evening. Anyone who was anything special within the world of voice acting is going to be there. It made butterfly flutter clumsy within your belly as you think of such a glamorous and prestigious occasion is going to happen and you - a budding Voice actress, is going to be there.

 

"Tell me about it, this is gonna be my first time going to something like this, I mean, gosh, what the heck man, I heard that this is like the classiest shing-dig anyone can go to." You took aim at Papyrus character through the scope and fired.

 

You cackled at Papyrus howl of defeat in the background. You let out a sigh as the game reloaded you and Papyrus onto a new map to play around in; you were winning with 5 kills to his 2.

 

"Think of all the glamours people, the food, the music-"

 

"Being there with you."

 

Sans words hit you right in the heart, you could feel it skip a beat -your face felt hot as you let out a shy giggle,

 

"Sans, no, don't make me blush."

 

"Mwehehe, too late human, I can hear it in your voice."

 

"Nuuu."

 

"Ah, C'mon, you are not allowed to be this cute while kicking my ass in Halo, ____"

 

You let out a good laugh as Sans chided him about his langue. You were already starting to think of the two as family - maybe something more deeper than family ties. You then thought back to the little lie you told Sans, there was guilt - your old familiar friend. You let out a long sigh as the two brothers on the other end of the laptop quieted down,

 

"Well, there is something else on my mind..." You looked down at the game pad in you lap and noticed Dragon's muzzle, you smiled and gave him a pet on the head.

 

"What's up, ___?" You could hear concern laced in Papyrus' tone.

 

"I had a bit of a fight with Tiffany." You spoke in a defeated tone.

 

"Oh no" gasped Sans.

 

"Yeah, long story short, I think she hates me now."

 

"Tiffany is that human back at Muffet I saw you with, right?"

 

"Yeah, she's a good friend of mine, even outside of work, I dunno what I could've done to make her so pissed with me."

 

You heard Sans humming thoughtfully in the background, "Ah, ____, it's okay sometime friends fight, if she's a true friend, y'all make up."

 

"Paps, how can you be so sure?"

 

"Well for one you're like the most bombastic human I've met on the surface."

 

You giggled lightly as you blushed again, you weren't exactly used to so many compliments being thrown your way, but here are the skeleton brothers tossing them at you like it was so easy. It made your heart flutter and body warm when they praise you like this.

 

"Oh, Tiffany, I remember her!" Sans voice suddenly spoke over the voice chat, "She's scared of monster."

 

"Yeah"

 

"...Did she... Did she perhaps become angry with you human because of us?" Sans asked meekly.

 

You went silent as you paused the game, it still amazes you to see how perceptive Sans can be,

  
  


"To be honest, it might have, but just a little bit. Tiff - as you guys know, is terrified of monsters. But she's not anti monsters..." You looked down to your lap, "at least I don't think so... She just... It looks like something else was bothering her too..."

  
  


The argument you had with Tiff flashed in your head, she was acting so odd that day - as if she was trying really hard for something; something that you haven’t got the slightest inkling towards. You remember how she became so silent after you confessed that you had dtes for the party - she seemed as if she was struggling to hold something back. You remember the words she yelled at you,

  
  


_ 'How dare they took you away from me!' _

  
  


You bit your bottom lip as glit bubbled in your belly. You ponder the thought that maybe you've been neglecting Tiffany as of late - maybe this was bound to happen with how shitty you keep connections to those close to you. Well, it seems you’re keeping good connection with the skeleton brothers, damn you really are a sucky friend - maybe you deserve Tiffany’s hate…

  
  


"Human?" Sans called to you with worry in his voice.

  
  


"Heh," you smiled, no you are not gonna let your friendship with Tiff end that easily, "It's okay, I'm just gonna give her some space and talk to her at the party. We can make up, we are friends after all."

  
  


Sans gave you a soft chuckled.

  
  


"Heh, you're one of a kind, kiddo." Spoke Papyrus, you could hear the smile in his voice.

  
  


You blushed and giggled, a smirk on your face as you start back up the game, "Only for you two," you took aim in the game, "Oh and Pappy?"

  
  


"Hm?"

  
  


"Head shot."

  
  


"Wait, wh-" you could hear the sound of Pappy's game giving him a game over.

  
  


"Ah, what, I wasn't even at my controller, that's some bull, do over!"

  
  


You and Sans laughed and continue on with you late night voice chat. You were quite happy that you and the bone brothers started this ritual - it made you feel warm... Not alone.

 

After wishing them a good night you retire to your bed fairly early that night - around 11ish. Dragon followed you ever so fatefully as you chatted with the pooch about you hopes for the party tomorrow.

With a tired bark you allowed you big old puppy to take the first leave to dreamland while you lay in bed, looking up at the dark ceiling you couldn’t help but think of the Skeleton Brothers; you wonder what they are going to wear, is the date just going to be the party and that's it, how is this date going to be different from the normal hanging out you three do?

 

So many questions, you are not going to get any sleep like this. Turning on your side you closed your eyes and allowed you body to drift and soon your mind followed. 

 

You dreamt of the fairy tale like elegance the party would be tomorrow evening. There with Dragon at the side of your bed, you were visited by no nightmares tonight. 

Tomorrow is the day of the Christmas Party!

  
  


All throughout the day you would look or glance at the clock and noticed how slow time is moving today. You were so anxious, so hyped and so nervous as you sat there at the table eating away at your breakfast as you leg bounced. You were excited to finally show off that dress tonight, you know that the brothers are going to fall for you more wearing it…

Oh.

You blushed at the sudden boldness of that thought, goodness this evening, with the brothers - things are going to be romantic, you wonder of your poor little heart could handle this. Now, it's not like you haven’t had any alone time with the brothers, but those were mostly bro time, just the three of you hanging out - annoying Sans with Puns and introducing Sans to puzzle gaming. It wasn’t anything big… like…

Holding Hands.

Hugging..

K...Kissing…

 

Ah, what the fuck, why are you suddenly getting so nervous. You had sex with them before, they seen you naked. Within seconds you found yourself laying on the floor of your home face down - face as red and hot as the sun. The sudden remembrance of such a passionate time with them was a critical hit to your embarrassment. You lay there trying to cool down your face by just laying still on the floor - Dragon curling up next to you thinking it's nap time, you reminded yourself that it was platonic, no strings attached, that was all for the job to make a high quality scene.

Even though, you technically wanted to happen..

Maybe you should lay here a bit longer.

 

It was getting close to the time of the party, the sun was already going down and you were done with your shower and doing your hair. You were just slipping the dress over your hips when you got a ring on your phone - it was a text.

 

It was marked urgent when you gotten to your cell and gave the screen a glance. 

 

Huh, a text from Frany.

 

The sheep monster wanted to know if you and your dates needed a ride to the party. How the heck did he know you are going with Sans and Papyrus to the party?

You choose to text him this question, only for him to reply with:

 

**Frany 5:23PM:** _O, I do now ;D_

 

Huffing out a laugh at the smart sheep you ponder about his first question of transportation. You were thinking about teleporting with Sans and Papyrus. Then you began to wonder if you were beginning to become too dependent on Papyrus teleportation skills and maybe this could be tiring him out. You answered his previous question with confirmation- that you do need and the bone brothers, do need a ride.

 

**Frany 5:30PM:** _ Ah seet we’re coming to pick uyou up, make sure you look pretty we gonna pick up Sans and Papyrus first. _

**Frany 5:30PM:** _ *Sweet… *You…. Uh, yeah be thee on 15 mins. _

**Frany 5:31PM:** _ GOAT DAMNIT I CANT SPELL _

  
  


You let out a laugh as you placed down the phone, you noticed that Frany used ‘We’ within his text, he must be going to the party with his husband. Thats cool its been a long while since you chatted with the stoic Dillan.

You had just gotten your hair to look perfect when you heard a honk outside of your home, you glanced out your bedroom window only to gasp. There parked right outside your home was a white stretched limbo - how the hell could Frany afford a ride like that?!

 

“Wooo, HUMAN, get your sexy ass out here!” You heard Alphyus called you from the back of the limbo.

 

Of course Alphyus is there, Undyne would always bring along her dynamic dino girlfriend to any get together and you found that to be heart warming. Not wanting to keep them waiting you hurried down stairs - you checked one more time to make sure Dragon had enough food for the night.

 

“Don’t wait up!” You called from the door to Dragon in the livingroom.

  
  


Dragon gave you a strong bark.

  
  


“That means you still do not sleep on my bed!”

  
  


One last whine from Dragon and you were out the door. 

  
  
  
  


Oh dear, Oh goodness, oh stars above, this evening arrived so quickly for Sans. He sat next to his brother within the lavish insides of the Limo - the seating and covering of the interior was a crushed crimson red with black accents here and there. Fussing with his bow tie hinted Papyrus to draw his sockets over to his little brother,

  
  


“Need help there, Sans?” His deep voice drawled out.

  
  


A light blush enter the shorter of the two’s cheeks and he nodded, you win this time neckwear.

 

With a warm chuckle Papyrus got to work with tying the baby blue bowtie.

  
  


Undyne pouted with puffed up cheeks and Alphyus chuckled, “Aw c’mon babe, I was fooling” The yellow monster slipped her arm around Undyne’s thin waist - the fish woman blushed as she looked over to her girlfriend with a shy smile, 

“Heh, you know you’re the sexiest to me.” Purred the dino monster woman.

 

“Such outward lewdness” Chidded Sans as Papyrus finished off one last loop.

 

“Ah, come off it, Squirt,” Smiled Alphyus, “It's a party, let's just enjoy ourselves”

 

“That may be, but this is a party of elegance and sophistication” Spoke Sans with a finger in the air, “Besides, this is a complimentary ride given to us by Frany. How would he react if he see such public display of affections right here before him?”

  
  


There was a tap on Sans’ shoulder by Papyrus, the slim skeletal man pointed a slender finger bone towards Frany and Dillan to the right of them. Sans’ jaw bone nearly detached itself as he beheld the sight of Frany within Dillan’s lap grinding and giggling as he trace a tongue down the nearly statuesque man’s thick neck.

  
  


“FRANY!” Shouted Sans.

  
  


The sheep monster giggled and stopped his ministrations - but kept his seat upon his Husband’s lap. Dillan cleared his throat,

 

“Uh, he gets kinda handsy when he gets buzzed.” Simply spoke Dillan as Frany’s hand found there way under his shirt.

  
  


“Wait, Buzzed, where...from what?” Questioned Sans.

  
  


“Uh, dude there’s a mini bar in the corner” Pointed Alphyus.

  
  


“Ye-yeah, Frany is on h-his 3rd bottle.” Informed Undyne.

  
  


Papyrus wheezed a laugh as Sans’ groan, “This was suppose to be a prue and romance ride to a party of elegance and glamour.”

  
  


“But indeed it can still be quite romantic” Spoke up Frany, perched upon his Dillan’s lap he crossed his legs - the flowing red dress he wore seem to give him a mature look as his long braided back hair made him look even more feminine.

  
  


“Go open the door for ____” The buzzed sheep monster pointed to the limo door.

  
  


Sans and Papyrus began to blush, “Uh, you mean the Limo door, right?”

  
  


“Naw man, the door to her heart,” Frany rolled his deep dark eyes, “Yeah man, open the door and greet her, imma make sure you three have a good night.”

 

“If not you, I know Fran will” Interjected Dillan.

 

Everyone in the limo gave the tattooed man a surprise sideways look - most was shocked to hear him say so much but mainly what took everyone off guard was the fact he just make a sex joke about Frany.

  
  


Frany smiled, “Besides the point, go out there and greet your date you two.” He waved Sans and Papyrus off.

  
  


The sound of your black heels tipped and tapped on the paved driveway of your home, in your gloved hand you carried a handbag, you glanced inside one more time to make sure you had the things that you need before snapping it shut and making you way the pristine white limo.

Its hue standing out within the dark air of the approaching night. 

 

Hand held out to open the limo’s door, you paused and took a step back as it began to open on its own. You blinked, takenback, by the site you see. Climbing out and standing before you were two sharply dressed Skeletons. Papyrus looked rather dashing in his black button up suit accompanied by an orange tight that was clipped to his jacket.

Sans looked so dapper in his sharp black suit, you can tell he cleaned and pressed it to perfection, the aid of his blue bowtie gave him such a cute and young gentlemen appearance.

 

A wave of heat and astonishment washed over the two brothers as they behold your form, this dressed fitted your so perfectly showing off your womanly features in a mature since. Each sparkle of the rhinestones that decorated you dress caused something to spark within both Sans’ and Papyrus souls.

It looked as if you were wearing the night sky itself.

You looked almost like the goddess of the cosmos to them.

  
  


“Hm,” You smiled as you felt your face heat up a bit, “Hey, Papyrus. Hey Sans.” Your voice was softened by shyness as you fiddle with the hand bag. 

  
  


“H-hey” Spoke Papyrus first, you could see the orange in his cheek bones, even through the darkness.

  
  


“Human, y-you look...uh…” Sans seems almost at a lost for words as his blue orbs slowly travel up your form to that beautiful face of yours, his words got caught in his throat.

  
  


“Wow…” Spoke Papyrus as he saw your smiled.

  
  


“Yeah...what he said” Spoke Sans as he pointed to his brother, not ones taking a socket off you.

  
  


“So, heh, ready to party?” You questioned, trying to get the subject off you.

  
  


They blinked as if they suddenly remember what plane of reality they were in, Papyrus cleared his throat as Sans began to stutter and stammer a bit,

  
  


“U-uh, yeah sure, um, p-please do us the honors?”

  
  


The two brothers step top the side, giving you room to enter the limo, each brother followed your movement as you enter the limo. They smiled as they heard you greet Frany and the others, they were amazed at how breath taken you are - tonight is going to be a good night. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also still taking in donation to see if i can get one of my original works publish
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/2pu3awp8


	57. Classy Fancy Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Party Shanagans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby!  
> Buuut my laptop died, that's right it seems I'm writing on my phone again.

**Chapter 56**

Friendship was something that you thought was wasted upon you. But as you sit here, within then limo traveling downtown, you look out to the many friends you somehow acquired.  
It still blew your mind, how so many wonderful beings chose to be friends with you.

You couldn't help but smile as Undyne took endless selfies with her girlfriend - Alphyus, right across from you.   
You giggle as you watch Dillan try and talk Frany out of another drink.

"You seem to be in a good mood, kiddo." The sensation of Papyrus placing his warm boney hand on yours made your heart flutter. Looking towards the origin of the voice you saw the lax skeleton looking down to you with a smile.  
You gave him a warm smile to match his, "Just excited and so happy to be here" you sat back and lean a bit onto the tall well dress Papyrus.

Said skeletal man gives you a smooth deep chuckle as he enjoy the warmth and closeness of your body.   
"We're happy to be here, together, with you human." Spoke Sans, you could feel the small skeleton take your left hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. You hummed in satisfaction as your eyes glance towards Sans, his sockets were soft and they seem to brim with a warm loving energy when he lay sockets upon you.

After exchanging smiles with him, a feeling of relaxation washed over you. Resting upon Papyrus and Sans holding your hand. You allow your eyes to relax and focus on the darting lights of the city right outside the limo.  
Damn, already in city limits?

Too bad you were getting so comfortable in this spot. Your heart felt so full and light when they are so close like this. Tonight is the date with the brothers, a romantic night between you three to see if you love them as deeply as they cherish you.  
But this, it all felt so natural, when did just being there with them feel so good - almost taking in fresh air after drowning, it just feels so perfect.

The limo soon came to a stop, it seems that you finally arrive at the party. One by one each couple exited the limo,  
Undyne was helped out by a very eager Alphyus.  
Dillan carried a very ditzy Frany out the vehicle.

"Welp, the night is young." Spoke Papyrus as he made his way out, you were about to follow until you felt a slight tug on your left hand.  
Turning your head you saw a blue cheeked Sans looking at you with shy sockets.

"Uh, human....______, I wanted to say before we start the night, um, I love you, er, we love you and me and my brother. We just want you to enjoy the evening with us and-"

You gave his hand a comforting squeeze, "Its okay Sans, I'm a bit nervous too, but I'm happy.. Like real true happiness, cus I'm here with you and Paps. You two make it so easy to..." You trail off, your cheeks grew warm as embarrassment stole your words.

Sans blink, you can tell he was at the edge of his seat, he wanted to hear the rest - he hope despratly that the rest of what you were going to say was what he believe in his soul.

You smiled, "Heh, not yet, lets have fun first," you gave him a peck on the cheek, "Silly bonehead" you teased as you exited the limo - with Papyrus' help.

Sans place a hand on the cheek your lips dared to touch, his soul flutter in excitement and mirth. He couldn't help but be in total awe of you, Sans smile grown as he soon follow you out the limo.

You gazed in glamours awe at the sky scrapper building of Voiceless, you were so use to seeing it everyday - a black spire that reach up and touch the heavens. But tonight, with all its holiday decorations, that glitter and shimmer like jewels within the light, you couldn't help but allow your fantasy of a royal like ball being held within run wild.

"Whoa, check out the paparazzi." Papyrus pointed out, before you was a lush red carpet that lead into the building. Clustered and swarmed along the side of the carpet were reports and on lookers - the flashes from their cameras were making you see stars.

"G-geez, are w-we still in Blitz City o-or Hollywood?" Question Undyne as she looked out towards the sea of flashing cameras and reporters.  
"Starting to feel like a movie star going to a premier." Added Alpyhus.

Your group of friends travel down the crimson carpet, you gave shy waves and hello to the eager reporters - thanking the powers up above for the security guards that kept them at bay.

"MS. _____, MS.______ PLEASE, A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME!"

For some reason this young reporter's voice caught your attention amongst the slew of questions being thrown at you.  
You stop your travels towards the party and detour towards the eager reporter - Sans and Papyrus wasn't far behind you.   
It seems you made the reaporter's day as you gave him the attention he was seeking from you.  
"I am Mark Wallburg, with the local news. Live with Ms. _____ ____."

How is it that these people know you before you introduce yourself. First it was then security guards and now this,  
"Um, hi, how do you know me?" You asked meekly.

"Oh, so modest." Smiled Mark with a mic to his lips, "Why, everyone know about Voiceless' rising star and first human to work with monsters."

You blinked, you were the first in the company to work with monster, but you never really thought of it as a big deal. It's now that you realize how much the world outside your your personal bubble is so different.  
"What is it like working with monsters?" Question Mark as he held his mic to you.

You looked to the microphone that was shoved into your face, you glanced up at Mark and his crew recording over his shoulder.  
You swallowed your nerves as you looked back at Papyrus and Sans - the two looked to you with worried sockets, probly wondering if this Mark was bothering you.

You smiled and turned to Mark and the Camera,  
"Its amazing and wonderful, its like working with any other humans at a job you enjoy." You spoke with an earnest smile, "I'm learning something new everyday and i feel so fortunate to be giving the opportunity to work with these talented beings." 

Mark blinked a bit stun by your answer, you shrugged with a smile - it was an honest answer that came from your heart. Turning to Sans and Papyrus you took their hands into yours and hurried into the building to enjoying the evening with your bone friends.

Every morning when you enter into work, you got so use to seeing the grand lobby so vast and empty - the metallic welcome counter and the cool shades of gray that colored the lobby. But tonight It was transformed into something you could never believe; reefs of huge size dangled in the air as golden tinsel glimmered and sparkle as they draped the normally neutral hue walls.

The vast space of the main lobby is now occupied by party goers and the many commodities of the ball like party.  
You were met with the sound of smooth electronic jazz, it sounded familiar.  
"Oh, that's NTT" You spoke, you remember hearing this when you went clothes shopping.

The two bone brothers look taken back, suprised you know of monster music.  
"Heh, you listen to Nappstaton, kiddo?" Inquire a curious Papyrus.

"I heard his music playing when I went shopping for this dress, a fire monster told me about NTT a little bit." You explain.

"Fire mons- Grillby?" Asked Sans.

You nodded with a laugh, "The one and only Sansy.   
Sans blushed as Papyrus chuckled.

There is glamour and elegance in the air, it seems the rumor were true about this party being super classy. You and your dates talk in low tones as not to draw too much attention.

"Oh, hey Kiddo, check out the spread." Papyrus places a hand on your arm and gesture towards the buffet in the back of the lobby.  
There are so many delicious treats, your mouth water as there aroma fills your nose. You, perchance, glance to the left of the long table only to see a mini bar.

"Dude, check it." You placed a hand on Papyrus boney one - his hand has yet to leave your arm.

Papyrus sockets lit up as he spotted the mini bar, "You know what this means, Kiddo." He purred, you nod with a smile.  
"Free booze." You and him both silently cheer.

You chuckle with Papyrus but then notice something, normally by now Sans would slightly scold you and Paps about drinking too much. Questioning the whereabouts of the short skeleton you look around the crowd.

Through the pack of partiers, Papyrus was the first to spot him, off to the side of the lobby on his phone. By time you and Papyrus approach him, Sans was already off the phone with a,  
"Yes, sir, I understand."

Sans pocketed the phone and looked up towards Papyrus and you.  
"Everything cool, bro?" 

Sans normal wide smile was a bit smaller, he nod his skull, "Yes, I just got off the phone with my boss."

You and Papyrus look to Sans with concern.

"He's got orders from the top, I need to go and talk with our big guest. The Owner of Angelic."

You blink in suprise, "Wait, THE owner of Angelic, that company is the raval of Voiceless in the voice acting field."

Sans look to you and nod, "It seems that the owner wants to do a project with Team H and well, I am the manger of the group, so I have to talk him about the project all while making sure he is entertained."

"Dang, that sucks, bro."

You nod in agreement.

Sans takes both your hands and gaze into your eyes with sadden socket, "I'm so sorry, human, it seems that our date is ruin by work."

You shook your head, "I am a bit sad but I understand - work is work." You tried to laugh it off but Sans look so defeated; it seems you weren't the only One looking forward to this date.

You lean forward to give him tender kiss on his forehead - standing on your toes abit.  
His cheeks stain with a blue hue as he look at you with slightly wide sockets, "Is the Angelic owner here now?" You asked with a smile.

Sans wordlessly shook his head, for some reason you always knew how to leave him speechless.  
"Wonderful. Then before he gets here how about a dance?" You smiled eagerly.

"A-a dance?"

"Yea!"

Papyrus let out a deep chuckle, "I'll let my bro have the first dance since he's gonna be on the clock soon. I'm gonna see what drinks they might have that you might like, babe." The tall lax skeleton turn on his heel and made his way towards the mini bar.

"Papy, don't start the party without me." You call to him, he just gave you a nod as he disappear into the crowd.

You brought your attention back over to Sans, he looked so shy as he fiddle with his fingers,   
"Heh, what's wrong, nervous?" You ask as you take one of his hand into yours.  
You slowly lead him towards the area where most of the guests were dancing.  
"Um, y-yes and no, just..um.." Sans stumble over his words as you place one of his hands onto your waist.

"I, uh, often have..." He swallow as you place your hand on his shoulder and intertwine your fingers with his with your other hand, "I often..uh, thought about dancing with you, h-human" shyly admitted the short skeleton as he look into your eyes.

"Really now?" You smile as you took the lead.

The music was slow paced and flowed softly within the room, many couples in the dance floor waltz and slow dance to the music.  
You were enjoying yourself as you sway with Sans, so close and so warm.  
Sans really does look so handsome in his suits, those big eyes of his are so cute - it still amazes you how he can change them depending on his mood. Right now you could see little hearts in the light of his eyes.

"Sans, what kinda stuff do we do in your dreams of dancing?" You asked on a whim, you had to distract yourself - Sans being so close and looking so deep into your eyes, it made your heart race.

"Oh, well, for one" suddenly the rhythm of the music picked up its Tempo, and Sans took the lead by nearly sweaping you off your feet - you giggle as you felt excitement and happiness bubbled in your belly.  
"I was leading." He spoke as he spin you.

It suprised you how gracful he was with you, he dipped you along with the music and pull you back up only to freeze as he held you close. The sudden upbeat within the jazz simmered back down to its slow elegance.

But Sans continue to hold you, you two were so close - face merely itches away. You could kiss him if you wanted to, the thought of it made you lick your lips slightly.  
You watch as Sans eyes darted to your lips and back to your eyes. He had such an intense look within those blue orbs.

You softly called out his name, "..sans.."

"And then we..." He leaned forward his sockets slowly closing along with your eyes.  
"Kiss." He finished with a breathy voice.

The hand he had on your hips tighten its grip - only slightly, as if he was fighting back his sinful urge.  
Your lips did not feel Sans, it seems the skeleton pulled back at the last moment.   
Once you were standing straight, you looked everywhere else but Sans - your face felt so hot.

"Ah," Sans cleared his throat, "Mweh, sorry humans, um,not the best place for public display of affection." The skeletal man commented as he adjusted his blue tie.  
You glanced around and saw eyes were upon you and Sans - not only humans but monster too, they all had some type of disgust behind them.

"Ah, y-yeah," you sober yourself up from that romantic daze, "Thank you for the dance" you gave him a curtsy.  
He bowed to you and rubbed the back of his skull.

"Goodness, he should be here by now, sorry human but, my job calls" Sans shrugs and turn to leave towards the entrance of the party.

You gave him silent wave, dear god above - how does that hot skeletal man do it, how is it he and his brother make you so stupid with love.

...  
Maybe a drink could cool you down, Papyrus should be over there as well.

Making your way over to the mini bar, you somewhat lean against the polished oaken counter. Your eyes glanced around looking for that tall drink of skeleton. 

Where is he?

"You seem lost." Purred a female voice, he was heavy in sensual seduction.

"O-oh" you looked to your right and your jaw nearly dropped.

Standing right before you was a young beauty wrapped in a dress as red as sin itself. You felt your mouth go dry as her emerald eyes hold your gaze as if some kind of trance.  
Her cheeks roses by alcohol, her ruby plump lips curled into a dominate smile.

"Hey." She simply spoke as she lean against the bar next to you, her curled chestnut locks seem to pour down her shoulders.

You stare for an awkward amount of time, Mesmerized by her appearance - damn this chick is hot, why the hell is she talking to someone like you?

You cleared your throat, mentally scolding yourself - tonight is a date night with Sans and Papyrus, you need to focus on them.

Speaking of witch, where's the hell is Papyrus?

"Um, yo." You finally answered in a way that sounded more stupid in your mind.

She chuckled and purred as she called the bartender over to order another drink. You couldn't help yourself, your eyes darted to her lush round hips as her dress seems to ride upwards - only a little, to others it would be nothing but to you right now.  
You were starting to get hot under the collar.

Okay, now you need that drink more than ever.

The bar tender was a young red headed man, he was currently taking the woman's order.  
"Another rum and coke," she pushed her long brunette loose curled hair behind her ear as she glanced over to you, "And a Peach Dakari for her" she gesture towards you.

"Huh?" Was all you can ask in your dumbfoundment.

"Right away." Spoke the tender and like that he began to stir up the orders.

You felt sweat forming on your back, where the hell is Papyrus?

"You seem lonely, what a coincidence," she slides closer to you - her sinful hips bumping into yours, "So am I" she whispers heatedly in your ear.

"F-fuck" you shutter as you let out a quiver breath.

What's going on, how is this woman able to hint all your weak spots. Your favorite drink, your ears being a weak spot and even more your voice kink.

Its like she knows you.

You grip the bar as you tried your best to sober up from your lustful surge. The inebriated woman next to you didn't give you too much of a chance as she slip her arm around your waist loosly - she began to rub circles on your hip as she moved in closer to your ear.

You shiver and shutter to the whispers of lust she let slew in your ear - your body felt like it was on electrical fire.

Why is this happening?

Why are you letting this happen?

Where the fuck is papyrus?!

"Geez, ___, lets ditch your bone friends and have a good time"

Suddenly something click, you pulled yourself away from the drunken woman and took a good look at her. She seem a bit put off the way she puffed up her cheeks in a pout.

"wait..." You squinted your eyes only to have then grow to the size of dinner plates, "TIFFANY??!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucks writing on the phone, but I love to write


	58. Drunk Confessions and Deadly Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn something about Tiffany... And something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still writing away on my phone.

**Doki 57**

This party has already taken a turn and you weren't even sloshed yet. Your eyes stare in pure shock as the flaming hot woman that was throwing herself at you turned out to be good ol' Tiff.  
Damn, did she pranked you good, the way she flirted with you -she really had you going.

"Okay, wow, Damn Tiff didn't know you had it in ya." You let out a weak laugh, this was sure enough a good way to get back at you after what happened at the mall.

The sound of yours and Tiff's drink sliding to you cause you to go back to your previous stance - leaning against the bar.  
Tiff let out a smooth chuckle through her nose as she grasp her drink. You look down into the pale pink iced drink that you couldn't wait to down.

"its amazing what I can do with a few drink in me." She glance to you out the corner of her eyes, glass held to her ruby lips, "With that tounge of yours in me, I could sing so sweetly for you."

You wheeze and choke on your drink.

Tiffany smirked in a confident manner as she sipped on her rum and coke. 

Whoa... Just... Wow, okay maybe your friend had more to drink than you think she should.  
"Um, okay." You spoke stupidly as you try to recover, "Uh, look Tiff, maybe you had a bit too much, lay off the drinks?" You advise her.

Your cheeks felt slightly warm, this was far too embarrassing - your best friend is hitting on you, in a fancy ball no less.

"Geez, _____, take it easy. I'm not even drunk, just tipsy." She admit rolling her green eyes.

"Well, you might be walking into drunk territory."

"Nah, need a few more in me for that to happen. Just..." She paused as her roses cheeks seem to darken, "When I'm tipsy like this, its easier, for the truth to come out."

You blink your eyes a bit taken back. You slowly turn your head towards the long hair woman next to you.

She let her hooded eyes rest on the bubble drink before her, knowing if she look to you - she would loose her nerve.  
"_______, everything I'm telling you..its..  
real..i..um, want you." Tiffany's shy natural tone return when she confess this to you.

"Tiffany?"

"heh, and not just physical too, I...i like like you, ______. Alot."

The whole world seem to stop, you no longer hear the music of the party nor The gossip of the guests. Currently it was just you and Tiffany, as what she just confessed sunk in.

She...she likes you more than a friend...

Tiffany.

Sweet shy Tiffany, has a crush on you.

The you that looked at the relationship between you two as nothing more that a good solid friendship.

Oh...oh dear, why didn't you see it, her feelings towards you.

You must have stood there in your shock daze for too long, Tiffany was bold tonight and she took her chance. She move close to your again.  
She place a hand on your hip and pulled you close to her heated body.

You let out a suprise noise from the sudden movement.  
"_____~" Tiff heatedly whisper your name in your ear - giving it a nip.

You jolted and shutter against the simulation, your legs felt weak only for a second.  
"Remember all those talks, where we were desperate for touches." She continue to breath into your ear, her smooth sensual voice was slowly braking down your walls of sensibility.

You lightly whimpered as her fingers gripped your hips in a possessive way.  
"I know how to make you feel so good," your breathing quicken as she trail a kiss from your ear and down your neck.  
"I know how to make you mine."

"T-Tiff, nm, nno" you feebly begged, taking hold of her groping hand on your hip.

She purred as she let her teeth graze upon the soft flesh of your neck. You gasp as you felt this, your eyes suddenly open - you didn't even realized they were closed.  
It was upon their opening you took notice of the red head attending the bar. He's staring awkwardly at you and Tiffany.

You blush deeply, "Tiff please stop, mm, e-everyone can see." You began to lightly push her.

She chuckle darkly into your neck, "Mmm, let them." 

This has to stop, not only are you two slowly attracting attention but you two are at your place of work - shit, you two could get fired over this.  
Tiff is too far gone into the realm of booze so you have to take control.

"Tiff, please" you begged again - a bit more authortive.

She slowly began to bite into your neck, you gasp as your back slowly arches with her applying pressure.  
"Tiffany stop." You finally said as you push her off you with your full strength. She stumbled a bit but you caught her hand - stabilizing her.

You huff and turn towards the blushing red head behind the bar.  
"Sorry you had to see that," you spoke trying to catch your breath, "But, um, if you see a sharp dressed tall skeleton, tell him ______, has gone outside."

You turn to the tipsy Tiffany, "Outside now, maybe the chill night air will sober you up a bit" you march towards the entrance of the lobby - her hand in yours, "We need to talk."

It was by chance that he would run into the the totally radical Nappstaton, Papyrus remember making his way over to the bar and looking at there assortment, he paused in his motions when he heard the familiar mechanical whirling that could belong to no other than,  
"Nap!" Smiled the skeleton as he allowed his sockets to the left of him.

Leaning on the bar was a cool soft blue color robot, though dressed in a clean pressed suit his backwards cap stood out.  
The robotic monster turn to see the smiling Papyrus and return the smile with a bright one of his own.

"Whoa, Papster, dude, it's been waaaay, too long." Nappstaton greeted the skeleton with a fist bump.

"Shoulda known you'll be at a classy shin ding like this."

"Hey, I gots to get my networking on. But dude, what are you doing here, Mr. Anti social."

"Hey hey, I changed a bit since we got to the surface."

"Bro, same. We gotta catch up"

"Um, excuse me, some of us would like to order a dri-oh."

Papyrus and Nappstaton turn toward the haughty voice, standing there in a flowing ice blue dress was Fifi.  
The spoted dog monster seem to have deflated when she noticed she was about to mouth off to Papyrus.

Said skeleton said not a word, only gave her a hard cold look - yikes, she had to admit, she did deserve that glare.

"Hey pretty mama, was up?" Mused Nappstaton with a smile. Fifi drew her eyes away from Papyrus and over to the flirtatious robotic wonder.

"O-oh stars, its Nappstation." Blushed the dog monster as she fixed her hair a bit. The robotic monster let out a metallic chuckle,  
"What's a hot peace of work doing in a place like this and without my number?"

Fifi giggled and smiled.

"Might wanna be careful there, Naps. This one is toxic." Spoke Papyrus, he couldn't let a bro fall pray to a bitch like Fifi.

"Dude."

"No no, he's in the right." Spoke Fifi, she sighed and folded her arms - avoiding Papyrus scrutinizing sockets.  
"I, um, wasn't the most becoming of monsters towards Papyrus here."

She lowered her ears, "and i apologize, even though I know apologizing doesn't really make up for what I did."

Papyrus narrowed sockets seem to relax, back to being the lax skeleton he normally is, he sighed.  
"Where's your human, I know you came here with her?" Fifi wanted to switch subjects.

"Wait, human?" Nappstaton looked towards Papyrus, said skeleton adviod the robots eyes by finding the ceiling intreting - there was orange in his cheeks

"No flippin way bro, you're with a human?" 

"She's dancing with my bro, she'll be over here in a moment."

Nappstaton groan, "ah I want to meet her and catch up with ya, bro. But it seems that this is the last song on my track, I gotta switch disks."

"Hey man, its okay, hey you got to give these people a good show." Papyrus nodded.

"Hey, why not enjoy yourself with Nappstaton, I can stay here and point her to your directions when she comes over." Spoke Fifi.

Papyrus gave her a skeptical look.

"please, think of it as one of the many ways I can make things up with you." Fifi blue eyes look towards Papyrus in a begging manner.

Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck and let out a long sigh, "Fine, but no funny business."

Fifi nodded as Nappstatob lead Papyrus toward the set up stage, "Okay first you gotta tell me about her."

"Heh, what can I say other than she's amazing and i am falling for her, hard."

Fifi sighed as there conversation disappeared into the crowd just like they did. She lean against the bar, a slight twinge of jealously still throb in her soul.  
"You're so lucky, ______" Fifi whisper more to herself.

Alcohol has a funny way of making one's blatter shrink. Fifi found herself wondering out of the female bathroom when she spoted you rushing out of the Party, with a friend of yours in hand.

"What in the world?" Questioned Fifi as she perked her ears towards you two.

Outside the on-lookers seem to have died down, but there was still fairly a wide crowd clustered In front of the entrance.   
You thought it would be best to have this conversation in the alley next to the building. Your heels tip and tap its way - hurriedly, down the alleyway. You were pretty sure that the tail of your dress have become dingy, giving that this alleyway was so clutter with trash and other junk.

You finally stopped, you looked over your shoulder. You were out of ear shot of anyone that passed by.  
"Okay," you sigh as you let go of Tiff's hand, "Look, I think we need to tal- mph!"

Tiffany suddenly crushed her red lips against yours, this took your off guard and you stumble a bit. Your back finding itself on the brick wall, you let out a muffled protest as she pressed you against the wall.

You could feel her tounge slip into your mouth, you could tasted the bitter alcohol within her mouth. You didn't like it.

She broke the kiss finally, leaving you slightly breathless - it seems she is in the same state too, she smirk as her haze green eyes look at you.  
"Taking us into the alley? You naughty girl." She muse as she dove back into your lips.

"Tiffany, no! Sto- MPH!" your pleas fallen on deaf ears as her hands began to roam your form.

This has to stop, this wasn't the Tiff you love, this isn't your friend. With tears stinging your eyes you finally push her off you,  
"TIFF LISTEN TO ME!" 

The sound of a swift slap echo within the alleyway and in your ears.

Tiffany stood in stun silence, she slowly place a hand on the cheek your slapped. She turned to you, tears welling up in her eyes - it seems she's sober now.  
You huffed as you looked at her, your hand stung and you felt a pain in your heart. Your mind felt so full and spinning, you felt betrayed but you also felt like a bad friend.

The burning of hot tears rolling down hour cheeks made you sniffle,  
"....i'm sorry..." Your voice broken and so quite.

Tiff spoke not a word, she just gingerly held her cheek.  
"I... Should have noticed, if I was a good enough friend I would have at least got an inkling...but I didn't" you screwed your eyes shut, trying so hard not to Turn into a sobbing mess.  
"Jesus, this fucking sucks," you sniffle as you try to wipe your tears away only for more to fall, "its not only me not noticing, but I can't... I can't return your feelings... Not these feelings, not the romantic oned." You covered your face as your began to cry.

"Fuck, this is bad, you had to resort to doing this." You can hear Tiffany take in a shaken breath - shit, she was crying too.  
"Tiffany what almost just happened, this almost became rape...and it was... It was almost done by..a friend.." That was it, you finally broke down and let out a frustrated sob.

You felt awful, if you would have dedicated more time to the friendship you and Tiff have, this would have never happened, if you were just a better friend.  
"Sh-shit I..i'm so sorry Tiff." You whimpered through your tears, "I'm sorry that I made you resort to this, to get your feelings across."

Tiffany let out a shaken breath again, "No, please don't apologize for what just happened. I..i'm the one at fault." Her voice is trembling, "What I almost did, its never Okay - no mater how drunk I am or how hurt I am."

You sniffle and brought your eyes to her, she stood there in the cold - slightly shivering. She was hugging herself, trying to brace herself against the cold winter night air.  
"I'm so sorry, _____, I'm the bad friend... Not you."

Though all this transpired, she is still your friend. You couldn't bare to see her shiver in the cold, you reached out and hugged her tight.  
She stiffen.  
"Sorry, its just... You seem so cold." You explane.

Tiffany hugged your back and let out a sob on your shoulder,  
"You're too kind to me, _____, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried out against your left shoulder as you hugged her.

"Shhh," you comfort her, "Tiffany, I'm sorry it took so long to say this to you but, please talk to me, what's wrong?"

Tiffany took a breath to calm herself, eyes stained by tears she began to talk to you - about everything.

She inform you that she had a crush on you since a week after your friendship formed. You were so nice among a sea of familiar faces, her job just seem more exciting when you were around.  
You seem so much like her other half, how you were brave when you need to be, how you just seem to light up the room with that energy of yours.  
She also talked about when she found out you had bad days - those days where you hide yourself away from the world, while your inner demons destroy You. She spoke how she wished to comfort you, at first, as a friend but as time went on and she saw how strong you are, she wished to comfort you more that a friend.

You held her close, shielding her from the winter night breeze. You had no idea you affected her like that, you didn't know she fell for you like that.

"I want to love you, ____. More than a friend...but..." Her eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry but I... I can't." You finished for her.

She nodded, "you love those skeletons."

You blushed, "I'm sorry, Tiff."

She shook her head, "No, its okay. I mean, they make you happy. I should be a good friend and just be happy that you found someone in your life like that....even if they are monsters."

"Tiffany, I understand your fear, but not all monsters are bad. Since I've been with them they treated me so well and even though we haven't taking the relationship leap, they cherish me like a lover."

Tiffany looked to you and nodded, "yeah, just..." She sigh, "Gonna need sometime to get use to them."

You gave her a hug and smiled, "Thank you, Tiffany and don't worry, small steps." You turned toward the entrance of the alleyway - ready to get back inside to warm up and enjoy the rest of the party.

Goodness, Papyrus must be worried by now.

"Yeah, god, my best friend, in love with two monsters" she rolled her eyes, "what a time to be alive."

"I'll say" you spoke with a laugh.

You two only took two steps before you both came to a halt. Within the entrance of the alleyway two figures in black hoodies stood.  
A chill fear ran up your spine as you looked towards them. Tiffany tighten her arms around you - it seems she was getting an eerie feeling from these two figures.

"Heard talk there's a monster lover in this alley." Spoke one of the figures.

You and Tiff took a step back.

"We would like to have a word with you." Mused the other figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, shit, dude.


	59. The Icy Touch of True Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's going down in the alleyway, man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go go, hurry and read.

**Doki 58**

As the two figures don in black hoodies advance, you and Tiff retreat further into the dark and dank alleyway.  
Not good.  
Not good.

The more you and Tiff step back, the slimmer yours and her chance to escape become.  
Tiffany let out a gasp as she suddenly recognize there hoods.

"Y-your with that group, the Anti Monster group!" Claim Tiffany.

One of the dark hoodies figures let out a cocky laugh, "Is that what the media is calling us now?"

"Listen here, girls." The other spoke, he had some spark of anger to his voice, "We are part of the group call True Race, we're here to make sure that monsters know we humans are the master race"

"And to make sure, monster lovers like you - whom spread their legs to these demons, are reminded that these things are below you." Added his partner.

"Back off, man!" You bark at them, this is a dangerous situation, but something about the way they speak about monsters - it rubbed you entirely wrong.

The two chuckle between themselves, "So spicy."

"They always have a bit of kick to them, until we teach them, until they learn."

The way he said that made your blood run cold, what... What are they going to do?  
Tiffany takes a protective step in front of you, she was shaking but there was a flare of determination in the glare she gave the two hooded stranger.

"I-I won't let you hurt her, stay back!" 

The strange men began to laugh, you could see an eerie smile on there faces - somewhat hidden away by there hoods  
"See, that's what we like to see, humans standing up for humans."

But the one that seem to have an edge to his voice, quickly advance and confront Tiff.  
"Too bad it was for a monster lover."

Tiff let out a scream, she was back handed - hard. She falls back, you quickly catch her within your arms but your heels slips on the ground causing you to fall with her.

You land on your back side, with a shaken Tiffany in your lap. You glare in pure defiance towards the attacker,  
"YOU RACIST SONVA BI-AH" Your insult was cut short as the 2nd hooded figure appears behind you and grabs a fist full of your hair.

You quickly your hands went to his hand - scratching and clawing. He laughs at your attempt and yanks your hair upward, you let out a painful grunt as he forces you to sit up straight.

"I suggest you calm down with the claws, less my partner here rips the hair outta your scalp."

The hooded man tightens his grasp on your hair and gives a strong upward pull, you whimper in pain and let your hands rest to your side.

"Good girl." Muse the black hoodie man as he stands before you and Tiffany

Your heart races with panic everytime the man holding your hair gives a tug.   
"You know, you're a good looking girl, why hop on monster dick when you can get any human with your looks alone?" Inquired the hooded man before you.

You didn't give any answer, just a glare of pure hate. His partner tightens his grip and pull upwards as if he was trying to rip your head off.  
"Answer him, monster slut!"

You grit your teeth against the pain, you will at least not give them the satisfaction of seeing you in pain.  
"They treat me well and if human kind has fallen so low to resort to this, it seems we are becoming the real monst-ah!"

You were cut short but another jerk of your hair, the man before you sighed.  
"Blah blah blah, heard it many times before from you monster lovers." He said with a tired tone, "don't worry, after some teaching, you'll remember why we humans are superior."

The sound of a switch blade behind you causes you to freeze - your eyes grew wide with fear.  
"Frist lesson is a reminder course." Chuckles the man holding your hair. You felt the blade drag across your chest, you hiss in pain as the knife left a shallow trail of blood upon your upper chest.

Fabric torn open, your breast spilt forth. You gasp in pure mortification as the two chuckle among themselves.  
"Lets remind you how good human dick feels." Lowly growls the man behind you.

You shudder in utter disgust and fear, your breath quicken as you pray desperately for a savior.

"I would appreciate it if you were to put my friend down." This voice of sheer over confidences, the sound of expensive heels clicking and clacking there way down the alley.

"F-Fifi?" You cry out.

The two men turn their gaze towards the entrance of the alley way. There cautionly stroll Fifi, her ice blue eyes glances between the two men. She has something within her hand - they look like snowflakes, she held them like ninja stars. Ears drawn back she took a defensive stance towards the two hooded men.

"Lookie here, a monster bitch trying to be brave." The man holding your hair cackles as he brandishes his switch blade.

You whimper, Fifi glances to you - seeing your state made anger flare in her normally cool eyes. She directs that anger towards the two men.

"Know your place, this is a discussion between humans. Get lost monster!" Spat the other.

Fifi sneers as she threw her snowflakes, the sound of metal on metal echo with a clank in the alley.  
"Shit my blade!" Called out the man holding your hair.

Fifi didn't give him a chance to recover it, you could hear the rush in her heels as she lunges forward.  
"DUST HER!"

Your hair relinquish, both members of True Race face off with Fifi. You took this time to go to Tiffany's aid. You could see a rather large bruise starting to develop on the cheek she was struck upon. You felt slightly guilty since it was the same cheek you slapped.

"Tiff, can you move, are you okay?" You spoke low as not to draw attention.

"Mph, i-I think so, ow." She sniffles as she tenderly nurse her cheek.

You wrap a protective and supportive arm around Tiffany and looked towards the action before you.  
You had no idea that Fifi could move so gracefully while in combat.

The way she spun and maneuver - almost like a dancer, the two armed with their switch blades couldn't land a hit on her - so it would seem.  
Her flowing blue dress flutter and bellowed with with her acrobatic movements. With a swift axe kick, she cause the anti- monster nuts to retreat back, a little bit.

With all that movement, it seems Fifi was able to flip the field - Fifi has her back to you and the two aggressor have their backs to the alleyway entrance.

Fifi knew all bout the law of using magic in public. She knew that these two attackers wanted her to use her magic in an aggressive way against them, just so they can use the law to harm her. But Fifi also knows a loop hole, if she use her magic in a defensive manner instead of offensive - the two monster hater would have no way to use the law against her.

Crouching down, Fifi placed her hands on the ground - palm flat. A burst of ice cold winds made you and Tiffany shudder all the way to the bone.  
The sound of ice cracking causes you To drop your jaw. Before Fifi is a thick wall of ice .  
"What the?"  
"Shit!"

You could hear the befuddle voices of the True Race attackers on the other side. The sound of them trying to chip away at the ice with there blades causes you to tense up.

"Don't worry, the ice is magic, everytime they chip, the ice grows back. The wall won't go until I let it go." Fifi informs you with a cocky edge.

You sigh in relieve, you could see your breath. Fifi stands up and makes her way over to you and Tiffany.  
"Is your friend, okay?" She asks as she knells down to yours and Tiffany level.

Being this close you are able to see that Fifi's dress got dirty in the fight, there were some cuts and knicks as well from their blades.  
"Fifi, your dress" you worry.

The dog monster just looks down at her attire and shrugs, "Its alright, its not even one of my best dresses." She smirk in a proud manner, her blue eyes saw the swell in Tiffany cheek, "I'm sorry all this happened." Fifi summon an icy aura to envelop her left hand.

Fifi reached down towards Tiffany, said woman jumps and pulls herself close to you. You place a comforting hand on Tiff's back - she's trembling like a leaf caught in a storm, the poor girl must be so scared.

"Now now, its okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Fifi spoke in a calm and even tone, "you were brave to takes hit for a dear friend, but that must hurt, putting some ice on it should sooth the pain a bit." Fifi slowly extends her hand again.

Tiffany whimper and holds onto you tight,   
"Its okay Tiff, she only wants to help, she's rough but has a good heart." You try to comfort your friend.

Tiff's grip on your loosen, but she screws her eyes shut. You nod for Fifi to try - slowly Fifi made contact, her chilled hand rested on the injure cheek.

Oh my, that does feel good.  
Tiff slowly opens her eyes and look towards Fifi, said dog monster smile.  
"Thank you, for trusting me." Fifi simply said.

You shudder against the temperature within the safe haven Fifi created. Behind you was a dead end - brick wall, with a dumpster to accent the smell of rotted food that assault your nose, and before you was the wall of thick ice Fifi created to keep those men at bay.

You brought your attention back over towards Fifi and Tiffany. Tiff seems fine. If anything she looks quite tame For having a monster touch her face like that, you wonder in pure optimism that maybe she has gotten over her fear of monsters.

Fifi looked so far gone in her mind, the Dalmatian's thoughts flutter around the idea of escape and how. Fifi was the last person you thought that would come to your aid like this. She really has change since you two first work together.   
"That's so odd.." She mumbles to herself.

You gave her an odd look, "Something wrong with Tiff?"

Your question seems to bring her out of her trail of thought. She shook her head,  
"No, she'll be fine." Fifi looked toward you - hand still icing Tiff's cheek. "Those men from the anti monster group, they.. They've been trained in combat." 

Yours and Tiffany's eyes slightly widen, "You mean like, train to fight monsters?" You inquired.

Fifi nodded, "Yes, I mean back in the underground, I was a grunt in the royal army. I know how to fight... They were able to keep up with me."

"Wait, if that is true, this True Race might be bigger than just some group - to teach there member to fight against monsters, like that." Tiff added.

"I fear the worst..." You mumble as you hug yourself from the cold. 

"What do you mean?" Question Fifi.

"They might be more of an organization, if so... Then.." You trail off, it was like a puzzle. If they are an organization, they have to have connections... But with who, how many?  
"How deep does it go?" You question more to yourself.

"Lookie here, Lookie here" bellowed a laugh on the other side of the ice wall, it was one of the attackers, "seems this monster lover is a smart one."

"They die faster."

"E'yup, they sure do."

You hug yourself tighter, "Look here, monster lover. This goes way deep beyond your spoil troubles of voice acting and your mother."

You eyes grew, shock and fear ran through your vain - more icy than Fifi magic. How, how do they know?

"Alot of us weren't so keen on what you said on TV."

"My fucking kid play that game you voiced in and loves your acting. She looks up to you and to find out your some damn filthy monster fucker. You ain't gonna be poisoning my baby girls mind!"

"Easy."

Fifi glances back at you, she sees you shivering and she knew it wasn't because of the winters chill, it was of fear.

"Lets go, man, you know the Boss will have a fit of we get caught, like the others." 

"Well be keeping a really close eye on ya, monster lover." 

And like that you hear their footsteps rush out of the alleyway and disappear into the night.

It takes everything you have to not go into a panic, you felt your heart race and your mind whirl into anxiety.

How the fuck?  
How the fuck does this group know so much about you?  
And in such a little time?

You remember your positive statement about working with monsters. You remember the news castor saying they were live - there is no way, that a group like that could get info about you that fast... Could they?

You feel a cool touch to your shoulder and you jump - jerking away. It was just Fifi - trying to pull you out of your spiraling thoughts.

"Come on, we're gonna have to report this." She spoke with a worry in her voice.

You nod, "yeah, gonna have to call the cops on this one." You sighed as you looked down at your ruined dress, you covered your exposed breast with your arms.

Tiffany stands close by you as Fifi turns to dispel her ice wall.  
Tiff's appearance is so rough, but her green eyes would glance to you as if she wanted to ask you something.  
You didn't press her for the question, your mind was too full with worry.

As the wall disperse into snow, you looked up at the dark night sky - illuminated by the city around you.

Tonight was rough, it got so fucking weird. You just wanna go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10pts. To anyone who can figure out where I got the last line of this chap from.  
> HINT its from a song by AJR


	60. Found You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a shitty night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

**Doki 59**

"Huh, its taking longer than I thought for her to come over here." Papyrus muse out loud as he stands by the stage.  
Nappstaton is up on stage doing the normal entertainer thing - tell the audience he's happy to see them, encourage them to enjoy themselves and drop some hints to buy his merchandize.

Papyrus had to admit, his old friend sure did adjust to surface life fast. Nappstaton was a big star in the underground, it still blew his skull to see him become even bigger here on the surface.  
After selecting his next CD to play for the parry, the robotic star made his way off the stage and back over to Papyrus.

"Dude, your baby girl is taking her time huh?"

Papyrus shuffle nervously, "Tell me about it, I hope she's okay."

Nappstaton look to the tall skeleton, in the underground he was always so lax and chill but a loner. Everytime Nappstaton would have a party he would extend an invite to Papyrus, but the bonehead would always turn it down.  
What type of human are you, to change his friend so much or maybe it was just life on the surface that changed him.

Both monsters stood there; Papyrus pondering your whereabouts and Nappstaton pondering about his skeletal friend.

But all that shift to pure panic and worry when, one of Nappstaton's body guards hurried up to him. It was Earl - a big buff reptile monster.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but we must leave the party."

Nappstaton look to Earl with serious eyes, "What happened, bruh?"

"There had been a threat, sir. That anti - monster group has attack three party members. The police have already been called."

Nappstaton gasp upon hearing this, Papyrus tenses up - the bubble of a terrible feeling surge in the pit of his soul.

"Who were they, the ones that were attacked?" Papyrus asked.

Earl rased a scaly brow towards Papyrus from behind his shades.  
"Tiffany Pennysworth, Fifi Marmolade and a ______ ______"

"What?!" Papyrus races off into the crowd of party goers. He has to find his brother and he has to find you.  
Are you okay, please stars above be okay.

Across the lobby where most of the guest danced, gossip and enjoy the night, a group of tables lie - this is Voiceless VIP section, dedicated To making sure the special guest are well taken care for. Sitting at a table that rests within the center was Alic Whintrus - owner of Angelic.

He is a portly man, red hair smooth back as his pale freckled skin already show traces of sweat.  
"Dear me, what a night" he smiles, he takes his kerchief out of his front pocket and dab at his head.

"And its only the beginning, sir" smiles Sans as he stands next to him.

The heavy set company owner let out a chortle as he direct his green eyes over to the short skeleton.  
"I'm already eager, come along now, cop a squat with me, I wish to jaw with ya." His southern accent thick, Alic points via thumb to the chair next to him.

"Yes, sir." Sans politely obey and takes the seat.

"Now I do say, I am quite tickle to see how well having monsters in the work environment is making this company flourish." Alic tucks his kerchief back into his front pocket.

Sans nods, "We of the monster community are hard workers. We owe alot to Voiceless, for giving us a chance."

Alic hums in thought, "Now I know my company and Voiceless are feudin' but one cannot argue with results."

Sans smiles, maybe another company will start to hire monsters in this city?

"MINI-SKIRT!"

Alic's sudden call made Sans jump, as if on cue walking up to the table was a woman in complete work attire, her form was pette and she held a stoic face decorated with make up and elegant glasses.  
Her heels clicks and clacks as she made her way over to Alic's side.

"Yes, sir?" Her voice is dripping with sophistication and intelligence.

"Mini-skirt, I want you to get in contact with HR, tell them we are now taking monster applications and résumés"

She afjusts her glasses and sighs, "Sir, need I remind you its close to Midnight."

"Then send them an e-mail, damnit mini-skirt I don't pay you well just because you look good in a mini skirt." Huffs Alic.

"At once, sir" she reply cooly as she pulls out a tablet from under her arm, she began to tap away as she vanish back into the party.

Sans watches as the woman disappears into the crowd - how well is she getting paid just to be this guy's Secretary?

"Y'know, Mr. The Skeleton, I like you." Alic's voice, Sans turn his attention towards the havey set gentlemen.

"Er, thank you sir." Sans smiles.

"Yes, Angelic would love a hard worker like you." Smirks Alic.

"I asure you sir, I will be loyal to Voiceless. So I might just have to turn you down." 

Alic nods and waves it off, "Fair 'nough, good man, good man. You're a tough cookie, you are"

Sans adjusts his tie and waves one of the wondering waiters over, "Again, thank you sir. Now, I must say, on behalf of Voiceless - we're quite shock to hear about your proposal to work with us, let alone Team H."

The waiter arrives and presents Alic and Sans with drinks from his tray. Sans shakes his head to it but Alic grabs two glass,

"Angelic and Voiceless. These two are rival companies within the world of voice acting. Why the sudden change of heart and with my team no less?" Sans inquires.

"Mm" Alic swallows his first drink, "Clever too" he adds his list of compliments towards Sans. "Its not a matter of why, but a matter of who. Y'see, I heard through the grape vine that Team H's next project is going to deal with that famous game, La'Raflem."

Sans raises a bone brow to him, goodness this man is good when it comes to finding information - not even his own team is aware of this new project.

"Lucky for Voicless the voice actress that made the game so world famous is on pay roll."

Alic held his drink to his lips, "But also Lucky for Angelic, we also have an original voice actor of that game."

"So you wish to let us use one of your own for a Voiceless Project?"

"Ah ah ah nooo," Alic down his second drink, "I will only let you use my golden boy if its a Voicless AND Angelic Project."

"Not only co advertisements, but I guess you are asking for royalties as well?" 

"That and maybe the use of one of your voice actors as well."

"For what?"

"you have to find out like I did about Team H's newst project."

Sans clenches his jaw and swallow Back the irk he got from such a sudden denial. Sans has to admit h understands the secrecy - though the two companies are willing to work together for this new project, Angelic and Voiceless are still rivals.

Sans adjusts his tie, for what felt like the umpteenth time tonight. Alic watches the skeleton over the rims of his shades.  
If anything, Alic wanted this project to happen, more than maybe owner of Voicless himself. Anyone with there name attach to that world famous game always have nothing but good press afterwards.

"So, Mr. The Skeleton, whattya say? We at Angelic would be happy to loan our heavenly tones to Voiceless." Purres Alic with a quirk brow.

Sans knew he really didn't have any say in this, it was really up to the owner of Voicless - Mr. Makal.  
But he knew with a manger backing up the proposal, Mr.Makal would be more willing to agree. It seems that Mr. Whintrus knew this too.

Sans fingers taps on the table, he looks toward Alic as if to speak only to be stop by Alic's sectary approaching the hefty man.  
"I did not call for you, mini-skirt." His tone was that of a warning.

"Apologies, sir, but I have news," she adjusts her thin frame glasses, "It seems that there was an attack by that anti-monster group. Law enforcement are already arriving."

Alic raises his thick brows, "huh, party's over." The rather large business man reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a card.  
"give me a ring, when y'all's make your mind up, Mr. The Skeleton."

With a grunt Alic is on his feet and on his way following his sectary out of the party. Sans looks at the card on the table and takes it within his hand.

"So was it just monsters that were attacked, Mini-skirt?"  
That man was so loud, Sans could still hear Alic's voice even though he himself was lost among the crowd.

"Whut, two humans and a monster?!....wait, that name... ______ _____, the golden girl of Voicless was one of'em?"

"What?" Sans suddenly stands from the table.

"Worst. Night. Ever." You groan out as you sit within the back of the ambulance.  
You watch with somber eyes as party guests exit the Voicless building in clusters of gossipers. The rapid glow of red and blue from the police vehicles made your spirits damp.

Tonight was suppose to be a magical Night. It was suppose to be a night were you finally confess your feelings to both bone brothers - it would have been the perfect time and perfect romantic setting.

But no...  
Here you are sitting in the back of an ambulance, getting your chest wound wrapped up.  
The warmth of the thick blanket they wrapped around you and Tiff was lost upon you - hearing but not comprehending the chaos that was going on outside the emergency vehicle.

You could hear the buzz and roar of nosy party goers and the press right outside.  
Again you were grateful for the security that Voicless have, they were outside keeping them all at bay while you and Tiff sit there within the sterile vehicle.

The paramedic has just finish the wrap around your upper torso. It seems the cut across your chest wasn't that shallow - no need for stitches, but it seems that it will leave a long scar right above your breasts.

"Well, that's attractive." Was all you could muster to that information upon hearing it.

The two paramedics shares a chuckle as they give Tiff a look over - nothing too bad, they places a large bandage over the now splotched cheek.

You felt so numb, was it because you didn't want to let your self slip back into your depressive thoughts or maybe you just gotten use to such disappointment in your life.

"_____"

The sound of your name causes you to your hooded dull eyes towards Tiff to the left of you.  
She seems pensive, she looks to you as she nibbles on her bottom lip.

"What a night, huh?" She finally spoke.

You sigh and let out a dry chuckle, "though this night turned sour at least one good thing came outta this." You muse out loud.

Tiffany gave you a puzzle look.

"At least I know my best friend is a good kisser" you smirk and nudge Tiff with your elbow.

Tiffany blushes and sputters, "Ah, geez, ____, lay off."

You and her share a laugh before silence over take you two again.  
Where are Sans and Papyrus, are they still inside?

"Um, ____"

"Hm?"

"That Dog dalmatian monster," Tiff began to fiddle with a strain of her hair, "What's her name?"

You blink, your dull eyes brighten as you look to your flushed friend. No way, no fucking way!  
Your mouth slightly parted as you could feel your lips turn into an all knowing smile.

"Oh my gosh, look I j-just wanna thank her for s-saving us... That's all, ____"

You let out a mischievous giggle, "Fifi and Tiffany sitting under a tree," you began to sing, "S-E-X-I"  
"_______!" Tiffany's face is red.

You laugh, "Sorry, can't help to tease, its how I show my love" you wink.

Tiffany pouts and looks to the side, "So.. Her name is Fifi?"

"Yeah, I work with her."

"A voice actress..." Tiff blushes and a small smile grew on her face, "her voice did sound nice."

You smile wide, it seems that maybe, just maybe, Tiffany is slowly getting over her fear of monsters. Too bad Fifi didn't stay around - since she wasn't injured, she left for home already.

All patch up you slip out the back of the ambulance - Tiff, right behind you. You stand there, among the sea of flashing cameras and blairing questions being thrown at you.  
"Mrs. ______, do you have anything to say to that anti monster group?"  
"Mrs. _______, why were you in that alley anyway?"  
"Mrs. ______, will you continue your job with those monsters after this?"

"Mrs._________!"  
"Mrs._________!"  
"Mrs._________!"

Though security kept them at bay, it didn't block out the slew of questions and noise.  
You were slowly getting a headache as the world around you began to spin in a blur of colors and light. The dizziness in the back of your head began to spread as your heart rate increase - great you're having a panic attack and all you want is to go home.

The world felt numb around you, but you felt someone place a hand on your back - it was Tiffany, she saw how you were swaying and became concern.  
"Hey, ____, its okay, hang in there."

Her comforting words were lost on you, you couldn't hear her nor the press that swarmed around the two of you. All you see are blurring colors and flashes.

"..._____!"  
Wait, that's a familiar voice.  
"______!!"  
That one too.

The world seem to come back into focus as you heard your name being called by two fmailar voices you've been missing since all this shit happened.

"_______!!!" You heard them call again.

"Sans? Papyrus?" You turn and look out towards the crowd of press. You could see a tall and short skeleton pushing and squriming there way through the mod of media.

Papyrus and Sans smiles as they made eye contact with you. They hurry towards you only to be stop by security.  
"Back up, give these two employees, space!"

"The fuck?!" Bark Papyrus.

"That's one of my employees there, I'm Sans manger of Team H!" Huff Sans to the uniformed man blocking his and his brother's path.

"Sorry gonna need to see your work ID then."

"wha, but its in my work slacks!" Argues Sans.

"Its okay, please, let those two through." You tug on the back of the man's uniform.

He grunts and steps aside, you are soon swept up in Papyrus' long arms and Sans soon joins. You laugh as you feel a since of stability return in your mind.

"Oh my stars, _____, are you okay?" Papyrus loosen the hug to let his sockets travel over your form.

"Oh my gosh, you're hurt human!" Sans spoke with concern as his blue eyes rests on the wrap around your chest.  
You did try to cover it up with your dress, buy you forgot about the gaping hole that knife let behind.

You could see a wave of sadness, anger and guilt hit the two brothers all at once.

"Hey now, hey" you said to them as you place your hands on there's, "What matters now is that I'm okay, I'm safe with two around and I just wanna go home."

Papyrus nods, knowing that was his cue to teleport you and his brother.

"That's sweet, Mrs. _____, I do believe a good nights rest will do wonders right now but,"

You and the bone brothers turn towards a rather tall man approach all of you, his brown trench coat flowed behind him as he advance - his badge glimmered in the flashing camera lights. He stood before you, Sans and Papyrus. Hands in his long coat he gave you a tired smile.

"Mrs. _______ I am Charles Barkley, Captain of precinct 7" 

You nod to him slowly.

"I have questions for you in regards of True Race." 

You grip on Papyrus and Sans hand slightly tighten. They notice this.

"would you and you friends here, care for a ride?" He motions to a police van park behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some plot!


	61. Late Night Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much to take in and so much to let out

**Doki 60**

Captain Charles Barkley of the police precinct 7 is a man whom isn't afraid to bite and never let go. He had sunk his teeth into this organization called True Race since this month of last year.

Like many, he thought it was just groups of humans that just couldn't move on with the times, but as he learn more about there actions and motives - he grew worry about the safety of his city. A city he vowed to protect all citizens: Humans or Monster.

Dark skin showing his age, head shaven since stress took most of his hair - he threw his all in this year worth case and it seems you are now apart of it.

The van was already in motion, you watch the lights of the city wiz by as you sit between Sans and Papyrus.  
Opposite to you three is Capt. Barkley, his hard dark brown eyes graze through the folder in his hand.  
All is silent in the van, there is a certain tension in the air.

You lean back in the cushion of the seat, in your left hand you hold Sans' hand; his thumb rubs comforting circles on the back of your hand. In your right hand Is Papyrus, he gives you a few comforting squeezes from time to time.

Both you and the skeleton brothers rocks here and there as the van travel over the many pot holes of the city. This silence wad deafening,  
"Mrs. _______" finally speaks the captain, folder closing.

"Yes?" You answer perhaps too quickly.

"Mrs. ______, I apologize for such an extravagant night to be ruin for you and your friends here."

"Oh, uh, well." You weren't sure what to say to that.

"That being said, I have to say, you basically panited a huge bull'seye on yourself for what you said to that interviewer." His tone was deep and serious as he look you dead in your eyes.

 

"But all I did was speak the truth, from what I heard on the new they are just some Anti Monster group!" You narrow your eyes, Barkley take a deep sigh, "But they are more than that, aren't they?"

The ebony skin man ran his hand over his smooth head, "I told the mayor they were making the group seem less dangerous than they really are." He murmur.

All eyes are on the captain as he seems to reach a decision within his mind.  
"You are correct, Mrs. ______, this anti monster groups you heard of In the news are all of a massive group - an organization called True Race. They are like any racist group, they strongly believe that humans should be superior in all ways to monster - they even feel that monsters should be slaves to humans."

You frown.

Barkley nods as if to agree with your disgust, "This organization goes far beyond just Blitz City,"

"Is that's why... The security around New New home has increased?" Sans blurts the question out.

"Indeed, True Race has not merely been doing hate crimes but also terrorist activities that all aims towards the monster capital of the world."

Sans and Papyrus was silent, you give there hands both a gentle squeeze. You look downward - it dawns on you how dangerous this group is, but there is one thing that puzzles you.

"Okay, I understand - True Race is way bigger and way more organized than the media is making them out to be. But why me? Why does this crime syndicate like group target some voice actor?" You question with a tire voice.

Barkley gave you a baffle look, "Mrs.______, I don't believe you know how big of an impact your words had. Frist, you are the first human to work with monsters"

"Well, yeah in Voiceless, why care about a voice acting compa-"

"Try the entire state."

You look to the man with wide eyes as your jaw dangles.  
"Yes, Mrs. ______, you are the first human that works with monsters in this state. Not only that, your voice is world famous, many know of the rising star of Voicless and her song in La'Raflem. Heck, my little girl looks up to you wanting to be an actress."

You sit back, a bit overwhelm to the fact that you have such an impact this grand in the beginning of your career. You know that you have fans out there because of that song, but it's just now, that its hitting you that your popularity is on such a national grand scale. Fuck, here you are doing hentai now.... Why the hell do your always take one step forward in life but 2 steps back?!

You sigh and close your eyes as everything finally sunk in.   
"It was unexpected to hear you say that on TV - live. Most people, with your status, I pegged them to turn there nose at monsters. But, to out right state you enjoy them and enjoy working with them, well" Barkley let out a cool chuckle, "My little girl is over joyed."

You are just silent.

Barkley takes that as a cue to continue, "It goes without saying that with someone as popular as you saying something positive about monsters. Well, True Race is basically a hive of angry hornets."

"So what do we do, we can't let her get hurt again."Said Papyrus.

"Agreed, that is why I am putting, Mrs. _____ in protective services until further notice." You can hear him write something down.  
"Men of my team will be keeping there eyes on you, Mrs. ______. Trusted men." 

You spoke not a word - you have a great deal to take in, the bubble of your world has greatly expand into quite frighten territory. You want something to distract your thoughts.

"How old is your little one?" You question as if on a whim.

Barkley takes a long pause before he answers, "She is four and has been with me and my wife for 6 months now."

"wait, what?" You finally open your eyes to look at Barkley.

"My wife, whom I've been with for 15 years just learn - last year, that she unable to have children of her own. I couldn't stand seeing her so heart broken - no husband can bare to see their wife so sad. So I suggested adoption. That's when we met Clawtilda, a cute tabby monster - very bright for her age and so sweet. She had her Daddy's heart since we first met her."

You are speechless.

"She was never looked at, they all wanted humans children - never her. But yet she was still able to smile through all that. My baby girl already knows she's part of a race that is hated by alot of humans, but as her father its my job to broaden her mind, to show her there are more humans out there that's just like her mother and father."

The van came to a stop, "I am happy to know that you - someone my daughter looks up to, are one of those humans. Thank you and don't falter to True Races fear tact."

You nod, "Good, now back to business. Its going to take 5 minutes for my first officer to arrive. Do you have someone who can stay with you while we wait for him?"

"Us"  
"We will"

Both brothers answer boldly.

"Very well," Barkley nods, he hands you his card as you exit out of the van, "Be strong, Mrs. ______ and give me a call if you ever need anything. Good night, Mrs. ______"

You and the brothers watch as the police van disappears down the Suburban street towards the city, the winter's air cut through you as you gaze down at the plan business card within your fingers.  
To your left and right was Sans and Papyrus - their worry sockets never left your form. What should they say to you, what could they say?

You within your silence turn to look to your brick home behind you. Your heels slowly tap there way up the cenment drive way and to the door. You could hear the skeleton brother behind you as you unlock your door.  
You are met by famailar slobering muzzle of Dragon as he greet you with the normal wet kisses and wagging tail.

"Sorry, boy... I'm not feeling it right now." Is all you murmur out, Dragon whines but gave you space. Giving him a pet on the head you kicked off your heels and made your way into the living room, you plop down in the middle of the couch. Not another word slip from your lips just a tire weary sigh.

Both skeleton brothers look between themselves as they stand within the arch way that leads into the living room. Searching within each other sockets, they both could see what they wish to ask,

__'Are you going to be okay?'

A whine from Dragon causes the two monsters to look down at the mastiff hybrid - Dragon trot into the living room, the dog places himself at your feet and curls up; he refuses to let you be alone.

Sans thought to himself, he should take a note from Dragon. You been through so much tonight - a night that was suppose to be the perfect date night that he wished for since he found out his true feelings towards you. Sans saw the bandage around your chest, never had he felt such rage in the pit of his soul but never had he also felt such pure fear as well.

You could have gotten worse or even more died tonight.... And he wouldn't have known. Guilt was something that Sans rarely wrestle with, so he was quick to push it away and focus on doing better.  
But... His brother is another story.

Sans slowly look back over toward Papyrus and the sight he saw was all to familiar - it nearly shatter his soul.  
Papyrus stood there, slouching - one hand over his chest slightly clutching where his soul rest under his ribs. Sans could hear his other hand twiddling nervously in his slacks pocket.  
But what really tore at Sans was that look in Papyrus socket.

Guilt.

A depressives kind of guilt that Sans only saw during there lives in the underground. It was the kind of guilt one would see In the eyes of someone whom has too many regrets and sins. Sans wanted to confront him, to let his brother know it's not his fault for what happen tonight, but before he could get a word out -

"Sans....Papyrus" your voice is so small and weak, how could they not come to you when you call them with such a tiny voice.

You heard them shuffle into the room, it brought a wave of comfort knowing they were still there even after your silent treatment.  
"I..please sit close to me?" You questioned more than begged.

The two clambered onto the couch, Sans sitting to the left of you and Papyrus plopping to the right of you.  
You sighed as you sink into your couch, the sound of the clock tick and tocking away was the only thing that fill the room.

"I..um, sorry that something I did ruined your night." You said not looking at them you let your eyes stare out forward, "I should have know that saying that would have made me a target" you rub your tire eyes, you wanted so badly to just cry this all out - but you couldn't, you just felt so numb and raw.

"Hey kiddo, please its okay."

"yes, human, we couldn't have know all that would happen"

"But I'm smarter than that, I should of at least got a feeling something like that could have happened."

You felt Sans and Papyrus place there hands on your back.  
"You're being way to hard on yourself, ____" Spoke Papyrus softly in that deep voice of his.

"But I had everything planed out, tonight was a night I enjoy myself fully with you two. Not as co workers, tonight was perfectly romantic..tonight I was..." 

You felt your heart race and heat went to your cheeks, you closed your eyes.  
"Tonight, I was going to tell you that... I love you."


	62. Bliss and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the brothers feel about your confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Double post!

**Doki 61**

"I love you... Both."

Your soft words echo within the skulls of the two brothers - their souls flutter and soar that night. They are so happy and so relieve, it seems you agree to this poly relationship with them.

Even when Capt. Barkley men showed up to begin their watch, the brother chose to stay with you the whole night.  
They, at least, wanted to help you end this night on a good foot, its what boyfriends do.

It's around 3:45am, Papyrus steps out to take a smoke, while Sans sits with you and play games. It wasn't long before you pass out - sleeping, snuggle up against Sans. The short skeleton wraps one arm around you, while allowing the other to support his head on the arm rest.  
He relax his body as you let out a content sigh within your slumber.

Wowzers.

Its all just sinking in; he is now able to call you his girlfriend, he is now able to act on his ideals of romance upon you and even more he is now able to give you the love you so rightly deserve. His love stricken sockets gazes down upon your sleeping form.  
You look so peaceful, so comfortable, you look as if you feel so safe to be there with him.

It made his soul swell with pride to see you so relax around him, he wants to gaze more upon your face - remember your beauty, discover new tiny details that made him fall more for you. Sadly, sleep was upon him and he found himself melting within the cushion's of the couch with the warmth of your body so close to him.  
Sockets now droopy, he lean his skull down and press his teeth upon your resting brow - another skeleton kiss, sweet and so loving.

"Tomorrow will be better human," Sans yawns, "You'll have Pappy and you'll have me..." Sockets now close, "You'll always have me, I...love you,______" a soft snore left Sans - he was now blissfully sleeping.

The moon is only half full but it doesn't halt is haunting glory. Up in the crisp night sky, the glimmer of stars were like diamonds upon dark silk. Shit, it's something that's still breathtaking to the tall skeleton to this day.

He stands within your drive way, watching as his breath and smoke mingle together and float off into the winter's night. Upon arriving on the surface it was quite the culture shock - even more so for Papyrus than Sans. But yet, he gotten use to humans; though he still tend to be a bit tense around human children.

But something that astound him was the sky, how it slowly changes To day and night. It was little slow and subtle changes not noticed by many but he noticed it - everyday in fact, and for this reason Papyrus found the sky to be a thing of breathtaking beauty.

There was only one other thing upon the surface that could hold a candle to the sky above, well... More like someone.

That someone is you.

You suprised him, he was one to think he would never find love or be loved - other than having his brother's love.  
What shocked him even more was that you - a human, found a way into his soul and made it feel so many emotions that he thought the many resets in the underground had destroyed.

The joy of just being around you, seeing those true smiles that you hide from everyone but him and his brother.  
The sadness that comes from missing you when your not around.  
And the warmth that fill his soul whenever you brush or touch him.

He is enamor, you are almost like a drug to him and he was happy to become addicted.  
But along with all these pure feelings, old negative emotions crept up his spine and burrow itself deep within his skull.

Guilt and anger, his depression cling to these ill forgotten emotions and he could feel it like a poison in his magic that flowed into his soul.  
He should of been there, he could have protected you.

He winced as he remember the sight of the bandage around your chest.

How dare they, how fucking dare they do that to you!

Damnit, he should have been there, he should have seen the leads - the hints, he should have been there to save you. He should have known this would happen, but he didn't.  
It was something he is still struggling with till this day.  
His time in the underground felt like many of life time with those resets, but because of those time line hiccups - he was able to remember everything. He soon became smart enough to know certain events repeat themselves.

He was able to prevent dangers from transpiercing before they happen - some of them. But within this time line, there are no more resets, just life moving forward as it should be - naturally. It was as if he wad let out of hell, but yet he always found himself fearing the unknown and almost missing those familiar resets.

Papyrus is still coming to terms that things that happens now are beyond his control. That time will continue to move forward, no resets and no more second chances.

This scares him.

Tonight you could have gotten hurt badly, tonight you could have died and there would have been no resets to help get you back.

Papyrus closes his eyes and take in a deep drag - trying his best to calm his panic thoughts, his bones are slightly rattling.  
He knew it was insane, but he feels so much deep guilt about what happened to you. He knew he couldn't have known but yet there is that voice in the back or his skull that nags him - _in the underground you are able to prevent Sans death many of times, yet you can't for the woman of your life._

Papyrus opens his sockets slowly and look out across the street - there cloak in the night's shadows is a police car.  
The tall lanky skeleton drops his cigarette butt and snuffs it out with his foot. 

Its cold out, time to head back inside.

He slowly made his way to the door of your home - finger bones wraps around the knob he glances up one more time at the night sky.  
The half moon still hung but the stars were fading, morning is approaching.

Turn of the handle and he enters your home, he close the door behind him with a soft click and locks the door. He makes his way into the living room, only to see you and Sans snuggle up and sleeping.  
The tall skeleton sighs through his nose and let a single hand rub his face.

Pressure, pressure, he was putting too much pressure on himself. 

He slowly sat down on the couch as not to disturb you or his brother. Tire sockets look over toward your sleeping form, a soft smirk appears on Papyrus' long face.  
At least you are resting well, his eyes travel down from your face to rest on the bandage wrap around your chest.  
His smirk slowly disappear, he reaches out and takes hold of your resting hand. He held it as if he was holding fine but treasured art.

He will do better, he will protect you, he has to because  
"I love you too, ____" he softly murmur as he holds your hand.

Once settle, it wasn't long before Papyrus found sleep as well.  
Tomorrow is another day, the new year will come and with it - hopefully, a good future.

G'night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels good to write but I'm starting to miss a little sin in my life.


	63. Aruthor Notes #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Bows deeply* GUYS I AM SOOO SORRY  
> But after reading the A/N I will give you all a sneak peak of the next chapter, you guys at least deserve that much. Plus i want you all to know i am indeed still working on the next chapter.

Hello Hello all you wonderful and might i add beautiful dreamers out there.

 

Its ya fox, Gamer Mom here!

 

I just wanted to give you guys an update of what's going on with this fic and what is going to happen with it.

Now, hey, dry those tears and stop those quivering bottom lips

**THIS FIC AIN'T GONNA BE STOPPING.**

But as you can see i have slowed down _A HELL OF ALOT_ with the updates and for that i am truly sorry.

Life and other BS has gotten in my way but i just wanted to tell you guys that I am writing the next chapter...what...don't believe me???

then after you finish reading this A/N I'm gonna give you all a sneak peek of the next chapter - mind you, this peek I am giving you has yet to be edited and polished, but i do want to show you guys that i still do love this fic and still wish to continue it.

 

NOW, I want to tell you guys something more before you head on down and read that juicy sneak peak.

I have been making some changes and some upgrades to my blog along with artistic outlets.

 

Let's start with the blog, if you all have been following my blog you all might have noticed that I have been doing some changes here and there- well, currently I have two blogs!

One is NSFW, which is where I will be posting my updates for my Fics now. **WARNING I JUST WANNA MAKE THIS CLEAR THIS BLOG IS FOR 18 OR OLDER FOLLOWERS IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE PLEASE DO NOT CLICK THE LINK** \- [Not So Safe Gamer](https://notsosafegamer.tumblr.com/)

 

And the other is SFW, where you can see some of my more safe art (writing included) along with some advertisement of my shop. - [Gamer Mother](https://gamermother.tumblr.com/)

 

**WHAT'S THAT GM DID YOU SAY THAT YOU HAVE A SHOP NOW???**

 

_My my my, well well well welly well_ , aren't you smart, my dearest and perfect raeder!

Yes, I have been the busy fox, I have created an online shop called [Dragon's Hoard Shop](https://www.redbubble.com/people/GamerMomRPG/shop) in this shop I will sell different designs that you can order upon shirts, accessories and other items. If you wish to wear some of my designs please give the shop a look.

Along with that i also have a Ko-Fi account -  [ http://ko-fi.com/A61147MX ](http://ko-fi.com/A61147MX) -, it would be ever so nice and quite helpful if anyone wishes to buy me a cup, I will be doing 'thank you' art for anyone who buy me a cup.

 

Lets see, what else....what else?....uhhmmm, huh I guess that's it. Thanks for giving all that a read and thank you even more for being a fan of my writing and art- it really means the universe to me as do you.

anyways, enough with the sappy stuff - here enjoy the sneak peak!

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Today….today is just ain’t your day… 

Knees pulled to your chest, you sit in the large office chair of Sans. You want to be somewhere – where you feel safe and love, Sans was out for lunch so is Papyrus, it seems you just missed them when you came back from your gig upstairs. 

Today is the lunch of a new update for La’Raflem, the VG team needed your voice for the latest anniucments and perks, since your character was voted the most like by all players. You were quite happy to do this, you might have a chance to see old friends you used to work with… 

But no… 

All you got wad people you used to know, they act as if you had the pleuge; they ignored you, avoided you and mumbled bad things behind your back. 

Oh great the monster lover 

Can you believe she said that about monsters 

I mean she is working with them 

Maybe she gone navtive 

I bet she fucks every single one of them 

The gap between monsters and humans is so huge, 

 

* * *

 

 

More to come soon Dear readers, it might take time - I want to finish [Triangles Reminds Me of Pizzas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6486157/chapters/14845453) first, since it is close to ending soon.


End file.
